


Ruby vs The Machines. . . Not Really

by Bowow0708



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ruby Rose/Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 89,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowow0708/pseuds/Bowow0708
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY wake up one seemingly normal morning only to find that Ruby isn't alone in bed. She's surrounded by five strange girls who came out of nowhere. Who are these girls? And why are they fighting over Ruby? (RubyxHarem) (rated M for suggestive/sexual themes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on FF.net on 10/27/14

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly above the horizon, its rays falling upon the city of Vale and the rest of the world. On one end of the city, Beacon Academy, much like its name, stood out as a sign for a bright future and peace for the world.

Inside its walls were many teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, the next generation of protectors of the world.

And slowly one by one the students of Beacon awoke to a new day within their dorms, to them this was just another ordinary start to another ordinary day. Save for one team.

Contrary to popular belief, Weiss wakes up the earliest amongst the members of team RWBY. Her immaculate nature and drive for perfection demanded that she wake up at seven o'clock everyday, regardless of however late she slept the night before. Weiss' eyes slowly slid open just before the sun's rays hit her face. She closed them again and took a deep breath before sitting up and stretching her arms out and letting go a lady-like yawn. Weiss looked around the room and saw the usual sight that greeted her every morning; Blake was curled up into a tight ball and sleeping soundly, and Yang had once again thrown off her blanket in her sleep, snoring loudly all the white.

Weiss then turned her attention to the bunk above her. Ruby's bunk. Her gaze softened a little at the sight of it, and the corners of her mouth rose slightly into a small smile.

Weiss stared off into space, looking up under Ruby's bed and let out a wistful sigh. She then noticed movement next to her and saw that Blake started to get up.

"Morning, Weiss," She greeted, same as every other day.

"Good morning to you too" She replied.

It was a routine that they had built up over the weeks of their stay in Beacon. Weiss then got off of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. After taking a shower and having a change of clothes, Weiss stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and fully awake. Blake then went in after she stepped out and Weiss heard the sound of running water as Blake took her own shower. Weiss took this time to brush her hair and tie it up into a ponytail. Despite her attitude towards things being neat and orderly, tying her ponytail perfectly behind her was something that she was never able to figure out, it always ended up off-center and just to the right. She used to be constantly frustrated with herself over that, but over time she grew fond of the style and decided to keep it.

Once that was done, the next part of the routine was to wake up Ruby. Right on queue, Blake stepped out of the bathroom and made her own way to wake up Yang.

Weiss always looked forward to this part of the routine, where she would have a bit of time to just look into Ruby's adorable sleeping face, it was something that really helped brighten up her day. She would only have a minute or so before she eventually had to wake Ruby up, otherwise the others would get ideas, and with Yang that was definitely something that Weiss wanted to avoid.

She stepped on the edge of her bunk and lifted herself up, wondering if Ruby pouted in her sleep again. She remembered the first time she saw Ruby pout in her sleep and she almost had a heart attack it was just so cute.

The moment her head cleared the edge of Ruby's bed, Weiss didn't immediately see her face. She grinned; Ruby was always the most adorable whenever she hid herself under the covers of her bed. It was like Christmas morning for Weiss and she felt like she was opening the best and last present under the tree. Weiss was about to pull the covers off of Ruby until she noticed that there was something off. There was a hand poking out from under the sheets, and it wasn't Ruby's.

Weiss felt her stomach drop at the thought of Ruby being with someone, without her even knowing about it! Weiss scowled and threw off the covers and instantly froze at what she saw.

Blake had just woken up Yang, narrowly dodging the expected swing aimed right at her head by the blonde girl. Yang let out a huge yawn and Blake quickly took a step back to avoid her atrocious morning-breath.

While still half asleep, Yang rolled off her bunk and fell to the floor with a loud thump, the impact jolting her awake. As Yang wobbly got to her feet, she stretched out her arms, pops and cracks sounding from nearly every joint in her body.

By the time Yang was fully awake, Weiss was still staring dumbstruck at what she saw on Ruby's bed. Yang spotted her, and wondered what she was doing.

"Hey, Weiss is something wrong?" She asked.

Weiss didn't respond. This concerned Yang, and Blake looked up at the heiress as well. The both walked towards Weiss and Ruby's bunks and climbed up to see what was wrong. They too were stunned by what they saw.

Ruby was still asleep, there was nothing unusual about that, but it was the presence of five other girls all sleeping with and clinging onto their leader, naked. Thankfully for Weiss, Ruby was still in her pajamas.

The first person they noticed closest to them was a tall, slender young woman who looked to be in her twenties. Her long hair was splayed out behind her and was somewhat similar to Ruby's where it was black up to her shoulders and slowly faded into deep rose red lower down, but unlike Ruby this mysterious woman's hair went from red to silver-white starting out near her shoulder blades and as it went down the silver became more prominent than the red. Her skin color was a creamy white, and not a blemish could be found, save for what looked to be a tattoo of Ruby's emblem on her shoulder. She laid on one side of the bed which was a bit small for her, pressed up against Ruby, snuggling her face against Ruby's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her.

Next was a smaller girl who looked to be around Ruby's height and age. She had a very slim body, though much to Weiss' displeasure the girl's breasts were still larger than her own, with light brown skin. Her hair was cut short, just a bit longer than a boy's cut, and unlike most boys, where the messy look was all the rage, her hair was neat and evenly cut, it was also a light grey color. Yang took note that she too looked like she had tattoos on her body, she could spot two black, intricate, triangular designs running down from her collarbone. In the morning light she thought that she could see other tattoos running along her arms and the sides of her body and down to her legs, the markings looked oddly familiar, but the ones running along her body, arms, and legs were so faint that she simply dismissed them as a trick of the light. This girl was lying on Ruby's other side, hugging her arm and resting her cheek on it, using it like a pillow.

Blake saw another girl, this one was clinging on to Ruby by her waist; her arm lifted Ruby's tank top a bit revealing her midriff. This girl surprised Blake because she was Faunus, but not any kind she's ever seen before. The Faunus girl had a dark brown complexion and messily cut, short shoulder-length, jet-black hair. She had small pointed cat ears, which were tipped with white on the top of her head almost hidden by her messy hair, similar to herself, but she also had a long, slim tail which wrapped itself around Ruby's leg. 

Lastly there were what looked to be like a pair of twelve year old identical twins, sleeping near the foot of the bed, each one hugging onto each of Ruby's legs. They had short, bright yellow blonde hair, their bangs were cut even shorter showing off wide foreheads that didn't look out of place with their chubby cheeks and button noses. They too had tattoos like the others, but were more simplistic, running from the back of their necks and around their bodies before ending at their hips, but they also had a series of orange rectangles with red tips wrapping around their waists.

The three other members of team RWBY were all silent, their jaws dropped. Each of them had different thoughts running through their head.

For Yang she had to say that she was proud that Ruby had finally decided to take her advice and become more outgoing and make some new friends, though she never expected Ruby to do something like this! Now she wasn't sure whether to feel proud or jealous of her little sister.

Blake on the other hand was wondering, how in the world were the able to sneak into their dorm? The door to their room was a bit out of maintenance and squeaked pretty loudly whenever it opened and closed so if any of her teammates, especially Ruby, went off to get a midnight snack, Blake would know about it.

Finally Weiss had a million thoughts going through her mind. Is this for real? What is going on here? Did Ruby really just bring five strange girls into their dormitory? Why are they all naked? Who are these people? Why are they snuggling with Ruby? It should be me snuggling with her! Why are they naked?! Why does this harlot have a tattoo of Ruby's emblem on her shoulder? Ugh, what kind of person would do that? Why are they naked?!?!

Before any of them could say anything, Ruby's eyes slowly fluttered open and she let out a small yawn. Weiss, even in her dumbstruck state, couldn't help but inwardly d'aww at the sight of Ruby waking up. As Ruby's eyes became slightly focused, she finally noticed the three of them all looking over her from the edge of her bed. Her still half asleep mind not able to process why they would all be doing so.

"Um, guys? Why are you all staring at me like that?" She asked.

Yang didn't answer her, but simply gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Weiss didn't say anything and just kept staring at her; it was starting to get a bit awkward for Ruby, but thankfully Blake responded to her query.

"Ruby, could you please tell your. . ." Blake started and trailed off, looking for the right word. "Friends to get dressed and get out of here before Goodwitch finds out. We'll all get into serious trouble for bringing outsiders into the dorms."

Ruby just looked at all of them in confusion. "Friends?" She asked, still not fully awake to take in the situation. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The ones you just got to home base with, silly." Answered Yang, Ruby narrowed her eyes before looking to her left, and seeing the young woman's sleeping face, just inches from her own whose own eyes slowly opened, revealing them to be a bright red.

The young woman smiled and said. "Good morning, Ruby" Her voice was soft, low, and sultry if not without a hint of playfulness.

Ruby just stared at the young woman groggily, blinking several times before her brain processed what was happening. Ruby's eyes widened and her cheeks grew to a faint pink, looking down and around her bed and seeing the other girls that were asleep next to her. She then screamed, flailing her arms and legs around and waking up her bedmates. Yelps, shouts, groans, and whines could all be heard coming from the top bunk. The commotion on the hanging bed caused one of the ropes that kept it attached to the ceiling to snap, tilting the bed at a sharp angle making Ruby and the rest fall off and land on a heap on the floor, with Ruby unfortunately at the bottom of the pile.

The world spun for Ruby as she tried to regain her bearings, she could feel a heavy weight on her body and shook her head to clear it.

Fortunately Yang, Blake, and Weiss all jumped out of the way in time when the rope snapped. They were all leaning over her, wondering what had just happened.

Ruby started wiggling under the unintentional dog pile, struggling to get out. She kept at this for a short moment before she felt her knee brush up against something warm, soft, and velvety; one of the girls lying on top of her let out a small embarrassed squeak.

"Mmm, Ruby isn't it a bit too early for that? Though, it's not as if I mind." Said the tall, longhaired young woman from somewhere within the pile.

Ruby's blush deepened, as she tried to look away from her teammates. She had immediately stopped moving around so much as to avoid any more unnecessary contact as well as trying to ignore the feeling naked flesh against her skin.  "What are you guys staring at? Would someone please get me out of here!" She whined out, closing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

And not sooner than she said it, the dark skinned girl with light grey hair quickly wiggled her way out of the pile and promptly threw off everyone else who was on top of Ruby, which resulted with several indignant noises.

A small meep.

"Hey!"

"That hurt you meanie!"

"Yeah! What she said!"

When Ruby opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a small delicate hand extended out to her and a voice asked, "Milady?" She looked up to see who the hand belonged to and saw the short haired dark skinned girl. Ruby couldn't help but stare at this girl, even with her tomboyish looks she couldn't help but think how pretty this girl was. Her short neatly cut hair suited her very well and her bright icy blue eyes seemed to radiate warmth despite their color. Then her eyes slowly slid down and her blush deepened to as red as her cloak. She quickly looked away, embarrassed by the fact that she had been staring. Ruby covered her face with one hand to try and hide her blush and tentatively reached out with the other to accept the extended hand.

The shorthaired girl took her hand gently, but firmly and pulled her up with surprising strength. Once Ruby was back on her feet she muttered a quiet "Thank you."

The girl gave a small nod before looking Ruby over, her lips thinning. Without any warning the girl fixed the strap of her tank-top and placed it back on her shoulder then tugged at the hem to straighten out the creases, even going so far as to brush away some of the hair from Ruby's face, making her blush even harder.

That was when someone shouted. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get your paws off of Ruby! She's mine!" It was the tall, longhaired woman resting her hands on her hips. Now that she was standing, it showed that her hair reached down all the way to the backs of her knees and that two locks of black and silver hair which curved upwards slightly and framed her jaw. She stood a fair bit taller than every one else in the room; everyone looked towards her, but didn't shy away despite being naked.

Ruby blushed at the thought of someone calling her "theirs". But before she could say anything about it, she noticed that the girl who had helped her up narrow her eyes and glare at the taller woman, her eyes shifting color to a dark red. "Despite what you think, I respect Ruby far too much than to try and 'cop a feel' without her consent, unlike a brute such as yourself."

The woman was fuming now, and crossed her arms defensively, pushing up and unintentionally showcasing her fairly well endowed bust before quickly responding with a quip of her own. Ruby, already used to hearing pointless arguments between Weiss and her sister, went and tuned out their voices and looked around the room. She saw the two blonde kids standing to the side, watching the scene unfold intently. As for the dark skinned Faunus girl, she sat against the wall and glanced around nervously, her ears lying flat against her head, using the previously discarded bed sheet to try cover herself up.  

Ruby slowly walked towards the trembling girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, keeping her voice low so as to not startle the girl.

The girl took her eyes away from the two arguing young women and looked at Ruby, eyes just starting to glisten with tears, she nodded.

Ruby then noticed that once she had turned her attention over to her, the girl's trembling lessened slightly and her ears became raised somewhat though still laid close to her head.

Ruby took this as a good sign and went and sat next to her. Ruby turned her attention back to the two still naked and still arguing women, whose verbal assaults had yet to turn into physical, before going back to the trembling Faunus, who by the time she realized it had already scooted closer and leaned into her ever so slightly. Ruby noted that the girl had stopped trembling and visibly relaxed, her small ears no longer lying flat against her head.

"Do those two always fight like this?" Asked Ruby.

The girl shook her head.

"They don't always fight?"

She shook her head again.

"You don't know?"

This time the girl nodded.

Not sure what exactly to do next, Ruby decided to do the most obvious and try to work from there.

So. . . Um, what's your name?" She asked then a shout coming from the arguing duo caught her attention.

The girl stiffened and tears started to well up in her eyes again. Ruby thought that the shout scared the girl and turned her attention towards to the two.

"Will the two of you stop fighting!" She shouted at the two and the arguing immediately stopped.

They both looked over at Ruby, faces pink in embarrassment and frustration. The both glanced back to each other then back to Ruby before pointing at the other and both yelling. "She started it!"

Ruby glared back at the two. "I don't care who started it, the two of you arguing is scaring her!" Ruby wrapped her arms around the dark skinned Faunus' shoulders protectively.

Everyone's eyes widened at that, then the tall woman looked at Ruby, hugging the small Faunus girl, a hurt look in her eyes. "Ruby, how could you pick her over me?" Her voice trembled.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Pick her over you? What are you even talking about?" She then looked at each of the naked girls in their room. "Who are you guys?"

The woman looked shocked at her words, then asked. "Ruby, don't you recognize me?"

Ruby shook her head and answered. "No I don't. Now, who are you?"

The woman looked even more hurt, as if Ruby's words were physical blows. Her knees shook and her shoulders slumped, her voice was shaky.

"It's me, Crescent Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 2

Ruby just sat there, mouth agape and eyes wide. Did this person just say that she was Crescent Rose? How can that be? Crescent Rose was her weapon, how can she be a person? This makes no sense!

"Wait, did you just say you're Crescent Rose?" Asked Weiss, breaking the silence that permeated the room.

The woman who called herself Crescent Rose looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, who else would I be?"

"But you can't be Crescent Rose!" Exclaimed Weiss. "Crescent Rose is Ruby's weapon, it isn't a person. Now tell us who you really are." Pointing an accusatory finger at her.

The woman looked back at Ruby, her eyes were wide and she pouted. "Rubyyyyy! It's really me! Can't you see that? How can you say that to me when you used to call me your Big Sexy Sweetheart?"

The rest of team RWBY slowly faced their leader, looks of curiosity, and in Yang's case mirth. Ruby quickly withdrew her arms from around the Faunus girl, hugging her knees and hiding her face in them, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"Ruby. . .?" Weiss asked, her voice trailing off questioningly.

Ruby didn't respond, she just hugged her knees tighter against her chest and shook her head in denial.

Crescent slumped back her lips were trembling. "But, but I'm your baby. Did all those nights you've spent with me mean nothing? We've been through so much together!"

Ruby just shook her head again, blushing harder at how her words could be interpreted. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. So please just stop saying that you're Crescent Rose."

"Yes, this charade has gone on for long enough. So will you please start by telling us your real name." Said Weiss turning back to face the woman.

The woman looked around at all of them, a look of disbelief clearly written on her face. "None of you recognize us, do you?"

They all shook their heads, and Weiss gave a particularly disapproving look. Crescent let out a long sigh. "Is there any way to prove to you that I'm Crescent Rose?" She asked.

They all stood in silence, as no one seemed to have an answer for her until Yang spoke up. "Well I guess there's no way you can prove that you're in fact Crescent Rose. I mean it's here right now, Ruby brought it in last night so she could get some maintenance done in today." Yang walked over to one of the desks where Ruby's weapon had been placed and picked it up. "I mean it's pretty obvious that this right here is Crescent Rose." Holding up the scythe-sniper rifle hybrid. She handed it over to her, then something happened the moment she touched Crescent Rose.

Both the woman and the weapon started to glow with an etherial light, blinding the other occupants of the room and causing them to gasp in shock. Yang quickly let go of the scythe, but instead of falling to the ground, the weapon just floated in midair. The light growing brighter and brighter with each passing second; the woman slowly grew transparent; the outline of her body became fuzzy as if one was looking at her through fogged glass, her long sweeping hair whipped around in a nonexistent wind. And slowly she began so dissolve into dust, her essence slowly revolved around the weapon gradually moving faster and faster until her whole body had turned into dust then all at once rushing into Ruby's weapon. The light vanished and Crescent Rose fell to the floor with a heavy clatter.

By the time they could all see what had happened the woman who called herself Crescent Rose had vanished. Ruby quickly dashed towards her weapon in a flurry of rose petals and immediately inspected her beloved weapon.

"Yang! What did you do?" Shouted Blake the normally calm and collected Faunus now panicking at the situation.

Yang was backing away now from where the woman previously stood, her eyes were wide in shock. "I-I-I don't know! She just touched it and then," she just waved her arms in front of herself unable to explain what had just happened.

The dark skinned, shorthaired girl didn't seem fazed by what had just happened, muttering. "Good riddance." as she watched team RWBY panic. The twins just tilted their heads in sync, curiously watching everyone else. The dark skinned Faunus girl covered her head with the bed sheet, as if trying to disappear under it.

While everyone else was scrambling around, Ruby was looking over her weapon, wondering why the woman had disappeared. Was she really Crescent Rose? Why'd she vanish when she touched her weapon?

While Ruby pondered over what just happened, she failed to notice that Crescent Rose began to glow once more, by the time she did the light was bright enough to blind her and the rest of her team once again. Ruby felt the weight of Crescent Rose shift in her arms. Even if she couldn't see, Ruby could feel something grow larger in her arms, and once the light faded there was the woman once again, hugging her weapon to her chest and was cradled in Ruby's arms.

Crescent Rose had a huge grin on her face and quickly gave Ruby a peck on the cheek, once again raising a blush to her cheeks.

"I knew it! I knew you still cared!" Giving Ruby a hug and nuzzling into her shoulder.

Ruby blushed even harder and turned her head back towards her teammates, not knowing what to do and with a pleading look in her eyes.

The other members of her team just looked back at her with dumbfounded expressions.

Crescent Rose ceased her nuzzling and looked up at them and said. "You know, despite being Huntresses in training, it's amazing that you guys panic over the smallest thing." Before her look turned serious and asked, "So, any of you still want to say that I'm not Crescent Rose?"

They all shook their heads. Crescent Rose smiled and nodded in approval before going back to nuzzle into the crook of Ruby's neck. Weiss was just about to say something to get her to stop when the silver haired girl beat her to it.

"All right, that's enough of that, thank you very much Crescent." She said, grabbing Crescent's arm, ignoring her shouts of dissent and quickly pulling her off Ruby, something that she was very glad for. It was starting to get very awkward. She was helped up once again by the girl and once again she quickly went over Ruby's clothes making sure that they were orderly and stepped back.

Yang looked around at the other girls in the room with interest. "So if she's Crescent Rose." She started gesturing at Crescent before looking towards the silver haired girl, "Then you must be Weiss' weapon, Mystrell. Right? "

This irked Weiss. "Yang, you could at least try to remember my weapon's name." Crossing her arms and huffing slightly.

Yang shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault that you gave your weapon such a hard name to remember." Then faced back to the silver haired girl. "So are you her?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I am Myrtenaster. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She gave a curt bow, and flashed Ruby a small smile, making her blush again.

Yang then continued. "And those two must be. . ." She trailed off, catching the attention of the twins. They both beamed and quickly dashed towards Yang, knocking the larger blonde over and hugged her enthusiastically. Yang laughed as she landed flat on her back with the twins clinging onto her. "Ember Celica, or should I say Ember and Celica."

Their grins grew wider and said in unison. "Mama Yang!"

Yang's own grin grew at that and ruffled their hair affectionately.

Blake gave a small smile. "Congratulations Yang, you have kids." Though, Yang was too busy to reply or notice for that matter.

Weiss leaned over Yang and the twins and asked. "So which one is which?"

The one of Yang's right answered first. "I'm Ember!" Raising her left hand then pointed at her twin. "She's Celica." And she waved at Weiss with her right hand.

"And you're Ice Queen." Said Celica. Weiss was taken aback by the nickname and narrowed her eyes.

Yang laughed at that, the twins in turn giggled. "See Weiss, even they know you're the Ice Queen."

Weiss then turned over her glare to Yang and said. "Oh haha, very funny."

"So that just leaves. . ." began Ruby, and she, Weiss, and Blake turned their heads towards the Faunus girl hiding under the bed sheet.

"Gambol Shroud." Finished Blake.

The Faunus girl, who was actually Gambol Shroud tentatively peeked out from under the bed sheet she was hiding in.

_I guess it should make sense that she would be a Faunus like me._ Thought Blake.

"It's okay, you can come out. No one's gonna hurt you." Said Ruby in a soft tone, trying to coax Gambol from her spot against the wall.

Charcoal black eyes met silver before glancing around to the others in the room then returning. Ruby offered her hand to her and after a moment Gambol accepted it, Ruby gently helping her up. 

Gambol kept the bed sheet wrapped around herself and even tried to cover up herself despite already being covered up.

_At least one of them has a sense of decency._ Thought Weiss.

"Hm. . ." Hummed Weiss, taking a good look of all of their weapons noticing Crescent having Ruby's emblem tattooed on her shoulders, then turned to Gambol remembering that Blake's weapon had her own emblem on it as well. "If you're Gambol Shroud, then where's Blake's emblem? Crescent has Ruby's. Where's yours?" She asked.

Gambol's eyes widened and her cheeks looked like it became a shade darker. She made a squeaking noise and quickly looked down at her feet, her hair covering most of her face, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Um, uh, it’s. . ." She stammered, her voice growing quieter with every syllable, until she was muttering almost silently.

"Could you please speak up?" Asked Weiss leaning forward to try and catch what she was saying.

The moment Weiss leaned in, Gambol immediately bowed her head lower and started shaking, as if she was scared of her.

Weiss simply raised an eyebrow at this and stood back straight.

Blake quickly went to Gambol's side and gently rubbed her shoulders and back trying to soothe the shaking girl, and giving Weiss a disapproving look.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow at that, showing that she didn't know what she did wrong.

It didn't take long for the girl to ease up again and Blake took her hands off the girl.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Ruby and everyone else turned to her, save for Yang who was too busy playing with Ember and Celica.

"I think the first thing we need to figure out is how this happened." Said Blake. She turned to face Crescent Rose. "Do you remember anything from last night? Anything that could have caused." She waved her arms inarticulately. "This." She said, gesturing at all of them.

Crescent tapped a finger to her chin, trying to remember the night before. She then shook her head and said. "Nope, don't remember a thing. The only thing I remember was that one minute I was just sitting on the desk where Ruby placed me, then the next I was like this." Gesturing to herself. "I haven't the slightest clue how, but now that I'm like this I can finally be with Ruby like I've always dreamed of!" She then proceeded to try and hug Ruby, but was stopped by an irritated Myrtenaster, holding her off with a hand to the face.

"That's enough out of you." She said, standing between Crescent Rose and Ruby.

"What gives?! I'm her weapon, I have every right to." Said Crescent, trying to get past the shorter girl, but was unsuccessful.

"No, means no. Even if you're her weapon that still doesn't give you the right to invade Ruby's personal space like that." Replied Myrtenaster, something that which Weiss gladly, but silently agreed.

Ruby muttered another quiet "Thanks." to Myrtenaster, who flashed her with another smile.

"Since we can't figure out how they ended up like this. I think the next order of business is to get them some clothes." Said Weiss.

Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster both gave her weird looks.

"What's wrong with us just being in this?" Asked Crescent Rose looking down at her own body.

"As much as I hate to admit, I agree with her. Why would we need clothes, Mistress?" Added Myrtenaster. "We never needed them before."

"That's not the point–" Weiss paused taking in what Myrtenaster had just said. "Did you just call me 'Mistress'?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mistress. Is there something wrong with that?"

The thought of being called "Mistress" reminded Weiss of being back home at the Schnee manor, filled with servants constantly trying to please her every whim. It sickened her. She had enough trouble convincing her father to not send along servants and personal assistants back in Atlas, even more so when she applied to study at Beacon.

"Don't call me that." Said Weiss, ice filling her tone.

Myrtenaster looked confused. "Why shouldn't I call you that? I am your weapon; you are my owner. I am obligated to call you my mistress."

"Well, I'm telling you now to stop calling me mistress." Ordered Weiss.

"It would be disrespectful for me to not call you my mistress." Said Myrtenaster, bowing her head slightly.

"And I'm telling you it's not, so you can stop calling me your mistress."

"I'm sorry, but I must insist on calling you my mistress." Replied Myrtenaster. "It is a matter of respect and I will not move from my position."

Weiss groaned loudly. "Fine, you can call me mistress, but only when it's just us here and never in public, people might get ideas."

Myrtenaster smiled, at least reaching a compromise with Weiss. "Then what should I call you when in public? Shall I call you Miss Schnee?" She asked.

"Miss Schnee will be fine." Said Weiss waving a hand, trying to move on from the subject.

"So what are we going to do about their clothes?" Asked Blake.

"Can't they just poof back into their weapons like she did." Asked Weiss, pointing to Crescent Rose.

She was met with sounds of disagreement from Yang, Ember, Celica, and Crescent Rose.

"No way!" Said Crescent. "Now that I have this body there's no way that I'm gonna go back to spending the rest of my time sitting in some locker waiting for the next time Ruby comes for me."

"I have to agree with them on this one, Mistress." Said Myrtenaster. "Now that we are able to freely move on our own, staying within our original bodies does not look like the more appealing option."

"Then let's put it to a vote. Whoever says that they stay, raise your hand." Said Weiss, and everyone in the room raised their hand, save for Ruby, Gambol, and Weiss herself. She internally cheered in joy at Ruby finally taking her side for once.

"Whoever votes that they go back?" Asked Weiss, and she raised her own hand and turning to Ruby, expecting the younger girl to have raised her own hand, but was surprised that she didn't. She looked at her incredulously.

Ruby winced at her gaze and said. "I'm undecided. . .?" Her voice lilting up at the end turning it into a question.

"Are you guys serious?" Asked Weiss angrily. "You are all considering letting them stay like this?"

"Come on Weissy, are you saying that you want to get rid of these adorable little guys?" Said Yang, with Ember and Celica standing to her sides. They both tried giving her their puppy-dog eyes, but had no effect on the Ice Queen. Weiss simply scowled back at the twins, causing them both to hide behind Yang.

"It would seem that the majority wins, Mistress." Said Myrtenaster, inwardly smiling that they were allowed to stay.

With that Crescent Rose smiled widely in victory. Yang was busy with the twins happily jumping around her, their childish laugher bringing an extra bright smile to her face. Even Gambol Shroud was glad that she could stay, the joy could be seen sparkling in her eyes and her tail swished back and forth.

"So again, what are we going to do about their clothes?" Asked Blake once more.

"Well we do have a few spare ones that we don't really wear lying around. So I guess they could borrow them for a while." Suggested Ruby.

"That should work." Agreed Blake.

"If Mistress wishes me to wear clothing, then I have to abide by her command." Said Myrtenaster. _I'll also be wearing clothes for Ruby's sake. She's getting all flustered with me being so and that wouldn't do at all._ She thought.

Crescent peeked over Myrtenaster to face Ruby. "Do I have to wear clothes too?" She asked.

Ruby's eyes slowly glided over Crescent Rose's body. Seeing her long slender legs rising up to shapely hips then a small waist before swelling up once she reached her chest, Crescent's breasts jiggling slightly as she moved.

"Like what you see, Ruby?" Asked Crescent, a smug grin on her face.

Weiss noticed Ruby's staring at Crescent Rose and felt her anger flare up. She was still mad that she was outvoted by the others. Quickly taking action and snapped her fingers in front of Ruby's face to grab her attention. "Ruby!"

"Uh-um-uh what? Yes Weiss?" Responded Ruby, taking her eyes off of Crescent Rose.

"Tell her that she needs to wear clothes, you dolt."

"Oh, yeah." Said Ruby, this time her eyes going straight for Crescent's face and says. "You'll need to wear some clothes too."

"Okay, whatever you say Ruby!" replied Crescent Rose cheerily.

Team RWBY went around their closets and drawers, looking for some temporary clothes for their weapons–now turned human.

Yang was able to lend Crescent Rose some underwear since they were about the same size, though she asked for Ruby's help when putting on the bra. As for the rest they were all able to find something that at least somewhat fit.

Crescent Rose, now fully clothed much to the relief of Ruby, Weiss, and Myrtenaster, was dressed in a fairly fitted maroon Achieve Men concert shirt and black, fitted, jeans that only reached down to the middle of her shins.

Myrtenaster wore a plain white button up work blouse that was tucked in at the waist under a pair of black work slacks. Ruby thought that she looked good in it, giving her a professional look, yet remained fairly casual.

The twins both wore some of Ruby's old clothes that had somehow gotten in with her other clothes. Both of them had a matching pair of brown cargo shorts; Ember wore a plain black t-shirt that was a little too big for her and Celica had a light pink shirt decorated with rose petals which was also a bit too big for her.

Gambol Shroud wore a long sleeved grey shirt with white trims along the edge and a long conservative black colored skirt, which hid her long tail well enough. Blake decided to also tie a bow similar to hers on top of her head, thus hiding her own ears. Weiss discovered that her emblem was on her back, right between her shoulder blades, color grey matching the emblem on her original body.

Team RWBY looked on at their handiwork.

"Not bad." Said Weiss holding a hand up to her chin in thought.

"Yeah, but still doesn't feel right." Said Blake.

"They really need their own set of clothes." Said Yang before turning to her teammates. "You girls know what that means!" She said excitedly.

"Shopping!" Exclaimed Ruby.

"And Weiss is paying." Added Yang.

"Hey!" Cried out Weiss. "Who says I'm paying?"

"It is the most logical choice." Said Blake.

"Yes, the Mistress does have enough resources to provide all of us with clothing." Said Myrtenaster in agreement.

Ruby quickly dashed in front of Weiss, bringing her hands up to her chin, her eyes were wide and pleading; Ruby's puppy-dog face. "Please Weiss! None of us have enough money to buy them new clothes."

Weiss kept up her stern expression, still angry that Ruby didn't take her side and let them stay and now they want her to pay for their clothes? But her anger could only take her so far and on the inside she was shaking as her resolve slowly crumbled to the adorable, pitiful expression on her face. Weiss quickly looked away, thinking that it would save her from those eyes, it would have, but she then made the mistake of glancing back. Ruby was now full on puppy-dog begging with her eyes even wider and her bottom lip pouting in the most pitying and absolute most heart meltingly adorable expression possible. Weiss' resolve never stood a chance.

". . . Oh alright." She relented, rolling her eyes.

Ruby's expression did a complete 180 and she bounced happily around before giving Weiss a hug while excitedly saying "Thank you" over and over again. While her face showed a look of awkwardness and discomfort, on the inside she was melting with happiness. She would have loved nothing more than to let the hug go on for as long as possible, but she had to keep up appearances.

"Get off me you dolt!" Pushing Ruby off much to Ruby's, and especially her own, disappointment. "It's not like I'm doing this for you."

Ruby looked down at her feet, poking her index fingers against each other nervously. "Sorry."

Weiss felt a pang of guilt when Ruby looked like that and said quietly. "It's alright." Looking away, avoiding eye contact and hoping that no one would notice the very faint blush on her cheeks. "You can hug me if you want. . . Just warn me next time."

And with that Ruby immediately brightened and nodded. But before she could say anything else, Goodwitch's voice sounded over the PA system.

**"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY, please report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Forget To Please Leave A Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 3

 **"I repeat, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY, please report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately."** Sounded Goodwitch's voice once more through the PA system.

Weiss' demeanor quickly changed as she glared at Yang then to Ruby.

"What did the two of you do this time?!" She demanded. _If Ruby keeps stirring up trouble she'll not only be the youngest Huntress-in-training to enter Beacon, but also the youngest to get kicked out._ Thought Weiss.

Ruby was already cowering under the glare of the heiress, trying and failing to come up with an explanation as to why she and her sister were called to Ozpin's office. Fortunately Crescent Rose quickly dashed to her side and wrapped her arms around her creator's shoulders protectively and glared back at Weiss. This time Ruby didn't mind the contact as much now that she was fully clothed. The two of them went at it with a silent battle of wills before they were interrupted by Myrtenaster, who's lips thinning slightly at the sight of Crescent Rose hugging Ruby protectively before turning back to Weiss.

"Mistress, I'm sure that Ruby hasn't done anything wrong. There has to be some misunderstanding."  Said Myrtenaster, wondering herself why Ruby was being called. Yang she could understand, but Ruby?

"But whatever it is, I'm sure that it's serious enough that they need to use the PA system to call them to his office." Said Blake.

"I guess so." Said Yang. "Come on Ruby, let's get going before Goodwitch throws a fit."

She started heading towards the door and Ruby followed, grabbing her cloak from its hook and wrapping it around herself, with Crescent Rose and the twins in tow.

"Wait just a minute!" Called out Weiss, stopping them in their tracks. "You three." She said pointing at Crescent Rose, Ember, and Celica. "Stay here. Ruby and Yang are probably in enough trouble without you three coming along and making things worse."

They turned to Ruby and Yang with questioning looks before Yang said. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I don't know why they're calling us up there, but I think it would be better if you guys stayed here."

"All right." Said Crescent turning around and sitting down on one of the desks.

"Okay, Mama Yang." Said the twins in unison, Yang gave another small smile at the two of them and ruffled their hair before shooing them back. They both went to the foot of Yang and Blake's bunk and Ember hoisted Celica up on to Yang's bunk then jumping herself and was pulled up by her twin.

"We'll be back in a bit." Said Ruby as she closed the door behind herself.

As they both walked out into the hallway they were met up with Jaune who peeked out of the door of their room. "Morning guys, what was all the commotion about?" He asked. "I heard your names over the PA."

"Meh, it's nothing you need to worry about, Jaunny boy." Answered Yang, as she walked down the hallway with Ruby next to her.

"Oh, okay." He said, going back into his room.

"So what do you think Prof. Ozpin wants with us?" Asked Ruby, having to walk slightly faster to keep up with Yang's longer strides.

"I don't know." Answered Yang, shrugging.

"Well if he's called just the two of us, maybe it could be something about dad or uncle Qrow." Suggested Ruby.

"Hmm, maybe." Said Yang.

They both walked along the hallways, there were students in several states of dress. There were no classes that day so the halls were emptier than usual, but there were a few students out and about getting breakfast or heading to the airships to Vale. 

They both got a lot of strange looks. It wasn't often that Glynda would call for students on the PA system. Ruby could hear the hushed whispers of the other students wondering what they could have done to be called to Ozpin's office this early in the morning. She tried her best to ignore them, but their whispering was starting to get to her and she pulled up her hood. Yang noticed this and draped her arm over Ruby protectively, flashing everyone a red-eyed glare, instantly shutting them up. By the time they were inside the elevators to Ozpin's office Ruby took off her hood.

Ruby looked up at her older sister and said. "Thanks, Yang."

Yang ruffled her still messy bed head, and said. "Anything for my little sis."

They finally reached top of Beacon's highest tower where Ozpin's office was located. They stepped out of the elevator and were met with Glynda who was waiting for them both.

"Good, you're here." She said in her usual curt manner. "Prof. Ozpin is waiting for you both inside." They heard a crash coming from within the office, causing Ruby to jump in surprise. Glynda turned around with an exasperated look. "I think it would be better if the two of you don't waste any more time and go inside."

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Ruby, who scooted over closer to Yang when she heard another loud bang as if someone smashed their fist onto the table.

"I think it would be easier if you both saw it yourselves." Answered Glynda, turning her head to face the doors with a worried expression.

Both Ruby and Yang nodded and walked towards the doors to the office. Glynda opened the doors allowing them to step in and closed it behind them.

There seemed nothing out of the ordinary in Ozpin's office at first glance, until they noticed a young woman who looked to be around nineteen seemed to be dressed in nothing but a light purple bathrobe.

The young woman seemed to be about as tall if not just a bit taller than Yang. She wasn't too slim, but was well-built, fairly similar to Yang's or Pyrrha's build, not too hard and not too soft. Though the two girls couldn't see her chest, the bathrobe clung to her body tightly showing off a very shapely hourglass figure that even a self-confident Yang was jealous of. Her windswept looking hair reached down sleek and straight down to her shoulder blades, and it seemed to change colors according to the light, shifting from yellow to red depending on where you look, reminding Ruby of those hearth fires they used to build back home on the island whenever the weather got too cold. 

The young woman slammed her fist on the desk, causing the coffee mug on it to jump slightly. "I don't see the point of keeping me here any longer than I should." Hissed the young woman at Ozpin.

Ruby began to feel very awkward being inside the office, thinking that they came in at the wrong time when Ozpin had some personal business. Yang was feeling the same thing.

Ozpin simply gave her his ever-present calm demeanor and took a sip of coffee, from the ever-present mug in his hand. "If you would just sit down and wait, things would go much–" He stopped and took a glance past her. "Ah, it would seem that the person you are looking for has just arrived." He said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked the woman.

Ozpin gestured towards Ruby and Yang who had just entered the office with his mug hand. The young woman turned around and faced the two, her cold and angry expression quickly melting away into shock, then disbelief.

Ruby couldn't help but think that she was really pretty. Her eyes were like her hair, yellow, but it seemed to shift with flickers of red in the light. They were both so captivating; they seemed to fill her with warmth and a sense of security. Ruby could also see in her eyes a brightness that was so full of life and passion.

She began walking towards the two of them, every step was sure and she almost seemed to glide as she walked across the room. Her hips swayed in a hypnotic rhythm, swaying from side to side Ruby's eyes couldn't help but follow their movement; even Yang wasn't immune to their sway.

To Ruby the woman took no time to reach them, and the moment they were facing each other, the woman's brash attitude while talking with Ozpin suddenly vanished. Ruby felt her mouth go dry.

"I can't believe it. It's really you." Said the woman her voice wavering. Ruby couldn't pin down what emotion was in her voice. The woman tentatively reached out her hand to Ruby, cupping her cheek. Ruby didn't flinch or back away from the contact. The woman lifted Ruby's face towards hers and she brought her face closer. "I can't believe that I get meet you like this, it's–it's like a dream."

Before Ruby could respond to her words, the woman tilted her head to the side slightly, leaned down, closed here eyes, and kissed Ruby full on the lips.

Ruby's mind went blank.

The woman's lips were soft against her own, Ruby had never kissed anyone like this before and she didn't know what to do, not like she could have done much with her mind blank like it was. The woman tasted like smoke and musk, Ruby found the taste almost irresistible and she unconsciously moaned into the kiss and began reciprocating. The woman took this as a signal and slowly began to move her lips with more fervor, moaning into the kiss herself, but never deepening the kiss beyond what she thought Ruby was comfortable with. While the kiss was filled with the passion that Ruby saw in her eyes, the woman kept the kiss gentle, as if Ruby would break if she were to kiss any harder. Ruby herself was lost to the new sensations that were going on through her body.

Eventually the need for air forced the young woman to separate herself from Ruby, a small strand of saliva connecting them both for just a moment longer before breaking. Both Ruby and the young woman panted, their faces were flushed as they stared into each other's eyes. A moment passed and Ruby's brain quickly caught up with her body.

"You. Have. No. Idea. How. Long. I've wanted. To. Do that. Ruby." Said the young woman between pants.

Ruby's flushed face grew into a darker shade of red. She made a high pitched squeak of embarrassment and quickly threw her hood over her head again and crouched back down hugging her knees, trying to hide her face in them.

The young woman looked down at Ruby curiously, wondering why she's like that.

Yang cleared her throat noisily catching the attention of the young woman. She looked up to see Yang, her eyes were blood red with anger, the air around her started to shimmer with heat. Yang was about to pull her fist back and smash this stranger's face in for just walking up and kissing her little sister like that.

"Miss Xiao Long, before you do anything rash. Allow me to explain why you are here." Interjected Ozpin.

The air around Yang stopped shimmering, but her eyes still remained red. "Fine." She said, crossing her arms and waited expectantly.

XXX

**A few hours earlier. . .**

Inside the huge garage of Beacon academy where vehicles of all types, owned by both students and professors were kept. The garage held many different kinds of vehicles ranging from standard model cars to advanced miniature bullheads. The garage also served as a small hangar for vehicles that could fly with high arching beams that reached out to the ceiling which could also open up to accommodate the Aerial transport .

In the dim light coming from sun peaking over the horizon revealed a large black and yellow motorcycle. Bumblebee, Yang's pride and joy. While this doesn't seem out of the ordinary, what was out of place was the naked young woman lying asleep on the bike. A chill wind swept through the garage. The woman shivered as the cold air nipped at her exposed skin.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she lifted herself up on the bike. Wait, she lifted herself up? In her surprise, one of her hands slipped and she fell to the hard concrete of the building, right on her ass.

"Ow." She groaned, gingerly standing up, rubbing her butt on where she landed, using the bike for support. Wait, bike?

The young woman quickly took her hand off the bike and stood up straight, looking as if the bike was going to bite her.

She reached out hesitantly and laid a hand on one of the handlebars. "It's–it's. . . me." She said in wonder. She looked over the bike, feeling every curve and line that was her body.

Taking her hand away from the bike, she quickly looked herself over. Looking over her hands then arms, she noticed that she had tattoos of flames starting from her shoulders and down to her elbows. She raised up one leg and wiggled her toes experimentally, giggling at the sight. Then she moved on to her hips and even turning around to try to get a better view of her own ass. She took a lock of her own hair and inspected it in front of herself, admiring the color and relishing the silky feel of it. Placing a hand under each of her breasts and jiggled them up and down slightly wondering about the sensations. 

"I can't believe it. I'm human!" Exclaimed Bumblebee, glee filling her voice and a wide grin split her face. "I gotta find Ruby."

Whipping her head around she searched for the garage door where Yang usually walks out from whenever she leaves her here. Quickly spotting the door, she ran towards it.

And was stopped dead in her tracks as she ran face first into the door.

Bouncing off it, she was stunned and saw stars floating in front of her eyes for a moment when she fell flat on her back. "Ow, ow, ow." She moaned, rubbing her nose and head until the painful throbbing stopped.

She stood back up placed a hand on the garage door questioningly and gave it a push; the door didn't budge. "Why isn't it opening?" She asked out loud.

She gave it a few more experimental pushes, then when that didn't work, crouched down and tried pulling it up, but that didn't work either. Giving up, she looked around, remembering that Yang would go to a small box near the door and it would open. She spotted it to her right and she walked towards it. There were two buttons, one green and one red. She pressed the green button and heard the whir of an engine and the garage door slowly opened.

Bumblebee gave one last glance at all the other vehicles stored in the garage and said. "See you later, suckers!" Giving them a wink then slipped under the garage door before it was even fully open.

The sun was just about halfway above the horizon, but already was bringing warmth to the starting day. Bumblebee turned to face the huge buildings and towers of Beacon where just inside the person she had always dreamed of was staying.

She was able to find her way inside the academy easily enough, but she had never been able to be inside before, so she was completely lost. She wandered from hallway to hallway, peeking into classrooms and the like whenever they were unlocked.

The sun was already above the horizon and she still hasn't found Ruby. In her concentration in finding where Ruby stayed she failed to notice that some of the students of Beacon that had woken up and were traversing the hallways. Absentmindedly passing them she didn't realize that her state of undress got her many stares, rubber-necks, wolf whistles, bloody noses, angry glares of jealousy, and looks of embarrassment.

"Um, excuse me." Said a voice behind her.

Bumblebee turned around to see a tall rabbit Faunus with long brown hair and matching ears, wearing a conservative set of pajamas, and wore a deep blush on her face. "Hm? What do you want?"

"Umm, uhh, um how should I say this. . .?" Said the girl trying to avoid looking anywhere inappropriate.

 _Wait a minute; whenever Yang gets lost somewhere in the city she'd ask for directions. Yes! I should ask her where Ruby is._ Thought Bumblebee. "Hey, do you know where Ruby Rose is?" She asked.

The girl looked surprised at being suddenly asked the question. "Um, I'm not sure–" Bumblebee cut her off.

"That's okay, I'll go ask someone else." She said giving the girl a smile and walking towards another student who was nearby.

The girl just stared at Bumblebee as she began to talk to another student who just happened to pass by.

X

 _What the hell is wrong with everyone in this school?_ Bumblebee thought as she walked through the halls. Having given up trying to ask for directions to where Ruby was.

None of them could give her a straight answer; they were all either stuttering messes or completely ignored the question and tried to talk about something else, they weren't even looking at her face, most of the guys just kept staring at her chest for some reason. The worst of it was the blue haired freak with the goggles whose nose suddenly started spurting blood and fainted when she walked towards him because she figured that he would know where Yang was, and in turn Ruby.

She was about to turn the corner into another hallway when someone shouted from behind her.

"Stop right there, young lady!"

Bumblebee turned to see Glynda Goodwitch angrily walking towards her, riding crop in hand. Even so early in the morning she was already fully dressed and ready for the day.

"I have received several reports from students that there was someone walking around the school naked. At first I thought that it was some sort of prank, but when Miss Scarlatina informed me of the same thing I had to see this for myself." She said.

Bumblebee cocked an eyebrow and said. "Um, I don't understand what's wrong, but if you'll excuse me I have to go look for someone."

Glynda's mouth thinned. "That is out of the question. You will be accompanying me to Prof. Ozpin's office. You are not a student here and that means you're trespassing on school property. So please follow me."

"Sorry Ma'am, but I'm sort of busy right now. So could we do this another time?" Said Bumblebee, still unsure of what was going on and then turned around and continuing on her way.

Glynda's eyes narrowed and she waved her riding crop towards Bumblebee and a nearby tapestry flew from its hook and wrapped itself around her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Bumblebee as she began to float towards Glynda as she walked in the direction of Ozpin's office.

"If you refuse to come quietly then I have no choice but to drag you there myself." Replied Glynda calmly.

"Hell yeah I'm not coming in quietly! When I ge–" Said Bumblebee, but was cut off when a glyph suddenly covered her mouth, turning her shouts of indignation into quiet muffles.

Bumblebee struggled against the tapestry that bound her as she floated a few feet behind Glynda, but they refused to budge. _No way, I've finally turned human and this woman's gonna take away my chance to finally be with Ruby!_ Thought Bumblebee as she kept trying to get loose.

Her struggling didn't stop, all the way until they reached Ozpin's office, where the headmaster was sipping a mug of coffee while looking over some files on his screen. He glanced over them to see Glynda enter, and Bumblebee still trying to get out of her restraints. Seemingly unfazed by the scene his eyes then returned to his work.

Glynda grabbed quickly summoned a purple bathrobe then turned to Bumblebee.

"Now, here's how things will go. You will stop struggling and you will put this on." She said in her usual strict tone and gestured to the bathrobe. "You will then sit down, and wait for Prof. Ozpin to deal with you. Understood?"

Bumblebee glared back at Glynda then the glyph covering her mouth disappeared, and replied curtly. "Fine."

Glynda unwrapped the tapestry from around Bumblebee and with a wave of her riding crop, sent it back on its way to its proper place. She landed on her feet and grabbed the bathrobe from Glynda and begrudgingly put it on, knowing how to wear it since it was similar to a jacket and she had seen her fair share of people putting them on.

 _Fine, I'll play your game. The sooner I get done with this the sooner I can go back to finding Ruby._ Thought Bumblebee.

Once she was more or less decent, she then sat on the chair across Ozpin's desk and waited. Glynda took her place behind Ozpin and stood there silently.

Bumblebee sat still for about a minute or so waiting for Ozpin to turn his attention towards her, then started to tap her foot then began to fidget in her seat, feeling restless and wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. The awkward silence between the three of them went on and just as Bumblebee was about to say something to break it, Ozpin spoke.

"It's not everyday that someone just waltzes into my school unannounced." Said Ozpin, still looking over a few lines of reports. "Now I have a few questions for you and if I find your answers satisfactory, we'll send you on your way." He looked up at her. "Am I clear?" He asked, and Bumblebee nodded in affirmation. "Now, first things first, as you have been informed by Miss Goodwitch I am Prof. Ozpin, headmaster of this academy. And who are you?"

 _Just answer his questions and get this over with._ Thought Bumblebee "My name is Bumblebee, and even if I told you exactly what I am, I doubt you'd believe me." She replied.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "Miss Bumblebee, in my time as both a Huntsman and as headmaster of Beacon, I can assure you that I have seen many things over the years. Very little surprises me nowadays." He knitted his hands together and rested his chin on them and leaned forward, a small smirk on his face. "Try me."

"Alright." Said Bumblebee, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat, not sure whether or not he was being serious or that he would really believe her. "As I've said, my name is Bumblebee and I am Yang Xiao Long's motorcycle, I have no idea what happened last night, but this morning I found myself." She gestured at herself. "Human." She finished 

Glynda's eyes grew from irritated to concerned and she leaned over and whispered into Ozpin's ear. "This girl doesn't seem to be in the right state of mind, she had been walking through halls in the nude, not caring at whoever saw her! And now she's claiming to be a motorcycle? She needs help, Ozpin."

Ozpin didn't reply, but simply continued talking with Bumblebee. "So I assume the reason why you were walking around the halls is that you were looking for Miss Xiao Long? If I were in your position, finding out that I've suddenly become human, I would search for my owner as well, am I correct?"

Bumblebee shook her head and replied. "Not really. I'm actually looking for her sister, Ruby." a small smile gracing her face when she thought of the girl.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "And what is the reason that you would be searching for Miss Rose?" He asked. "I would understand if it were Miss Xaio Long, but of all people, why her sister?

Bumblebee turned her face away slightly and avoided eye contact, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "That's none of your business. It's personal." She said.

Ozpin's face went back to its neutral expression and waved a hand at Glynda. She nodded, though begrudgingly, and went to stepped out of the office.

"Please wait just a moment." He said to Bumblebee, and then he went back to reading the reports on his screen.

Bumblebee crossed her arms, then her legs and nodded to Ozpin. _Hopefully this won't take too long, I've wasted enough time with this geezer._ She thought.

Silence filled the office once again, save for the occasional sound of Ozpin sipping his coffee and the click of the giant gears in the ceiling above their heads.

Bumblebee started tapping her foot once again and even began to drum her fingers on her arm. Ozpin simply ignored her as he continued his work. The silence went on for several minutes as Bumblebee continued to fidget in her seat.

"Alright, what gives?" She asked. "I already answered your questions, and you said that I'd be on my way when I did. So why am I still here?" Uncrossing her arms and legs and resting her hands on her knees, she leaned forward towards Ozpin. Unknowingly giving him a clear view between her legs.

"Miss Bumblebee, if you would please be patient, we are still not done here." Said Ozpin, seemingly unaffected by her unabashed position, and then continued to explain. "I have sent Miss Goodwitch to do a small task and once she returns, we may continue." Then he once again took a sip of coffee.

"How long is she gonna take? I have places to go." Said Bumblebee, sitting back up straight, her brows furrowed, wondering if he was deliberately stalling her.

"It will only take a few minutes." Said Ozpin, picking up his coffee pot and pouring her a mug and sliding it towards her. "So please be patient."

Bumblebee took the mug and looked inside. The coffee was black, which reminded her of the oil that Ruby would drain out of her when she needed an oil change. She took a sip, made a face and slowly spat it back into the cup. It tasted horrible! She might have had a sense of taste for only a few hours and even she knew that it was definitely something she'd never want to try again.

She set the mug back on the table and they both sat in silence again, but after a few more minutes she was growing restless once again. While she was used to waiting by herself for hours on end, now that she had a human body and could move around as she pleased, she wanted to take full advantage of that.

"What's taking her so long?" She asked, angrily. "I thought that you said it would only take a few minutes?"

"I'm sure that she's on her way, and I think that it would be in your best interests that we wait for Miss Goodwitch to return." Said Ozpin, not taking his eyes off his screen.

"No." Said Bumblebee firmly, standing up with enough force to knock her chair down making it crash against the floor. "I'm tired of waiting and I doubt that whatever you've sent her to do would be worth my time. I'm heading out to find Ruby." Said Bumblebee as she began to turn to leave the office.

"I understand your eagerness to meet with Miss Rose, but you have to be patient first." He said. While his voice stayed calm, it held a tone of force that was almost akin to a command.

 Bumblebee stopped in her tracks. "You don't know a damn thing, Ozpin." She replied, her voice chilled and almost quiet, and she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"If you would just wait–" He began, looking back to her, but was cut off when Bumblebee spun around and slammed her fist onto his desk.

"I've been waiting and dreaming of this for too long to be held up by some old man!"

"Now please, there is no need for that." He said, his eyes narrowed slightly and his voice still calm as ever, but was firmer than before. Something, which was starting to get on her nerves.

She slammed her fist, harder this time, making their mugs jump. "I don't see the point of keeping me here any longer than I should." She hissed at him.

"If you would just sit down and wait, things would go much–" He stopped and took a glance past her. "Ah, it would seem that the person you are looking for has just arrived" He said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Bumblebee.

Ozpin gestured with his mug behind her and she turned around to see just the person she was looking for.

Ruby Rose.

Her eyes widened. After hours of frustrating searching, she had finally found Ruby, or Ruby had found her, as was the case.

Bumblebee walked over to Ruby and time seemed to slow down for her. Ruby's face seemed to glow in the morning light and her silver eyes sparkled with a depth that mystified her. Her short black and red hair framed her almost childish face giving her a heart meltingly adorable look. The moment when she was finally standing on front of her, her heart seemed to be racing faster than the cylinders of her engine.

Ruby seemed smaller now that she had a human body, but that didn't matter. The girl in front of her meant the world to her and she would do anything for Ruby.

"I can't believe it. It's really you." Said Bumblebee, her voice shook with nerves, the corners of her mouth rising in a smile of disbelief. She reached out a hand slowly, afraid that Ruby would run away if she went too fast. She cupped Ruby's cheek and the girl didn't flinch at the gesture, which made Bumblebee's heart soar as it filled with joy. She lifted up Ruby's face to meet her own as she leaned closer "I can't believe that I get meet you like this, it's–it's like a dream."

Without thinking, Bumblebee tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes and kissed Ruby.

This was the moment that Bumblebee had been dreaming of for so long. She doesn't know how or why, but she was human, and she was finally kissing Ruby! Her lips were as soft as her namesake and she tasted sweet. Bumblebee didn't really know how else to describe how she tasted, but she knew that wanted more. Then Ruby moaned into the kiss, which Bumblebee felt more than heard it, Ruby's voice vibrating against her own lips sending shockwaves of pleasure running throughout her entire being. And once Ruby began to kiss her back, Bumblebee felt that she could have died right then and there and be fine just with it, she was so happy. She began to pour just a bit more passion into the kiss, but she remained gentle, not wanting the girl of her dreams to be scared away because she got too rough right from the get go, there was plenty of time to do that later.

Eventually, the kiss had to end. She could feel her lungs burning from lack of oxygen and Bumblebee pulled back, a strand of saliva stretching out like a bridge between them before snapping. Both she and Ruby were out of breath from their kiss.

"You. Have. No. Idea. How. Long. I've wanted. To. Do that. Ruby." Said Bumblebee between pants.

Ruby's glazed over eyes slowly came back into focus and when they did, her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened, the blush on her face was nearly the same shade as her cloak. Ruby made an adorable squeak and threw her hood over her head and crouched down, hiding her blushing face behind her knees.

Bumblebee looked down at Ruby curiously. _What did I do?_ She thought.

Someone then cleared their throat next to her and it was only then that she noticed that Yang was with Ruby. Her eyes were red and Bumblebee could feel the heat emanating from her. Yang raised her fist and Bumblebee was about to try and say something, anything to her to try and explain the situation.

Luckily for her, Ozpin was there to catch Yang's attention. "Miss Xiao Long, before you do anything rash. Allow me to explain why you are here." Said Ozpin.

"Fine." Said Yang, but her angry gaze was still focused on Bumblebee.

"Now the reason why I called you and Miss Rose. . ." He trailed off giving the still extremely embarrassed Ruby a glance, then continued. "Is that this young woman here claims to be, as strange as it sounds, your motorcycle, Bumblebee." Said Ozpin.

"Wait, what?" Asked Yang confusedly, her anger completely forgotten.

"She claims, as I understand it, to be the human personification of your motorcycle."  Said Ozpin.

At those words, Ruby seemed to have forgotten about her embarrassment and looked up at the headmaster.

"So wait a second, are you saying that you're Bumblebee? As in my motorbike, Bumblebee?" Asked Yang.

"I know it sounds impossible, but you gotta believe me." Began Bumblebee before being cut off by Yang.

"Yeah, we believe you." She said.

"You believe me?" Asked Bumblebee, unsure of what she had just heard.

"Yup." Replied Yang simply.

"And what makes you so sure that she is telling the truth?" Asked Ozpin, quite curious himself. It was quite easy to read Bumblebee and be able to tell whether or not she was lying. Every movement and emotion was openly telegraphed. He could say with absolute certainty that she was being completely sincere when she said that she was Yang's motorbike. Now he wanted to know why Yang was so easily accepting of such a farfetched claim.

Yang scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously. "Well she's kinda not the only thing that's been turned human." Said Yang.

"Go on." Said Ozpin curiously, once again knitting his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"Well, earlier this morning we found out that our weapons turned human too. Crescent Rose, Gambol Shroud, Ember Celica, and Myrte-something." Continued Yang, not catching the sudden look of rage on Bumblebee's face the moment she said "Crescent Rose".

 _So she's turned human too, huh? Well too bad Crescent Rose, but your days of hogging Ruby all to yourself are over._ Thought Bumblebee.

"And how exactly did they prove to your team that they were in fact your weapons?" Asked Ozpin.

Yang then began to explain what had happened earlier that morning, leaving out certain details for the sake of her sister's dignity.

While she did that, Bumblebee crouched down so that she was eye level with Ruby.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Replied Ruby, looking back at her from under her hood. Bumblebee thought that she looked adorable like that.

Bumblebee wasn't exactly sure what to do next; she looked away to the side, thinking of what to say. When she figured that she should apologize to Ruby first.

"I'm sorry I suddenly kissed you like that a while ago." She said.

"It's okay." Answered Ruby, some color rising to her cheeks at the memory of the kiss. "While I never expected my first kiss to be. . . like that."

The words took a moment to register in Bumblebee's brain. _Wait, did she just say that I stole her first kiss? I think she did! YES! Take that Crescent Rose!_ Thought Bumblebee.

"It felt really nice." Said Ruby, shifting her position so that she sat cross-legged, but "nice" wasn't even half of it. In all honesty, Ruby thought that the kiss felt incredible. It was the first time she had ever experienced something like it.

"Thanks." Said Bumblebee. "You weren't too bad yourself, Ruby." Smiling at the smaller girl, meaning every word she said.

Ruby gave a small smile at being complimented at her kissing ability. "Thanks, but. . . why did you kiss me?"

Bumblebee hesitated at her words and looked away from Ruby for a moment thinking of how she would explain her feelings. Then gently she took a hold of Ruby's hand and brought it to her chest, right over where her new beating heart was, Ruby was amazed by how warm she felt, and then Bumblebee looked straight into her eyes. Silver met flaming yellow, and Ruby once again saw the passion within her eyes burning even brighter this time, she was captivated by them.

"Ruby, the reason I kissed you." Began Bumblebee, then paused taking a deep breath gathering every ounce of strength she had within herself to confess. "Is because for the longest time."

"I've been in love with you."

Author's Notes: So! We have another one! I hope you guys like this chapter. The length kinda got away from me there, but don't expect every chapter to be this long. I was just as surprised as the rest of you. So Bumblebee enters the fray, how do you think the others will react? What will happen next? And why does Bumblebee love Ruby? Sit tight to find out!

Again I want to give my most sincere thanks to my friend Yokai Moon for being my beta-reader for this, I wouldn't have been as happy as I was with it without her help.

Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think so don't forget to

Please Leave A Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 4

Ruby's heart skipped a beat when she heard those six simple words.

Bumblebee's cheeks were pink, as she had just confessed her love to Ruby. It was such a relief that she had finally been able to get those words out and off her chest, but now an even greater weight rested there in its place, fear and doubt tugged at her as she tried not to imagine every possible way that this could go wrong. Now all she could do was wait for her reply.

The Ruby's hand was still pressed against Bumblebee's chest and she could feel that the heart beating underneath the skin. She stared back into Bumblebee's eyes; she could see inside of them a determination and a torrent of emotion that was nothing but honest. They both sat in silence for a moment before Ruby spoke.

"I-I-I'm not sure what to say." She stammered, a blush once again rising to her cheeks for the umpteenth time that morning. "This is the first time anyone's said something like that."

Bumblebee released Ruby's hand and she pulled it back, lacing her fingers together and resting her hands on her legs. "I know that it's a lot to take in, believe me. This whole thing feels so surreal."

"Tell me about it." muttered Ruby under her breath, then she looked back up at Bumblebee. "But why me?" She asked curiously. Crescent Rose being clingy and affectionate she could understand, since she was like that with her weapon as well, for a time.

Bumblebee gave a low chuckle. "You seriously don't remember?" She asked, smiling at how cute Ruby was being. "Well let me jog your memory. It all started–" But she was cut off by Ozpin calling for their attention.

"Miss Bumblebee, Ruby? If I could have your attention for a moment, please." Said Ozpin, and the two girls turned to face him. Bumblebee helping Ruby stand up. "Now, Miss Xiao Long has explained to me the what had happened. While it certainly is a unique situation, I don't think that it will disrupt any of your lessons in school. So long as they don't cause any trouble, I see no reason as to why they can't stay."

Bumblebee was glad that he was fine with her being out and about, but even if he said that she had to go she would've ignored him and stayed with Ruby anyway.

"I will have to make an announcement to the other students so that we can avoid any more morning surprises." He said then turned back to Yang. "But as far as you know only your weapons have become human, am I correct?"

"Yep." She replied.

"Well, that seems to be all then." Said Ozpin. "You may all go now."

They all nodded and turned to leave, Bumblebee opening the door for Ruby and Yang as they stepped out, Ozpin called out to them just as she was closing the door.

"Ruby." He called, and she turned to look back inside his office. "If you wouldn't mind, could you and your team please find Bumblebee some proper clothes. I'm sure that most of the staff and other students would appreciate it." A small knowing smile on his lips.

Ruby looked at him in confusion for a moment before giving a nonchalant shrug and nodding anyway. "Okay." She said.

"Thank you, and have a good morning." Said Ozpin before returning to his work. He heard the click of the door to his office closing and sighed. "Well this certainly is interesting." He said, absentmindedly running a hand on his cane.

X

"Well this certainly has been a surprising morning." Said Yang as they walked back to their dorm room.

"Yeah." Said Ruby, smiling brightly and taking long playful steps; now that she knew she wasn't in trouble. She was worried that Weiss would get even angrier with her if she really was in trouble, she wanted to be as good a partner for Weiss as Weiss was to her.

She always felt bad after Weiss reprimanded her for always being so childish or whenever she accidentally got on the nerves of the heiress. Most of the time she didn't feel bad because of what she did was childish, but when Weiss would berate her for it she'd feel like she was letting her down as her partner. Ruby's steps slowed as her happy mood slowly faded to depressing thoughts and she began to lag behind Yang and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee immediately noticed the change in the air around her as Ruby's long strides toned down into slow shuffles, her head bowed down looking at her feet. Seeing the look on Ruby's face told her all she needed to know, and she walked back to the smaller girl.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" She asked, bending over so that she was eye level with her.

"Hm?" Sounded Ruby, looking up back into those flame colored eyes. Their intensity filling up her chest with warmth, Ruby gave her her best smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee's face grew concerned at her sudden shift in demeanor. She knew well enough how Ruby was when something was bothering her; if she wasn't idly tinkering or cleaning Crescent Rose she would sometimes do maintenance on her, even if she didn't need it. Ruby was always more honest around machines than people. "No, you're not." She said, shaking her head. "I know when something's bothering you and something is." Ruby was about to deny anything, but Bumblebee put a finger on her lips to shush her then continued. "You don't have to tell me what it is, if you don't want to. Just don't let it get to you, okay?" And gave Ruby a quick peck on the lips, making her blush once again and nod in understanding.

"Hey, come on slowpokes!" Called out Yang. 

"Yeah, we're coming!" Said Bumblebee, and then looked back to Ruby. "Let's get going."

Ruby couldn't explain it, but there was just something in Bumblebee's eyes and voice that gave her the assurance she needed. _I guess everything will be fine. I mean nothing bad has happened so far._ Thought Ruby.

"Okay." Said Ruby and she and Bumblebee went to catch up with Yang, the two of them walked with little distance between them, Bumblebee's hips lightly bumping on to Ruby playfully.

As they got close to Yang, she quickly said. "Last one back at the dorm is a rotten egg!" And ran off in the direction of the dorm.

Bumblebee grinned. "A race? Oh it is on!" and rushed forward and quickly catching up with Yang.

A wide smile spread on Ruby's face and she quickly used her Semblance and swiftly dashed in a flurry of rose petals.

The three girls ran through the halls, all of them laughing and smiling. Ruby quickly took the lead and disappeared in a cloud of roses, Bumblebee was in second, but lost her lead quite a few times to Yang by occasionally taking a wrong turn, blood spurting from the noses of several boys as she passed them, while Yang was quickly left in the dust.

Bumblebee was having the time of her life, she always enjoyed going at high speeds and running through those halls with Ruby made things even better. It was a dream come true. When she was still a motorcycle she handled extremely well and ran very smooth, but when Yang would bring Ruby along for a ride she would make an extra effort to run even smoother, make less noise and actually even go faster. Back then, just hearing Ruby's laughter as they rode through the streets at high speeds was all she could do, but now she can finally show Ruby her affections and go beyond just giving a smooth and fun ride.

By the time she reached they door to their room, Yang was huffing from the exertion while both Ruby and Bumblebee didn't even seem to have broken a sweat.

"You're Bumblebee alright." said Yang when she finally caught her breath.

"Well this is where you'll be staying, Bumblebee." Said Ruby as she opened the door to their room.

The three of them were surprised to find Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, and Weiss on the ground, pulling at each other's hair, flailing their arms and randomly punching each other. While Blake was calmly sitting on her bed reading a book, and Gambol sat next to her, legs folded neatly beneath herself as she sat up straight, unsure whether or not to try and stop the fight. The twins were both dozing off their heads bumping together as they tried to stay awake.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Shouted Yang.

The fighting immediately stopped as everyone in the room turned to face Ruby.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Shouted all three of them at once, pointing at one another.

XXX

The door shut behind Ruby and Yang as they left for Ozpin's office. Weiss quickly went to the door and listened to their short conversation with Jaune, then waited until she could no longer hear their footsteps down the corridor. Weiss quickly turned around and faced the five newcomers.

"Alright, what was up with all of you this morning?" She said angrily, crossing her arms and glaring at all of them. Crescent Rose and the twins just looked confused while Gambol Shroud quickly hid behind Blake.

Myrtenaster raised an eyebrow at the question. "What was up with what, Mistress?" She asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Myrtenaster." Said Weiss accusatorially. "You were doing it too."

"Doing what?" Asked Crescent Rose, standing up from the desk she was sitting on.

Weiss' face grew red and said. "All of you snuggling up with Ruby like that?"

It was then that Myrtenaster's normally neutral yet confident and pleasant expression gave way to a bit of embarrassment and she blushed lightly. "I thought that it would have been best to not disturb your sleep, Mistress. So I decided that I would sleep on your partner's bed instead." Said Myrtenaster, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room, especially Weiss and Crescent Rose. Unfortunately her shift in demeanor catching the attention of the latter.

Weiss had to have been an idiot to fall for such a thinly veiled lie. "I don't believe that for one second." Said Weiss. "Now, explain yourself." She ordered.

Myrtenaster let out a sigh, still avoiding Weiss' eyes as her blush deepened. Her voice was quiet as she mumbled ". . . .sle . . . . . -ith. . . . . .Ruby."

"Please, speak up." Said Weiss, growing impatient.

Myrtenaster rubbed her knees together and wrung her hands nervously. "I just wanted to sleep next to Ruby." Mumbled Myrtenaster, her blush intensifying as she said those words.

"Why?" Prompted Weiss.

"Because I'm in love with her." Answered Myrtenaster, now that it was out in the open she felt much more confident and looked at her mistress straight in the eye. "I am in love with Ruby." conviction filling her voice.

Weiss just stood there, mouth agape, not believing what she had just heard. Her eyes were wide at the sudden revelation. 

"Bu-bu-but how could you be in love with Ruby?!" Stammered Weiss. "She's careless and headstrong, she never thinks before she acts, she never takes her studies seriously, and she always acts so childish with her obsession with cookies and the way she fills up her cheeks with them making her look so adorable, and the way her laugh sounds like silver bells ringing, and when you looks into her eyes they just mesmerize you with their depth. . . ." Weiss' face kept getting redder and redder with each syllable as her voice grew quiet until all that could be heard were incoherent mumbles.

Blake and Crescent Rose both raised their eyebrows at the heiress' words.

"But even so!" Shouted Weiss, returning her attention back towards the two. "There is nothing about Ruby that should make you fall in love with her."

But Myrtenaster knew her mistress' infatuation with Ruby, and even so was determined to win Ruby's heart. "Even so, Mistress. Despite all her flaws, I'm in love with Ruby and there is nothing you can do about it." Said Myrtenaster, her face showing that she was completely serious.

Weiss' lips thinned and her eyebrows furrowed together, understanding that Myrtenaster wouldn't back down. "Fine." Then turned to face the twins. "What about you two? Why were you in Ruby's bed?"

Ember answered first. "We stayed with Auntie Ruby because she's nice to snuggle with."

Then Celica continued. "Also, Mama Yang moves around a lot in her sleep. She kicked us off the bed." She explained.

Weiss nodded and muttered under her breath. "Thank goodness, they aren't after Ruby too." Then proceeded to ask Gambol. "And what about you? Why were you sleeping in Ruby's bed?"

Gambol flinched at the sudden question and quickly hid her face into Blake's shoulder. Blake simply returned Weiss' glare with one of her own.

Suddenly Crescent Rose spoke up. "What the hell makes you think that you're good enough for Ruby?" She asked.

Weiss began to internally panic. How did Crescent Rose know about her crush on Ruby? Was she really that obvious?

Crescent Rose then pointed towards Myrtenaster. "Your design is rudimentary at best, your color scheme is completely boring, and even your construction looks like it was done by an amateur. The first time I saw you out in the forest I thought that you were going to snap in half." Said Crescent Rose. "Mistress Flat-chest here might as well be fighting with a pointy stick she picked up off the ground."

Weiss' already hot temper flared when she heard that particular word. "Who do you think you're calling flat-chest?!" She shouted. "And I'll have you know that Myrtenaster was designed by several of Atlas' best Huntsmen, engineers, and scientists."

"Then it's no wonder that she's so plain." Said Crescent Rose to Weiss. "And leave it to a bunch of overrated engineers to design a weapon without any flair."

Myrtenaster scowled at Crescent Rose. "Well at least I have at least some form of finesse. While I'm not criticizing Ruby's talent for weapon design, I can say that she could have at least picked a smaller weapon."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Asked Crescent Rose, narrowing her eyes at Myrtenaster.

"What I'm saying is that you are unnecessarily big." Replied, Myrtenaster.

Crescent Rose glowered at her. "Are you calling me fat?"

"I never said anything." Said Myrtenaster. "All I'm saying is that, Ruby would have been better off with a weapon more. . . appropriate for her size."

"Just so we're clear, you should know that if it weren't for me, no one would take Ruby seriously; I'm the one that gives Ruby her intimidation factor. Also, I was made to perfectly made to fit her body." Crescent Rose wrapped her arms around herself and imagined as if she were holding Ruby close. "When we'll sleep together I can promise that no one will fit her better than me. Besides all that," she nodded her head towards Weiss, "at least I can't possibly be as bad a match as mistress Flat-Chest here."

Myrtenaster gave a few small nods in agreement. "While I still say that you are wrong about being fit as Ruby's bedmate, you're right about that. Physically, Mistress isn't a very good match for Ruby."

Weiss just stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide at their words. She had been brought up to strive for perfection and that included her own body. Ever since she began her training to become a Huntress, she had been put on a strict diet and exercise regimen to keep her perfectly fit without the excess muscle that was sometimes associated with Huntresses. Though having a strict regimen may have stunted her growth slightly because among all the students of Beacon she was by far one of the shortest girls, even Ruby who was two years younger than her was both taller and better developed.

"How dare you, you insolent harlot! I'll have you know that if Ruby ever needed a bedmate, not that I would want to, I would suit her size just fine." Defended Weiss.

Myrtenaster shook her head at Weiss' words. "Mistress, I am sad to inform you that when in the heat of battle, while you do keep a proper grip on my handle during sparring, your grip on me is so excessively tight that it becomes uncomfortable. I don't think that Ruby needs to be held in such a. . . firm grip. Someone as delicate as Ruby should not be held in such a manner."

Weiss was once again stunned by her words and was about to refute Myrtenaster when Crescent Rose spoke up.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" She interjected mockingly. "Besides with a body like yours, Ruby would probably be the big spoon, but I know that she isn't the type to be one."

Weiss' mouth opened and closed as if she was a fish out of water, trying to give any comeback.

Myrtenaster once again spoke. "It is all right, Mistress. Your flat chest and slim waist couldn't provide Ruby any comfort to begin with and since you do not harbor such feelings for her like I–"

"And like me." Quickly added Crescent Rose.

"–you shouldn't feel so insecure." Finished Myrtenaster.

That was the breaking point for Weiss. "I am not insecure!"

"Well you sure are acting like it. Admit it, if anyone is best suited for Ruby, it's me! Like I've said, I've been built to fit her perfectly and I know that I'm the only one who can hold her just right. Not that I wouldn't mind her holding me, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively. "I especially love it when its finally maintenance day and she takes me oh so slowly. Then run her fingers all over my body even though she already knows that I'm such a dirty girl" Crescent Rose sighed, her eyes drifting to the ceiling as she recalled the memory. "After that she'd wipe me down with all those long caressing strokes along my barrel, polishing and sharpening my blades, paying such close attention to even my smallest and innermost parts. Always calling me her Big Sexy Sweetheart her firm yet gentle hold on me as she puts me back together and brings me out for a test run." She then glanced over at Myrtenaster. "I see you know what I'm talking about." Said Crescent Rose through a lopsided grin.

Myrtenaster's face went from pink to beet red and her eyes from icy blue to a bright pink at Crescent Rose's words, she swallowed drying out her slightly drooling mouth. "Yes, she does have quite the touch."

"I especially love it when she checks inside my barrel, she may have small hands, but if I could back then, I would've shivered every time she'd run her finger inside of me." Crescent Rose squealed in delight, clasping her hands together and shaking her whole body from side to side, her large breasts swinging like a pair of hypnotic pendulums.

Weiss' eyes darted between Crescent Rose's and her own pitifully small breasts. Her face grew downcast, yet Crescent Rose continued.

"I also love it when she starts buffing my trigger, Ruby always makes sure to do that last. She'd start off nice and slow, rubbing my little trigger between her fingers." Crescent began to rub her thighs together and her face grew flushed. "Then she'd go faster and faster," she took a shuddering breath, "and then get even rougher with my trigger if there's some dirt that just won't come off." Her voice grew husky. "All I'm thinking is, 'yes Ruby clean my little trigger, you know that I'm such a dirty weapon.' Then when she reaches the point that she's rubbing me as hard as she can I–" She was suddenly cut off.

"Will you just shut up already!" Shouted Weiss; that was the last straw for her. She could take potshots at her small frame, she was used to it. She is confident in her own body, even though she'd love to grow a more womanly figure so that Ruby would notice her more… no! She was not insecure about her thin physique or her very small breasts, she definitely wasn't. But openly talking about Ruby like that in front of _her_?! It was downright insulting, but she was growing very jealous of Crescent Rose, wishing that Ruby would rub her own little trigger like that and maybe even more.

"Whoa, hey take a chill-pill Ice Queen or you might melt. I'm sorry you can't handle the fact that Ruby prefers touching me instead of you? It's no wonder that Ruby doesn't notice you like that. Heck, even the pointy stick over here gets more of that kind of attention from Ruby than you." Said Crescent Rose, her tone haughty.

Weiss grit her teeth and lunged to grab Crescent Rose by the front of her borrowed shirt, but she was just slightly faster and dodged Weiss.

"Hey, calm down mistress Flat-Chest. It's not my fault that despite being Ruby's partner you're not as well developed as she is. Maybe if you drank more milk like Ruby, you wouldn't have the same figure as that pointy stick you fight with. Besides I've been Ruby's most reliable partner ever since she built me. You, Ice Queen, have been nothing but a cold hearted bitch to her ever since you've met. How could you possibly think that she'd go for someone like you?"

Myrtenaster's eyebrows furrowed and her lips thinned after she got over the image of Ruby doing maintenance on her. "I would very much appreciate it if you stopped calling me 'pointy stick', Crescent." her tone firm and tinted with annoyance. "And as much as I am indifferent with the Mistress' flaws, it was out of line to call her such a vulgar title."

I can call you guys whatever I want because we all know that no matter what happens, Ruby will be picking this," she gestured at herself, "over any of you."

Weiss' mouth formed a malicious grin as she tried to suppress the urge to punch Crescent Rose in the face and she suddenly got an idea. _So I'm a cold-hearted bitch you say? Well then Crescent Rose I'll show you a cold hearted-bitch._ Thought Weiss. "Are you sure about that?" She asked, her voice was strained trying to keep as much rage out of it as possible.

"What to you mean?" asked Crescent Rose, her haughty tone disappearing at Weiss' words.

"I've seen how Ruby fawns over other people's weapons. The more exotic and unusual they are the more excited over them she gets." Weiss' voice grew more confident with each word.

"Yeah. . ." Said Crescent, remembering the day that Ruby was hyping over all the new weapons she saw when they first got to Beacon.

"Ruby's still very young, and we all know how fickly young girls are with their possessions." Continued Weiss.

"Where are you going with this?" Asked Crescent Rose cautiously.

"What I'm saying is, is that who knows a couple of years from now a new scythe is designed, and you know how Ruby is with weapons, she'll head out and build a new _better_ weapon. If you're lucky, you just end up on a shelf somewhere gathering dust or maybe rusting out in some dump if you're not."

Crescent grew defensive at her words. "Ruby would never replace me." She stated.

"How can you be so sure? She still has four years here at Beacon, and the rest of her Huntress career once she graduates. She'll probably toss you aside like an old Scroll once the latest model comes out."

"That will _never_ happen!" Shouted Crescent Rose, but even she herself was unsure of her own words as the small seeds of doubt began to set root in her mind. "Ruby would never do that to me! You don't know her like I do."

"Oh you can say that now, but in a couple of years we'll see who's right in the end." Weiss let out a dark chuckle. "If you last that long anyway."

"Ruby loves me! She cares about me in a way that none of you will ever hope to compete with! She'll never fall in love with some icy bitch or some useless pointy stick." Declared Crescent Rose.

Myrtenaster's eyes flashed from pink to red and a chilling air seemed to surround her. "I don't think you truly understand Ruby like you think you do, Crescent. I'm sure that Ruby's heart is big enough for everyone she cares about in life, but if you keep clinging on to her like this you are standing in the way of her finding true happiness. You're only going to be hurting Ruby in the end if you don't let her go out and find her own path. If you really love her like you claim you do, then you should let her make her own decisions as to whom she falls in love with. You should be ashamed of yourself trying to hoard Ruby like a miser with gold and robbing her of her chance to live a truly fulfilling life filled with happiness and joy from a lover."

"She'll have me!" Retorted Crescent Rose.

"Fate can be fickle, and how can you be so sure that you are truly her soul mate?" Replied Myrtenaster simply.

Crescent Rose didn't know how to respond to that. No clear answer came to her mind; so she did what she could only do, resort to violence. "Why you little!" Shouted Crescent Rose as she lunged at Myrtenaster and started hitting her, something that Weiss was hoping for. She has a lot of pent up rage, and just the one she wanted to beat the crap out of gave her a reason to served up on a silver platter.

As the two rolled around on the floor, Weiss jumped in and joined the fray. All three girls could see nothing but red as they all punched, kicked, pulled, and scratched at one another not caring whom they struck, at that point all they could see was red.

Blake just sat there on her bed alongside Gambol Shroud, reading a book. She had seen enough of these fights back when she was with the White Fang and didn't intervene. She was told that fighting and arguing were sometimes the right remedy for this sort of thing, and to only step in once things got too violent and before someone got seriously hurt. 

Blake kept an open ear on the fight, until she heard the click of the door opening. Blake glanced at the door to see that Ruby and Yang were back, but there was someone else with them. Knowing that they could handle the situation she went on to concentrate on her book.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Shouted Yang.

The three quickly stopped their fighting to look up at Ruby, separated slightly and pointed at one another, shouting. "SHE STARTED IT!"

"Alright will the three of you just calm down, get off each other and stand up." Said Yang.

There were grumbles of assent and the three separated and dusted themselves off.

"Now, lets just take a minute to cool off and could one of you please explain to us what happened here?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah, we were gone for only a short while, and suddenly. . . this." Gestured Ruby with her hands at the three of them. "I don't understand, but Weiss I never expected something like this from you." Ruby's tone seemed somewhat disappointed and that alone was enough to break Weiss out of her angry outburst and replace it all with overwhelming guilt. Not to mention the slightly saddened and unsure look on her face that the other two didn't fail to notice and made them feel guilty as well. Making all three look like little kids who got caught doing something they shouldn't and were waiting for the inevitable scolding they were about to receive.

"So what happened?" Asked Yang once again.

Myrtenaster's eyes were once more blue, but they were a very pale blue compared to their usual color, and she spoke up first. "We. . . got into an argument, and as you saw it got out of hand."

"We were fighting because–" Began Crescent Rose but was cut off by Yang holding up a hand.

"I don't want to hear about what you guys were arguing about. We had enough drama this morning by the looks of it, and I just hope that you three at least got it out of your systems?"

Weiss, Myrtenaster, and Crescent Rose all looked at each other and silently agreed for a temporary truce and will settle this another time.

"More or less." Answered Weiss.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ruby, her face full of concern.

The three nodded in unison.

"Good." Said Yang, and Ruby immediately brightened up once more, much to the relief of the three. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's head to the mess and grab some breakfast."

The twins jumped off the bunk and ran up to Yang, clinging on to her waist. Yang ruffled their hair at the gesture, holding their hands and leading them out into the hallway.

Blake got out as well, followed closely by Gambol Shroud as they walked out of the room.

Ruby went back to a confused looking Bumblebee, and simply shrugged meaning that she didn't know exactly either.

The three who were previously arguing had yet to move, as they were all unsure whether to follow the others or to brood with their own thoughts.

"Come on guys! You don't want to miss breakfast!" Called back Ruby.

Crescent Rose immediately dashed out to meet her. Myrtenaster straightened her own clothes before walking out with Weiss in a more orderly fashion.

"So Bumblebee, have you tried the pancakes yet?" Asked Ruby as they walked down the hall in step with Bumblebee.

Crescent Rose suddenly stopped in her tracks as her brain processed what she both heard and saw.

_Wait, Bumblebee?_ She thought.

**Please Leave A Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 5

As they walked the halls of Beacon heading towards the mess hall, Crescent Rose quickly jogged to catch up with Ruby, who was walking next to the blonde woman wearing a purple bathrobe.

"Ruby. . ." She began cautiously. "Who's this?" She asked.

Ruby looked at her in confusion then looked over at Bumblebee, her mouth making an "o" in realization. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys." said Ruby, catching the attention of everyone, save for Yang and the twins who were too caught up in their own little game to notice. "The reason Prof. Ozpin called us to his office because of Bumblebee here."

"Bumblebee?" asked Weiss. "As in. . ." she trailed off.

"As in Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee?" Finished Blake for her, her own eyebrows were raised. _Well things just keep getting weirder and weirder._ she thought.

"Yeah!" Answered Ruby excitedly, Bumblebee's cheeks were tinted with a light blush at Ruby's exuberant reply. Something which Crescent Rose couldn't help but notice, her lips thinning at how close the two of them were.

"So why was she in Ozpin's office in the first place?" Asked Weiss, her eyes gave Bumblebee an intense look, noting that she only wore a purple bathrobe that ended just halfway down her thighs and the way her hips swayed dangerously close to Ruby.

"Oh um. . ." Began Ruby, thinking back to earlier that morning in the office. She remembered Prof. Goodwitch talking to them, then entering Ozpin's office and seeing Bumblebee argue with him, and then. . .

Once more Ruby's face was as bright as a ripe tomato that morning, bowing her head down in an attempt to hide her blush, muttering incoherently for a moment before saying. "I'm. . . uh not exactly sure why. I wasn't really listening to Prof. Ozpin at the time. But I think Yang knows." Scooting slightly away from Bumblebee.

Everyone, save Yang and the twins, noticed Ruby's sudden change in demeanor. Several curious eyebrows were raised as to why her mood had shifted so quickly.

"So why were you in Prof. Ozpin's office, Bumblebee?" Asked Blake.

She gave a shrug, the movement was smooth, fluid, and nonchalant almost cat-like. "No idea. I was just walking around the school when Miss Blondie-with-her-panties-in-a-knot dragged me there."

That was when Weiss noticed the emblem that was embroidered into the back of the bathrobe and realized that it looked familiar. It was Glynda Goodwitch's emblem. Then she remembered that when the weapons first appeared they were all naked. Weiss' eyes widened once she finally had all her thoughts in order.

"You were walking around the school naked!" She exclaimed, this caught the attention of Yang and the twins.

Bumblebee just looked back at her confusedly. "I guess." She said.

Ruby's face turned, if it was even possible, even redder as her mind quickly came up with an image of a naked Bumblebee, it didn't help that the sash on the bathrobe was tied snugly against her waist leaving very little to the imagination and she felt as if her ears had begun to blow steam.

"Don't you have any shame!?" Scolded Weiss.

Bumblebee just raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't really see what I did wrong."

"You–" Weiss cut herself off as she thought back to earlier that morning when the rest of the weapons didn't seem to have any concern being naked, so it was obvious that neither would Bumblebee. "Never mind. . ."

"Mama Yang, why was Ice Queen yelling at Big Sis?" Asked Ember, tugging on Yang's hand to get her attention.

"Big Sis?" asked Yang.

Celica twisted back and pointed to Bumblebee and Yang figured out what they meant.

"You mean Bumblebee?" she asked and the two nodded in unison. Yang looked up at nothing in particular and thought, _I guess that makes sense._ With a big, reassuring smile she said, "Don't worry, Ice Queen yells at everyone all the time. Just don't listen to her when she does."

Bumblebee gave Weiss a strange look then turned to Ruby, who by then had once again pulled up her hood over her head, her face almost indistinguishable from the red fabric of the cloak. "Ruby? Is something wrong?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

Ruby jumped at the mention of her name, whipping her head around to try and find the source. "Oh! Uh what?"

"Is something wrong?" repeated Bumblebee.

"Um, no, no nothing's wrong. Why would there be something wrong? See I'm perfectly fine!" Replied Ruby, taking off her hood and flashing them with an overly bright smile to prove her point.

Bumblebee, Crescent Rose, and Weiss all knew Ruby well enough to know that her smile was just a little bit too wide for it to be nothing, but it didn't seem that it really bothered her, so they all kept silent about it.

Crescent Rose had finally caught up with Ruby and fell into stride next to Ruby, giving Bumblebee a sideways glare. Bumblebee stuck out her tongue in response. Ruby, oblivious to the exchange happening right over her head due to being quite a bit shorter than the two women at her sides.

By now they had finally entered the mess hall which was already occupied by several teams. Some heads turned to see who came in and were surprised to see team RWBY accompanied by a pair of little girls, grown women, and what appeared to be new students.

Several students quickly recognized Bumblebee, and those with tissues plugged up their noses quickly looked away, having already lost enough blood that morning.

Nora along with the rest of team JNPR waved for them to come over to their usual spot in the long tables. They smiled in return and headed towards them.

"Good morning, Ruby! Good morning, Yang! Good morning, Blake! Good morning, Ice Queen!" Shouted Nora from across the mess hall, Weiss' lips thinned at that last greeting, but didn't say anything.

Then Nora let out a high pitched squeal when she caught sight of Ember and Celica holding Yang's hands. Nora jumped from her bench ready to glomp all three of them, but was quickly stopped by Ren, who grabbed the hem of her shirt and sat her back down. Nora made a sound like a whimpering puppy and pouted in Ren's direction, but he didn't budge.

Once they were close enough, Jaune spoke up first. "So what happened in Prof. Ozpin's office?" then his eyes drifted to the new girls who accompanied team RWBY. "And who are these guys? Exchange students?" He asked.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "It's kind of a long story. . ." Said Ruby.

"Well why don't you tell us while we eat. I am quite curious myself." Said Pyrrha. "You should also introduce us to your friends." Her usual small smile gracing her face.

Ruby nodded at Pyrrha's suggestion and sat down across from her. Bumblebee and Crescent Rose quickly sat next to Ruby on the bench, both trying to sit as close to her as possible. Myrtenaster waited for Weiss to take a seat next to Pyrrha, before sitting down herself a reasonable distance away from Weiss. Yang lifted up Ember then Celica onto the bench where Ren and Nora sat, before sitting down herself. Finally, Blake and Gambol Shroud sat a little further from the rest of team RWBY for the sake of personal space.

Team JNPR, save for Nora who was too distracted by the twins, raised an eyebrow at the strange display. 

"So Ruby, I assume that the reason you and Yang were called to Prof. Ozpin's office has something to do with," she glanced at all the new faces, "them."

"Well, yes and no." replied Ruby, wobbling her head from side to side with her hands raised like scales, though her movements were slightly restricted due to being nearly squished between the two young women at her sides.

Pyrrha's expression told Ruby to continue her explanation after quickly glancing at Bumblebee and Crescent Rose, seemingly oblivious to the slight discomfort they were causing Ruby, their entire focus was to attempt to kill the other by giving the other the coldest glare they could muster.

Nora reached over past Yang and pinched the cheeks of Ember and Celica. "You two are so adorable!!" she exclaimed pulling Pyrrha's attention away from Ruby and her two companions, "I could just eat both of you up like pancakes!" She let go of the twin's cheeks, much to their relief, and she quickly moved towards Yang. "I didn't know you had kids, Yang!"

Yang's eyes widened at Nora's assumptions, a light blush tinged her cheeks at the thought. She'd always known that one day she'd eventually find someone nice, settle down and have kids of her own, but Nora thinking that Ember and Celica were her kids? Well one could say that they were in a way, and now that she thought about it, she did act motherly towards the small hyperactive twins that were her weapons and so far she thought that she was doing a good job. But Yang knew that she'd never be as good a mother as Summer Rose.

Yang had always looked up to Summer. Even after she learned that Summer wasn't her biological mother, she still admired her for being such an incredible mother. Waking up in the morning and having her bright smile greet her at the start of the day while Summer prepared breakfast, a small Ruby still a toddler and rubbing the sleep from her eyes while clutching her Beowolf plushie. She was swept up in the arms of Tai Yang, Ruby laughing and giggling as he blew a raspberry on her tummy. Summer gave Tai Yang a kiss once he sat Ruby down on her chair. Summer would always have a batch of cookies for her and Ruby once a week, and on the odd occasion she would be called to duty as a Huntress she'd be back by the day just in time to start preparing dinner.

That tireless energy, her boundless love, and everything else about Summer Rose were qualities that Yang had strived for when she had passed away. Yang had done her best to try and fill Summer's role at their home, but she was only a child back then. Now that she was older she could try her hand at it once more.

"Not really," said Yang, cutting a small piece of pancake, dipping it in some syrup, and feeding it to Ember then another piece to Celica. "It's kind of hard to believe, but this morning when we woke up these guys showed up in our room saying that they're our weapons turned human."

"And you believe them?" Asked Jaune, now looking cautiously at the rest of the girls sitting with team RWBY.

Just when Yang was about to answer him Ruby spoke up, her squeaky voice floating over the din of conversation and reaching their ears. "Um, Bumblebee, Crescent Rose, could you two ease up a bit? You're both kinda squishing me." The rest of them turned to see Ruby cramped between Crescent Rose and Bumblebee, whose glares directed towards the other, which had started out surreptitiously, were now clear for all to see.

The moment Ruby had spoken up they immediately stopped what they were doing and glanced down at the young girl, eyes widening they quickly separated from Ruby, giving her enough space, their cheeks pink and heads were bowed down in embarrassment.

"I agree with Jaune, It is quite the farfetched claim." said Pyrrha, bringing the conversation back to focus. "I can't imagine how in the world your weapons would suddenly become humanized."

Ruby, now free of the bodily vice arms, shoulders, and breasts of Bumblebee and Crescent Rose, answered her. "We didn't believe them at first either. But when Yang showed them that my weapon Crescent Rose was still in the room. But when she," Ruby nudged her shoulder at Crescent Rose's arm, "touched my weapon, there was this big bright light at came off of both of them and she disappeared and my weapon was left behind. When I picked it up again after a while my weapon started glowing again and she reappeared in my arms holding. . . I guess you could say she was holding herself, and that's when we figured that they were telling the truth."

"Well if you're sure. . ." replied Pyrrha, then continued. "So I assume that you're Crescent Rose," her gaze went from Ruby to the tall woman with long hair, "you are Myrtenaster." Looking to her left at the girl sitting next to Weiss.

"Finally! At least someone here got her name right." Exclaimed Weiss, glad that Pyrrha got her weapon's name right.

"Gambol Shroud." Continued Pyrrha, making eye contact with the dark skinned girl next to Blake, who immediately broke said contact and looked down at her lap, as if trying her best to avoid being noticed. "And lastly Ember and Celica." She finished.

Both twins waved at her and she gave a friendly wave back, chuckling lightly as Yang wiped a bit of syrup off of one of the twin's cheek in a almost picturesque motherly way.

"But who is this?" She asked, gesturing with one hand towards Bumblebee.

"Oh! This is Bumblebee, Yang's motorcycle." Said Ruby.

"But I thought you guys said only your weapons turned human?" Asked Jaune confusedly.

That was when Yang–after finishing off the pancakes that were left over from Ember and Celica, who were now playing a game with Nora–decided to join into the conversation.

While they both tried to explain the entire situation to Jaune, there was something going on underneath the table.

Crescent Rose surreptitiously made a sideways glance down at Ruby who was amicably explaining once more to the confused Jaune. Crescent Rose smiled slightly at the sight, but then her gaze slowly drifted upwards to the woman who was sitting next to her precious Ruby.

Bumblebee. 

She had never expected that Bumblebee would somehow also be turned human. While she didn't know how or why she and the others had turned human, but out of all of them Bumblebee certainly was at the bottom of the list.

Bumblebee had immediately raised her suspicions the moment Ruby returned to the room with her, not to mention the fact that she was walking a little too closely next to Ruby for her liking. Crescent Rose had remembered of the time that Ruby began working on Bumblebee. While at the time she didn't really know that she was working on a motorcycle, Crescent Rose did notice that Ruby was spending quite a bit of time in the garage for several weeks. But since Ruby didn't spend any less time with her, she never paid the motorcycle much mind.

Allowing her thoughts to drift away from such topics, an idea came to mind and a sly smile grew on her face. Crescent Rose slipped off the slipper she wore and slowly slid her foot to where she guessed Ruby's own was until it came to a sudden stop. The sly smile on her face widening as she slowly began to trace her foot up and down the length of Ruby's leg, tracing the soft curve of her calf. She reveled at the feeling of Ruby's soft skin on her big toe, sensually drawing lines and circles along her lower leg.

Strangely Ruby didn't react at all to her ministrations, Crescent Rose expected a small squeak in surprise or another blush on her face. Instead she seemed to be getting into it as well, stretching her leg out to let Crescent Rose play with her more. Something which she gladly complied to.

Crescent Rose let her big toe continue its way lower until she reached Ruby's foot, drawing lines and circles on the soft delicate skin. Crescent Rose could feel Ruby's skin reacting to her touch, for every light stroke from her foot seemed to leave a trail of goosebumps on Ruby's skin.

Crescent Rose was just beginning to enjoy herself when she suddenly remembered, _Wasn't Ruby wearing her pajamas?_ She thought, then looked past Ruby's lap and saw Bumblebee's leg was stretched out right where Ruby's was supposed to be.

Realizing just whose leg she had been playing with, Crescent Rose promptly pulled back her foot from Bumblebee's leg. She watched as Bumblebee's thigh seemed to shift about, looking for what she thought was Ruby's foot that had been dancing across the skin of her leg.

A devious smile found its way on Crescent Rose's face and she once more extended her foot to meet with Bumblebee's, once she came into contact with the other's foot, Crescent Rose raised her foot and stomped right on Bumblebee's toes.

Bumblebee let out a yelp and her knee jerked up and knocked under the table, causing a few dishes to jump.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave her a strange look. By then Ruby was done explaining to Jaune and was now ravaging a stack of waffles.

Bumblebee grinned uncomfortably, her cheeks pink in embarrassment. "Sorry 'bout that." she said. "I just stubbed my toe, it's nothing."

Everyone else simply nodded and went back to eating. Bumblebee rubbed her sore foot with the other and looked over to see Crescent Rose trying her best to put a neutral expression on her face as she idly played with the food in front of her.

Bumblebee narrowed her eyes as she figured out just who had been playing footsie with her, and it _wasn't_ Ruby.

Once the throbbing on her toes stopped, Bumblebee guesstimated the exact location of Crescent Rose's shin. She extended her leg out just enough, that she could reach it, and kicked back using her heel.

Bumblebee felt the hard contact of Crescent Rose's shin along with hearing the sharp gasp of pain coming from the taller woman. A few eyes rose from their plates and placed their attention on her and Crescent Rose tried playing it off as nothing, taking a bite of her food and ignoring the looks she was getting. Bumblebee smiled and gave Crescent Rose a sideways glance.

Crescent Rose scowled at Bumblebee, her expression clearly saying, _If that's how you want to play it_.

Bumblebee smirked, _Show me what you got._

The two of them shuffled on the bench so that their knees were angled towards the other while their upper bodies faced forwards as if nothing were amiss.

The ground rules were non-verbally set.

Anything goes.

First to cry out loudly in pain loses.

And lastly, Ruby should remain untouched and not suspect a thing.

Their sideways glares were kept locked on the other and the clatter of forks and knives on plates couldn't cut through the tense air floating between the two. They both waited silently for the signal while putting up a facade of normalcy in front of the others.

In their peripheral sight they both watched as Ruby slice through her waffle doused in syrup and pierce it with her fork.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Ruby brought her waffle up to her mouth and the moment she closed her lips around it did the two women make their moves.

Bumblebee made the first move, and quickly jabbed with one foot, aiming for where she approximated Crescent's shin would be. If there was anything to level the playing field it was that neither of them could see where the other's legs were and had to guess its location, and from what she could feel from the contact that her foot made she had hit her mark. She could feel the soft whoosh of air that went past her own shin as Crescent Rose retaliated against her opening attack. Bumblebee smirked internally until she felt a sharp kick to the side of her knee.

Pain shot up from Bumblebee's knee to her brain as she bit back a yelp of surprise before it could escape her throat. The corners of Crescent Rose's lips curled upwards ever so slightly, Bumblebee wasn't expecting _that_ was she.

Pressing her advantage Crescent Rose once more lashed out with one of her legs for another assault. Landing three consecutive blows right on Bumblebee's shins.

Bumblebee flinched back away from the attack then a quick moment before heading once more into the offensive. Instigating with another quick jab and pulling back, out of reach from Crescent Rose's counter attack.

While Crescent Rose's kicks were stronger, Bumblebee kept her distance and played it smart. Kicking Crescent Rose squarely on her shins or squishing a few toes if she got lucky, but even then, Crescent Rose was still able to land a few kicks of her own with her longer legs.

But those longer legs of Crescent Rose were proven to not just an advantage. The moment Crescent Rose kicked out once more, she overextended allowing Bumblebee to trap her leg and leaving Crescent Rose in an awkward position. Taking advantage of the situation, Bumblebee began to tug and pull Crescent Rose towards herself. Crescent Rose could feel her body start to slide off the bench. Keeping up the facade, she put down her utensils and gripped the bench with her hands and pulled back trying to regain her upright position.

The two women began an intense, yet silent, tug-of-war with Bumblebee having the advantage. It was almost all that Crescent Rose could do to just stay in her seat on the bench while trying to twist her way out of Bumblebee's grip on her leg. After a particularly sharp tug from Bumblebee, Crescent Rose felt herself shift to the edge of her seat, but unwittingly her legs had loosened their grip on Crescent Rose's leg and she was able to readjust herself solidly back on the bench.

Soon enough their under the table engagement dissolved into taking turns kicking the other and seeing who will be the first to fold. Neither willing to back down.

Crescent Rose was just about to send another kick to Bumblebee's shin when the rest of Team RWBY had finished their food and Ruby called to their attention.

"Whew, I'm stuffed." Said Ruby, leaning back and patting her slightly bulging belly from all the waffles she had just consumed. "I think we should be heading back to our room, we still need to pick out some clothes for Bumblebee."

While Crescent Rose was distracted Bumblebee snuck in one last hard kick at Crescent Rose, causing her to yelp in surprise.

Ruby looked at the taller woman quizzically, which Crescent Rose tried to play off as nothing by chuckling and waving her hand dismissively. The moment Ruby looked away she glared at Bumblebee, and if looks could kill Bumblebee was sure that she would've died right then and there, but smirked all the same as if saying, _I win._

"Yeah I guess." Agreed Yang, who pulled Ember and Celica away from Nora. "Time to say bye, kiddos."

Both Nora and the twins groaned in protest, but conceded. Nora waved goodbye as Yang listed them both off the bench and on the floor. The rest of Team RWBY and their weapons stood up from their seats and headed out of the mess hall and back to their rooms.

Ruby once again walking between Bumblebee and Crescent Rose noticed that Crescent Rose seemed to be walking funny.

"Hey, Crescent Rose, why are you limping?"

**Please Leave A Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 6

A week had passed since the weapons of Team RWBY and Yang's motorcycle had appeared from out of nowhere with human bodies. It had been quite a shock to all of them when the five of them appeared naked on their leader Ruby's bed.

It was an even greater surprise when soon after she and Yang were called to Prof. Ozpin's office only to discover that Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee, had also turned human. Things were settled rather quickly and they returned back to their dorm room only to find it in complete chaos with Weiss, Crescent Rose, and Myrtenaster fighting one another. Though in all fairness, it was just another eventful day in the life of Team RWBY.

Fortunately, the week had passed by without incident.

Mostly.

X

The sun had finally set and for Weiss that meant that the day had finally come to an end. She laid down her pen as she had finally finished off the last of her homework which was due at the end of the week. Normally Ruby would have been doing it with her as Weiss would have said, _"It wouldn't do for my partner to be slacking off in her schoolwork"._ So whenever Weiss would begin doing her assignments, Ruby would be right there alongside her doing hers or at least trying to.

While at first Weiss considered it an annoyance that she would have to force Ruby to sit down with her, and constantly remind her that she should be doing her homework, or to answer questions that the younger girl should have already known by now. But as time moved on, her usual short temper was replaced by patience. After some time she even began to find Ruby's antics endearing, cute even.

_Weiss walked tiredly down the hallway of the dorms, having just finished her last class of the day. She shuffled more than walked since she had sat through a six hour lecture with a decaffeinated Prof. Oobleck. As much as the students had trouble keeping up with the speedy professor, he was a completely different person without his coffee. While his normal lectures he would quickly pace and move around the room and often taking sips of coffee between his sentences, without it his pace and tone seemed to drone on and on like an endless cycle._

_And despite being a dedicated student, even Weiss has her limits._

_The lecture felt like to would drag on forever and she was never happier to hear the sound of the bell to signal the end of class._

_Weiss let out a deep sigh as she finally reached the door of her room. Feeling mentally exhausted from the overly long supplementary lecture that she didn't_ have _to attend._

_And currently she was regretting her decision to go._

_Suddenly, Weiss felt a pair of hands start to crawl up her sides, tickling her. "Ahh!" She yelped as she jumped at the sudden contact and before she could react her unknown assailant began to tickle her with full force._

_"Ahahahaha!" She laughed out loud, one name sprung to mind as the only one who would do such a thing, "Ru-hu-hu-beeee!! Stah-hahahah-hap! Ahahahaha!"_

_Tears had begun to form at the corners of her eyes, while she weakly struggled against the onslaught, leaning against the door of their room for support._

_"Say the magic word, Weiss!" Replied Ruby, her voice lilting playfully._

_"Puh-pu-plee! Ahahahaha!" Tried Weiss, but she couldn't get the words out between the bouts of laughter._

_"What was that?" Ruby asked innocently, lessening her tickles on Weiss' sides._

_Weiss finally able to actually get a full breath quickly said. "Please! Ruby!! STOP!!"_

_And as quickly as she had began, Ruby stopped her tickle attack._

_Weiss spent a minute or two trying to catch her breath before turning around to look at a mischievously smiling Ruby, "What was that for you dolt?!" she asked, trying her best to sound mad, even though the aftershocks of the tickling still lingered._

_Ruby's smile faltered slightly at Weiss' tone, but answered the question, "I saw you leaving that supplementary lecture that Oobleck was giving and you looked like something was bothering you, so I thought I'd try to cheer you up!" Her smile grew wider in hopes of having accomplished her goal._

_Weiss opened her mouth to berate the girl, but then realized something. The weight of exhaustion that seemed to weigh down on her shoulders just vanished, without her even realizing it._

_Closing her mouth and letting out a humph, Weiss turned back towards the door ,opening it. "Well, aren't you coming in?" Asked Weiss._

_Ruby looked into Weiss' eyes and she could see the ease that had been absent within them in clarity, she smiled widely and skipped inside, nodding enthusiastically._

_Closing the door, Weiss muttered, "Thanks, Ruby."_

_The redheaded girl turned to see that Weiss wasn't looking at her, but knew that her partner was smiling._

_"You're welcome, Weiss."_

It wasn't long before she began to see Ruby in a new light. While at first she considered her little more than a child that didn't belong in Beacon, who had somehow cheated or with some other dubious methods had entered two years early. She now considered Ruby to be both her team leader as well as being a someone whom she can proudly call her partner for the next four years that they would be spending in Beacon.

Soon after she would begin to notice small things about Ruby that she had never noticed before. Like the way that her eyes would sparkle whenever she was particularly happy or when it involved being allowed to eat large amounts of cookies. Or that whenever she writes an essay for her assignment and she would unknowingly poke out the tip of her tongue while she tried to figure out how to start the next paragraph. Or even how adorable her face becomes whenever she grows frustrated with something and her face scrunches up while she puffs up her cheeks.

After that, it just wasn't in the way that she looked at Ruby that had changed, but there seemed to be changes in the way she felt whenever she looked at her as well.

Ruby seemed to always be able to make Weiss laugh and smile, brightening up the normally, as much as she hates to admit it, dull days of school. Her sparkling eyes would cause a flutter in her chest that she couldn't explain. Her heart would beat faster and her stomach would be filled with butterflies. 

At first Weiss wasn't sure what these feelings meant, but one day after her curiosity got the better of her when Yang decided to take a peek at one of Blake's books that was hidden under the mattress of Blake's bed while her partner and sister were out.

_"Yang! What are you doing?!" Hissed Weiss as Yang lifted up Blake's mattress, seemingly looking for something._

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for Blake's stash." Replied Yang, not turning around to look back at Weiss._

_"Stash?!" Screeched Weiss, this time catching Yang's attention as she was quickly silenced by a hand over her mouth._ Stash? Was Blake hiding drugs? Is she an addict? If so how did she manage to sneak them into Beacon, wait she's a cat Faunus it would be easy. But more importantly WHY IS YANG LOOKING FOR IT?!?!?! _Thought Weiss._

_"Shh, keep your voice down, Ice Queen. You know what happened the last time one of us screamed like that, besides I meant Blake's secret stash of books." Explained Yang._

_Weiss' wide eyes relaxed somewhat as she understood, nodding her head letting Yang know that she wouldn't scream again._

_Once Yang uncovered her mouth, Weiss asked, "Why are you so interested in her books? Aside from that, isn't that invasion of privacy?"_

_"Well you kinda got me there, Ice Queen. But isn't it obvious?" Answered Yang, turning back to lift and move Blake's mattress to the side and began to peak between the boards._

_Weiss simply raised her eyebrow, not answering._

_Yang sensed that Weiss' silence meant that had to answer her own question, "Well if it's something secret, then I wanna know about i–Aha!" Said Yang, pulling out a seemingly nondescript black book from Blake's bed._

_Yang quickly opened the book and began to flip through its pages. Weiss, her own curiosity getting the better of her, tried to feign disinterest, but still peeked over Yang's shoulder to see just what was in it._

The book was very. . . descriptive, to be frank. And by the end of it Weiss' face was redder than Ruby's cloak and Yang's face was flushed as well, but she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. But for Weiss it was a very eye opening . Right before the more. . . _risque,_ parts of the book, the girl, Hikari, would experience similar things that Weiss had been experiencing.

While at first Weiss didn't want to believe that she was. . . _in love. . ._ with Ruby. The idea seemed completely appalling at first, but as the days went by Weiss couldn't take her mind off the contents of the book.

There were times that she would catch herself staring at Ruby, taking in her form as impure thoughts inspired by Blake's book filled her mind.

Ruby, being the innocent child that she was, was oblivious to Weiss' wandering eyes. But that didn't stop Weiss from denying what she was doing nor from scolding Ruby whenever she got caught.

But now, Weiss looked over her shoulder and saw that Ruby was being coddled by Crescent Rose who was doing her best to keep her away from Bumblebee–who was wearing some of Yang's clothes since they were both around the same size. Yang was busy reading a storybook to Ember and Celica at the foot of Blake's bed. Myrtenaster sat patiently with her legs crossed at the foot of Weiss' bed, waiting to be called for by her mistress. While Blake and Gambol Shroud sat silently at the head of the same bed both of them watching Bumblebee and Crescent Rose fight over Ruby.

Weiss grit her teeth and slammed her hand against her desk, causing all the commotion in the room to stop as everyone stared at her. Talking over her should her Weiss said, "If you three are done playing around," addressing Ruby, Crescent Rose, and Bumblebee, "Ruby needs to finish her homework."

Ruby, still caught between Bumblebee and Crescent Rose's grip, looked down ashamedly. She knew that she was supposed to do her homework with Weiss, but it had been difficult with her being unable to get a word in edgewise between Crescent Rose and Bumblebee.

"Um, guys? She's right, I really need to do my homework." said Ruby.

Both Bumblebee and Crescent Rose looked down at her then to each other before simultaneously letting go of Ruby.

"Thanks." said Ruby quietly as she straightened out her clothes and walked towards Weiss sitting at the desk and took a seat next to the heiress, looking down at the small stack of blank papers of her yet to be done homework.

Weiss gave one last seething look at the two women before giving a huff and turning to face Ruby to instruct her with the night's homework. While on the outside it looked like she was irritated with Ruby for getting a late start with her homework, on the inside Weiss was glad that she was able to get Ruby to herself for the next hour or two, away from the clutches of Crescent Rose and Bumblebee.

The aforementioned duo were now sitting on opposite ends of the room, pointedly ignoring the other, but all the while stealing glances towards Ruby and also throwing the occasional glare at Weiss.

They all sat like that in silence until Bumblebee decided to climb up onto Ruby's bed–which had been fixed once the team had returned from breakfast– but was dragged off the edge by the back of her shirt and landed on her butt on the floor.

After getting over the pain of falling on her butt for the umpteenth time that day, she saw that Crescent Rose had scrambled up onto Ruby's bed and looked down at her, sticking out her tongue mockingly.

Bumblebee decided not to try and reclaim the bed, knowing that Crescent Rose had the upper hand and would just be able to push her off even if she tried. She glared once more at Crescent Rose before turning around, grumbling as she climbed onto Yang's bed to lay down for a while.

Soon, the hours passed by and Ruby was finally done with her homework, though they had a short break of sandwiches for dinner, brought to the dorm by Blake, Yang, and Myrtenaster, though the grey haired girl insisted that she would get the sandwiches by herself, Yang and Blake told her that they wanted to help, and besides they were the ones that normally brought food back to the room anyway.

Weiss looked over the papers as Ruby stretched her arms out and let out a yawn. Weiss never let her simply copy her assignments, saying that she would never learn anything if every time they had homework she would just copy whatever Weiss had written down. Just because Ruby had gotten into Beacon two years early didn't mean that she should shirk her responsibility to do her own homework.

But it had worked, many of the topics that Ruby should have learned if she had stayed at Signal for two years, she had slowly caught up on. Though there are times when the lessons and concepts would go completely over her head during class and it was only Weiss' small whispers and explanations that allowed her to have some grasp of the intricacies of the current topic.

While these thoughts floated through Ruby's mind. They were all put to a stop and promptly crashed into the metaphorical earth of Ruby's mind as a plate with half a dozen cookies and a glass of milk was placed in front of her by Weiss, once she had finished looking through Ruby's homework and finding all of her answers to be satisfactory.

Ruby smiled broadly at the treat and slowly began to delicately dip a cookie into her glass of milk then taking a bite out of it before downing the sweet treat with the milk.

Weiss had quickly learned that despite Ruby's eating habits she never seemed to get stomach aches, despite being taught that eating snacks so late at night would do so. Besides it was more trouble than it was worth to try and convince or force Ruby otherwise.

"Good work, Ruby." said Weiss, as she too stretched out her arms and back after sitting and watching over Ruby for so long. "Look like you're finally understanding basic protocol for Rural Operations."

Taking her attention away from the plate of cookies, Ruby turned to face Weiss with a huge grin.

Weiss internally giggled as Ruby had a milk mustache and crumbs at the corners of her mouth. Putting on a stern face and letting out a practiced exasperated sigh, Weiss said, "Ruby, don't just scarf them down like a slob. Honestly, it's like I'm taking care of a child." She quickly pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and gently wiped Ruby's mouth and upper lip of crumbs and milk then putting it back into her pocket.

Ruby ignored the comment. She simply beamed at Weiss and said, "Thanks." Before continuing to finish off the rest of the cookies.

Weiss then proceeded to pack up their homework and place them in their respective folders and contemplated on what lessons they were going to have in the coming weeks.

Once she stowed away the last of the papers, Weiss turned to see that Ruby had almost finished her cookies with the last one in hand. But instead of wolfing it down like she did the rest of its brethren, Ruby seem contemplative about that particular cookie.

Weiss was just about to ask Ruby what was wrong, when she dipped the last cookie with what seemed to be much more care then the others. What caught her truly by surprise was that instead of going straight into Ruby's mouth, the hand that was holding the last cookie slowly went right towards Weiss' own mouth.

Weiss looked dumbfoundedly at the now softened chocolate treat, her eyes crossed as she stared at the cookie right up to her face. Blinking, Weiss shifted her gaze from the cookie to Ruby's face, which was lit up, complete with sparkles, in a hopeful expression. Clearly sending the message, 'Please eat it.'

Weiss looked back down at the cookie, then quickly scanned the room to see if any of her teammates or the new arrivals noticed the two of them.

Fortunately for her, none of them had.

Color rose up from Weiss' cheeks and down her neck to her shoulders as she tentatively opened her mouth and closed her eyes, leaning forward slightly.

Weiss felt the slightly rough texture of the cookie slowly graze her bottom lip as Ruby brought the cookie into her mouth. Once she felt the edges of the cookie touch the corners of her mouth, Weiss bit down and the milk dipped cookie gave way with minimal effort. The half that Ruby fed her perfectly separated from the undipped portion and Ruby pulled it away. 

Weiss chewed as the soft cookie slowly spread its sweet chocolatey and buttery flavor across her tongue, which was slightly subdued by the creaminess of the milk.

It was heavenly.

Ruby dipped the remaining half of the cookie, letting a few errant drops of milk fall back into the glass. Her hand once again drifted towards Weiss' mouth.

Weiss swallowed the cookies in her mouth with and audible gulp, smacking her lips. This time feeling bold, Weiss closed her eyes and opened her mouth like a child. Her heart beating like tribal drums as she anticipated for the cookie to be placed onto her tongue.

Once she felt the touch of the treat in her mouth. She slowly closed her lips around it, only to find them wrap around a pair of fingers. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes opened wide as she crossed them to look to see that Ruby's fingers were inside her mouth!

Weiss let out a small mewl as Ruby slowly pulled her fingers out of Weiss' mouth. Her lips working in vain to keep the younger girls fingers within their confines. But Ruby pulled them out, and with her fingers still wet from Weiss' saliva, prompted her to start chewing on the cookie currently in her mouth by gently pushing her jaw, which was hanging slightly open and Weiss' lips were quivering, closed.

Using her fingers to guide Weiss' jaw to chew the cookie until she was able to swallow it, Ruby wiped away some small crumbs that ended up at the corners of Weiss' mouth wither her middle and index fingers. Ruby then brought them to Weiss lips once again and Weiss wasted no time and began to suck on Ruby's fingers. Weiss could still taste the lingering sweetness of the cookies on Ruby's fingers as she kept sucking on them.

All too soon for Weiss, Ruby pulled out her fingers. Weiss was panting and blushing profusely, her eyes glazed over. Ruby separated her fingers, watching with interest the small bridge of saliva between them before placing them into her own mouth, staring with half-lidded eyes and making a show of sucking and licking her fingers clean, causing Weiss to blush even harder.

"You taste wonderful, Weiss." said Ruby, then she giggled, then her voice shifted for a more sultry tone. "Even sweeter than the cookies."

At least that's what Weiss had imagined in her head.

Apart from leading to her epiphany for her feelings towards Ruby, her imagination had run amok with these fantasies. Some of them sweet and innocent, much like Ruby herself. While others. . . well, the latest one should be an indication of what direction they would go at times.

In reality, Ruby had proffered up her last cookie, sitting neatly on the center of the plate, as well as the glass of milk. But like in her fantasy, Ruby's eyes silently begged her to take it. It was a very sweet gesture, much like Ruby herself.

On the inside, Weiss was still recovering from her most recent fantasy just stared back blankly at Ruby.

Thinking that Weiss was going to reject her tribute of milk and cookie, Ruby's bottom lip quivered which snapped Weiss' brain back to the present. Putting on a mask of reluctance, she picked up the cookie and dipped it in the milk before taking a bite out of the cookie.

Normally Weiss wasn't one to indulge in sweets this late into the evening, but seeing as Ruby had offered it to her, she could make an exception.

The cookie itself was delicious, but sadly didn't taste as good, or as sensual, as it had within her fantasy.

After taking a few sips of milk from the glass to wash down the baked treat, Weiss looked over to the clock which hung above the doorframe, surprised at the time.

"It's that late already?!" Exclaimed Weiss, then turned to the rest of her team, clapping her hands together. "Alright everyone, it's time to get to bed. Lights out in ten minutes!"

Yang and Blake both simply nodded at Weiss' sudden barking of orders. Having come to the impasse of not arguing with the Ice Queen on matters such as staying up late, save for studying.

Yang closed the storybook that she was reading and ruffled the twin's hair and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. The twins following her, curious as to what she was going to do. Blake followed suit, leaving Gambol alone on the bed, unsure as what to do. Ruby quickly downed the rest of the milk and happily bounded off after her other teammates, with Weiss following her soon after. Myrtenaster quickly and quietly retrieved the empty glass and plate and promptly left the room to get them washed.

After brushing their teeth, they began to prepare for bed and what seemed to be like a calm end to a somewhat hectic day.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asked Bumblebee as she noticed Crescent Rose settling down into Ruby's bed by slipping under the blankets.

"What does it look like? I'm getting ready for bed." Said Crescent Rose smugly. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be sleeping there." replied Bumblebee, slipping down from Yang's bed.

"Is that so?" said Crescent Rose. "Last I remember, I used to sleep with Ruby all the time while you were stuck in the garage." 

Bumblebee's lips thinned at the snide remark, but decided not to comment on it and instead said, "Yeah well, I'm pretty sure that Ruby isn't going to like the fact that someone's already sleeping in her bed."

Crescent Rose's self-confident smirk just grew into a grin. "Oh I don't think she'll mind." she said as she pulled off the blanket and slowly traced her hand from her legs, up her waist, down the curve of her hips, and back up catching one of her breasts, pulling it up and letting it jiggle.

Unfortunately for Ruby, she had just exited the bathroom just in time to hear what she had just said and to have seen what she just did. Ruby was unsure as to whether or not she wanted to pass-out out of embarrassment, lest she wake up in an even more embarrassing situation.

With a furious blush on her face with the connotations of what Crescent Rose had said in mind and poking the tips of her index fingers against each other nervously, Ruby said, "Um. . . I was actually hoping the have my bed to myself tonight, actually." Not looking straight at Crescent Rose.

Crescent Rose stared blankly down at Ruby, struggling to find the words to express her objection, but Bumblebee spoke up first.

"You heard her, you oversized gardening tool. Get off the bed!"

When it seemed apparent that Crescent Rose didn't hear her, Bumblebee quickly took her by the arm and dragged her off the bed causing Crescent Rose to yelp and land hardly on the floor.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" She shouted.

Bumblebee shrugged, trying her best to hide her smirk, but the corners of her mouth still curved upwards slightly, "You were taking too long." she said simply.

Getting to her feet Crescent Rose then asked, "So where am I gonna sleep?"

"Good question." Said Weiss as she stepped out of the bathroom. "You are going to go back into your weapons."

"Hey, Flat Chest, you can't tell me what to do." Snapped Crescent Rose.

"We-well, Weiss does have a good point." said Ruby, "There's not enough space for all of you to sleep as you are. . . right. . . now." her voice growing quieter and quieter with each word.

Several emotions went through Crescent Rose's face, there was shock, then disbelief, and disappointment were most prevalent, but resignation was what remained on her face.

"Alright, fine. But before I go." Said Crescent Rose, she quickly swept Ruby up in a hug, lifting the smaller girl off the ground before kissing her right on the lips.

Weiss was too shocked to do anything, her mouth hung open slightly at the blatant show of affection. Bumblebee simply scowled. The door to the room opened as Myrtenaster walked in, just in time to see Crescent Rose still kissing Ruby, her eyes flashing scarlet red at the sight but she didn't do anything.

Crescent Rose and Ruby both remained in that position for a few long seconds, long enough that when Yang, Ember and Celica came out of the bathroom, Yang swiftly covered both their eyes from the scene.

To Ruby it felt like an eternity before Crescent Rose let her down, giggling. "Good night, Ruby." She said, turning around, waggling her hips briefly before skipping towards her weapon, touching it with a finger and in a flash of light was gone.

Ruby was still in a daze, swaying back and forth on her feet. Myrtenaster quickly came to her side as Ruby swayed a little too far back, and caught her just before she fell.

The sudden shock of the sensation of falling snapped Ruby out of her daze, and when she looked up to see who had caught her, she was met with a pair of bright yellow eyes, full of concern.

"Are you alright, Ruby?" Asked Myrtenaster.

At that moment Ruby has realized that Myrtenaster had caught her and now they both stood like partners paused in a dance at the dip, with Ruby leaning back while Myrtenaster's hand supported her by the small of her back.

"I-i-i blu-, bu, b–" Blubbered Ruby, before she decided to stay silent and simply nod her head.

Myrtenaster smiled gently and her eyes slowly shifted back to their normal pale icy blue, Ruby quickly looked away embarrassed.

"Good, can you stand?" Asked Myrtenaster.

Ruby nodded again, and was brought back to her feet where she regained her balance, and suddenly her feet were the most interesting thing in the room. Myrtenaster promptly straightened Ruby's sleeping clothes before taking a step back and looking back towards Weiss, who by now was gritting her teeth at Myrtenaster taking advantage of the situation. Bumblebee resigned to simply glaring at Myrtenaster.

"Is there anything else you need from me, Mistress?" She asked.

"No, you're dismissed." Said Weiss curtly.

Myrtenaster nodded and bowed at Weiss before she said to Ruby, "Goodnight, Ruby. Sweet dreams." She then walked towards her weapon and disappeared much like Crescent Rose.

Weiss gave a small harumph as Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster were finally gone for the night.

Gambol Shroud herself went towards her weapon and disappeared in a flash of light without anyone really noticing. Yang meanwhile helped Ember and Celica up onto the bed before climbing onto it herself and began to settle in. Blake looked towards her weapon for a moment before going to her own bed.

Ruby and Weiss were about to follow suit on their own beds, but realized that Bumblebee was still there.

"What are we gonna do about Bumblebee?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm not really sure." Replied Weiss. "It's past curfew and we can't bring her back to the garage at this time of night."

"I'll be fine sleeping on the floor." Said Bumblebee, shrugging. She used to have to hang around the street corner all night whenever Yang went out on one of her searches late at night, so a dorm room floor wouldn't be as bad.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Bumblebee, laying down on the carpet between the beds and stared at the cieling, "It's actually more comfortable than what I normally sleep on."

Glancing down, Bumblebee saw Ruby holding out a pillow. "Um, so you're a bit more comfortable." She said.

Bumblebee smiled, standing back up and accepted the pillow from the smaller girl. Before going to lie back down on the carpet, Bumblebee lifted up Ruby's chin and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Ruby, and goodnight." She said as she laid down once more, this time with a comfortable pillow beneath her head.

Ruby smiled widely, a light pink gracing her cheeks as she nodded happily, "You're welcome!" She said and she climbed into her own bed. "Night everyone!" she bade and closed the curtains to her bed.

Weiss shut off the lights before climbing into her own bed and pulled up the sheets to her chin and let out a deep sigh.

 _Finally this crazy day has come to an end._ She thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Weiss was unceremoniously awakened by Ruby's bed collapsing on top of her.

As it had turned out, Crescent Rose, Bumblebee, and Myrtenaster had once more snuck into Ruby's bed in the middle of the night. How they didn't wake up the others was a mystery, but their combined weight was too much for the hanging bed, causing its supports to snap.

That morning, the whole dormitory woke up to the heiress' shouts.

**Please Leave A Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 7

The weekend had finally arrived for Team RWBY, which Weiss wasn't sure if it were a blessing or condemnation.

Over the course of the week they had, for the most part, gotten most of the midnight intruders of Ruby's bed under control. After getting some stronger rope for Ruby's bed to hang from, new ground rules were set and at first things seemed to be under control. But as the following weekend drew closer the weapons grew antsy, no longer content with just leaning against the wall or strapped to their owner's hip when they now have the freedom to go about as they pleased.

Bumblebee was much more compliant compared to the others, staying in her bike form during the day but did manage to drop by the room after classes were over as well as head back to the garage before curfew.

Myrtenaster, much to Weiss' dismay kept appearing from her weapon form on her hip to do small tasks for either Ruby or Weiss, dashing off too quickly for Weiss to dismiss her prematurely; that was something which she had been wanting to avoid.

Crescent Rose appeared almost as often as Myrtenaster, suddenly appearing and hugging Ruby from behind whenever she grew bored, much to Ruby's embarrassment. Which may or may not have led to some awkward situations.

Ember and Celica seemed to be the only ones who enjoyed the most freedom in their human forms, with Yang being the most lenient towards her weapons, spending much of her free time playing with them.

While Gambol Shroud seemed to be content with staying within her weapon form, but would occasionally come out with some prompting from Ruby.

Now they were in their human forms as they rode the airship to Vale, off to buy each of them a set of clothes.

Weiss was paying, of course.

"Wow! I can't believe this view!" Exclaimed Bumblebee, leaning up against the window of the airship as they flew towards Vale. "You can see the whole city from up here!"

Everyone else just watched her enthusiasm from their seats.

"Is this your first time flying?" Asked Ruby, standing up and walking next to her, taking in the same view that Bumblebee was amazed at.

"Not really." Answered Bumblebee, "I mean, I've been on an airship before, it's just that I've only been inside the cargo hold. You can imagine, that there's not really much of a view from there." Bumblebee chuckled at her own small joke.

Ruby smiled in reply, then said, "Well at least now you don't have to spend the flights alone."

Bumblebee looked away from the arial view to look down at Ruby with a soft smile. "Yeah, I guess so." Bumblebee thought for a moment, then asked, "Where's Signal? I mean I know how to get there from the ground, but up here? It's pretty confusing."

"Oh!" Ruby's smile grew wide then pointed over to a trio of tall spiral towers near the edge of the city. "See those three twisty towers over there?" Bumblebee nodded, "That's Signal academy." A wave of nostalgia washed over Ruby as she gazed upon those three towers, reminiscing a few memories of training with her uncle Qrow as well as having fun learning how to become a Huntress with her friends from Signal. "I wonder how they're all doing." whisted Ruby, absentmindedly.

"What was that?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I just realized that I haven't seen any of my friends from Signal ever since I've been accepted into Beacon." Ruby let out a soft sigh. "I mean, we've exchanged letters from time to time and we've talked on the phone, but we hadn't seen each other face to face, you know?"

Bumblebee was silent for a moment taking in Ruby's words, knowing exactly just how Ruby felt. "Well if you miss them that much, why don't I bring you there some time." Offered Bumblebee, "I pretty much know the way and with things as they are now, I'm pretty sure that you don't have to worry about having to ask Yang to bring you there herself."

Ruby's eyes widened at the idea. "You really mean it?" she asked, and Bumblebee nodded. Ruby suddenly lunged at her and hugged her tightly, squealing "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Bumblebee blushed darkly at the sudden contact. She generally avoided such acts with Ruby in front of the others to spare her the embarrassment, unlike some _other_ weapon, but now Ruby was willingly and so enthusiastically nuzzling her face into her chest. Bumblebee could feel warmth slowly radiate from her chest where Ruby was nuzzling her but before she could genuinely enjoy the moment Ruby pulled herself away, grinning from ear to ear, swaying back and forth on her feet as she looked out the window once more.

They both stood in amiable silence as they watched the city grow closer. But that peace was shattered as Ruby felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection, lifting up her shirt just enough for a pair of hands to snake their way underneath. Her breath hitched when she felt the contact of cold hands rest on her waist.

Ruby already knew who it was, being the subject of similar affections throughout the week. She could feel the now familiar warmth of Crescent Rose's body press up behind her.

"Are we there yet?" Whined Crescent Rose, resting her chin on the top of Ruby's head, the smaller girl could feel her head resting right between the taller woman's bust. Ruby's cheeks were tinged pink by now, as she still grew embarrassed whenever her weapon got too touchy feely. But in a way, it was strangely comforting being held so closely like that.

Before Ruby could answer her query, Myrtenaster answered for her, "We are approximately fifteen minutes away from the air-docks." Walking up to the three of them at the window from her position next to Weiss. "No need to be so impatient, Crescent." She chastised the larger woman.

Crescent Rose spun around to face Myrtenaster, taking Ruby with her. "These airship rides were boring when I was stuck as a weapon, and they're still boring now. So excuse me for asking when we'll land." She retorted.

Myrtenaster didn't reply, but her gaze slid down to see the still somewhat embarrassed Ruby held within Crescent Rose's clutches and her eyes quickly shifted from blue to red then back again. "Ruby, I think it would be better if you took your seat, I suspect that we would be doing a great deal of walking today and it wouldn't do for you to be tired before we even begin." She said.

Ruby thought about it, but found it a bit difficult with Crescent Rose's, now warm hands, caressing her sides ever so slowly, sending trickles of warmth dancing on her skin, distracting her. But knowing both Yang and Weiss, they were probably not going to head back to Beacon until the last airship had to leave.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Replied Ruby, turning her head up to look at Crescent Rose, "I'm gonna sit down for a bit, is that okay?" Ruby could never really bring herself to say no to Crescent Rose, the way she acted almost reminded her of how Zwie acted when he was still a puppy or maybe more like a giant cat looking for attention.

Crescent Rose let out a dissatisfied sigh and released Ruby from her grip, the corners of Myrtenaster's mouth tilted upwards ever so slightly.

Ruby took her seat next to Blake, who was reading a book to pass the time on the ride, and took out her headphones and placed them on her ears. Letting the music allow her mind to drift off into space for a while.

The airship landed at the air-docks exactly when Myrtenaster said they would and the whole group stepped out and down the ramp. Crescent Rose skipped ahead of the group, twirling around once and stretched her arms upwards and arched her back, showcasing her rather impressive bust and getting more than a few stares from the other passengers from the airship.

"Whoo! Finally, I thought that ride was going to take forever!" Said Crescent Rose.

"We weren't flying for that long." Said Weiss, "It was only a short ride."

"Whatever you say, Ice Queen." Replied Crescent Rose, then said. "Wow, so this is Vale, huh." Turning around slowly to take in her surroundings.

Ruby seemed a bit surprised at that and asked, "Why's that? I've brought you to Vale lots of times, Crescent."

"Well it's kinda different seeing everything from this perspective; that and your cloak kinda blocks most of the view." Explained Crescent Rose.

Ruby let out a silent 'oh' and immediately looked bashful, "Sorry about that." she apologized.

Crescent Rose walked up to Ruby and bent down slightly so that they were both eye level and said, "It's fine, I didn't really mind at the time and I don't mind now." She gave Ruby a small smile.

Ruby's bashful expression shifted to mirror Crescent Rose's. This was actually kind of the first time that Crescent Rose had been tender towards Ruby, instead of just being plain clingy.

"Okay, if it really is alright with you." said Ruby.

Their moment was interrupted by Weiss noisily clearing her throat. "I think we should be moving along. We only have one day to buy five separate wardrobes and I'd prefer it if we got back before curfew." said Weiss.

"She's right you know." added Blake, "We should get going if we want to head back as soon as possible." Gambol Shroud stood behind her owner, looking around uneasily.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't understand what the whole rush is about. It can't be that hard buying a bunch of clothes, right?" Asked Crescent Rose.

The girls of team RWBY all just looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"What?"

XXX

The group had decided to go to one of the large mega-stores in Vale. It had a wide selection of clothes from generic articles to big name brands, as well as everything in between. Yang had thought that it would be better for them to all go to the same store and buy everything in one place. So once they entered the store and found a empty set of changing rooms that they could use they all went their separate ways to grab whatever clothes caught their eye. Yang went to the kids section with Ember and Celica. Blake went ahead with Gambol Shroud because the poor girl didn't really want to leave Blake's side. While Bumblebee, Crescent Rose, and Myrtenaster went each their own direction, leaving Ruby and Weiss to wait for them.

This was a bit awkward for Weiss, but also quite relieving. It had been impossible to have some time alone with Ruby since Crescent Rose was always there on Ruby's hip, she never knew when the tall nuisance would jump out and get between them, much of the same could be said about her own weapon.

But now they were officially alone with one another Weiss took this to her advantage.

"Ruby?" Weiss opened.

"Hm? Yeah Weiss?" responded Ruby.

 _Well here goes nothing_. "What do you think about all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"With all our weapons and Bumblebee coming to life, It's pretty strange right?"

"It is pretty weird." Agreed Ruby.

"Do you have any idea how this could have happened?"

Ruby was surprised by the question, and her face showed it. But she answered the question anyway. "I don't really know, to be honest." Said Ruby, "But we don't really know where Grimm come from either."

Weiss was once more surprised with Ruby's insight. "That's actually a good point." Said Weiss.

But before they could talk further, Myrtenaster was the first to return with several outfits and pieces of clothing draped on her arm. Ruby noticed that they were mostly white or were shades of grey, but some were of other colors as well.

"Mistress, I think I have found a number of suitable outfits for me to wear. May I try them on?" Requested Myrtenaster.

Weiss huffed and waved her hand dismissively at Myrtenaster, who bowed her head and entered the first stall.

They heard the clack of hangers being placed on the racks then the shuffling of cloth before Myrtenaster stepped out the changing room.

What she wore gave both Ruby and Weiss quite the surprise. The dress that she picked out was very similar to Weiss' own dress, though much simple and more conservative.

Instead of being a range of shades of white and blue, the clothes that Myrtenaster picked out were a range of whites and greys. The dress was a light grey with the top placed slightly higher to hide her cleavage, but was low enough to still show the intricate triangular markings going down from her collarbone, and its skirt was also a bit longer, closer to her knees and more suited to normal wear, unlike Weiss' combat skirt. Her bolero was lined with a dark slate grey on the inside, while the outside was a lighter shade at the shoulders which faded to white to the sleeves, but hers ended just loosely around her wrists without the flair and complex embroidery that Weiss' bolero had. She also wore a pair of matching crystal earrings and bejeweled bracelets of different colors on her wrists.

It was strange, seeing Myrtenaster in an outfit so alike to Weiss' regular clothes. Ruby could almost imagine that Myrtenaster could be mistaken for Weiss' sister, if she ever decided to get a tan and cut her hair short. _Can Weiss even get a tan?_ thought Ruby.

Weiss was having different thoughts about her clothes. It almost reminded her of what one of her father's secretary would wear when she visited him at work.

Myrtenaster gave a quick spin to show off the outfit from all angles. It was plain and didn't fit well in some places, but that could be quickly fixed by a trip to the tailor's. Her eyes were pink as Ruby looked at her intently.

But both Ruby and Weiss had the same thoughts. They both shook their heads.

Myrtenaster nodded in understanding and she retreated back into the changing room.

Weiss huffed annoyedly and crossed her arms across her chest. Ruby turned her head and stared at Weiss intently, her previous thoughts about Weiss getting a tan stuck in her head like gum on her shoe.

Weiss felt the pair of silver eyes on her as she glanced out of the corner of her eyes and caught Ruby still staring at her.

Weiss turned to face her, one eyebrow raised questioningly and asked, "What's wrong, Ruby? Is there something on my face?"

Ruby slowly shook her head, still raptly staring at Weiss, and answered.  "I was just thinking that maybe we should go to the beach." said Ruby, almost absentmindedly.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback with Ruby's words replied, "Why would we go to the beach?" asked Weiss.

 _Not that I wouldn't mind going to the beach with you. Just the two of us. Maybe the two of us on a blanket to keep the sand out, you sitting there and resting my head on your lap while you feed me strawberries as we both watch the sunset–_ Weiss immediately cut off that train of thought.

Ruby's brain still drifting and attempting to process how Weiss would look with a darker skin tone. "I was just wondering what you would look like with a tan." Ruby replied, as if her brain were on autopilot.

Weiss' imagination went from a picturesque scene of her and Ruby at the beach, to her suddenly having the image of herself with a mocha brown tan. It didn't help that Weiss was only wearing a two piece swimsuit within her mind, some tan-lines visible as the ties shifted out of place, and her cheeks flared up at Ruby's sudden statement. "Wha-what d-do y-y-you m-mean?!" she stuttered loudly.

Ruby's brain eventually giving up on trying to imagine Weiss having anything other than creamy, flawless, snow-like skin. "Well, Myrtenaster's last dress kinda reminded me of your usual clothes. I was just wondering how you'd look." Ruby paused for a moment then added, "Can you even get a tan, Weiss?" she asked.

Weiss' mind screeched to a halt at Ruby's query, then she began to think about it. She had always been more of an indoor type of person, and even when she began her training to become a huntress, Atlas' training facilities were mostly indoors and she rarely had to train outside.

After some time of silence, Weiss finally spoke up, "I-I'm not really sure. . ."

As Ruby digested Weiss' answer, she subconsciously filed that bit of information to the back of her mind.

The door to the changing room clicked open and both Ruby and Weiss looked towards Myrtenaster as she stepped out.

This next outfit was far beyond either Weiss or Ruby's expectations. While her first ensemble of choice was a bit too businesslike to be worn everywhere, this one was…

It was a maid uniform.

Weiss' eyes widened at Myrtenaster's clothes. While her top was quite conservative, everything else was a different story.

She held her hair back with a dark grey hairband, which contrasted well with her light grey hair. Her blouse was black with a high stand collar tied closed with a small maroon ribbon bow, it had juliet sleeves at hugged snugly against her arms which ended in gauntlet style cuffs keeping her sleeves out of the way if she ever were to serve tea in those clothes. Over her blouse was a pure white french half apron lined with frills along her shoulders and its bottom, its top was held close to her torso being laced up similar to a corset and was all tied together with a large bow tied behind her back. But the most stunning part of her outfit that Weiss definitely knew wasn't regulation was the micro-skirt that Myrtenaster was wearing, along with the snow white lace trimmed thigh high stockings that she wore, which greatly contrasted against her dark complexion, all the more directing one's attention to her absolute territory.

Weiss was speechless at her outfit, where in the world did she find that! But Ruby was having different thoughts, or to be more accurate, none at all.

Ruby was enamored by Myrtenaster's new outfit. It was her first time to see in real life someone actually wearing a maid outfit, while she had seen pictures of women wearing maid outfits before, some of which she had seen in Yang's stash of magazines back on Patch. She couldn't help but feel, not think, but feel that Myrtenaster was actually quite beautiful in that outfit.

Myrtenaster's eyes were electric pink and even her cheeks darkened, even through her dark skin, this time, spinning around once more to give the two girls the full view of her current ensemble.

Weiss' eyes widened even further, and her cheeks actually tinged pink when Myrtenaster's skirt flared outwards from the movement, giving a teasing peek at her panties .

"Is this better?" She asked them, "I recall seeing maid-servants in the Schnee household wearing something similar and I thought that it would be appropriate for me to wear this while serving Mistress." Although she wasn't quite sure about the exact specifications of the maid uniforms of the Schnee estate. She just took whatever fit as well as anything that looked familiar.

Ruby was the first to speak. "You look really pretty! It actually kinda suits you." Said Ruby, her face beaming.

Now it was Myrtenaster's turn to blush furiously at Ruby's compliment. "Th-thank you, Ruby." She stammered out.

"No! Absolutely not!" exclaimed Weiss suddenly, "You will _not_ wear that–that uniform."

Myrtenaster's earlier joyful mood was suddenly crushed at her mistress' words. Simply bowing her head in submission.

"But why?" Asked Ruby.

"Why?!" exclaimed Weiss again. "Because I will not have my weapon waltzing around Beacon wearing such clothes."

Ruby was about to ask why exactly, but Myrtenaster cut her off, "It's alright Ruby, I will change into a different set of clothes." Myrtenaster bowed to the both of them once more and went back into the changing room.

Ruby and Weiss once more sat in silence. Ruby's mouth was in a slight frown of disappointment, but Weiss was right. Myrtenaster was her weapon and besides Weiss was paying for all this, so she should have some choice in what her weapon should wear.

Stepping out of the changing room once more Myrtenaster's choice of clothing did a complete one-eighty.

This time she wore a white inner dress-shirt that had a long swallowtail collar and was tied with a dark blue tie in a half windsor knot. Over that was a deep ocean blue formal jacket with bright silver trim along the edges and cuffs, it was only buttoned at her waist. She also wore a simple pair of white shorts that reached her knees.

While it did look nice on her, both Ruby and Weiss agreed that it just wasn't it for her and shook their heads. Myrtenaster nodded and went back inside the changing room.

Just as Myrtenaster closed the door, Yang had arrived with her arms filled with different outfits, followed quickly by Ember and Celica right at her heels.

"Sorry about that, there was just so much to choose from, so I just got a bit of everything!" said Yang happily as she entered the next changing room with the twins and closed it behind themselves.

Myrtenaster walked out of her own stall and brought Ruby and Weiss' attention back to herself and this time they were both blown away by what she wore.

She wore a white long sleeved inner shirt with a high-stand button-down collar with a dark grey wide bodied tie around her neck, and it had simple roll up cuffs and the sleeves were somewhat loose around her arms. Over that she wore a light charcoal grey sleeveless formal jacket with silver buttons, which she had buttoned up completely letting the jacket hug snugly along the curves of her body, and only had a single breast pocket with a kerchief folded neatly in it. Myrtenaster had also opted to wear matching slim slacks to her jacket, which had vertical seamed pockets, where Myrtenaster had placed once of her hands in nervously.

"How is this one? One of the women working here suggested it when I asked for what I wanted and I decided to give it a try."

The two girls were dumbfounded by how the clothes absolutely suited Myrtenaster. They both couldn't help but gawk at how well she actually pulled the look off. Granted, it wasn't something women usually wore, but on her it looked quite eye catching.

Myrtenaster wasn't quite sure if either their silence meant that they liked it or that she had made a similar mistake to the maid uniform that she had worn a while ago.

Yang then suddenly burst from the stall next to Myrtenaster holding both Ember and Celica in her arms. They wore matching bright yellow tanktops, they also wore boy-shorts which were a light brown, similar to Yang's own shorts.

"Man you guys wouldn't believe how hard it is to find tanktops that looked good and in their size, but let me tell you–" She suddenly stopped when she spotted Myrtenaster. "Hey Myrtenesty! Nice threads, you look like one of those manservants you see on TV. It looks good on you."

Yangs sudden intrusion brought the two girls out of their stupor and they were able to gather their thoughts once more.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, Yang is right. It suits you." Said Weiss.

"Yeah!" Added Ruby cheerfully, "You look really cool in those clothes."

Myrtenaster smiled, "I'm glad that you all think that. I too think that it looks good, it's also quite comfortable. I think i will go with it." With that Myrtenaster went back to change into the clothes she wore when they had arrived.

"Yeah, but check these two out!" She said proudly.

Ember and Celica both struck a pose showing off their simple clothes.

Before Weiss could stop herself she blurted out, "They both look like a pair of boys, to me."

This comment caught Yang by surprise, but shrugged it off. "Yeah, you're kinda right about that, but that's not the only thing I got." she said.

Yang then grabbed the twins and dashed back inside the changing room before quickly coming out again.

"What about this?" She asked excitedly.

The twins now wore sailor uniforms of white and black, with large yellow kerchiefs tied around their necks. They also had arm sleeves from the middle of their arms going down to flare at their wrist. On their heads were hairbands with large white loosely tied bows. They wore short shorts with yellow belts with a pocket chain clipped onto the belt straps for extra flair, and lastly they had bellbottomed leg-warmers reaching up just below their knees.

She grabbed them again and went back inside the changing room, and came out once more.

"Or this?"

Strangely enough, Yang was able to find what looked to be like Beacon uniforms, but made for the twins' size.

Then rushing back in and out of the changing room, "Or how about this?"

This time Ember and Celica wore yellow shirts with black trim along the edges and seams. On the back of Ember's shirt was a large "E" written in flames, while Celica's was a black smoky "S". They also wore pairs of off yellow cargo shorts that reach down past their knees.

"Personally, I think these are the best, don'tcha think?"

Myrtenaster had stepped out in time to see the ensuing quick clothing changes. Wondering how Yang was able to get the twins in and out of those clothes so quickly.

But before any of them could respond to her query Yang said, "Yeah, I think we'll go with these." but after taking a second glance at the twins,

"or maybe…"

XXX

Within the crowded streets of Vale, amongst the scores of people a small figure walked among them, casually making her way aimlessly through the streets.

She walked among them, but not with them as she hummed a merry little tune to herself and no one paid her any mind.

The girl's orange locks bounced as she almost skipped along the sidewalk, enjoying the sights of the kingdom, obviously showing that she is not from around these parts.

A stray cat hugged along the wall of the many buildings and shops that filled the city, deftly avoiding the mass of people it jumped up onto an outside table before lying down and licked its paws as it began to clean its face.

The appearance of the cat quickly caught the eye of the young girl as she stopped humming her little tune. The motion of the cat cleaning itself seemingly as if to beckon her towards itself. She smiled brightly at the cat as she slowly made her way towards it.

The young girl bends down at the waist, resting her hands on her thighs for support as she speaks to the cat with a singular greeting.

"Salutations!"

**Please Leave A Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 8

Yang went through several more outfits with Ember and Celica, still trying to decide what kind of outfit they should wear.

Ruby, Weiss, and Myrtenaster simply watch bemusedly as Yang went on with her impromptu fashion show featuring the twins, with some even including herself so that they all wore matching outfits. They were all pretty sure that Yang had already picked out the twins' clothes, but decided to let her have her fun playing dress up.

"Oh yeah, by the way guys. Have any of you seen Blake and Gambol Shroud around?" Asked Yang, poking her head out of the changing room to put the twins into another outfit.

Ruby thought for a moment, her head tilting to the side humming all the while, "Hmm. Not really, I haven't seen Blake and her weapon yet."

"They're probably getting clothes on some other section of the store." Added Weiss.

"Oh!" piped up Ruby, "That reminds me, what happened to Bumblebee and Crescent Rose–Eeep!"

The moment she said her weapon's name a pair of arms quickly wrapped around her waist and her head was nestled in between a pair of now quite familiar breasts.

She could then feel hot breath brush over one of her ears. "Hello Ruby~" A husky voice dripped like honey flowing into them.

Weiss sighed at the sudden intrusion, _Speak of the devil and she will come._ She thought.

"I hope you like my outfit. I searched everywhere to get it juuu~st right," she tightened her hug affectionately, "Are you excited?" Crescent Rose asked, then released Ruby from her grip and stepped back.

Ruby was actually kinda excited at the prospect of Crescent Rose's outfit, wondering what kind of cool look she came up with. She was almost reminded of the time back at signal when she had just made Crescent Rose. She was so excited with finally building her own weapon that she actually had gotten quite ahead of herself and installed every kind of accessory, add-on, and basically everything but the kitchen sink (but not for lack of trying) onto her. What ended up with a huge mess of parts that looked really cool, but it was also an amalgamation of too much stuff that she wouldn't even be able to use most of the time as well as it being too heavy for her to even carry. Her uncle Qrow had face-palmed hard enough to cause the birds nearby to fly off in a panic when she finally finished the monstrosity and showed it to him.

That day she learned that form follows after function, though it didn't hurt to have a bit of flair here and there. But not after a very long lecture from said uncle.

Ruby quickly turned around to take a look at her weapon and as she laid her eyes on her, Ruby's face turned scarlet just as quickly while letting out a prudish squeak.

Yang on the other hand, peaking out of the changing closet, let out a low wolf-whistle, her own cheeks tinged in a blush. She even made a point so that neither Ember nor Celica would be able to take a look at Crescent Rose's attire.

Crescent Rose wore nearly an exact copy of Ruby's own outfit, but with several alterations. Like Ruby, she wore a black short sleeve blouse, but instead of one that buttoned up all the way, she opted for one that left a very generous amount of her cleavage. This was not helped by the fact that her corset was large enough to push up her breasts making them, if it were even possible, stand out even more. Her combat skirt or her "combat" _micro-_ skirt that was so short that it might as well have not been there since every time she took a step it would give a clear peek at her panties, let alone how much more exposed she would be if she were to enter an actual fight. Not only that, but her stockings, while long, didn't reach up all the way under her skirt. Not that they would have been able to, and were strapped to her panties leaving open and emphasizing a provocative amount of skin along her thighs. On her wrists were a pair of bright red frilly corsages with black lace and on her feet were a pair of blood-red stiletto heels adding a couple inches to her already impressive height. Crescent Rose had also managed to find a large red cloak with hood, which completed the outfit.

To put it simply, if Ruby's body filled out in the next couple of years and she were ever to quit her training to become a huntress and turn into a stripper. What Crescent Rose wore probably wouldn't be too far of a stretch of the imagination what Ruby's stage outfit would be.

Between Ruby's squeak and Yang's whistle, it was enough to prompt Weiss herself to turn around and see the results.

Her reaction was to be expected.

Weiss' face went pink, much more obviously so with her pale complexion. Then into outrage.

" **WHAT IN REMNANT ARE YOU WEARING!?!?** " She screamed, drawing the attention of some of the other shoppers in the store, "That is the most inappropriate dress I have ever laid my eyes on!"

Crescent Rose simply looked at her and blinked twice as if nothing were wrong, then a mischievous smile began to form on her face.

"Really?" Asked Crescent Rose, "Well personally I think that I look great." Twirling in place, allowing her micro-skirt to flare out and a clear view of her ass and giving it a light spank while her back was to them. Giggling playfully, "Besides, I'm sure that you're just jealous that I can make a look like this work." said Crescent Rose making direct eye contact with Weiss looking away only to glance at her chest.

Weiss' pink blush was soon replaced with red faced anger. "Me? Jealous? Yes you're completely right." Said Weiss sarcastically. "I'm quite envious that I'm not able to look like a harlot."

"Yes you are." said Crescent Rose, as if she were taking Weiss seriously.

"Um, Crescent Rose?" said Yang. "I'd hate to burst your bubble, but even I wouldn't wear something like that, and that's saying something." still trying her best to keep the Twins from sneaking a peak at Crescent Rose.

"You see? Even Yang says what you're wearing is completely inappropriate." said Weiss

Crescent Rose simply shrugged off their words. "Hmph, I'm pretty sure Ruby appreciates my outfit, right Ruby?" Asked Crescent Rose in a haughty tone then she turned her gaze towards Ruby.

While she had expected Ruby to blush at her new look and hopefully somewhat entice her as well, which was the whole reason she had picked out this outfit in the first place. But the look on Ruby's face unnerved her. Seeing a huge mess of emotions that ranged from embarrassment, prudishness, and even. . . fear? No. Fear wasn't the right word, it was too extreme. Nervousness? Closer, but still not right. Then it hit her. Ruby was _uneasy_ with the way that she looked.

"Ruby?" She repeated, when Ruby had not given her a response. Concern and even some of Ruby's own unease creeping into her voice.

Ruby was unable to look at Crescent Rose. She could see that Ruby was pointedly avoiding her gaze from the woman, her eyes darting back and forth trying to concentrate on something other than her weapon.

Crescent Rose's heart sank at Ruby's expression. She had only wanted to show herself off to Ruby, much like Ruby had shown her off to most of her friends and other huntsmen that she met. She was proud of her body, she was beautiful because Ruby had worked tirelessly to perfect her design. She was Ruby's pride and joy of course, but the look on her face said otherwise.

It was at that point that she began to feel the stares of the other shoppers who were now looking in their direction, or more specifically. Her.

Back at Beacon she never really paid much mind as to how the other students would look at her. Crescent Rose mostly had worn the clothes that Yang had lent her and it wasn't much of a problem. But now, wearing this outfit, it sent a disquiet chill down her spine at the number of now curious onlookers. Thinking back, at first it had seemed like a good idea but now she wasn't so sure anymore. Although she would have enjoyed spending time with Ruby dressed as she was, as well as being able to rub it in to the Ice Queen's face, which was just an incidental plus. She didn't want to draw _that_ kind of attention towards herself and in turn in the same direction as Ruby. She could imagine what might happen if she did go through with it and buy this outfit and those thoughts didn't sit well with her.

"Just remember who exactly _is_ paying for your _wonderful_ outfit, and I'm definitely not going to buy something like that. Especially one that makes you look like a _Promiscuous Call Girl_." Said Weiss, she then thought, _Goodness knows what would happen if Father were to ever look into my expenditures and find out what exactly I had spent my allowance on._ "Besides, I'm only doing this because Ruby asked me to." Finished Weiss.

The effect of Weiss' words were only compounded by Myrtenaster's hard stare that seemed to tell her, _This is by far the most idiotic thing you've ever done._

Crescent Rose nearly froze. Now what was she going to do? She had seemed so adamant to get this outfit, and now that she didn't want anything to do with it? She couldn't admit that, not in front of everyone. She began to think fast of an excuse, anything just so that she could leave and go look for something else. When it hit her. Crescent Rose could feel the cool blow of air from a nearby air-vent caress her exposed thighs.

"Actually, you know what?" Said Crescent Rose, trying to keep face. "I changed my mind. As much as I love this outfit, Vale's weather is a bit too chilly for something like this." She then began to walk off to find the clothes she had borrowed from Yang.

XXX

Crescent Rose wandered through the many racks of clothes within the clothing store, running her hand through the veritable curtains of clothing. Now into her loaned clothes and out of her previous outfit, and thankfully the stares that felt like cold slime running down her back were gone and she could relax once more.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" she hissed under her breath, punctuating each word with a mild hit to her temples with her closed hands. _How could I have been so stupid?_ she thought.

Crescent Rose passed through several sections, glancing about and surprised at the wide range of different articles of clothing the store had. Never noticing with her earlier tunnel vision to find the most provocative dress which was similar to Ruby's.

Her thoughts of self loathing pushed aside as she got a better look at all the different clothes the store carried, _And I thought those weapon expos had a lot of variation._ Thought Crescent Rose.

She passed through women's, men's, children's, formal wear, swimwear, and pretty much everything else one could think of. Crescent Rose took particular note of the exotic underwear section and made sure to remember to pass through and sneak in a set or two when they were about to leave. A little something that she'd reserve for a _special_ occasion.

Through her musings of what else she should try and sneak past Ice Queen, a voice spoke up beside her.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Crescent Rose looked to her left and saw one of the store clerks. She was of medium height, with fair skin and brown her tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing the standard blue uniform which made them stand out from the customers.

Taken slightly aback by the sudden intrusion she looked down at the woman who was smiling at her, she was able to bring her thoughts in order after a few moments.

"Yeah, umm, I'm not really sure about what exactly I want to wear, my first choice didn't work out so great. So maybe you could help me out?" responded Crescent Rose.

The woman's smile grew brighter at the prospect. "Of course." She then gave Crescent Rose a quick up and down with calculating eyes. "Hm. . ." she hummed, " Follow me if you could, miss." As she walked towards the women's section, "I'm sure I can find something you might like. But I guess I should ask first would you like a flashier or maybe a more conservative look?" Asked the clerk.

Crescent Rose thought about it for a moment, thinking back to her first outfit and guessing that the clerk probably won't make her wear anything as extreme as that, before replying, "I'm not really sure."

The clerk gave her another once over, her brows furrowed, "But I'm assuming that your motif would be mostly red and black, maybe even some silver accessories?" she asked.

Crescent Rose thought about it for a second. Well red and black were her real colors, apart from the grey of the steel of her blades, _There isn't really anything else I could wear._ she thought when she tried imagining those three colors in combination with anything else and then answered, "Yeah, I guess." Then added, "But I don't really know what kind of style would fit me."

"Well I guess we'll just have to try a bunch of different styles before we find something that fits, miss." said the woman.

While they went through the store the clerk grabbed several different clothes from different racks and laid them on her arm. By the time they reached once of the many changing rooms laid throughout the store the clerk was nearly up to her face with clothes.

"Just step in and try this on." Said the clerk, handing Crescent Rose some clothes.

Crescent Rose looked at them curiously then shrugged before walking into the changing room. She quickly changed into the clothes before stepping out.

She found the clerk waiting for her, standing attentively, "So what do you think?" she asked.

Crescent Rose looked at herself in the large mirror in front of her. It was a black sweatshirt with red trimming around the seams, collar, and cuffs. It hugged snugly against her body, greatly emphasizing her large bust despite being somewhat a conservative style. The skirt that the clerk picked out for her, was black with a red lace trim and reached down to her knees, quite similar to Ruby's combat skirt, but suited more for casual wear.

"It looks pretty nice, but I don't think the style really fits me. . ." replied Crescent Rose honestly. _Put some glasses on me and I'll look like a librarian. No thank you._ She thought.

The clerk nodded before passing her another set of clothes, "Well I thought that we should start with something a bit more simple, but I'm guessing that isn't really your shtick."

"I guess so. I'm looking for something that I can wear to most places, and" Crescent Rose somewhat blushed at having to admit this to a complete stranger, "something that will catch a certain someone's eye."

The clerk's ears perked up at her words and a grin grew on her face. "Well I think I may have just the thing that you might be looking for." she said, then rummaged around the stack of clothes which were now laid down across the large cushioned seats and picked out several items of clothing. "Here, put these on first then I'll hand you the rest of the outfit once they're on."

Crescent Rose gave a nod and took the few pieces handed to her and entered the changing room. She stripped and discarded the previous outfit that she was wearing and began to put on what seemed like the first of many.

The first was a black tank-top, that was fitted like the previous sweatshirt but this one ended just above her navel. Next was a deep red leather jacket with black trim, which fit her pretty well, save for the fact that she couldn't zip it up past her chest. After that was a pair of black denim short shorts. She was then handed a pair of striped red and black knee high socks and pa pair of black boots with red laces and silver buckles.

She stepped out and looked herself over in the mirror with the clerk waiting expectantly. "So how about it?" she asked.

"I don't know. . ." replied Crescent Rose. But she did in fact know, her outfit looked an awful lot like what Yang usually wore and she definitely didn't want to get that "older sister" vibe with Ruby. She wanted something that would put herself apart from the rest and make Ruby really go "Wow".

"But before you say anything, while you were in there, I took the liberty and grabbed some accessories to go with it," said the clerk, taking out a large black box and opened it in front of Crescent Rose, placing it down and grabbing a few pieces out.

She brought out a silver ring and handed it to Crescent Rose who wore it on her right hand. Afterwards she was shown a number of earrings of different makes and styles, one in particular caught her eye and it was a silver earring with a small rose that hung from a chain.

She picked it up and clasped it on her ear. _Maybe I can have something like this with Ruby's emblem made when I have the time,_ thought Crescent Rose.

Looking within the box again she also spotted a black rosary with a bright red gem in its center, which hung from a leather choker and with the help of the clerk put it around her neck. Looking at herself once more in the mirror, she decided that the accessories definitely added some character to the outfit. Maybe with some makeup it might even complete the look. But ultimately she decided against it. Even with the look becoming somewhat more of her own, it still reminded her of Yang and Crescent Rose didn't want that.

Shaking her head she took off the earring, choker, and ring and placed them back into the jewelry box. "It looks good, in all honesty but it just reminds me of what someone I know already wears and I don't want them to think I'm copying them or anything."

The clerk's mouth made an o-shape in understanding, "I'm sorry, my mistake. I'll get you another outfit right away."

She quickly walked off in search of some more clothes, leaving Crescent Rose alone with a pile of clothes that she had already tried on and another pile waiting for her to wear.

Shrugging to herself Crescent Rose grabbed a random over-shirt and pair of pants. Might as well try some other stuff on while she waited.

The shirt Crescent Rose picked out was a black and red chinese shirt, but unlike the one Ren would normally wear, there was a large button above the slits where the other buttons would latch on to and the collar was a short v-neck. The bell sleeves were very wide, but didn't interfere with her hands. The pants were plain black and tight fitting, but allowed her a wide range of motion. She decided to keep the combat boots, finding them quite comfortable.

After stepping out of the changing room, Crescent Rose surveyed herself on the larger mirror trying to take a look at her new look from all angles. It looked nice enough, but it seemed to be off in a way.

"Oh, have you decided on that one?" Asked the clerk, she seemed to have arrived while she was changing.

"I'm still not sure, this one feels like there's something missing." Answered Crescent Rose, unable to shake the feeling.

"That shirt is a part of a set, see that big button? That's where you clasp the one-shoulder cape. Perfect for keeping the cold out." The clerk rummaged through the pile once more and pulled out the article in question. The cape was large and was meant to fit an adult, which suited Crescent Rose just fine, reaching down to her mid-calves. It was a bright red color, not as vibrant a red as Ruby's own cloak but it was still a few shades brighter than her own hair.

"Here, let me." said the clerk, stepping in front of Crescent Rose and draped the cape across her shoulder and clasping the front of the cloak on the button, then reached around for the black leather strap that went under her arm and attached it to the same button. "There, how does it feel?" she asked.

Crescent Rose rolled her shoulders a bit and found that the cape didn't move around her shoulders, but rested comfortably and securely across them. She looked at herself in the mirror and the cape did in fact bring the whole thing together, much like Ruby's own hood did.

Overall she did like it. Like the other outfits she did like them, but some parts of it didn't appeal to her. She did like the chinese shirt, but the cape had to go. Crescent Rose unbuttoned the cape and hung it up on a hook. She then undid the shirt and took it off and set it aside, asking the clerk if they had a similar shirt, but one without the buttons for a cape and a size smaller. She took off her t-shirt and changed into a red fitting tank-top and donned the new black and red chinese shirt and left it undone, not that she would have been able to close it anyway, but it did fit rather well despite it being left open.

Crescent Rose looked herself over in the mirror one last time, she decided that she liked the look. It was just the right amount of sexy, the tank-top hugging her curves nicely and showing a decent amount of cleavage. The shirt covered up most of her exposed skin and it left her looking halfway decent, something that she hoped would make the washboard of an Ice Queen shut her mouth for one, which solved the problem of attracted unwanted attention to herself. She also noted that in a way she kind of paired up yet contrasted with Ruby's own outfit.

"An odd choice of style, but I do have to admit it does suit you." commented the clerk.

"Yeah, it sure does." replied Crescent Rose, _I can't wait for Ruby to see this._ She thought.

"That's all well and good but y'know it is a bit plain, and I think you could use a few accessories." Said the clerk as she began to take out her box of jewelry and other accessories.

XXX

A stray tricolor cat sauntered at a leisurely pace. Like all cats it didn't have a care in the world, and why should it? Food was plentiful, all it had to do was rub up against the legs of a couple random humans and purr loud enough to get their attention, maybe paw against their legs for insurance, and they'd be more than willing to give it some food.

Now it went along its way through the city. The day had been quite normal for the cat after convincing some humans for food it went through its usual routes, it would have remained normal if it weren't for the strange human-that-did-not-smell-like-a-human-that-also-let-out-this-weird-hum followed it. This was nothing new for the cat, every now and then some young human would decide to follow the cat, and if it were particularly annoying, try to catch it. But the cat has lived in these streets all its life and it wasn't going to get caught today.

The cat decided that it was right about time it should ditch this weird smelling and noisy thing and darted down one of the many alleyways of the city and ducked underneath a dumpster.

Usually after doing this most humans would just give up following the cat after a few minutes of useless calling, prompting, bribing with more food, etcetera. But what the cat didn't expect was that the human-not-human to lift up the half-full dumpster over its head with a big smile over its face gazing down at the cat.

"Why are you hiding underneath here, friend?"

The cat quickly reacted and dashed off, it's ears turned back as it heard the crash of the dumpster being unceremoniously dropped then the sound of footsteps following after it.

"Ah, wait!"

While having someone or something chase after the cat so stubbornly was nothing new, this was the first time that anything had lifted lifted a dumpster just to get to it.

The cat quickened its pace and went further down the alleyway while the weird smelling not-human's footsteps also sped up to match the cat's pace. The cat then just ran as fast as it could in attempt to get rid of the not-so-human down through the back-alleys of the city.

Left.

Right.

Right again.

Straight.

Another left.

Straight once more.

Up a stack of boxes.

Jump.

Land onto a fire escape.

Into an open window.

"Where are you going?"

Underneath and between the random human's legs.

Ignore the human's scream.

Out the open door.

Stop.

The cat turned its head to check and its eyes widened to see that the human-like thing was climbing through the very same window it had entered through. So it started to run once more.

Down the hall.

Up the stairs.

It could hear the footsteps coming closer to it.

Through another open door

Up onto the rooftop.

"What are you doing?!"

Off the roof.

Land on the awni–Scratch that.

Get caught in the arms of the lookalike-human, which was not part of the plan.

"That was not very safe, friend." Said the not-really-human, as it landed on the street below.

The cat struggled against the grip holding it, digging its claws in and even attempting to bite the human-like-thing.

But for all its efforts were for naught. The very-human-looking-not-human did not seem to be deterred by the cat's actions, which seemed to have no effect.

"Oh? You wish for me to let you go, friend?"

The grip slacked slightly and the cat raced off once more away from this irritating human-looking-thing.

"Wait for me, friend!"

It wouldn't just give up. The cat just kept running as far and as fast as it could, they both had gone a fair distance away from where they had started. The cat crossed a gravel path with big pieces of metal and concrete lying along it. The loud noise of bells and the flashing yellow lights signaled the arrival of the big fast moving metal thing that ran along where the gravel path and the long bright colored poles moving by themselves came down high over the cats head.

The human-looking-thing remained a few yards behind the cat, ignoring the loud noises and flashing lights, its arm outstretched.

The cat was halfway across the gravel path in between the big metal pieces and the sound of the big loud metal box thing grew with each passing second.

The cat had crossed over the gravel path and the probably-not-human got closer to the big pieces of metal. When suddenly

**_CLANK_ **

The big loud fast metal box things passed by and the sudden noise that the big loud fast metal box things made the cat pause in its tracks. Turning around to see that the not-human-thing had stopped pursuing it, in fact it could no longer see it at all. The cat took this as a good sign to finally shake it off its pursuer and disappeared into the streets.

XXX

"Well howdy everybody, what do you think?" Announced Bumblebee as she walked towards the changing rooms where Ruby, Weiss, Myrtenaster, Yang, and Ember and Celica were hanging around.

They all turned to see Bumblebee strut towards them with her lips turned in a big grin, each step she took was punctuated by a small metal _clink._

Weiss took one good look at her and immediate face-palmed.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

**Please Leave A Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 9

Bumblebee strutted up towards them. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Myrtenaster, and the twins all stared at Bumblebee, eyes wide and mouths agape at what she was wearing.

While they all knew that Yang's choice of clothing was inspired by the fashion from Vacuo, Bumblebee on the other hand could have easily passed for a full blooded Vacuoan.

Bumblebee wore a light off-yellow western blouse with embroidery along her chest and shoulders and on her hands were a pair of black leather, fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a loose thin yellow to orange bow neatly tied, which held up her stiff shirt collar covering most of her neck. She also wore a pair of dark black jeans, which were buttoned up high to her waist, held there by a thick leather belt with flame-patterned yellow stitching. The belt also served to tuck in her shirt blouse, leaving a bit of loose fabric that accentuated her curves even more. On top of her pants were a pair of black leather chaps with short frays that left her waist and hips visible while fitting just right over her legs. On her feet were a pair of black high cut cowgirl boots with a medium heel and slightly pointed toes, the tops of which were hidden under her chaps. Resting on her back, she held loosely over one shoulder a black leather cowboy duster. Lastly to top it all off was a respectably sized cowboy hat that rested on her head, no pun intended.

"Whoa! Bumblebee, you look so cool!" exclaimed Ruby, jumping up from the backless couch that she and Weiss were sitting on, and in a cloud of rose petals took in Bumblebee's outfit from nearly every angle. Even though she didn't know much about fashion as much as her older sister, she could still appreciate what Bumblebee was wearing.

Bumblebee blushed lightly at Ruby's compliment, "Really?" she asked.

"Yup!" replied Ruby.

"It suits you, really." Added Yang who had let the twins sit next to her, choosing the yellow shirts and cargo shorts that she had previously picked out. "You remind me of the time one of Dad's huntsmen buddies from Vacuo came to visit Patch."

Ember and Celica dashed towards Bumblebee and clung to her legs, looking up at her with large grins on their faces. "Big sis!" exclaimed Celica. "We love your clothes." said Ember as they both tugged at her pants and chaps.

"Thanks." said Bumblebee smiling, glad that both Yang and the twins also approved of her outfit. All that left was. . .

"So what do you think, Weiss? Myrtenaster?" Asked Bumblebee, gently peeling the twins away from her legs and turning around once to let them all get the full view of her outfit.

Weiss took a long moment, taking in Bumblebee's clothes. Letting out a breath through her nose, "It's. . . acceptable." replied Weiss and Myrtenaster nodded in agreement.

"It's quite becoming. Much more preferable than that bathrobe you wore when we first met." said Myrtenaster, smiling good-naturedly.

"Well yours ain't too bad either, Myr." said Bumblebee, chuckling at Myrtenaster's comment.

Myrtenaster looked over her clothes once more, the form being quite elegant but not so much so as to hinder function then said, "Why thank you, Bumblebee."

While Ruby was still mesmerized by Bumblebee's outfit, she was suddenly swept off her feet by Bumblebee letting out a small "Eep!" in response.

"So Ruby, now that I got a new set of clothes, do you wanna head out?" asked Bumblebee.

Ruby simply lay there, frozen, arms wrapped around Bumblebee's neck. Surprised by Bumblebee's sudden actions, much like back in Ozpin's office. If Ruby could string two thoughts together she would probably imagine herself in the wild west of Vacuo, with herself in a Vacuoan style dress while Bumblebee held her in her arms rising a horse into the sunset.

Weiss simply looked away from the scene with a small huff. _And here we go again, spending some somewhat alone time with Ruby was nice while it lasted._ she thought.

Myrtenaster's eyes narrowed flashing red for a split second before returning to blue, but didn't comment.

The twins went back towards Yang and she lifted them up so that they sat on either side of her, which they both then clung to her shirt happily.

They all watched as Ruby blubbered incoherently trying to form intelligible words in Bumblebee's arms until there was a streak of red that appeared next to her.

They all watched as if in slow motion, a familiar tall, long haired individual sent a flying kick at Bumblebee.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?!" she yelled.

Bumblebee was caught off-guard by the sudden attack and was sent flying into a nearby clothes rack with a loud crash. Ruby on the other hand flew out of her arms by a few inches and before she fell to the ground and this time was caught in the arms of Crescent Rose.

It was at that moment that Ruby snapped out of her frozen state only to lapse back into it when she laid eyes on her weapon.

Considering her previous outfit, what she wore now blew her away. Although she didn't have any idea what she was going to wear, Ruby couldn't think of anything that would have suited Crescent Rose better. It was both flashy and form functional both aspects were a big part of her main design. It was a complete one-eighty from the previous clothes she had worn.

Everyone else just stared at Bumblebee's prone form, eyes wide at what Crescent Rose had just did.

After a few seconds or so Bumblebee jumped out of the pile of clothes and twisted metal.

"What the hell was that for?!" Bumblebee yelled out, rubbing her side where Crescent Rose had kicked her.

"Hmph. Isn't it obvious?" Said Crescent Rose, putting her nose up at Bumblebee, "That's what you get for laying your dirty paws on My Ruby."

"Why you. . ." Growled Bumblebee as she began to walk towards Crescent Rose. "If anyone here should be keeping their hands off Ruby, it'd have to be you!" said Bumblebee as she stopped right in front of her.

"Ha! You wish. I'm her weapon, so by default I have every right to do so." replied Crescent Rose, slowly running her hand up and down Ruby's thigh possessively.

The feeling of soft hands caressing her leg snapped Ruby out of her frozen state once again. Her sensitive skin prickling at the touch.

Ruby started to giggle, which then turned into outright laughter, her legs kicking out as Crescent Rose's caress, which was meant to be sensual instead ended up simply tickling the smaller redhead.

Unable to keep a hold of Ruby in her arms, Crescent Rose was forced to let Ruby down before she accidentally dropped her.

As Ruby's laughter subsided, still clinging onto Crescent Rose's arm, she smiled up at her and said. "Thanks for letting me down. But I really like your outfit, you look amazing."

Crescent Rose grinned at the compliment, "Thanks, Ruby." Placing her hands on her hips proudly.

Bumblebee grumbled something unintelligible whilst looking away from the pair, arms crossed. But her mood brightened up when Ruby picked up her forgotten hat and reached up on the tips of her toes to place it back on her head, though crookedly as it was.

"Sorry about that." said Ruby apologetically.

Bumblebee scratched the back of her head and said, "It was nothing. You don't have to be the one to apologize." 

"Well looks like everyone's here." cut in a voice.

They all turned to see Blake walking up to them with Gambol Shroud in tow.

Gambol noticed that everyone's eyes were on her, causing her to quickly duck to hide behind Blake, gripping on to her shoulders.

Blake turned her head to see Gambol, head bowed and trying to appear as small as possible without resorting to crouching on the floor. Blake was able to coax her weapon forward with a affectionate pat on the head and a few quiet encouraging words.

Gambol timidly walked next to Blake, head still faced down at her feet.

Gambol wore a simple long-sleeved black dress that reached down to her shins with white cavalier cuffs at the end of her sleeves. In an almost inverted fashion, she wore a vest similar to Blake's but one that was white instead of black. From what could be seen of her legs were a pair of what was most likely white knee-high socks and on her feet were a pair of simple black leather shoes. Lastly around her shoulders was a white sailor kerchief with black edges as well as the bow that Blake had originally placed on her head. All in all her outfit was entirely unremarkable, especially when compared to everyone else's.

Yang let out a low whistle, "She looks great Blakey, you picked that out for her?" she asked.

"More or less." replied Blake, "Though it did take a while to find something that she wanted to wear, it was kind of hard to choose which one was best." she said. But in reality, Gambol was uncomfortable to the idea of wearing essentially everything that Blake had brought forward, which made picking out an outfit for her much more difficult. She had even outright refused to wear that cute short cut kimono that reminded her of the one the main protagonist had worn during a festival in one of her hidden books, something that disappointed Blake greatly. 

"But I gotta say, great job." complimented Yang.

"Thanks, Yang."

"So is everyone finished?" asked Weiss, looking at her scroll. "We need to start picking up the pace."

"What's the rush, Weiss?" asked Ruby, walking up to her partner.

"It's already half past noon, and none of us have eaten lunch yet."

"What?!" yelled Ruby, "We've been here for that long?" as if right on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly as if glad that it had finally been noticed for the lack of food inside it, which made Ruby's cheeks to go pink in embarrassment.

"It would appear so." said Myrtenaster, giving Ruby a teasing smirk, causing the redhead's blush to deepen even further, as she leaned over Weiss' shoulder to see the time displayed on the scroll.

"So, again, is everyone satisfied with their choices?" asked Weiss.

She got a combination of "Yes", "Yup", "Yeah", "Sure", and other words of affirmation from the group.

Weiss nodded, "Good, now let's find a clerk so we can get going." as she said this while looking around, a clerk was already walking up towards their group. "Ah, yes." Weiss stood up, "Miss, if you would so kindly get my friends here a few extra sets of what they're wea—" but was abruptly cut off.

"Yes, Madam we will get to that right away, but first could you and your companions come with me please." said the Clerk, raising her hand to stop Weiss.

"Um. . . is there a problem, Miss?" Asked Weiss, surprised by the sudden request.

The clerk didn't answer, but simply cleared her throat loudly and nodded her head in the direction of the clothes rack that had been wrecked by Crescent Rose kicking Bumblebee.

Weiss face-palmed and let out a groan before taking out her card from her pocket and passing it to the clerk, which she now noticed the nameplate reading "Assistant Manager".

"Just get us the clothes and add it to the bill." said Weiss exasperatedly.

XXX

They were all walking towards the cashier of the store, arms laden with their respective clothes they were now ready to pay, or Weiss was ready to pay to be more precise, for their purchases. As always, whenever they went out with Weiss, a flourish of her debit card and ID smoothed things over fairly quickly.

They all made a strange group with half of them wearing clothes that still had their tags on. The weapons seemed to feel more comfortable in their new outfits. They gave them a sort of identity of their own that the borrowed clothes could never have captured.

Weiss headed the group as she was the one who would be paying for everything, with Myrtenaster walking next to and slightly behind her. Yang held the hands of the Ember and Celica, happy with their new outfits were behind Weiss. Ruby walked between Bumblebee and Crescent Rose in the middle. With Blake and Gambol Shroud at the rear of the group.

 _I still can't believe that I'm paying for everything._ thought Weiss. _I swear, this is going to be the last time I let Ruby convince me to do something like this._ and although those words filled her mind, she had forgotten that she had already said something similar before.

The reached the counter and the lady at the cashier proceeded to scan the clothes they carried.

Things grew awkward when the time came when she needed to punch in the clothes that the weapons were already wearing. Myrtenaster had gone first and there was little trouble, the same was true for Bumblebee who followed after her. The real trouble began when the cashier went to scan Crescent Rose's clothes when she was slapped on the hand by said weapon.

"Hey, hands off the goods. Only Ruby can touch these." said Crescent Rose, glaring down at the cashier lady after taking a step back.

The cashier let out an exasperated sigh and said "Ma'am you can't leave the store if I don't punch your outfit into the register."

"Hmph." replied Crescent Rose looking away from the cashier.

"Crescent Rose, it would be better for all of us if you cooperated with the young miss here." said Myrtenaster as she smoothed out the creases on her clothes after ripping the tags off, "Your childish attitude isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Only if Ruby does it." said Crescent Rose, turned and expecting to see Ruby standing next to her but only found a single rose petal slowly drifting to the ground. She quickly snapped her head around to face Bumblebee, Weiss, and Myrtenaster. "Where's Ruby?!" she yelled.

The three of them looked at each other confusedly at her sudden outburst and they all gave noncommittal shrugs.

"No clue."

"I don't know."

"Not the slightest."

Grumbling at the missed opportunity, Crescent Rose snatched the scanner from the cashier's hand, "Fine, I'll do it myself." she said, and began to scan the tags on her clothes.

X

Ruby wandered through the store looking through the racks and shelves. The entire time they had been there she had been stuck with Weiss and the others and hadn't gotten a chance to look around the store, not that she minded spending time with her partner. It was incredible how large it was and just how many different styles and outfits they kept in stock.

It wasn't that she needed any new clothes, but it was always nice to look.

Out of the corner of her eye something glinted in the fluorescent lights of the store. Walking up to it to get a better look, Ruby's eyes widened at what she saw.

Immediately thinking of a certain someone, she grabbed the object and dashed right back towards the counter, leaving upturned skirts, shrieks, and rose petals in her wake.

Ruby excitedly ran up behind Blake and Gambol Shroud, grinning widely.

"Blaaake!" shouted Ruby, jumping up and down in place, holding the item in front of her.

Blake and Gambol Shroud turned to face Ruby, seeing her in her animated state before their eyes drifted to what she held in her hands.

It was a simple wide black cloth choker with a small golden ball bell attached to it.

"Ruby. . ." began Blake, "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't think–" but was then interrupted.

"Oh!" said Ruby, a embarrassed blush forming on her face. "Um. . ." said Ruby, bringing the choker to her chest. "Uh. . . sorry Blake, but this wasn't meant for you."

Blake's eyes widened in surprise.

"I. . . kinda wanted to ask if Gambol Shroud could try this on." said Ruby shyly.

Blake's eyes widened at Ruby's sudden change of mood, but the feeling didn't last very long.

"Ruby, I'm not sure if she would even want to–" said Blake apologetically and was cut off a second time, but this time it came from a unexpected source.

"Iwouldliketotryiton!"

It was Gambol Shroud.

Blake was speechless. The entire week ever since the event that their weapons came to life with human forms Gambol Shroud was silent for the majority of the time she wasn't in her weapon form. It was not like her weapon was unable to talk, but Blake would have been lucky to get more than five words out of her in a single conversation. What surprised her even more was the volume of her voice, every time she spoke she would barely raise it more than a whisper.

"Um. . . I. . . what I mean to say. . .  um, if it's okay. . . I mean. . ." mumbled Gambol, her voice back to its normal, slightly louder than a whisper, volume. "I wouldn't mind wearing that. . . that is if you don't mind. . . if it's really okay. . ." as she twiddled with her forefingers nervously.

The strings of words that came out of Gambol's mouth had Blake dumbstruck. But what she really couldn't wrap her head around was the fact that Gambol was so willing to try out the choker that Ruby was offering. Blake herself had trouble getting her to try out different kinds of outfits, trying to be both gentle and firm knowing how timid her weapon was. But now, Gambol was practically asking Ruby if she could try it on.

The smile on Ruby's face returned as she gave a nod and stepped behind Gambol Shroud. Ruby unclasped the hooks on the choker and gently brushed some of Gambol's hair out of the way. She then lifted her arms over Gambol's shoulders and carefully placed it around her neck.

Blake watched the entire exchange and noticed a few odd things about Gambol while Ruby put the choker on her. One, was that she was standing stock still, doing her best not to move even though her shoulders were trembling. Two, while her breathing seemed normal on the surface, but Blake could see the shaky rise and fall of her chest. Lastly, was the slightest tinge of pink on Gambol's ears.

She wasn't entirely sure what to make of what she saw, but she did have an idea. Though for now she couldn't be certain.

"There we go!" Exclaimed Ruby as she fastened the choker around Gambol's neck and she walked back in front of her and pulled out a mirror.

There was a small jingle as Gambol Shroud faced up to look at herself in the mirror. The choker was placed right up to the middle of her neck, the small golden bell resting just above the hollow of her throat.

Ruby beamed broadly at Gambol, "I knew it would great on you." she said.

Gambol smiled back, closing her eyes and gave a nod, the bell softly jingling as she moved.

The corners of Blake's mouth tilted upwards amusedly at the exchange. She had to admit, while she would never wear something similar, it did look good on Gambol.

"Excuse me miss, but I'll need to scan your clothes now." said the cashier approaching the three of them.

Gambol's smile immediately faded and her eyes widened as she took a half step back nervously.

"I'll take care of it." said Blake, walking between Gambol and the cashier woman, immediately sensing her discomfort. "My friend here doesn't really like people getting into her personal space, so don't mind her."

The cashier shrugged an handed the scanner to Blake and stepped back.

Blake made quick work scanning the tags on Gambol's clothes and handed the scanner back to the cashier woman. As she walked back to the cash register Blake could have sworn she heard, "Huntresses. Weirdos every one of them."

Once all their clothes were scanned and packed into shopping bags they walked out of the store with their purchases.

Crescent Rose sidled up right next to Ruby and took her hand and held her shopping bags in the other. Ruby enjoyed the contact and gladly held her hand as they walked with the rest of the group.

"So where are we gonna eat?" asked Yang. "I know this great noodle place not too far from here."

"Noodles again?" complained Weiss, "Every time we go out you always wanna eat noodles. It's unhealthy."

"Alrighty, Weissy. Where do you wanna eat?" asked Yang.

"Well I thought that since it's been a while since I've eaten any kind of authentic Atlesian cuisine, perhaps we could find a place that serves it."

Yang grimaced, "Weiss, you know that everywhere that serves food from Atlas are all fancy schmancy. So unless you wanna treat everyone, none of us have enough cash to pay the bill."

"Fine." said Weiss, "Blake do you have any suggestions?"

Blake shrugged, "Anywhere is fine with me." she said. "Preferably someplace that serves seafood."

Weiss groaned dejectedly. She had really wanted to eat some good Altesian food, being away from her home kingdom for so long.

At this Ruby perked up, letting go of Crescent Rose's hand, she dashed up to Weiss.

"Weiss! I know just the place!" said Ruby excitedly.

Ruby took Weiss by the hand, causing her to yelp at the sudden action, and with her semblance they both disappeared in a cloud of rose petals, leaving the rest of the group behind.

"Ruby, wait up!" Shouted Bumblebee as she dashed off following the trail that Ruby and Weiss left behind.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Crescent Rose as she chased after Bumblebee.

With her longer stride Crescent Rose managed to grab onto Bumblebee's jacket and stop her dead in her tracks, she was even able to even pull her off balance.

"Whoa!" yelped Bumblebee as she felt the sudden pull on her jacket and landed flat on her back and Crescent Rose ran past her. Sitting up Bumblebee could see Crescent Rose running ahead of her, "Why you little. . ." she said, standing up and in a burst of speed tackled into Crescent Rose.

The two of them tumbled through the street, a few surprised bystanders jumping out of their way. Every time one of them tried to stand up, the other would pull them back on the ground. A dust cloud began to form around them, showing the odd head, leg, or arm as they continued to scuffle.

The rest of the group looked at each other, not even remotely perturbed by what just occurred. Yang took her scroll out of her pocket, tapping its screen a few times and without looking up from it began to lead the walk in the direction that the others were headed.

X

"Ruuubyyy!!" screamed Weiss as she was dragged along by her partner, her legs waving like a flag behind her, through the streets of Vale. The wind blowing through her hair and almost drowning out her voice. "Where are you taking me?!"

Ruby didn't give her an answer, but she just kept on running.

After a few moments Weiss felt a sudden jerk on her arm as Ruby came to a sudden halt. Her partner's grip on her hand the only thing that prevented her from flying into a nearby shop window.

"We're here!" exclaimed Ruby happily.

Weiss took a moment to regain her bearings before looking around. They both stood in front of what looked like a quaint little family run restaurant with the words "Kleiner Schwan" written in sprawling script.

"Ruby, what is this place?" asked Weiss as she unconsciously tried to fix her windblown hair.

"Penny brought me here a while back." Answered Ruby, "she said that it has the most authentic Atlesian food in Vale, plus they have pretty fair prices too."

Weiss looked at her skeptically, "And how would she know that? Didn't she say that it was her first time outside of her own kingdom?"

Ruby paused for a moment, trying to remember what had transpired when she was here last. Then she said, "Yeah, I was surprised when she said that too, since she told me that it was also her first time eating here." Ruby paused for another moment then continued, "I think her exact words were 'That's what Mr. Ironwood said'."

"Weiss rolled her eyes, "Typical, Penny."

Ruby pouted, "But she was right though! The food really is good here!"

Weiss gave a small laugh and said, "Alright I believe you. Come on, let's head inside." They both took a few steps towards the glass doors of the restaurant before Weiss came to a sudden halt.

This caught Ruby off guard and she she faced Weiss and asked, "Weiss, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you say that Penny took you here? Alone?" asked Weiss.

Ruby gave Weiss a confused look and answered, "Yeah. Why?"

Weiss opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, pausing for a moment then started again. "Never mind. It's not important." she said, changing to subject. "Let's just get inside and reserve a spot before the others arrive."

They both walked through the doors and a bell jingled, signaling their arrival. The Hostess stepped forward to greet them, "Good day, ladies. Welcome to Kleiner Schwan. May I presume you both would like a table for two? We have a lovely couple's special today if you'd be interested."

Weiss's face grew hot at what the Hostess implied and her thoughts began to go a million miles a minute, _Did she just think that we are a couple? Oh my gosh! Do we look like a couple? I mean, it's not that I don't want us to be a couple, but it's just too soon for Ruby and I to even consider ourselves being a couple!_  

Ruby tilted her head to the side, "Huh? We're not a couple." she said.

The Hostess grew flustered, "Oh! I'm sorry, I just assumed that. . ." she said trailing off.

"Assumed what?" asked Ruby quizically, as Weiss was still too busy with her own thoughts.

The Hostess pointed her finger between the two of them and they both looked down to see what it was.

As it turned out Ruby and Weiss were still holding hands with their fingers intertwined.

Weiss began to blather out incomprehensibly, "Oh! Umm. . . You see. . . there's actually. What I mean to say. . . it's perfectly reasonable. . ." said Weiss continuing on and on, her mind shutting down at her just realizing that she was still holding hands with Ruby.

Ruby on the other hand, no pun intended, stared down at their hands. Now Ruby was no stranger to having her hand held, when she was younger Yang and her dad used to hold her hand all the time. Even recently, she would often hold hands with Crescent Rose. But this time, holding hands with Weiss sent electric shivers up her arm, evolving into a warm feeling within her chest. It was a nice, comforting feeling having Weiss' fingers wrapped around her own.

After several moments of Weiss trying and failing to voice a reasonable explanation, reluctantly let go of Ruby's hand. A feeling that was mutually felt. In an attempt to recover some form of saving face, Weiss cleared her throat and said, "Anyway, a table for ten, if you please. We have a few companions that will be joining us soon."

The Hostess smiled, pointedly ignoring the awkward moment that had just occurred. "Alright, yes. Please step this way. We can move a few tables to accommodate you and your group." said the Hostess leading them to the inside of the restaurant.

They were led to a window side booth and the Hostess had a few of the waiters move a number of tables into a makeshift long table. They were each handed a menu and were left alone to decide on their order.

During this time, Weiss couldn't help but feel warmth inside of her chest as she thought that Ruby actually remembered this place and was thoughtful enough to bring her here when she wanted Atlesian cuisine. Though, while her methods of bringing her here were far from graceful, it was a part of Ruby's charm. It was endearing in a way, and that made all the difference.

Peaking away from her menu out of the corner of her eye, Weiss watched at Ruby stuck the tip of her tongue out as she traced her finger while looking down at the menu, deciding what to order. It was absolutely adorable. Weiss could have just watched Ruby sit there all day if she wanted to.

Weiss quickly had to tear her eyes away when Ruby looked up from her menu and waved at something ahead of them. She looked up from her own menu to see the rest of their party walking up to the restaurant they sat in.

The group spotted them and Yang waved back towards Ruby and they entered the restaurant.

"Well this is cozy." commented Blake, looking around as she and Gambol sat at the table.

"Sure is, Rubes." said Yang, helping up Ember and Celica into their chairs. 

Bumblebee pushed Crescent Rose aside and quickly sat next to Ruby, resting an arm across her shoulders, leaning into her and taking a look at the menu in front of the smaller girl.

Crescent Rose scowled, seeing that the side of the table was already full and went for the chair so that she could sit across from Ruby. She then proceeded to glare daggers towards Bumblebee for taking her spot next to Ruby.

Myrtenaster went and sat next to Crescent Rose and across Weiss, taking the menus that were handed to her by a waiter and passed them around the table.

As Ember and Celica got settled into their seats, their waiter handed the pair some crayons and a coloring book. They both grabbed the book at the same time and seeing the other's hand on the same book. Ember tugged at the book, then Celica, then Ember again.

"Let go." said Ember.

"No." replied Celica, her grip tightening on the coloring book.

Ember grunted as Celica tugged at her hair. She retaliated by doing the same thing.

"Ow! You dummy!"

"Hey you did it first!"

They both then went back to tugging at the coloring book, neither of the twins gaining or losing ground to the other.

Ember threw her head back and head-butted Celica, an audible thunk resounded from the contact. Surprisingly, Celica seemed unfazed and pushed her own forehead against her sister's while she kept tugging at the coloring book.

Yang watched the exchange and let out a short breath through her nose. Immediately taking the book from the arguing twins, which caused them both to immediately stop.

Yang looked down at the two of them disapprovingly, holding the coloring book out of reach to both girls.

"Hey, none of that now, either you both can share or neither of you get it." said Yang, her voice level.

Both twins didn't look up to meet Yang's eye and resigned to looking down at their shoes.

Yes, Mama." they said in unison.

"And. . ." added Yang.

Both deciding to look up at her they said, "We're sorry."

Yang cleared her throat, "I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to." she said.

Turning back to face each other, Ember looked away, while Celica said, "Sorry sis."

After a moment it seemed that Ember didn't have any intention to apologize when Yang heard her mumble, "I'm. . . sorry too." and quickly kiss Celica's forehead. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Celica giggled, "It's okay, it didn't really hurt." returning the kiss with one of her own.

Yang smiled, kissing each of them on the top of the head and opened the coloring book and placed it on the table between them before sitting to one side. Each of the twins grabbed a handful of crayons and began to frantically color the pictures inside.

A small blanket of silence fell over their group as each of them decided on their orders.

XXX

Penny slinked through the back alleys, gripping on to her shoulder as her arm hung limply at her side.

 _Oh no._ she thought, _Mr. Ironwood is going to be angry with me again. Never mind sneaking out of the hotel, he will scold me for getting damaged._

Penny tightened her grip on her shoulder. "I must find a place to repair myself." she said, "Father is going to be so worried if he finds out." as she moved from alley to alley trying her best to avoid being seen.

******Please Leave A Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 10

"Are you all ready to order?" asked the waiter, standing at the end of the makeshift long table as he took out his notepad. "Just so you know our lunch menu already includes an appetizer and soup."

The entire group had spent some ample time picking out what they wanted to eat, but from the looks in their faces it seemed that only Weiss and Ruby knew what they were going to order.

"Yes, I will be having the gebackener fisch then." said Weiss.

"What's that?" asked Blake, her interest piqued when she thought she heard the word 'fish'.

"It's just some baked fish, Blake." answered Weiss.

"Two more of the same, please." added Blake her eyes glinting hungrily..

"I'll have the maultaschen!" piped up Ruby.

The waiter nodded and promptly wrote their orders down.

This took Weiss by surprise, but it wasn't her choice of food, it was that Ruby was able to pronounce it correctly. She had even got it right down to the accent.

"Ruby, I'm astonished that you know how to pronounce maultaschen properly." said Weiss.

Ruby grinned at Weiss' somewhat sideways compliment, scratching the back of her head, "Yeah it was kinda embarrassing trying to say the names of the food here the first time. But thankfully Penny was here to help me." said Ruby, she then giggled at the memory, "I actually think we spent more time trying to get me to learn how to pronounce every item on the menu than actually enjoying the food."

Weiss was about to comment when Bumblebee butted in, wrapping her arm around Ruby's shoulders and pulled her close as she dropped her own menu to peek over at Ruby's.

"Got any suggestions, Ruby?" asked Bumblebee, "I'm still kinda new to this whole 'eating' thing."

Ruby wasn't sure if the heat that began to rise up from her neck was due to the blush that was growing on her face or the warmth that came from Bumblebee's arm resting across her shoulders.

"Um, I think Penny told me that their Käsespätzle was pretty good." said Ruby, keeping her eyes glued to her own menu.

"I. . . have no idea what that is." said Bumblebee, leaning even closer to search for the item.

"I-it's noodles with fried onions and cheese gratin. . ." mumbled Ruby. With Bumblebee this close to her Ruby could smell Bumblebee's scent, which reminded her of many long hours spend working on the motorcycle. She smelled faintly of freshly changed oil mixed with the sweet scent of soft leather. It was a comforting aroma and Ruby couldn't help but lean into Bumblebee's arm ever so slightly.

"Hmm," hummed Bumblebee, "I guess I'll be having what she said. If Ruby says it's good that's good enough for me." she said.

The waiter nodded and added her order.

"I'll be having what Ruby's having." said Crescent Rose, not even bothering to look at her menu, staring daggers at Bumblebee.

"Is there anything kid friendly on this menu?" asked Yang

"Our bratkartoffeln, which are marble potatoes with sweet onions and bacon, and speckpfannkuchen, which are like large pancakes with bacon are popular with the children." answered the waiter.

"Well anything with bacon has got to be good. One order of each then." said Yang, seeing said items on her menu.

"Yes, miss." replied the waiter writing down her order.

"I would like the fladlesuppe." said Myrtenaster.

"Alright." said the waiter writing down the last order. "Now would any of you ladies like for drinks?"

"Just water for all of us, please." said Weiss.

The waiter nodded, "And anything for desert?"

Weiss shook her head, "We'll order out deserts after we had our meal."

The waiter nodded and closed his notepad. "You orders will arrive shortly." he said and walked away.

"So Ruby, how did you know about this place?" asked Blake.

"Remember a few weeks back when I went to Vale to resupply for Crescent Rose's ammunition?" said Ruby, and Blake nodded. "Well I ran into Penny and it was around lunch time. I was already done with my shopping so she invited me here so we could chat."

Blake simply nodded in understanding, satisfied with Ruby's answer.

They all delved into small talk while they waited for their food and when it arrived their conversation came to a lull as they ate. Comments on how they found the food filled the air, which was mostly pleasant.

"Y'know Weiss, if I knew how good Atlesian food was I'd've gone along with you a long time ago. If it weren't so expensive that is." said Yang, spooning a baby potato into Celica's mouth.

"Yes. Well, that will teach you to dismiss my every suggestion whenever we go out to eat." said Weiss after wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "While this wasn't exactly what I was expecting, it's more rustic when what I normally would eat, but the food is still good."

"Enjoying your meals, ladies?" asked the hostess when she walked up to their table, her smile grew wide as she heard several words of ascent. "Good, good." she said. "Well we have a absolutely delicious pfannkuchen you can order for desert."

This caught Weiss' attention, "That sounds lovely." she said. "We'll have an order of those pfannkuchen."

The hostess nodded. "I'll tell the chefs then." and she walked away.

After they all finished their meals, their desert had arrived, everyone enjoying the sweet, steaming, moist, chewy pastry.

Weiss reveled in the sweet and soft desert, taking her time to savor each bite. It reminded her of her childhood when her sister would sneak her an extra pfannkuchen after dinner when they were younger.

While Ruby, Yang, and the twins wolfed down their own deserts as the steaming hot pastries would allow. All four of them sporting white powdered sugar mustaches when they were through.

"Ruby, you have some sugar on your face." said Weiss, turning to face her and reached out and with her thumb wiped the sugar mustache from Ruby's upper lip. Looking at her right in the eyes, Weiss brought her thumb and slowly licked then sucked the sugar off it, doing her best to put on a show for Ruby. Normally Weiss would have been more hesitant to do something like this back at Beacon even in private let alone, she wanted this. But perhaps it _was_ the fact that they were in public which made her heart race faster. Weiss wiped the small traces of sugar that her own lips had accumulated and gently pushed her thumb in between Ruby's lips. Her thumb went past her teeth and gently drew circles on top of Ruby's tongue, feeling the powdered sugar dissolve.

Once again Weiss' imagination had gotten the better of her and the room seemed to feel much warmer than it had been.

Crescent Rose munched on her pastry dejectedly. During most of the meal she had tried to keep Ruby's attention by attempting to spoon feed her some of her food. Unfortunately since she had ordered the exact same thing, Ruby wasn't all that interested in her offerings.

Glancing over at Ruby at the corner of her eye, Crescent Rose noticed that Ruby had a small bit of sugar smeared at the corner of her mouth. Without even thinking of it, Crescent Rose grabbed her napkin and leaned across the table and wiped it away, surprising Ruby.

"You had a bit of sugar over here." said Crescent Rose pointing at the corner of her own mouth.

Ruby smiled brightly back at Crescent Rose, "Thanks, Crescent Rose. I know I can always rely on you." she said.

Crescent Rose's face colored, "You're welcome Ruby." she said, taking another bite of her pastry and found that it tasted just a little bit sweeter.

Wiping her hands of the sticky sugar from her pastry, Ruby stood up from her seat, "Excuse me, gotta use the little girls room." she said, shuffling behind Weiss' seat, Ruby walked towards the restroom.

After a few minutes, she was washing her hands at the sink, and as she began to wipe off her hands dry with a few paper towels her scroll began to ring and vibrate in her pocket.

Wondering who it was, Ruby took her scroll out, the contact showed Penny's face. Ruby's eyebrow raised curiously. "Why would Penny be calling?" she asked herself as she tapped her scroll open to answer the call.

"Hi Penny, what's up?" asked Ruby.

"Oh! Ruby! He-hello, how are you doing?" replied Penny.

"Uh. . . I'm doing fine. . .?" said Ruby, her voice rising a few octaves questioningly. There was something about Penny's tone of voice seemed off to her and she could help but be unable to shake the feeling. "Penny, are you okay?" she asked. "This is kinda unexpected."

"I just wanted to call and sa–*hiccup!* say hi." said Penny, chuckling nervously.

"Penny are you sure you're okay?" asked Ruby once more. After spending some time with Penny, Ruby had noticed a peculiar trait, a nervous tic if you will, of Penny's. It was that she would always get the hiccups whenever she lied. Now the engineering for giving a robot the ability to hiccup was beyond Ruby's understanding, but so was the science behind creating an artificial aura.

"Actually, Ruby may I ask you a question?" asked Penny, dodging the question.

"Sure." said Ruby after a moment of consideration. It was so strange having Penny act like this, but she might as well play along so she could get to the bottom of this.

"Um. . . Ruby, you wouldn't happen to be in Vale by any chance?" asked Penny hopefully.

"Yeah, actually. I'm here at the restaurant you brought me to a few weeks ago. You know the one called Kleiner Schwan?" said Ruby.

"Sensational!" exclaimed Penny. "That is absolutely perfect. Would you be able to go outside and wait in the nearby alley on the right?" she asked, "Alone." she added quickly.

"Why? Penny are you in trouble?" Ruby asked worriedly, thinking what if someone else had discovered Penny's secret.

"No reason. *hic!*" replied Penny quickly. "Could you please just do it, Ruby." Penny's tone was pleading.

Ruby took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, panicking wouldn't do anything to help. "Okay. I'll head over right away." said Ruby.

"Thank you, Ruby!" said Penny, "Oh and if you could not draw attention to yourself when you go out, that would be ideal." she added then her picture disappeared from Ruby's scroll as she disconnected.

Ruby pocketed her scroll and walked out of the bathroom, still unsure as to why Penny had called her. But knew that Penny needed her help even though she hadn't said it directly.

She made her way casually out of the front of the restaurant, keeping watch at their table out of the corner of her eye. Quickly passing by the cashier and paying for her, Crescent Rose, and Bumblebee's meal before leaving. The moment she was out the door and out of sight from her teammates and their weapons she quickly made her way towards the nearby alley to her right. Once she reached it, Ruby found the alley to be empty. Walking down the alleyway she looked for any sign of Penny, peeking into the dumpster, which happened to be full. She kept on walking into the alley.

Suddenly a a nervous voice came out, "Ruby, is that you?"

Ruby whipped her head towards the origin of the voice to see Penny peeking out of the corner.

"Penny! Why did you call me here? Are you okay?" asked Ruby quick-firing questions, now even more worried since Penny's normally immaculate hair was in disarray. Her pink bow hung loose and to one side.

"I'm fine, Ruby. *Hiccup!* Well, not completely fine to be honest." answered Penny.

"Why are you hiding behind the corner? Penny, if something's wrong you can tell me. We've had this conversation before, the one about friends being able to trust each other? Remember?" said Ruby.

"Yes. I remember, Ruby, how could I forget?" said Penny almost guiltily, "I trust you because you are my most special friend. So please, can I trust you to not overreact?"

"Overreact about wha–" said Ruby before she stopped midway as was at a loss for words when Penny finally stepped out of the corner and showed herself.

Penny's shoulder looked like it had been dislocated, her arm hung limply at her side while Penny seemed to hold it in place with her other hand. Her clothes were ripped in places and she was covered in dirt.

Ruby rushed to Penny's side in a cloud of rose petals. "Penny! What in the world happened to you!" she shouted.

"Shh!" hushed Penny, pinning Ruby against a wall and covered her mouth before she could yell out again, "I did ask you not to overreact, Ruby." said Penny ashamedly, her voice quivering nervously as she looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"Dsh bphid de boind, bnny." Ruby tried to say behind Penny's hand, then pulled it away. "That's beside the point, Penny. How can I not overreact to something like this!"

"I'm not hurt that much." responded Penny defensively, "It's not *hiccup!* that bad. *hiccup!*"

"Penny, how did this happen?" asked Ruby, gingerly running her fingers over Penny's damaged shoulder trying to asses how bad it was.

"I kind of got hit by a train." answered Penny.

"A train?!" yelled Ruby and her mouth was covered again by Penny's hand.

"It was an accident, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I got hit. I'm alright though, it's just that my arm got damaged."

Ruby pulled Penny's hand off her mouth once again, "But why did you call me?"

"I need you help to repair my arm, Ruby." said Penny earnestly.

"But why me? Can't you just go to General Ironwood and have him repair you?" asked Ruby, confused by what Penny had just said.

Penny looked away, "I. . . I can't."

"Did something happen, Penny? Is that why you are out here?" Asked Ruby worriedly, wondering what reason could there be for Penny to avoid Gen. Ironwood.

"Not really." answered Penny, "It's just that I don't want him to find out that I got hurt. Mr. Ironwood will get mad, but it's just because he worries about me a lot, like my Father. I don't want them to get worried over me." Penny's tone grew soft and remorseful.

Seeing Penny like this, worried and scared of what the General and her Father would think if they found out sent a wave of ache within Ruby's chest.

"Alright, I'll help you." said Ruby resolutely.

Penny's face went from morose to ecstatic in a blink of an eye, "Oh thank you, Ruby!" and she swept Ruby into a a hug, which even with one arm still managed to squeeze the air out of her lungs.

When Penny finally let go and Ruby was able to catch her breath she asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Well we need to go someplace private and with tools so you can repair my shoulder."

Ruby's brow furrowed nervously, "Are you sure? I mean, I know my way around making weapons and a little bit about motorbikes, but you're. . ." Ruby struggled to find the right words, "you're you! I don't even know where to begin."

"Don't worry, Ruby. I have a complete schematic of my body. I can guide you through the whole process." said Penny grinning widely.

"I guess that could work. I do have some tools back at the dorm in Beacon and if we need more I can grab some from the workshop. Besides I think my team will probably hang around Vale the whole day so we can do it in my room." suggested Ruby.

Penny's grin shrunk, "Did you just say that you're with your team? I had thought that you were here by yourself." said Penny worriedly, "Wouldn't they be worried if you disappeared so suddenly?"

Ruby shook her head, "It's fine. I'll just send them a text that I headed out first to get to a limited time sale. Besides, my friend needs my help and I won't walk away from that."

Penny's grin returned to its previous size. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Now we'd better get going if we want to catch the next airship. Here." said Ruby, unclasping her cloak.

"Um. . . Uh. R-Ruby wh-what are you doing?" asked Penny. This was the first time she had ever seen Ruby take off her cloak and from what she could gather it was a very precious thing to Ruby, though she had yet to learn the full story.

"Well we can't have people see you looking all messed up, and it's faster if we head through the main streets." answered Ruby as she wrapped her cloak around Penny's shoulders, hiding her damaged shouler

"Oh, okay."

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Ruby and she walked towards the other end of the alley in the direction of the airship docks.

"Alright. . ." said Penny, still standing in place, grasping Ruby's cloak, which still held on to some of Ruby's warmth. The scent of fresh roses emanating from it. A strange feeling began to form within Penny's torso as well as her proverbial stomach.

"Penny, are you alright?" asked Ruby, looking over he shoulder to see that Penny hadn't followed her.

"Yes! *Hic* I'm coming, Ruby!." said Penny, jogging a bit to catch up to Ruby.

XXX

"Ruby's been gone for a while hasn't she?" asked Myrtenaster as they waited on Ruby before they would call for the bill.

"She sure has." said Yang, watching over the twins as they resumed their coloring. "I thought that she'd be gone for just a few minutes or so."

"Ugh, I'll go check on her." said Weiss as she stood up and walked towards the direction of the restroom she saw Ruby take.

Weiss spotted the sign and walked into the restroom only to find it empty, "Ruby?" she called out.

No answer.

Weiss went and began to carefully open each of the stalls, but found them all to be unoccupied. Letting out a disgruntled sigh, she walked back towards their table.

"She's not in the bathroom." Weiss informed as she reached them.

"WHAT!?" yelled out both Crescent Rose and Bumblebee, standing up at the same time. They turned to each other with a glare because of their simultaneous reaction.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" asked Blake.

"I don't have the slightest idea, but when I find her I will–" said Weiss when she was cut off by the beeping of her scroll. Taking it out, she saw that it was a message from Ruby.

_Weiss, I just remembered that there's a limited time sale on the other side of town so I gotta hurry over if I wanna catch it. Don't worry about me, enjoy the day at Vale. If we don't catch each other in the city I'll see you all back at the dorm! Oh! and don't forget to tell the others. Thanks, Weiss! :D_

"Was that Ruby?" asked Blake.

"Yes, and according to this she had to rush out for some limited time sale somewhere." answered Weiss, showing her scroll for everyone to see.

"That's weird." said Yang, "Ruby normally gushes on and on about the chance for a sale at her favorite weapons supply."

"But why did she take me with her?" asked Crescent Rose, more to herself than the others.

"I guess she probably wanted to surprise you or something." suggested Yang

Crescent Rose seemed pleased with Yang's suggestion as her mind began to wonder about what Ruby was going to bring home this time and what kind of modifications she would make to her. She shivered excitedly at the thought.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. Weiss raised her hand for a waiter, "Bill please!" Then sat down, "I might as well pay for her food since i'm her partner. Hmph. That dolt, leaving me to take care of her bill like some criminal eat-and-runner." and as Weiss finished her sentence her scroll let out another ring and it read.

_Oh and Weiss, I already paid my bill before I left! –The best partner in the world, Ruby~_

A small smile crept onto Weiss' face as she read the text. _You dolt, I would have paid for you anyway._ thought Weiss

"You know, like Ruby said we should enjoy ourselves while we're in Vale." said Yang, "It's been a while since we really got any down time from school."

"I agree, besides there was this bookshop I wanted to check out, maybe even pick up a few books." said Blake.

"So it's decided!" declared Yang. "We're spending the rest of the day in Vale!"

XXX

"Are you still doing okay, Penny?" asked Ruby, which to Penny felt like the hundredth time. One hundred seventh time to be precise.

"I told you Ruby, I'm doing fine." answered Penny.

They were now walking through the hallways of Ruby's dorm, Penny still wrapped up in her cloak. They walked up to a door and Ruby unlocked it with her scroll.

"Here we are!" Proclaimed Ruby as she opened the door.

Penny's eyes quickly scanned the room, both in the usual sense as well as in the sense that the scanners within her eyes searched for anything nefarious that could be hidden within the room. Finding none, she stepped in and took the time to appreciate that she was _inside_ Ruby's dorm room. She took note that they had bunk-beds, albeit makeshift ones, which made her wonder what it would be like to sleep in one. But who would she share a bunk-bed with?

Ruby quickly rummaged through her closet and took out surprisingly large toolbox and it slammed on the floor most likely by its sheer weight, a metallic jingle of tools could be heard.

"So. . ." began Ruby, "How are we going to do this?" she queried.

In all fairness, Ruby was extremely nervous in getting started. Like she had stated before she wasn't a robotics expert and she was afraid that repairing Penny's shoulder would be too much for her and that Penny's instructions would go right over her head. What if she did something wrong? What if she did more harm than good? What if she damaged Penny's shoulder even more forcing her to have to go to her Father to be repaired. These thoughts and many others like them flew through Ruby's mind.

"It will most likely take some time to finish the repairs. So I suggest we sit on the bed so you can comfortably work on my shoulder." said Penny, walking towards the bunk-bed on the left and sat at the foot of it, taking Ruby's cloak off and laying it next to her.

"Okay." agreed Ruby, picking up the toolbox and placing it on the floor on the side of the bed. The last time she dragged her toolbox on the floor, Weiss pulled at her ear while scolding her that it was red for hours afterwards.

Ruby sat next to Penny and the two of them sat in an awkward silence. Ruby avoided looking directly at Penny as she wrung her cloak nervously waiting on Penny to get ready so they can begin.

The awkward silence was broken when Penny finally asked, "Are you comfortable Ruby?"

"Uh. . . yeah. I'm comfy." replied Ruby.

"Good. I just reviewed my schematics and the damage report on my shoulder. We can now begin." said Penny as she began to unclasp her overalls with one hand, letting them fall to her waist.

Ruby did not react to this until Penny began to pull off her blouse as well. Her face grew beet red at Penny's actions. "P-P-P-Penny! W-wh-wha-what a-are you d-doing?!" stammered Ruby, covering her eyes as she averted her face from Penny.

Penny was halfway through with taking her blouse off, tilting her head to one side, "What is wrong Ruby?"

"W-wh-why a-are y-you taking o-o-off y-you-your clothes?" Ruby managed to sputter out.

"How else are you supposed to repair my shoulder if I do not take my clothes off?" asked Penny as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Th-that makes s-sense." said Ruby. She had been so focused on just simply helping Penny that she didn't realize the implications that it involved.

Ruby attempted to keep her eyes off Penny as she finished taking off her blouse. But her curiosity got the better of her and she took a quick peek, catching Penny in the middle of taking off her bra and as it fell noticed a pair of small pink bumps on Penny's chest. The blush on her face grew darker and she thought her heart would explode out of her chest it was pounding so hard as she turned her head away once more.

"Ruby, are you alright? Are you feverish? Your face is all red." said Penny.

"I-I'm fine!" squeaked Ruby.

Penny just looked at her quizzically for a moment, "Okay." she said and turned around to face her back to Ruby. "Shall we begin?" she asked.

Ruby gained enough courage to look back up and let out a small sigh of relief that Penny was now facing away from her. She couldn't imagine herself being able to do any sort of work if Penny were facing her. Penny's skin was smooth and milky white, absolutely flawless, taking Ruby's breath away as she traced her fingertips along Penny's back making her way up towards her shoulder. Ruby let out a gasp when she finally reached and saw the full extent of the damage. Penny's shoulder was partially crushed and she could see that whatever kind of material Penny's skin was made of had been torn open, exposing the robotic shell underneath.

Ruby took in a deep breath through her nose and slowly let it out through her mouth, trying to calm her nerves. Her previous thoughts of trepidation filled her mind once more, but after taking in a second breath determination filled her eyes and her face grew calm. She flicked open her toolbox with kick and opened the lid, showing off all of her tools.

 _I'm doing this for my friend._ thought Ruby, trying to steel her resolve.

"Let's do this." she said.

Penny smiled, "Alright, there should be a four no.1 screws that keep the shoulder casing in place." instructed Penny.

Ruby scanned Penny's exposed shoulder, searching for the screws and soon enough she found them. She then fished around inside of her toolbox for the right sized screwdriver and began to unscrew all four of the screws.

"I got them." said Ruby, grabbing a small felt lined cup labelled #1 and dropped the screws into it and set it aside.

"Good." said Penny, "Now the casing should just pop out."

"Okay. . ." said Ruby nervously and placed her hand on the deformed casing and tugged, but it remained firmly in place. "Uhh, Penny? I think it's stuck."

"Well, that is to be expected." said Penny, "You can try to pry it off." she suggested.

"Um alright, Penny." said Ruby anxiously, "Just tell me to stop if anything hurts, okay?"

Penny was about to say that she did not feel pain exactly in the sense that normal girls do, but something made her reconsider telling her that. Instead she opted to say, "Of course, Ruby. I will."

Ruby nodded and grabbed a miniature pry-bar from her toolbox, finding the seam in the shoulder casing she slipped in the pry bar.

Ruby's shoulders were tense as she was about to force open Penny's shoulder. Her hands shook and her palms grew damp as she prepared to drive it in. Removing the screws was easy and essentially harmless, but now that she was _actually_ going to open up Penny's shoulder Ruby hesitated. Her nerves got the better of her and she put down the pry-bar. "Penny, are you still sure about this? You can still back out right now and let me get the screws back in. What if I end up hurting you?

"I'm just not sure if I can trust myself to do this. . ." whispered Ruby, more to herself than to Penny

Penny turned around to face Ruby once more and grasped her hand, "Ruby you don't have to be scared about doing this. I trust you completely. I put my body completely in your care." she said, flashing Ruby the most honest and reassuring smile she had ever seen.

Hearing Penny voice out how much faith she had in Ruby eased her worries somewhat. She was still anxious about the whole thing, but Penny was relying on her to do this and Ruby couldn't let her down.

Ruby sniffed, "Alright, I'm ready." she said.

Penny nodded and turned around so her back faced Ruby once again.

Ruby picked up the small pry-bar from the bed. This time with no hesitation drove it firmly into the seam of the casing and with a small twist the damaged casing popped out. Ruby caught it before it could clatter onto the floor and set it down on the bed.

The whole ordeal had felt somewhat odd to Penny, she was used to the smooth sensation whenever she received her routine checkups from her Father. Having something catch and pop off like that was a peculiar feeling.

"Okay, what do I do next?" asked Ruby. Now that she got a better look at the inside of Penny's shoulder. There were wires that glowed a soft green and other complex micro-machinery extending from Penny's torso to her arm. Some of the wires were disconnected, some of the machinery was bent inwards.

"Do you have a small mirror so that I may assess the damage, Ruby?" requested Penny.

"Right here." replied Ruby, passing a small hand mirror to Penny and with her uninjured arm Penny used the mirror to inspect the damage. "Is it bad?" asked Ruby.

"The damage does not seem to be too extensive. Most of it is minor and I'm quite sure you can easily repair them, Ruby." replied Penny happily.

"If you say so, Penny." said Ruby.

"I'm positive." said Penny encouragingly, "Now do you see those wires?"

"These?" asked Ruby, taking one between her thumb and forefinger and inspected it, twisting it slightly.

Penny froze up as she straightened and suddenly let out a quiet gasp, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ruby. It caused her to let go of the wire she held, leaning back with her arms raised above her head.

"Penny! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Ruby's voice rose in a panic, terrified that she had accidentally hurt Penny.

"I-I'm fine, Ruby." said Penny, "It was nothing. Really."

This time even with Penny's reassurances Ruby grew nervous once more when she gingerly took a hold of the glowing green wire once more. "So where does this go?" she asked.

Penny looked at the mirror to see which wire Ruby held. She could feel the warmth radiating from Ruby's fingers through the wire, which sent a fluttering feeling somewhere in her torso.

"That one goes to the rightmost port, Ruby." said Penny.

It took a few moments for Ruby to find the port that Penny had been talking about and when she did, with her small, dexterous fingers she deftly and gently plugged it back in. Penny clenched her hand experimentally, but it remained still. She then tried to open open it and spread her fingers. Success!

Ruby saw what had happened and grinned, glad that she hadn't screwed up plugging in a wire. She picked up another one with a bit more confidence this time, "Where does this one go?"

"Right next to the first one." said Penny after taking a short glance at the wire Ruby held. Once again she could feel the same warmth coming from the point of contact with Ruby's fingers and the wire tingling from her shoulder to her head.

Ruby plugged the next wire back in and this time Penny was able to straighten out her arm.

"Penny, what are these things made of anyway?" asked Ruby, toying idly with another wire.

Penny had to take a moment to still herself as her breaths grew shallow, there was even the strange bouncing sensation in her abdomen that she felt sometimes whenever she was with Ruby. Running another quick diagnostic over her torso, she couldn't find anything wrong. Everything was nominal. So why was this happening?

"Oh. Those are a Dust alloy composite created by my Father. They are what allow my to both relay the data sent from by head to my body with my aura so I can both move and use my senses." answered Penny.

"You're Father sounds like an amazing man." commented Ruby.

Penny beamed, "Oh yes. He's a genius among the scientists of the Atlesian military." she said, pride filling her voice. "That one goes to the leftmost port, Ruby." instructed Penny.

"Oh yeah, right. . ." said Ruby, plugging the wire in once she found its respective port.

Penny squirmed in place as Ruby's fingers slid slowly along the length of another wire. A shiver cascaded down her back when Ruby grasped the wire's plug so she could direct it to its port. With the wire back in place Penny could bend her arm. Both the pressure and heat below her abdomen began to slowly grew.

With each wire that Ruby held and touched Penny could feel mind start to grow unfocused as her attention went to the soft touch of Ruby on her wires. She had almost forgotten to tell Ruby where to place the next wire just to revel in the feeling of it being held. She was also curious as to how far she could get the pressure and heat within her body to build up and what would happen.

"Alright, last one." said Ruby happily, knowing now that she didn't have to treat Penny's internal parts like they were some kind of delicate gold-leaf or worry that she would be hurting her friend. Ruby grasped the last wire between her fingers, ready to plug it back into its port.

The pressure below her abdomen had built up to nearly unbearable levels, for Penny it was both amazing and terrifying. And the moment Ruby picked up the last wire of her shoulder, there was a sudden shock and pressure released, like a dam breaking open. Penny's world faded into white, despite her visual sensors saying otherwise. Penny's breath shuddered as she let out a low moan, her head tilting back slightly and her thighs involuntarily squeezed together. She remained like this for what felt like hours, but her internal clock had shown that only seconds had passed.

Penny couldn't understand what was happening. This had never happened to her before whenever she received diagnostic inspections from her Father. Penny was left breathless from the experience, a relaxing warmth radiated from the unidentifiable spot where the unknown pressure had previously built up. This was the first time she had ever experienced something like that.

"Is everything okay, Penny? Did I do anything wrong?" asked Ruby concernedly, a blush formed on her cheeks because Penny's reaction reminded her of something else and sent her mind to places that she didn't want it to wander to.

"E-everything's just fine, R-Ruby." said Penny between pants, trying to alleviate some of Ruby's concerns, "You just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Alright. . ." said Ruby somewhat skeptically, her previous confidence evaporated away as she once more delicately picked up the wire and gently plugged it in.

A wave of sensory information rushed into Penny's head as the connection was restored, almost completely washing away the after effects of what had just transpired. Doing a quick diagnostic scan of the rest of her arm she found that for the most part her arm was still in good condition, it seems that her shoulder had taken a brunt of the damage.

"That's a relief." said Penny.

"What is?" asked Ruby curiously.

"Majority of the damage was isolated in my shoulder and by the looks of it my arm will be able to run at 96.48749% capacity."

"Is. . . that a good thing?" asked Ruby.

"It's small enough to not cause any problems, so all we have to do is repair my shoulder and Mr. Ironwood and my Father would be none the wiser." said Penny, then she looked down, "It doesn't feel right trying to hide this from them. It's just that I don't want them to worry about me all the time. I want to prove to them that I can take care of myself and that I'm not some delicate flower."

Ruby gave her a sympathetic smile, "Yeah, I know what you mean." wrapping her arms around Penny's shoulders and gave her a small reassuring hug from behind, forgetting that Penny was half naked by this point. "There's nothing wrong trying to avoid worrying the people who love you. But promise me if something like this happens again, don't try to hide it because you'll only make them more worried in the end, okay?"

The strange warmth in Penny's torso seemed to spread throughout her entire body and she began to feel better. Placing a hand on Ruby's arm she said, "Thank you Ruby."

They sat like that for a minute before Ruby unwrapped herself from Penny.

"So, are you ready to continue?"

XXX

It was nearing sundown and the rest of team RWBY and their weapons in to now walked towards the dorms with more shopping bags in hand.

"I wonder if Ruby has gotten back yet." wondered Weiss aloud.

"Hopefully she has, but if not, you could always send her a text if it gets too late, Mistress." suggested Myrtenaster.

"You don't have to tell me that." retorted Weiss. "I was already planning to."

Crescent Rose lagged behind the whole group, she seemed to have lost most of her energy when Ruby had left seemingly disinterested by what Vale had to offer.

"I, for one, am glad we're back, my arms are getting tired from lugging all these clothes around." said Bumblebee.

"Clothes that _I_ paid for." grumbled Weiss.

"And for that, I give you my most sincere of thanks, Weiss." said Bumblebee, stopping for a moment to give Weiss a short bow.

Weiss huffed, unable to tell if the bow was sarcastic or honest, truthfully she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was get some advanced reading done for next month's topics and maybe even take a nice long hot bath.

"I'm glad too." said Yang, "These two are pretty much tuckered out." said Yang looking at Ember and Celica who had reverted back into their weapon forms and rested on Yang's wrists. She could swear she could feel them vibrating softly, as if the twins were snoring.

"I think we all deserve some time to rest after today." said Blake, Gambol shroud had preferred to stay in her weapon form after she noticed that a guy from the bookstore she and Blake visited had been staring at her and hadn't left since. _Besides I want to get into the new volume of Ninjas of Love tonight._ she thought.

When the reached their door and Weiss unlocked it with her scroll they had all expected the room to either be empty or with Ruby tinkering with some new accessory she had bought in Vale. But what they weren't expecting was to see Penny who opened the door right before Weiss could turn the handle.

"Oh! Hello Weiss, hello Yang, and hello Blake. It's so nice to see you all again!" said Penny cheerfully, then her head tilted to the side when she spotted Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, and Bumblebee. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't think we have met before. Salutations! My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

They all just stood there, eyes wide and wondering just why Penny was inside their room. More importantly why did she look like such a mess? Penny's normally immaculate appearance was practically nonexistent, her hair was tousled, pink bow askew, and both her blouse and overalls were heavily wrinkled. Looking over their shoulder they could see Ruby, already wearing her pajamas, standing behind her.

Weiss decided to take the initiative and ask the obvious, "Ruby, why is Penny in our room?"

Ruby herself seemed just as surprised as the rest of them at the other's arrival, having to take a few seconds to gather her thoughts before saying, "Oh you know, we we're just hanging out."

"Yes. *Hic!* Ruby and I were just *hiccup!* hanging out." echoed Penny.

"I kinda wasn't able to reach the sale in time so I was headed back to look for you guys when I ran into her, so we decided to spend the day hanging out." said Ruby, scratching the back of her head.

"I had *hiccup* a wonderful time with Ruby.*hiccup!*" said Penny.

Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly at Penny and was about to say something when Yang spoke up first.

"Hey Penny, you need a glass of water of something? Sounds like you got bad case of the hiccups there." said Yang.

"There's no *hiccup* need for that. I will be fine. But thank you for the consideration." said Penny, "But I really must be going now. Mr. Ironwood might be worried if I stay out late for too long." She turned to face Ruby, "Thank you so much for hanging *hiccup!* out with me today Ruby. I think I can find my way out by myself. Goodbye everyone." she gave them all a nod and walked out into the hallway then left.

Once Penny was gone Ruby piped up, "So, what did you guys do all day?" chuckling nervously. 

Yang had a lecherous grin on her face as she grabbed Ruby by the shoulders. "Ruby I can't believe that you actually had it in you."

"Wha-wha-wha-what d-d-do y-y-you m-m-m-m-me-mean?" stammered Ruby.

"You know what I mean." answered Yang, giving Ruby a knowing wink. "I gotta say I didn't expect it to be Penny. I'm proud of you little sis."

"YANG!!" yelled out Ruby, a crimson blush on her face, "We didn't _do_ anything like that!" pushing Yang off her and stamped back inside their room and jumped onto her bunk.

Yang simply laughed, "Sure you didn't." she said sarcastically, placing down her shopping bags and took off Ember and Celica laying them down gently on the bedside table.

Weiss seemed lost in thought, ruminating on what exactly Yang had implied. She was no stranger to Yang's innuendos, but this time was different. Her heart sank at the idea of Ruby being intimate with someone else. She glanced up at Ruby who now lay under the covers of her bed.

"You're coffee, Mistress." offered Myrtenaster.

"Thank you." said Weiss accepting the mug absentmindedly, still lost in thought.

XXX

It was a quiet sunday in Beacon, the sun slowly rose above the horizon. It looked like it would a nice peaceful morning.

That is until a shrill scream of what sounded like a young girl echoed throughout the school.

Team RWBY jolted awake by the noise quickly sprang into action, grabbing their weapons as they ran out of their room to the source of the scream.

Right across the hall. Team JNPR's room, specifically.

Yang punched the door open with a small explosion. "Is everyone alright?!" she yelled. "We heard a scream."

But when she got a good look of the inside of team JNPR's room the next words that came from her mouth were,

"What the hell?"

Please Leave A Review!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are all the chapters I've already written. I'll be updating this story both on FF and AO3 so no one will be left out. I can only ask everyone to be patient for the next chapter since it's still in the works.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 11

The whole of team RWBY were crowded at the doorway of team JNPR's dorm room, bed-heads the lot of them, still in their pajamas and weapons drawn. Their eyes bulged and jaws dropped at the most surreal scene that was right in front of them.

Standing right in the middle of JNPR's room was a strange naked man that looked to be a few inches taller than Yatsuhashi hugging Jaune as they both spun in a circle.

"EEEEELLLLSSSSKAAAAAA!!~" hollered the man in a deep baritone voice.

They all just stared at the scene, their minds unable to process as to what was precisely going on.

The man in question was large with bulging muscles that flexed with every movement he made. He seemed to have dark grey hair with pink highlights, and a large mustache that rivaled Prof. Port's. But the most odd feature he had was what looked like a big pink heart tattooed over his chest.

A singular thought went though the entirety of team RWBY's heads, _Oh no, not another one!_

The man had finally slowed down enough for Jaune to get a glance at them. "Guys! Help!" He wheezed sounding strained, as if the man's hug squeezed the air out of his lungs.

The large man spotted the group of girls standing frozen at the doorway and in a loud booming voice, "Well if it isn't team RWBY! What a wonderful morning this is, don't you think?" he said as he dropped Jaune, who promptly fell limply to the ground and faced them.

Yang, quickly regaining her senses, immediately went to put her arms behind her back and shut her eyes, Blake and Weiss quickly followed suit. In a flash of light, Crescent Rose appeared in front of Ruby, wrapping her arms around her owner protectively, covering up Ruby's eyes and glaring up at the large man.

"Would it kill you to cover up?!" yelled Crescent Rose, pointedly averting her gaze from the man.

"Well if it isn't the wonderful Miss Crescent Rose. A good morning to you." said the large man, miming a tipping of a hat, completely ignoring what she had just said.

"Can it, Magnhild." she said, "it's way too early for me to deal with your bullshit."

"Oh! You wound me, Crescent Rose!" he said over-dramatically. "I was simply showing my appreciation for such a beautiful Sunday morning."

"You can appreciate it by wrapping something around yourself or get the hell back into your weapon form." said Crescent Rose heatedly.

The man stopped and looked down at himself, then looked at the others who were in the room. Then he leaned down to get face to face with Crescent Rose and with a indignant huff said, "Well you could have just asked. You didn't need to be so rude about it." The man then grabbed Jaune's bedsheets and tied it around his waist.

Crescent Rose, once she was sure that the man was reasonably covered up, took her hands off of Ruby's eyes. "Yeah well I wasn't the one prancing around in his birthday suit." she said irritatedly.

 _You're one to talk_ , thought Weiss.

"Thanks guys." wheezed out Jaune from the floor.

Team RWBY then surveyed the room to find Nora who looked to be knocked out cold laying on her bed. Pyrrha, strangely enough, seemed to be still peacefully asleep despite all the commotion going on in their room. As for Ren, well he was nowhere to be found.

It was at that point that Nora blinked twice after hearing her weapon's name. "Wait. . . YOU'RE MAGNHILD!?!?!" she screeched.

Magnhild looked at her curiously, "Who else would I be, Nora? Though I thoroughly apologize for earlier, I'm still getting used to this new body and I didn't mean to–"

Nora jumped right up excitedly and practically glomped onto Magnhild knocking him down screaming, "YES!!! WE GET COOL WEAPONS-PEOPLE TOO!!!"

Magnhild seemed ecstatic that Nora didn't hold knocking her out against him.

Ruby unlatched herself from Crescent Rose and walked up to help Jaune back to his feet. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, didn't really expect to be hugged to death by a large. . . muscular. . . naked man today. But I guess I'm fine." he said jokingly.

"Where's Ren?" asked Weiss.

Magnhild quickly stood up with Nora hanging onto his arm like a sloth. "I shall retrieve him!" he bellowed. He then walked towards the bathroom and pushing the door open with the sound of splintering wood. They could hear a whimpering sound followed by a yell.

"No! NO! Get away from me! NooOoo!!"

Magnhild walked out of the bathroom with a struggling Ren over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Ren!" greeted Nora cheerfully.

Ren, eyes wide in panic looked over at Nora who happily sat on Magnhild's shoulder. "Nora! What are you doing?! Help me!!"

"Help you?" she asked quizzically. "Why'd you need help? Isn't this the best thing ever!!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?!" he asked, his voice rising in pitch, wondering if Nora had finally completely lost it.

"We get people-weapons now!" she said happily.

It took Ren a moment to properly digest what Nora had just said. "Wait. . . what?!"

"Yup!"

"So this is. . ." trailed off Ren. "Magnhild?"

"You're absolutely correct!" said Magnhild proudly, flexing his muscles. "Elska!" Strangely enough, he thought he spotted a bunch of twinkling stars around his head.

All the color drained from Ren's face as the news slowly dawned on his face then slumped weakly over Magnhild's shoulder with a groan.

Magnhild set Ren down in front of Weiss who swayed on his feet weakly for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Here you go Ms. Schnee." said Magnhild proudly.

"Morning, guys." said Ren, waving his hand weakly, it was apparent that the morning's antics were getting to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Weiss.

Ren shrugged and chuckled sarcastically, "Apart from having a huge muscular naked man looming over you when you wake up, I'm completely fine."

Weiss cringed at that particular image popped up in her head. Putting a hand on Ren's shoulder, "Well good luck dealing with them. You're gonna need it." said Weiss sympathetically.

"Thanks." said Ren, but not without a more-so-than-usual tired tone in his voice as he turned to see Magnhild giving Nora a ride on his shoulders while running around the room in a circle. He should probably get them to stop before Goodwitch comes up to find out what all the noise is about.

"By the way, where's Pyrrha?" asked Ruby, curiously looking around team JNPR's room, "I thought she'd be the first to wake up from all the noise."

"I'm over here. . ." They heard a strained whisper coming from the direction of Pyrrha's bed.

They all gathered around Pyrrha's bed and saw that the redhead was lying in it, her face was half covered by her blanket. It would have seemed normal if not for the fact that the bed looked like it had more than just one occupant.

"Please help me. . ." whispered Pyrrha, from what they could see her face was flushed red and she made an uncharacteristically girly squeak and clenched her eyes shut.

Jaune quickly sensing that something was wrong, pulled the blanket off of the bed.

"Alright, whoever you are! I don't know what you're playing at, but get out of my partner's be–" he shouted then stopped abruptly, his eyes widened and he quickly threw the blanket back over Pyrrha's bed.

Everyone else stared at Jaune curiously while he had his back to them, head hung low and unmoving.

Out of the corner of their eyes they noticed that one of the occupants of the bed shifted around slightly and a young woman with messily cut shoulder length, wavy golden hair sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she let out a soft yawn. She caught sight of everyone standing around the bed and stared back at them, tilting her head to the side.

It took everyone a few seconds to process that the woman was completely naked and didn't seem to mind the fact. Ren and Jaune both quickly turned completely around to face anywhere opposite of the bed, both of their faces bright pink in embarrassment.

"Oh, I didn't realize we would be having guests." said the woman, she then leaned over across the bed and it looked like the was shaking someone's shoulder. "Hey, Milo, enough fooling around with the Mistress. We have guests." Her voice was clear and soft like a small brass bell.

They then heard a unmistakably masculine groan come from underneath the sheets. "Tell them to either leave or join in. I don't really care which, but the more the merrier." said the male voice that was apparently named Milo which was then followed by another girly squeak from Pyrrha. "Oh, you like it over here as well, Mistress?" they heard him say, chuckling lightly.

"Don't be rude, now get up and greet our guests properly." scolded the woman. "We can continue another time."

 "Fine, fine." said Milo as the second person sat up on the bed. This time it was a strikingly handsome young man with somewhat feminine features that did not detract from his masculine look but mainly complimented them. He had wavy, bright red hair similar to Pyrrha cascading messily down his shoulders. On his arms and the sides of his torso were red and gold markings.

"Well?" he asked.

Everyone just stared at the two of them dumbstruck.

"Do you need anything? We were right in the middle of something." said Milo impatiently.

Pyrrha herself quickly sat up and tried to distance herself from the two scooting back to the headboard of her bed, but it was quite difficult since she was nearly squeezed between them. "Jaune, it's not what it looks like!" she shouted in an attempt to explain.

Milo raised an eyebrow and turned his head to face Pyrrha who was blushing profusely. "Oh? I'm pretty sure it's exactly what it looked like." he then leaned close to Pyrrha's ear, brushing her hair aside, tracing his fingertip along it and stage whispered softly, "And I know you were enjoying it."

Pyrrha froze up as he said those words and the young woman let out a sigh and leaned over Pyrrha's head, practically smothering the side of her face with the cleavage of her breasts, pushed Milo away from Pyrrha. "Honestly, there's a time and place for that, MIlo." wrapping her arms around Pyrrha's head hugging her tightly, forcing Pyrrha's face within her cleavage.

The entire thing was so surreal, yet almost felt like deja vu.

By this point everyone in the room's faces were bright red as they avoided looking directly at the three sitting on the bed.

"Well today's too nice to spend the entire morning in bed." said Milo as he stood up, making nearly every girl in the room quickly cover their eyes or in the case of Ruby and Crescent Rose the latter covered the eyes of the former once again.

"But you know. . ." he began as he sauntered up towards Jaune who was still standing with his back to the bed, "I wouldn't mind if it meant having a taste of tall, blonde, and scraggily over here." he said, wrapping an arm around Jaune's shoulders and let out a husky breath by his ear as he whispered, "I'd love to see what kind of 'sword' you're packing as well." Milo then licked his lips.

Jaune jumped at the sensation in his ear and backed away from Milo as quickly as he could, stammering incoherently, eyes wide in shock.

Milo pouted slightly at Jaune's reaction, before reshaping into a predatory grin. "Although the one with a lock of pink hair is pretty cute too."

Ren felt a chill slowly creep up his spine.

"Milo, as much as your elska for Miss Pyrrha's teammates fills my heart with joy, if you would be so kind and do these young ladies a favor, please cover yourself up. You're making them uncomfortable." said Magnhild.

Milo surveyed around the room and saw that Magnhild was right, the air was thick with how awkward everyone felt at the situation"Tch. Fine." said Milo, grabbing the blanket that covered Pyrrha's bed and wrapped it around himself like a toga. "Happy?" he asked.

"Very much so." said Magnhild nodding.

"Can we open our eyes now?" asked Nora. "I don't wanna see his. . . his _thingy_."

"Yes you may, Nora." replied Magnhild, patting her on the head.

"Akuou, if I'm covering up then so are you." said MIlo tossing another blanket at the girl who was still clutching Pyrrha.

"Yes, yes." replied Akuou, letting go of Pyrrha and wrapping the blanket in a similar manner as Milo, she stood up. "I apologize for my brother's actions, as much as his name suggests he'd prefer to run his mouth and rarely listens to me." she said and bowed deeply.

"Hey, it's not like you don't enjoy me running my mouth all over you, Akuou." said Milo, walking up to her.

Milo wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, leaning in and blatantly began to kiss Akuou right on the mouth.

Everyone else stood in shock for who knows how many times this morning, or in Weiss and Blake's case they were blushing heavily, less from the fact that they were kissing what looked fairly deeply and passionately but more from Akuou having just recently stated that he was her _brother_ , even more so when they saw that her hand spidered down his back and gave his butt a squeeze.

Wet sounds could be heard from the two, interspaced with a few quiet moans coming from the both of them.

Everyone thought that they had forgotten about them as they continued to kiss, the air growing thicker and more awkward with every passing second. Thankfully their make-out session ended with a loud wet smack as Akuou pushed Milo away, wiping a line of drool from the side of her chin. 

"Milo, I already told you that now's not the time for fooling around." said Akuou with a stern look on her face.

MIlo let out a disappointed moan.

But then Akuou's eyelids lowered and her stern expression shifted into a almost come-hither look, "I'll be sure to look after your needs once we're alone.~" her eyes then shifted to look at Jaune who shrunk back at her gaze, "I'll even let him join in if you want, I don't mind. Including Mistress, that's four and like you said, the more the merrier." she finished her sentence with a lick of her lips.

Pyrrha at this point, although free of the constraints of MIlo and Akuou, was sitting up straight one of the straps of her tank-top hung loosely down her arm. It took a moment for her to finally realize that they were actually her weapons who gained human forms. Similarly to Ren, uncharacteristically she slumped back down into bed.

The Invincible Girl, had just fainted.

XXX

The spot that Team RWBY and JNPR normally occupied on the long table in the mess hall was quickly expanding since the number of people who sat there have more than doubled. While it wasn't exactly a problem since the tables were large enough to both accommodate them and not disturb other students. But despite all that, there still were a lot of them.

It had taken a while to revive Pyrrha, but once she had woken up she had mostly digested the fact that they too now had "People-weapons" as Nora affectionately termed it. Though she had nearly fainted once more when Milo and Akuou both languidly sat next to her. With Milo happily laying across her lap on one side and Akuou affectionately leaning into her shoulder on the other.

As for Nora, she had decidedly refused to leave the space of Magnhild's shoulders, happily kicking out her legs while humming to herself. Even Ren couldn't convince her to get down.

But the awkwardness that the newly humanized weapons of Team JNPR didn't evaporate when they decided to go get breakfast after everyone had calmed down. In fact it escalated while they made their way to the mess hall with other students blatantly staring at Magnhild or freezing in place whenever Milo or Akuou shamelessly flirted with everyone and invited them to have some "fun" in their room, which was very much obviously an invitation to an orgy.

It especially didn't help that both Milo and Akuou would often give passersby an appreciative pat on the ass, regardless of age, gender, or heritage.

Which is why every student in the mess hall kept a unusually wide berth to their usual spot.

"But there's something I still don't understand." said Pyrrha, trying her best to keep her composure and ignore that her weapons were constantly trailing their fingers on her arms, her shoulders, and who knows where else under the table.

"Don't understand what?" asked Blake, after swallowing her bite of tuna.

"When all of your weapons –eep!" began Pyrrha, when she suddenly squealed and kneed the table causing the whole thing to jump a couple of inches into the air.

A slap could then be heard immediately followed by a yelp of pain.

"Milo! I thought I told you that it could wait until later?" scolded Akuou hotly.

"Sorry, but I can't help it. I was just getting started when we were rudely interrupted." said MIlo. But Akuou simply glared back at him, "Fine." said Milo, planting a soft kiss on Pyrrha's exposed shoulder and concentrated on his own food.

"You were saying Pyrrha?" said Weiss, interested in what she had to say, appearing to be nonchalant about the scene in front of her.

"W-well," she stammered, still recovering from Milo's ministrations, "when your weapons turned human, they all appeared at the same time, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did." said Ruby, before taking a bite of cereal.

"Then why did only my and Nora's weapons appear?" asked Pyrrha.

"That's actually a good question." said Blake. 

"Honestly, we have no idea, we don't even know how all this happened in the first place." said Weiss.

While everyone else quieted down, thinking over Pyrrha's query or simply went back to their own meals a lightbulb sparked to life in Nora's head.

"Iiiiideeeeaaa!!!~" she sang.

Nora swiftly leaned over to Jaune and grabbed his scroll from his hands.

"Hey! Nora!" exclaimed Jaune.

She quickly unlocked his scroll, somehow knowing what his password was, and typed furiously that her thumbs were a blur. After a few seconds, Jaune's locker crashed through the ceiling and landed right next to her. She pulled open the locker and took out Jaune's sword and shield, shaking them wildly.

"Hello~!?!? Anyone awake in there? You can come out now!" shouted Nora, but after a few seconds without any response, she tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy as she tried inspecting it from every angle. "Welp, I got nothing." she said nonchalantly, tossing Jaune's weapons and scroll back at him.

Jaune fumbled with his belongings tossing them up in the air for a moment before managing to catch them and letting out a sigh of relief.

Magnhild happily sat in silence as he, with surprising dexterity and delicacy, cut a small piece of pancake and fed it to Nora.

Taking the fact that Nora had just rocketed Jaune's locker into the mess hall in stride, everyone simply went on to continue the original conversation.

"Since we don't know exactly how or why this is happening, I guess the best thing we can do is not worry about it too much." suggested Jaune, pocketing his scroll and placing his sword and shield back into his locker before it would rocket back to its original position.

"That's true." said Yang, patting the head of one of the twins, who were both surprisingly behaved while eating their cereal, despite the excitement that happened around them. "I want to think that this is the best thing that ever happened." she whispered mostly to herself, not letting anyone else hear what she said.

"Mornin' everyone!" greeted a voice.

They all turned to see Bumblebee waving as she walked up to them dressed in her new outfit. She now had permission from Prof. Ozpin to roam the grounds at her leisure, granted it wasn't during curfew or class hours, though the case was different for the other weapons. Once she was close enough she stopped in surprise seeing the trio of new faces that were sitting there.

"Uhh. . . did I miss something?" asked Bumblebee, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." said Ruby, "some of team JNPR's weapons turned human this morning."

Bumblebee's mouth made an "o" shape in understanding, gesturing a quick greeting to the newcomers before squeezing in and sat next to Ruby.

"So, who're you guys?" she asked, directing her question to the three newcomers.

"Good morning to you Miss Bumblebee, I am Magnhild!" said Magnhild introducing himself, striking a pose while grunting "Elska!" knocking Jaune on the head in the process.

"Milo. Not a hard name to remember, but give me five minutes I'll make sure you'd never forget it.~" said Milo, causing Bumblebee to shudder slightly at the look he was giving her.

"Tch. Don't listen to him, he's always like that." said Akuou, "I'm Akuou, glad to finally meet you in person, Bumblebee." she chuckled lightly, a simple smile on her face, "It's quite funny if I say it like that."

Bumblebee got over Milo's creepy words and returned the smile as she chuckled along with Akuou thinking, _Well at least not every weapon is a weirdo._

"That being said, you're still welcome to accept his invitation." said Akuou, her voice low almost purring.

 _Aaaand I stand corrected._ thought Bumblebee.

"So what's the plan today guys?" asked Ruby, after the introductions were finished. "Wanna head to the sparring arena?" she asked excitedly.

"No." said Weiss curtly shooting down Ruby's suggestion, "Right after we are done eating, you are going to come with me to the library to study."

"Oh. . ." said Ruby dejectedly, "Okay, Weiss." But that feeling was short lived, since she got to spend some time with Weiss!

Crescent Rose wrapped her arms around Ruby, "Don't worry Ruby, I'll be right with you so this Ice Queen doesn't bore you to death." she said soothingly, caressing the top of Ruby's head.

"Another thing! No weapons." said Weiss firmly looking directly at Crescent Rose, "You'll just end up distracting Ruby while she studies."

 _Stupid washboard, you just want to spend time with Ruby all by yourself don't you?_ thought Crescent Rose but didn't vocalize it.

"That isn't true! Right Ruby?" asked Crescent Rose, looking at Ruby for confirmation.

Ruby grimaced as she scratched the back of her head nervously, "Sorry, Crescent Rose but Weiss has a point. I can't concentrate on my studies with you hanging off me like you always do."

"O-okay." said Crescent Rose looking dejected.

Bumblebee quickly took advantage of the situation, "Well since no weapons allowed, I guess that's my cue to come with?" she said with a smirk.

But Weiss' rebuttal caught her off guard, "Sure, you're welcome to join us. So long as you have extensive knowledge of International Laws regarding Huntsmen and the differences of those laws between the different Kingdoms." she said smugly.

Bumblebee's face paled, "Well if you put it that way, I wouldn't be of much help there." she said retracting her offer to join them, slightly disappointed.

Ruby realizing what she had just said quickly added, "I mean who knows, if we end up finishing early we can go to the combat room and practice. We can all hang out there, right Weiss?" Ruby looked at her pleadingly.

Weiss let out a sigh, "Alright, we can head over to train a bit after we finish if we have some time."

That seemed to reassure Crescent Rose and she quickly grew animated, "Okay, I'll wait for you."

Bumblebee smiled, "That sounds great, Ruby."

After that their conversation devolved into simple idle chatter that normally buzzed in the air. Though none of them noticed a pair of bright green eyes that watched Ruby carefully from one of the windows of the mess hall.

Penny felt this odd tightness in her chest as she kept her eyes on Ruby.

_What does this mean?_

**Author's Notes:** Well I'm very sorry for the long wait everyone, the semester really got me this time despite having less units this term I'm completely swamped. I got shanghaied into presidency of my organization so the stress is getting to me with everything else on top of that. So yeah, hooray for me.

So, this is what the poll results said, I can't say I'm surprised, though I was surprised that no one voted for Storm Flower which made me sad. But I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I can get to working on the next one soon if my schedule permits it. I'm glad for everyone's kind words in their reviews and thankful for all the favorites and follows, it really helps motivate me to keep writing. So don't forget to

Please Leave A Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

**Pre-Chapter Note: This is the finalized version of the chapter. As if always in the worst timing Yokai sent back the chapter a few minutes after I uploaded the unedited version. So yeah. . . I added a few things to the chapter and I'd suggest giving it another read, it flows way better now than before(which was Yokai's main complaint and I agreed completely once it was pointed out). Well everyone who withheld their reviews for the final version, here you go! and give me your thoughts!**

Chapter 12

Ruby walked along the halls of the academy. The white noise of the other students heading to their respective classes almost drowning out the little tune that she hummed as she walked. It was one of those rare classes where she wasn't classmates with any of her teammates or her friends from team JNPR.

Deftly walking between and around the other students, almost like a game as she made her way to the classroom.

After a few minutes she finally made it to the room and found her usual spot near the front row unoccupied. Hopping over the table and she landed right into the seat, bouncing slightly pulling out her. . . wait a minute.

Where's her notebook?!

Her eyes widened as she began to panic. How was she going to half listen and daydream while Prof. Peach gave her lecture? Ruby frantically began to pat her body, feeling around her pockets, looking on the inside of her cloak. But despite all her efforts and triple checking everywhere, her notebook was nowhere to be found.

Just as she was ready to resign herself to having to actually fully pay attention in class for the third day in a row, she suddenly thought back, realizing that she had accidentally left it back in her previous class. She took a quick glance at her watch and saw that she had approximately three minutes and forty two seconds before Prof. Peach arrives. If she hurries she can probably make it in time.

Leaping out of her seat and vaulting over the table and rushed out of the room.

"Aah!"

Only to bump face first into someone at the door in an explosion of rose petals.

The whole room spun as stars and dancing grimm flashed across her eyes. It took her a moment to recover, shaking her head clear of both stars and grimm. Once her vision cleared she finally saw just who it was she had knocked into.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Myrtenaster!" panicked Ruby.

Myrtenaster also sat on the ground at the doorway rubbing her head. "It's fine Ruby." she mumbled.

"I' 'tlookingbecauseI'minahurryand–" babbled Ruby franticly waving her arms in front of her, until Myrtenaster placed a finger on her lips, effectively shushing Ruby.

"Ruby, I said it's fine." said Myrtenaster once more in a gentle voice.

Myrtenaster slowly got to her feet, with Ruby still slightly shellshocked that she had literally ran into Myrtenaster looking apologetic. She then dusted herself off and kneeled down on one knee giving Ruby a once over. Eyeing the bright red mark on her forehead.

"I should be the one saying sorry." said Myrtenaster, "Are you okay?" she asked, brushing Ruby's bangs aside to get a better look as she traced her thumb over the red patch of skin.

The moment Myrtenaster touched Ruby, her forehead wasn't the only thing that was bright red.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine. Totally fine. Yessiree. Completely fine. Takes a lot more than that to take me down ahehe. . ." said Ruby, chuckling nervously as she pulled back slightly.

"If you're sure." said Myrtenaster, and she stood up as she extended a hand towards Ruby.

"Thanks" mumbled Ruby, accepting the hand. Without missing a beat Myrtenaster took hold of her hand and pulled her up to her feet with surprising strength for her size. But the sudden movement caught Ruby off guard causing her to trip over her own feet, making her lean into Myrtenaster and have to grab onto her shoulders for support.

It took Ruby a moment to realize how close their bodies were, her face heating up even more that she wouldn't be surprised if steam started to blow out of her ears and collar. Looking at Myrtenaster's face she saw that her eyes her a light pink and she had that gentle smile that she usually wore around Ruby.

Ruby quickly took a few steps back mumbling another "Thanks." towards Myrtenaster.

"My pleasure, Ruby." replied Myrtenaster.

After shifting from one foot to the other Ruby asked, "So what're you doing here?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Myrtenaster, "I almost forgot." she said, reaching into her coat she produced Ruby's forgotten notebook. "I noticed that you had forgotten this in your previous class so I thought that I'd bring it to you."

"Ah." sounded Ruby, accepting the notebook with both hands, forgetting her embarrassment for the moment as she smiled brightly at Myrtenaster in appreciation, "Thanks so much! I was just about to rush back to get it before class started."

"Ahem." cleared someone's throat, surprising both Ruby and Myrtenaster. "Speaking of class about to start, would you two young ladies mind not blocking the doorway."

They saw Prof. Peach standing behind them looking somewhat bemused at the pair.

"Prof. Peach!" exclaimed Ruby, "I'm so sorry we didn't notice you. She was just bringing me my notebook and we didn't realize that you were there."

"It's alright, Miss Rose." said Peach kindly, "I had only just arrived, no harm done." Ruby looked down at the floor ashamedly as they both stepped aside to let Peach in. "It'll take me a few minutes to get set up. So please finish up soon and return to your seat Miss Rose."

"Yes Prof. Peach." replied Ruby, she then turned to face Myrtenaster. "So uh. . . Thanks. . . again." Ruby let out a halfhearted chuckle, "I always seem to be thanking you one time or another."

"Don't worry about it, Ruby. Like I said, it's my pleasure." replied Myrtenaster sincerely. "Would you like me to keep you company in class?" she asked.

"You don't have to, I'm fine." answered Ruby, "I'm sure that Weiss probably needs you more than me."

"Mistress normally insists that I don't chaperone her around campus, but duty demands that I stay nearby. Though with you as her partner that places you on the same status as my Mistress so whenever I am not with her I would be with you." explained Myrtenaster.

"Well, I mean if it's okay with you. . . then I don't mind." said Ruby shyly.

Myrtenaster put a hand to her chest and bowed deeply. "I would be greatly honored to keep you company in class." said Myrtenaster.

Ruby quickly glanced around embarrassedly looking to see if anyone was staring, letting out a sigh as no one noticed them.

"W-well let's get to our seats." stuttered Ruby.

"Lead the way." said Myrtenaster.

They both made their way to their seats, just as Peach finished her preparations and began her discussion.

Ruby gave Myrtenaster a sideways glance. She noticed that she sat in a similar way to Weiss with her back straight and face forward, all her attention paid towards the lecture. Yet it was somewhat different, there was a ease along her shoulders that made her looked relaxed despite her rigid stature.

Ruby herself couldn't help but ease into her seat as well, clutching her notebook tightly against her chest as if she were trying her best to hide the fluttering in her chest.

_This is going to be a long class. . ._  thought Ruby.

X

Unbeknownst to the pair, in fact the entire class, a pink bow creeped its way up the windowsill.

The bow by itself would have raised several eyebrows, but it was the head of orange hair and bright green eyes that followed that made this bow a subject of interest.

Penny's eyes scanned the room searching for a particular head of red hair. She spotted it somewhere in the middle or of chairs, sitting next to someone with grey hair that she had seen before in the mess hall.

She had been following Ruby for the past few hours, the past few days actually, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened on that day when Ruby had helped her out with her problem.

Every time she would close her eyes she immediately saw Ruby's smiling face and right after she would feel that unusual warmth in her chest. It was then when she decided to find out what it meant.

Step one, find the source of the cause. Simple, the cause was Ruby.

Step two, observe the cause and collect data.

Penny was currently on step two.

She had left her quarters early in the morning to get a head start and fly to Beacon in time before Ruby left her dorm room. She arrived just as the sun had begun to rise, and following the path Ruby had taken her she eventually found the window to Ruby's room. Using her swords she was able to climb to the roof of the building. Stabbing two of them to the floor Penny walked to the edge of the roof and like a spider rappelled upside down to peer through the window and into Team RWBY's room.

Penny could see the other members of Ruby's team, but was somewhat disappointed when she couldn't see the girl herself with her tent of sheets covering her bunk. Penny hung there for several minute patiently waiting for Ruby to wake up and appear, but she didn't have to wait very long when a scream pierced the early morning air and the entirety of Team RWBY jolted awake and jumped out of their beds. Penny quickly retracted her wires to put herself out of view in the window. She could hear the scuffle of feet running and the sound of a door crashing open.

With her augmented hearing Penny could hear the entire conversation that took place in the adjacent room. After some time she watched them head back into their own room, but this time Ruby was accompanied by some new person. This person was clinging onto Ruby and the sight sent a new sensation in Penny's chest. It was as if there was this unidentifiable pressure, squeezing her core. There was also this strange heat in her chest, not the same as the warmth she experienced when she was with Ruby, but a scorching heat flared violently. It made her almost want to jump into the room and push this new person away from Ruby.

But she couldn't, she needed to keep distance and continue to only observe to gather more data.

And observe she did, for the next few days she followed Ruby and watched her in the distance. But the longer she observed the more she didn't understand. There was no logical pattern to what Ruby did or did not do that elicited a response from her.

She had always been encouraged to find the answers to anything she didn't understand herself, but if she couldn't figure it out no matter what she tried then there was always someone whom she could ask.

And he had all the answers she would need.

* * *

A somewhat elderly man sat across a computer, his fingers flying across the keys typing furiously. The room was dark and the only light source came from the computer in front of the man, a mug of steaming tea sat nearby. Even in the darkness, the silhouette of several robotic parts strewn across tables could be made out.

From what could be seen his hair was pure white and he was already starting to grow bald, and though the light emanating from the screen hid his true skin tone, one could easily assume that it was a dark tan.

The man continued to type until a ringing noise sounded from the computer and a flashing telephone icon flashed across the screen. His fingers stopped typing immediately and he tapped the screen with a finger.

"Penny, my dear! How are you?" greeted the man cheerily as an image of a orange haired girl with bright green eyes and freckles across her face.

"Good evening, Father. I hope that I didn't disturb you." greeted Penny in return.

"Nonsense my dear, you know that I always have time for you." said the man Penny called Father.

"I know that my weekly call is in three days, fourteen hours, and thirty-seven minutes but I have. . . questions." said Penny.

"Don't you worry my dear, while I was a bit surprised by your sudden call, it was still a pleasant surprise." reassured Father, "You said that you have questions? Is something wrong?" he inquired, concern coloring his voice.

"It is. . .difficult to say." said Penny hesitantly, as she shifted on her seat.

"It's alright my dear, take your time and think it over." said Father, "Maybe you should start at the beginning?" he suggested helpfully.

Penny sat silently for a few moments, seemingly trying to get her thoughts in order looking away from the camera.

"Well. . ." began Penny, "I've told you about my friend Ruby before, haven't I Father?" she asked.

A warm smile creeped on Father's face. "Of course you have Penny. She is your very first friend, am I correct?" he responded as he relaxed in relief. He had thought that it had been something serious, but whenever Penny brought up the topic of the Rose girl she would go on and on for hours if given the opportunity. Rose was the first person to ever acknowledge Penny as her friend. It warmed his heart to hear Penny talk so animatedly about someone she genuinely cared about.

"If it has something to do with Ruby, then I'm sure. . ." he paused, thinking it over once more in his head, if the Rose girl was the source Penny's sudden discomfort then this might be a more complicated a problem than he had initially thought. "I'm sure that it can be easily resolved." continued Father. "Did the two of you have a fight?"

Penny shook her head her short orange hair bouncing with the movement. "Ruby and I have never combated each other, Father." replied Penny confusedly.

"I'm sorry, Penny, my mistake. What I had mean was did the two of you have an argument? A disagreement perhaps?" clarified Father, though he couldn't imagine Penny ever arguing with the Rose girl, not with how Penny had described her.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Penny, shaking her head wildly enough for her bow to wave back and forth, "Nothing like that happened!" as she waved her hands in front of herself exaggeratedly.

"Then what's the problem, my dear?" Father asked.

"It is just that. . . I have been feeling. . . strange. . . the past few days." said Penny.

"Feeling strange?" repeated Father. "Have you ran diagnostics on yourself?" he asked worriedly,  _But what does this have to do with the Rose girl?_  he thought.

Penny nodded, "I have, Father, several times. All parameters and systems are within acceptable ranges."

This was definitely strange, while Penny's ability to do self-diagnostics were sufficient most of the time, there may be something it has missed. Unfortunately he couldn't just have Penny return to his laboratory for a more thorough examination, the General would have a fit.

"Could you describe exactly these 'strange feelings' that you have been experiencing?" asked Father.

"Well it feels like there is a strange fluttering inside my chest and that it feels very warm." explained Penny

Father crossed his arms and closed his eyes, nodding. "Yes, yes. Go on."

"It also feels like there is something jumping around inside my abdomen flopping around like a fish out of water." continued Penny.

Nodding once more, Father asked, "Anything else?" trying to think of anything that would explain these strange sensations Penny felt.

"And these sensations happen whenever I'm with Ruby. That's why I mentioned her to you before." she added.

With this last bit of information, Father's eyes widened in shock as he connected all the dots together. He jumped in his chair slightly making the chair lean back and lose his balance.

"Father? Is something wrong? Are you all right?" asked Penny worriedly at his actions.

After taking a moment to regain as much composure as he could muster. "I'm fine, Penny. *hiccup!* I just remembered that I *hicc!* have a meeting in a few minutes and I have to go right away. *hiccup!*"

"Oh. . ." said Penny looking down disappointedly, "I understand, Father. But before you go what will I do about these strange sensations?"

"Oh! Uhhh. . . Yes! That. Ask the General, he can explain everything and answer any questions that you have." replied Father as quickly as he could.

Penny's eyes brightened immediately, "I'll go ask him right away! Take care at your meeting, Father! Farewell!" said Penny and her image on the screen quickly disappeared, replaced by a window which said "Video Call Ended".

Father slumped into his chair tiredly. This was beyond his greatest expectations. He had thought he was ready to take his role as Penny's father when she had been first activated.

But this. . .

This was something he hadn't been and most likely never will be ready for.

_I just hope the General won't kill me when he comes back._  Father thought.

X

On the other side of the world Penny spun in her swivel chair and immediately set out in search of the General opening her door and stepped out.

Penny hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway, almost skipping as she made her way to Gen. Ironwood's temporary office.

Giving a wave towards the pair of soldiers standing ready at the door with a wiggle of fingers.

"Salutations!" she greeted. "Is Mr. Ironwood in today?" she asked.

"Yes he is, Ms. Penny, but–" answered the Red Soldier and was cut off by the girl in question.

"Thank you!" said Penny and ignoring what the soldier was about to say she gave the door a quick knock and went inside.

Red Soldier gave a sigh, "No matter how many times I meet her, I can never get used to it. She's always an odd one." he said to Blue Soldier.

"Yeah tell me about it." replied Blue Soldier as they both let out heavy sighs.

Inside the office Penny found Ironwood at his desk, but he wasn't alone in the office. Winter Schnee stood across from him and seemed to be giving a report.

"Salutations Mr. Ironwood! Special Operative Schnee!" greeted Penny cheerfully, clicking her heels together and presenting a textbook salute at the pair.

Ironwood looked up from the report in his hands, "At ease, Penny. May I ask why are you here?" he asked.

To anyone else who would barge into his office unannounced they would receive a firm reprimand, but Penny was always a special case, thus had special privileges.

Penny relaxed her stance and put down her hand. "There is. . ." began Penny, "something that I do not understand."

Ironwood set down the report he had been reading and leaned over his desk, lacing his fingers together and resting his head on them. This was not a uncommon occurrence, Penny would normally seek out the General if her "Father" was busy dealing with other projects for the Atlas Military, or if it was something her Father couldn't explain to her well enough. Which made things a bit awkward at first, if Penny wasn't in the laboratory performing tests, or being with her Father, she would normally be seen with Ironwood. Though he had considered her a nuisance at first he eventually found her presence endearing, and as time passed the two of them grew close, kind of like an uncle. He could remember somewhat almost fondly the way she would ask about everything around her, her sweet innocence contrasted greatly against the raw power of destruction that lied within her. Though it had been quite a long time since she had last asked him to explain something that she did not understand.

"Oh? Have you asked the Professor about it?" he asked, a small smile on his face at the almost nostalgic feeling of the familiar question rolling off his tongue.

"I did, but he said that you would be able to explain it better." answered Penny.

"Ah, is that so?" said Ironwood. "Then, what is your question?" he asked.

"Well I've been feeling these strange sensations recently, and I was hoping you could explain to me what it means." said Penny.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow. Strange sensations? If this were a mechanical problem then the Professor would know all about it, but if it was something else then he'd hear her out. "Care to expand on these 'strange sensations', Penny?"

"Well it feels like there is a strange fluttering in my chest and I get very nervous, my knees are shaking and I also feel like there is something jumping inside of my abd– I mean stomach." explained Penny, placing a hand on where her stomach should be. "Do you know what it could mean?" she asked.

Ironwood's eyes widened at Penny's description. No one in the world wouldn't be able to understand what Penny had described meant.

_Damn it, Professor. Tossing such an awkward topic at me._  He thought.

Ironwood cleared his throat and spoke in a level voice, "I believe I know what you're experiencing."

Penny immediately reacted to his words, tucking her fists under her chin in a cutely manner. "Really, Mr. Ironwood?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, really." replied Ironwood standing up from his desk. "Though it's a subject that I'm not entirely familiar with," Not precisely a lie, but not entirely the truth either. He walked towards Winter, "But I am quite sure that Ms. Schnee here has quite extensive experience on the subject." placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sir?!" questioned Winter loudly in surprise.

"Now if you will excuse me." said Ironwood walking past Penny and placed a hand on the doorknob. "I just remembered that I have a meeting with Ozpin." he said as he opened the door.

"But Sir! What about my report?" asked Winter, her eyes trained on the young orange haired girl as if she were a Goliath.

Without missing a beat, Ironwood replied, "I will take a look at it once I return, Ms. Schnee." Then said to Penny, "Penny, you can ask Winter anything about what you're feeling, I can assure you that she has all the answers you're looking for." he faced Winter once again, "Answer any questions that Penny may have, Schnee, that's an order." as he finished saying this Ironwood stepped out of the room.

The sound of the door clicking closed echoed loudly in the room to Winter's ears as she stared at the shut door. Then her eyes slowly turned to see that Penny had stepped closer to her, eyes bright with expectation, noticeably invading her personal space. She had seen the young girl here and there around the Atlas Base and at the General's side, but this was the first time she ever had extended contact with the girl, let alone a conversation, even more so with such an awkward topic!

"That's odd, everyone seems to have sudden meetings today." commented Penny when Ironwood left.

_I wish I had my own sudden meeting as well!_  mentally screamed Winter, but unfortunately her schedule was empty for the rest of the day.

Winter Schnee, with her entire Huntress career in the Atlas Military never felt more cornered as she did right now. She took a step back from the younger girl, her eyes darting around the room trying to find a way to get out of this situation. She may have held her General in high regard and had great respect to the man who spent many years of service for his Kingdom. But at this precise moment in time, he was currently the second person in Remnant that she hated the most for running out on her and leaving her in this situation.

"Ms. Schnee, please, explain what's happening to me." said Penny sweetly.

Winter felt as if a stone was dropped deep within her gut.

Grimm? Easy.

Criminals? Trivial.

Insubordinate soldiers? Ha! Not even worth of note.

Infuriating Superiors? Been there, done that.

_That Man_?. . . Somewhat. . . difficult, but still manageable.

A little girl asking her for answers regarding what Winter suspected it was? Impossible.

Penny tilted her head to one side confusedly, like a puppy. "Ms. Schnee, are you alright?" she asked.

On the outside, Winter looked calm and collected, but on the inside was a completely different matter. What the hell did the General mean she has extensive experience? Being a Special Operative does  _not_  leave time for developing relationships! The General probably has more experience than she did, it's no secret in the ranks that the General was quite the playboy back in his youth.

"I'm fine, Penny." replied Winter.

"So, could you tell me what this means?" asked Penny, placing both hands on her chest, right over her heart.

_Curse you, General!_  thought Winter.

There's no way she can explain something like this to the girl. In fact the only "experience" she's ever had were what she's read from her books. . . that she borrowed from her coworkers. Yes, coworkers, definitely from her coworkers. Not that she has a collection in her closet, nope.

But those books had to be accurate to some degree, right? There's no way that any of those books wouldn't be as relatable if they weren't based on some facts at the very least, right? Book theory was always the foundation when it came to certain topics, perhaps this one would be one of those subjects.

"Penny, these sensations you've been experiencing, you say that it feels like there's a fluttering inside your chest and that as if your stomach is jumping around. Am I correct?"

Penny nodded vigorously as she leaned forward in rapt attention.

By this point Winter's own heart was drumming inside her chest. Her nerves were starting to get to her. She'd better just answer all of Penny's questions as quickly as possible so she could leave.

"Do you–

* * *

A gentle breeze blew across the courtyard carrying leaves in its wake.

A lone figure sat on top of one of the pillars, eyes closed as she enjoyed the cool breeze.

Her ears twitched slightly as she listened to the calming sound of the rustle of the leaves and grass.

She enjoyed quiet nights like these, they reminded her of her early life deep in the forests.

She took a deep breath savoring the crisp night air.

Looking up she could see the bright moon, half shattered, but the light was more that enough to illuminate her.

It was a gorgeous sight.

Even the stars were clearly visible and her tail couldn't help but sway back and forth contentedly in the silence.

It was such a beautiful night, but a cold, silent and lonely one. . . like every other night.

"It's really beautiful out here." said a voice.

And the silence was shattered.

**Author's note:**  Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, school and my extracurricular activities have been keeping me busy so I don't have much time to write over the past semester. Anyway here's chapter 12! I hope you all enjoyed it. Who is this mysterious voice? And who is our mystery girl? Find out next chapter!

Also this is the raw version of the chapter, Yokai hasn't been responding for a few days after I sent it to her and I'm already anxious to get this out soon so I'm posting this(That and I saw a artist inspirational video talking about finishing your work and not aiming for perfection and not finishing anything). I'll switch out the chapter when Yokai gets back. Sorry if it isn't up to par, but I'll get it fixed as soon as possible. And remember

Please Leave A Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 13

"It's really beautiful out here."

She jumped at the sudden noise letting out a high pitched "Eek!" as she lost her balance on the pillar and fell backwards.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" asked the voice worriedly, peering over the edge expecting her to be lying on the ground on her back. Unexpectedly enough she was hanging off the pillar, amazingly with her tail wrapped around it as she swung precariously.

Her hands were shaking as she gripped her own tail like a length of rope, her heart was pounding in her ears. Her knees wobbled unsteadily as she braced them against the pillar, refusing to move out of sheer terror.

She looked up to face into the eyes of her assailant but even with her excellent night vision the shadow cast on her face was too dark to see anything. She simply shut her eyes and whimpered as she waited for the inevitable.

But nothing happened.

Cracking open one of her eyes she looked up once more and saw that the figure was reaching out a hand towards her.

"It's okay, let me pull you up." said the other girl gently, almost pleadingly.

She hesitated for several moments, her hands still gripped onto her tail tightly. But there was something in the other girl's voice that made her trust her and eventually she slowly loosened her grip and tentatively reached out and grasped the other girl's offered hand.

Even with the other girl pulling her up, it still took a few awkward minutes before she was back on the top of the pillar where she originally sat.

Finally out of the shadow of the pillar she realized that the one who had spooked her was none other than Ruby Rose who sat as far as she could from her as the pillar would allow, giving her some space.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you, Gambol." said Ruby apologetically.

Gambol Shroud just stared back towards Ruby, not believing her eyes.

"I mean, I thought that you already knew I was next to you. . ." said Ruby, scratching the back of her head nervously. "But really, are you okay?" she asked.

Gambol barely registered what she had said, but nodded anyway, her bell jingling with the movement of her head.

Ruby grinned and said, "That's good." She then turned her head, "But it really is beautiful, isn't it?"

Gambol nodded once again, her eyes never leaving Ruby's face.

"I'm glad that the school is pretty far away from the city. We used to stargaze a lot back at Patch, but once Yang and I started attending Signal we couldn't do it as often and the city lights would block the stars too." recalled Ruby.

Gambol remained silent but this time she was able to listen to what Ruby was saying. She herself recalled her time outside of the city with Blake. In the darkness of the forest the moon and stars were the only things that lit up their way. 

"I mean the view isn't as good as the one back home, but it's good enough." added Ruby. "I'm surprised that you like stargazing too." she said.

"Mmhm." hummed Gambol as she nodded, her gaze following Ruby's and into the sky, where countless stars dotted as if on a giant black canvass.

"Can't say you have bad taste, but this is also my favorite spot for viewing the stars here at school." said Ruby, she then giggled, "This is actually the first time I've seen someone here looking up at the sky at night too."

Gambol's lips unconsciously lifted at the corners into a small smile at the sound of Ruby's laughter.

"Look over there." said Ruby, pointing towards the sky.

Gambol's eyes trailed in the direction that Ruby was pointing at.

It took Gambol a few moments to search for it, but she then shook her head, indicating that she couldn't see it.

Ruby scooted over closer to Gambol, at the center of the pillar, gesturing that she also come closer as well. Gambol shifted a bit and sat next to Ruby until their were shoulder to shoulder. Ruby pointed towards the sky again. This time Gambol was able to see it.

"They call that constellation Oum's Flight." explained Ruby, pointing towards a clear constellation of stars that looked like they formed a large circle with six birds in flight.

"It's one of my favorites." said Ruby, "They say it was named after a great hero who inspired the formation of the first huntsmen as a beacon of hope for everyone under the night sky. It also means that despite our lives being shattered and in chaos like our moon there is always something whole that we can cling to."

Gambol listened to Ruby explanation intently, there was something in Ruby's words that resonated within her.

As she continued to look up into the sky, Gambol could feel the warmth that Ruby's body provided. It was different to what she felt earlier when she was alone, the chilly wind blowing through the courtyard. Before long she realized that she had leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder as they both sat on the top of the pillar and Ruby began to point out more and more constellations. A different warmth grew within her chest while she sat there with Ruby.

And for the first time in a long time she felt content and that one word resounding within her

_Beautiful_

XXX

It had been several days since Gambol and Ruby sat under the stars together and things went on as they usually did.

Crescent Rose clung to Ruby.

Bumblebee tried to pry Crescent Rose away from her.

Myrtenaster followed her and Weiss around like a loyal dog.

Ember and Celica were doted on by Yang as they played and caused some minor mischief.

As for Gambol herself, she kept close to Blake when she wasn't in her weapon form.

So it caught her by surprised to see Ruby by herself when Gambol had a rare moment when she didn't stick close by to Blake.

Gambol found Ruby in the dorm's communal kitchen with various ingredients in front of her. Her bell chimed softly as she stepped into the kitchen

Ruby looked up from her ingredients as she heard the sound, "Oh hi Gambol!" greeted Ruby, "Wanna help me out?"

Gambol tilted her head to one side confusedly.

"Oh? What am I doing?" said Ruby, "Im gonna bake some cookies of course!" she exclaimed.

Gambol tilted her head to the other side questioningly.

"Well my cookie jar was empty so I decided to make a fresh batch." explained Ruby.

Gambol walked over to the counter where all of Ruby's ingredients were scattered about, picking up the bag of chocolate chips and inspected it.

"So whadd'ya say, Gambol? Wanna help?" asked Ruby. "We can even make a double batch!" she said excitedly.

Looking up from the bag of chocolate she was inspecting, Gambol smiled and nodded happily.

"Great!" exclaimed Ruby, "Let's get started."

She then walked over to the oven and turned it on. Gambol could hear the sparking of the ignition followed by the low whoosh of the gas being lit.

"Mom always told me that when making cookies, before you do anything is to preheat the oven to 350 degrees." explained Ruby.

Gambol nodded as she listened to Ruby intently.

"So first before we get mixing, we let everything get to room temperature and I already did that part." said Ruby walking towards the two stand mixers that the kitchen had.

Gambol followed Ruby's lead and stood at the other mixer.

"Step one, cream the butter!" said Ruby excitedly, peeling wrapper off the bar of butter and putting it into the bowl.

Gambol cautiously followed Ruby's direction and placed the butter into her own bowl.

"Next we add a hundred eighty grams of white sugar and two hundred grams of light brown sugar." said Ruby, scooping the respective ingredients and placing them into the bowl with the butter.

Once again Gambol cautiously copied what Ruby did.

"Then we turn on the mixer on low." said Ruby, flicking the switch on and the mixer started to move.

Gambol flinched at the sudden noise created by the mixer, then nervously turned her own mixer on, flicking the same switch that Ruby used and jerking back as the small machine turned on.

"You're doing really well, Gambol." said Ruby encouragingly.

Gambol peered over and looked inside the bowl and watched amazedly as the sugar and butter began to mix together.

"Next we have to sift four hundred grams of flour, five grams of baking soda, and fifteen grams of salt, while that's mixing." said Ruby

Ruby helped Gambol with measuring the ingredients then showed her how to sift them together with a sieve and as time went by Gambol got more confident with what she was doing.

"Alright, let's set the flour aside and check on the butter." said Ruby.

Gambol had completely forgotten about the butter, she was having so much fun with sifting the flour.

Ruby inspected both their mixing bowls and saw that the butter and sugar were properly mixed and aerated. "Next up is to add two large eggs one at a time, we also have to make sure that none of the shell gets in.." instructed Ruby.

Gambol watched excitedly as Ruby cracked open one of the eggs on the counter and poured it into the mixing bowl and set the shell aside. She watched as the egg slowly got incorporated with the butter/sugar mixture in curiosity.

It was at this moment that Gambol grew nervous once more as she picked up an egg and cracked it on the counter like Ruby. The egg broke easily and she quickly placed the egg into the bowl. She then watched it as her egg got mixed in much like Ruby's. Gambol then let out a sigh of relief and followed suit as Ruby cracked the next egg and poured it into the mixing bowl.

"Time to add a tablespoon of vanilla." said Ruby as she poured her's in and Gambol did the same. "Now we add the flour–"

Before Ruby could say anything else, Gambol, spurred on by her success so far she excitedly poured in all her flour into the still running mixing bowl, which was a mistake

"–and add it slowly." finished Ruby as she heard a surprised, "Eep!" and turned to see a cloud of flour where Gambol Shroud was supposed to be.

Her eyes were wide in shock at the sudden burst of flour and as it settled she could see that she was covered in it. Gambol dropped the bowl she had used for the flour and dropped to her knees, eyes misting over as the welled up with tears and began to sob, burying her face into her hands.

Ruby quickly placed her own bowl down and rushed to Gambol's side and put her arms round her shoulders making calming noises.

"It's okay Gambol, you didn't do anything wrong." whispered Ruby into her ear. "It's alright."

But Gambol sobbed harder and pointed a shaky finger at the mixing bowl, then at herself and then at the mess she had caused.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes on their first try." said Ruby in a hushed voice, trying her best to calm the other girl down. She hugged Gambol tighter and rubbed gentle circles into her back, whispering calming words to her.

Gambol could feel that same warmth from Ruby that she felt several nights ago and the warm embrace that Ruby wrapped her in made her feel so secure, as if the world couldn't touch her. It took several minuted to finally calm her down and her sobs eventually faded into soft hiccups.

"Feeling better?" asked Ruby quietly.

Gambol nodded softly as she let out a small hiccup.

"Good, let's get you cleaned up." said Ruby, helping Gambol up to her feet as she grabbed a nearby towel and began wiping off the flour from Gambol's face, hair, and brushed it off her clothes.

Once they were both relatively clean, Ruby helped Gambol prepare some more flour and this time she slowly added the flour a little bit at a time, until it was the same consistency as Ruby's own cookie dough.

Ruby then showed her how to add the chocolate chips and this time Gambol added them carefully to the dough, adding small handfuls at a time and it took her a bit longer to finish. Ruby didn't mind though, it was nice watching Gambol do her own thing.

They then turned off the mixers and scraped down the sides of the bowls and paddles. Ruby let Gambol try a bit of her cookie dough from her scraper and she smiled contentedly at the flavor of it, making Ruby herself smile at how happy Gambol looked. They then portioned the cookies and placed them onto parchment lined cookie sheets and placed them into the now well heated oven. They baked the cookies for a little under fifteen minutes then brought them out to cool.

In under an hour both Ruby and Gambol had several dozen cookies in front of them.

"What do you say Gambol, wanna have the first taste?" asked Ruby, holding out a freshly cooled cookie.

Gambol took it gingerly from her hand and took a small bite from it, then another, and another and before too long she had finished the cookie.

"So is it good?" asked Ruby.

Gambol smiled widely and nodded vigorously, her bell jingling excitedly, even her tail swished from side to side.

Ruby grinned in approval. "Just so you know that was from your cookie dough." she said, and Gambol's eyes widened as she took a glance at the pile between them. "Yup! I knew you could do it!" she praised Gambol, taking another cookie from the pile and gobbled it up in a single bite, humming in appreciated at the delicious treat.

The was then surprised when Gambol suddenly lunged and gripped her in a tight hug, her tail instinctively wrapping around the both of them.

In a very quiet voice that she almost couldn't hear, "Thank you." whispered Gambol into Ruby's ear.

Ruby's smile widened as she hugged her back and in an equally quiet whisper.

"You're welcome."

XXX

Blake circled around their dorm room, scanning every flat surface inside.

She checked the insides of the drawers of their desks, only to find some paper and pens. She ran her hands on top of the desk, lifting up books and homework to see if there was anything hidden underneath. She checked under her pillow, then removed her blanket from the bed, but again there was nothing there.

Blake then began a more thorough search inside the room, checking inside the closet and even behind the potted plant.

Letting out a tired sigh, Blake stepped out and came face to face with Yang flanked by Ember and Celica. The three were practically inseparable, with the twins opting to hang around “Mama Yang” at all nearly all times.

“Hey Blakey, what’s up?” asked Yang.

“Hi, Yang. Have you seen my Scroll? I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” said Blake.

Yang looked back at her confusedly. “Your Scroll? Sorry, but I haven’t seen it. Want me to give it a call?” she asked.

“That’d be great.” said Blake, breathing a sigh of relief.

As soon as Yang fished for her own Scroll out of her pocket she felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see Celica trying to get her attention.

“What’s wrong?” asked Yang.

Celica pointed at Yang’s scroll and said, “Big sis kitty.”

Yang sat on her haunches so that she was eye level with Celica, “What is it?”

Celica began tapping the Scroll with her hand and repeated “Big sis kitty.”

“Do you mean Blake?” asked Yang.

Celica shook her head and said again, “Big Sister Kitty.”

Blake;s eyes widened in realisation. “Is it with Gambol Shroud?” asked Blake, leaning down so they were eye level.

“Mmhm!” hummed Celica nodding her head enthusiastically with a bright smile on her face.

“Have you seen her?” asked Blake.

This time both Ember and Celica nodded in sync.

“Could you show us?” requested Blake.

They both nodded again and dashed off down the hall Blake and Yang soon followed after them.

“Why’d you think Gambol took your Scroll?” asked Yang as they followed the twins.

“I have no idea. she keeps to herself mostly.” answered Blake, shrugging.

They followed the twins for quite a while and surprisingly it led to the room where all their rocket lockers were kept. The twins then brought them over to Blake’s own locker and together they pointed at it and said at the same time.

“Big Sis Kitty!”

Blake smiled at the endearing sight and patted their heads, and walked towards her locker. Typing in her passcode, she opened the door and found a surprising sight inside.

Gambol Shroud was sitting inside the cramped space, hugging her knees as she was using Blake’s Scroll, her tail swaying above her casually. Despite Blake opening the locker, Gambol was seemingly oblivious to what had happened around her.

Blake kneeled down and reached out to Gambol. The moment she touched her arm Gambol’s eyes darted upwards to see Blake and let out a surprised squeak and in a flash of light reverted back into her weapon form and both Gambol Shroud and Blake’s scroll clattered to the floor of the locker.

“Well that’s weird.” commented Yang.

“You’re right.” replied Blake, picking up the weapon Gambol Shroud and placing it back on its proper rack. She then picked up her Scroll. “I wonder how she got it.” said Blake.

“Maybe you left it in your locker and she was bored.” suggested Yang.

“Maybe. . .” said Blake, trailing off.

Yang looked down at the twins and smiled broadly, she ruffled their hair and said, “Good job girls. My little detectives”

The twins smiled back, giggling as Yang praised them.

As Blake looked over her Scroll, she looked over what Gambol was browsing with her Scroll.

 _Why in the world was she looking at cake recipes?_ thought Blake.

 **Author’s Notes:** Hi everyone, so a bit of a shorter chapter, but hopefully a somewhat satisfying one, especially everyone who wondered about Gambol Shroud. Well here she is! Tell me what you think about her. I can't wait for all your reactions. Also before anyone asks, **YES** the cookie recipe in this chapter is a legitimate recipe that I personally use. And remember

Please Leave A Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 14

“Okay you two, Mama’s gonna be heading to Vale today with your big sister. So behave while I’m gone, alright?” said Yang as she stood at the door of their dorm in front of Ember and Celica.

The twins looked back up at her and nodded in affirmation.

“We’ll be out for most of the day, so Blake and Gambol will be keeping an eye on you two.” said Yang, pointing a thumb over at Blake who was, unsurprisingly, reading another one of her books and Gambol Shroud who was sitting next to her.

Blake looked up from her novel and walked up towards them. “Don’t worry, Yang. They’re good kids, but I’ll make sure they keep out of trouble.” she said.

“All right.” said Yang. She then kneeled down and scooped up both Ember and Celica a warm hug before giving them each a kiss on the forehead. “Be good for Aunty Blakey, okay?”

“Yup!”

“Yes Mama!”

They replied.

“I’ll be headin’ out now.” said Yang, waving goodbye as she closed the door behind her.

Blake, Ember and Celica watched the door for a minute after Yang left.

“Alright you two, Yang left me in charge of the both of you. So just stay put and ask me if you anything.” said Blake and as she looked down to where they were.

“Now I’ll be reading my book so you two can play here, but try not to make too much noise.” said Blake.

Both twins nodded in understanding.

Blake smiled and walked back to her bed as she picked up her novel where she last left off. Oblivious to the fact that Ember and Celica started whispering to each other before giggling.

 _This’ll be easier than I thought._ thought Blake before she continued to read.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Blake’s ears soon were twitching underneath her bow.

 _Something isn’t right here. ._ thought Blake, brows furrowed. _It’s quiet. . . too quiet._

Blake peeked over her book and quickly scanned the room expecting to see the twins, but found that it was only occupied by Gambol and herself.

Blake’s eyes widened in shock at their sudden disappearance. “Where’d they go?!” she exclaimed, dropping her book as she snapped her head back and forth, searching for them.

“Gambol, did you see where they went?” asked Blake, panic filling her voice.

But Gambol shook her head and gave her a shrug with a deeply apologetic look, indicating that she too had no idea where the twins had gone.

Blake then spotted that the door was slightly ajar, giving her an idea of where they went. She pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve the slowly building pressure of an incoming headache and let out a deep sigh.

“I let them out of my sight for a minute and they’re already gone. . .” muttered Blake. She then turned to Gambol once more, “Come on, Gambol, we have to find them.” said Blake walking towards the door.

Gambol jumped to her feet and followed closely behind Blake.

Blake placed a hand on the door knob and pushed it open as she walked through the doorway, ready to search for the pair of girls. Only to feel a sudden splash of cold water on the top of her head, getting her completely drenched from head to toe.

Blake’s eyes narrowed and looked up to see a empty bucket attached to some wire hanging off the door.

“Those two. . .” growled Blake, but before she could finish her thoughts she caught the soft noise of a familiar giggles down the hall. Her eyes traced to where she heard the noise and saw a pair of red eyes peaking from behind a corner before jumping in surprise as they made eye contact and they dashed off.

“Come back here!” shouted Blake, taking off after them with Gambol in tow.

Blake ran as fast as she could to where they were, but as she turned the corner, all she found was an empty hallway.

“Where are they? They were just here.” muttered Blake to herself. Straining her ears trying to catch the sound of their footsteps.

But after several seconds, she still couldn’t hear anything.

“They got away. . .” said Blake, then she felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned her head to see Gambol holding out a towel towards her.

Blake smiled softly, forgetting for a moment the current situation, “Thank you, Gambol. I appreciate it.” said Blake accepting the towel and began drying herself off.

“I have got to find those two, before Yang finds out.”

X

Ember and Celica both ran as fast as they could holding each other’s hand, dashing through the halls of the dorm laughing and giggling all the way.

“I can’t believe Aunty Blake fell for it!” exclaimed Celica.

“I know!” agreed Ember as they both laughed loudly.

They exited the dormitory and dashed across the courtyard off to wherever their feet would take them.

They ran past groups of students, not minding whenever they bumped into someone and just kept running.

The two of them went by in a blur as they ran off the paved concrete paths and jumped into the bushes and stopped. They both laid down on their bellies and crawled underneath the brush and, for the most part between giggles, kept silent and waited.

A pair of black high heeled boots and shoes slowed from a run in front of them. They could hear the loud pants coming from above them.

“Where. Did. They. Go?” said Blake between breaths.

Peering up from their vantage point, they could see that Blake, hands on her knees as she panted heavily.

They watched as the two pairs of feet shifted around as Blake and Gambol looked around.

“They couldn’t have gotten far. Come on. I think they went this way.” said Blake as she began to walk away in the same direction.

When their footsteps were out of earshot and feet were out of sight, the twins popped their heads out of the bushes. They took a glancing look around surveying the area, making sure that Blake and Gambol were no longer there before jumping out of the bushes and dusted off the dirt and leaves that clung to their clothes. As one they both turned back to where they came, in the opposite direction their pursuers went, but as they took their first step.

“There you two are!” yelled a loud voice, and they then heard the sound of two pairs of feet landing just behind them and suddenly felt a pair of hands grabbing the backs of their shirts and they were lifted up into the air.

Both twins momentarily shocked, slowly inched their heads around to see Blake, face red and fuming, the bow on her head was twitching erratically.

“Got you.” she hissed, and she began to stomp back in the direction of their dorm while gripping onto the two trouble makers.

“Did you really think that you got away from us that easily?” grumbled Blake, “We could hear both of you giggling down there.”

“Besides, it’s dangerous to wander around on your own like that.” began Blake in a lecturing tone. “One wrong turn and you two would end up in the Emerald Forest. Yang would be dead worried for you two.”

The twins faces went from shocked to ashamed when they imagined how Mama Yang would react to them wandering in the forest alone.

“Sorry Auntie Blake,” said Ember.

“Sorry Big Sis Gambol.” said Celica.

“ **We’re sorry**.” they said at the same time in a mournful tone.

Blake’s scowl was replaced with a softer expression. “Good.” said Blake, “Now I’ll be letting both of you go and I expect you both to hold my hands until we reach the room. Promise?”

“ **We promise.** ” they said once more in unison.

Blake nodded approvingly and gently let them down. It wasn’t until the last second that Blake realized her mistake.

Ember and Celica grabbed her right and left hand respectively and, in a surprisingly strong grip that you wouldn’t expect from kids their size, took off in a dead sprint back towards the dorm room with Blake flying behind them in the air like a flag.

Gambol stared blankly at the dust cloud kicked up by them before realizing that she should actually start running after them.

X

Myrtenaster walked down the halls of the dorm, the hard heels of her leather shoes clicked loudly on the tiles as she neared her destination.

Her Mistress was in the library, and thus didn’t require her services so she had been dismissed, though somewhat insistently, so that she could concentrate.

Now she was searching for another particular individual to “assist”.

When she stood at the door of Team RWBY’s room, Myrtenaster took a deep breath. She looked herself over and made sure that she looked presentable before turning the knob, hoping to find whom she was looking for.

“Ruby, are you there?” she asked as she opened the door.

Only to find the room empty.

Myrtenaster allowed herself to show a look of disappointment, that same feeling in her eyes as they changed to a dull grey as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Her eyes scanned the room for anything that needed tidying up.

Everything seemed to be in place until she noticed a stray book on Blake’s bed lying open face down. Myrtenaster picked up the book, being careful to stay on the same page, and slid the nearby bookmark between its pages and set it down on the nightstand.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Myrtenaster turned towards the door to search elsewhere. But as she took her first step there was a sudden thump that stopped her in her tracks.

She turned to face where the sound had originated and saw the bathroom door. As she stood stock still and waited in silence.

After a minute or two she began to wonder if it had just been her imagination, and then

Thump.

The noise came again.

Curiosity overcoming her Myrtenaster took a step closer to the bathroom door, and another thump came from it. Which caused her to freeze.

“What in the world?” muttered Myrtenaster, then another thump came.

Now sure that the noise was coming from the bathroom, Myrtenaster stepped closer wondering what was making that noise.

“Maybe Zwie got himself locked in?” she asked no one in particular, as she reached for the doorknob.

The moment she rested her hand on it the thumping became more insistent.

“Yes, yes, I’m opening the door now.” said Myrtenaster, raising her voice so she could be heard from the other side and turned the knob.

Myrtenaster had to jump back as the bathroom door was flung open and to her shock, she saw Blake and Gambol fall to their sides on the floor. They both were tied up to each other with liberal amounts of duct tape. Even their mouths were gagged with the stuff.

Myrtenaster’s mind raced at the sudden appearance of the pair and she quickly kneeled down and helped them sit up.

“Who did this to you?” she asked worriedly, her eyes a dark orange as she tore the tape off Blake’s mouth in a single motion.

Blake let out a gasp for air and took several deep breaths, er eyes narrow and from what Myrtenaster could see burned with a vengeance.

“Get me out of here Myrtenaster! When I catch those two I’ll. . .” Trailed off Blake, in a fuming tone.

“Again, who did this?” asked Myrtenaster, reaching out to take off Gambol’s own tape gag. But Gambol vehemently shook her head trying to get away from Myrtenaster, ears flat against her head and tears welling up in her eyes miserably.

“Who?” said Blake, nearly yelling. “I’ll tell you who, those two brats of Yang’s. They dragged me halfway across the campus and then tied Gambol and I and trapped us in the bathroom!”

“Ember and Celica?” wondered Myrtenaster aloud, “but they’re normally so well behaved.” she said in surprise. But now that she had gotten a closer look at Blake, she could see that there were dirt stains all over her clothes, her hair was dishevelled, and even her signature bow was askew.

“That’s what I thought as well, but they couldn’t have gotten far. Now get me out of here!” demanded Blake.

Still perplexed by the situation Myrtenaster complied and with a swipe of her hand sliced through the tape that tied Blake and Gambol together.

Once she was free Blake dashed to the window and jumped out of it to, Myrtenaster presumed, catch the troublesome twins.

As for Gambol, once the tape was off she hurled herself into Blake’s bed and promptly hid under the covers, glad to finally be free.

Myrtenaster looked back and forth to the window and the bed before letting out a sigh and crumpled up the rest of the duct tape and tossing it into the bin.

She then walked over to Blake’s bed and lifted up the sheets so that she could face the quivering weapon-girl, who still had a piece of tape stuck to her mouth.

“Are you alright?” asked Myrtenaster gently, her eyes had returned to their normal light blue hue.

Gambol looked up from her curled up position and gave a soft nod, then a soft shake.

“Do you want me to take the tape off?” suggested Myrtenaster.

Gambol shook her head again, this time with more vigour.

“Do you just want to stay here?”

This time Gambol slowly nodded her head and made a muffled noise, which sounded remarkably similar to how she normally talks, that seemed like she said “Yes, please.”

“All right then.” said Myrtenaster and she put the covers back down over Gambol and she walked out of Team RWBY’s room and closed the door behind her.

Still confused as to what exactly had occurred that brought them into that particular situation, but she decided that it needn’t concern her for the time being. Besides, Blake could handle herself and the twins could’n’t have been that bad, could they?

With that in mind, Myrtenaster resumed her search for Ruby.

Walking out of the dorm, Myrtenaster placed a hand on her chin, _Now, where would Ruby be at a time like this?_ she thought as she began to let her feet wander.

_Mistress is studying in the library and Ruby wasn’t accompanying her, so that’s not it. She wouldn’t be with Team JNPR, they have all gone to Vale. She didn’t mention going to the city with them or even with her sister. So she must still be at Beacon. The question now is where. . ._

Myrtenaster stopped in her tracks as a location came to mind. She perked up and smiled. _Yes. She will definitely be there._

With the place in mind, Myrtenaster turned and walked in the direction of her next destination.

It was the weekend, so the students who weren’t buried under piles of homework were free to spend their day freely within the academy or even the city. Despite this, Myrtenaster passed by several students, some were in the same year level as Team RWBY while others were ahead of them. She paid them little mind, as she normally did during school days, but now even more so that she had a goal in mind.

Her destination was quite a ways off from the main building of the academy for safety reasons, so it took some time for her to reach it. But once she arrived she could hear the sounds several teams and individual students practicing, training, the odd explosion or two and occasionally, if one were lucky, sparring.

It was the Beacon Academy Multipurpose Activity Center, or BMAC as the students generally referred to it.

The BMAC was arguably the largest building of the entire academy. With complete facilities from a standard gym, a shooting range, to a sparring arena. But the BMAC didn’t just house facilities for physical exercise, but it also contained several laboratories and workshops so that students may experiment, upgrade, or even modify their weapons and tools to better help them prepare for their lives as Huntsmen and Huntresses, keeping the peace and safety of the four kingdoms.

Myrtenaster entered the open archway of the large building, following the noise of hammering and grinding of metal, and made her way towards the workshops. Hoping that Ruby would be there. Even if Crescent Rose, who would most likely be there with Ruby, grated her nerves, a few hours with Ruby was always worth it.

She passed through the doorway of the open workshop. There she could see a few students repairing, creating, or modifying their own weapons. She had always found it odd, it was a place where weapons were created and much like the raw metal they were created from they were just blank slates ready to be imprinted on.

But sadly Ruby wasn’t there in the open workshop, but maybe she was in one of the many private workrooms, where more delicate work could be done.

Walking up to the young woman who sat at the reception desk near the entrance Myrtenaster asked,

“Good day, Miss. Would you kindly assist me? I’m looking for someone.”

The young woman looked up from her computer, brushing aside her pink bangs as she flashed a smile.

“Sure!” she said brightly, “Who’re you looking for?”

“I’m looking for Miss Ruby Rose, I was wondering if she is here.” replied Myrtenaster.

The young woman placed a finger to her chin and hummed in thought then recognition dawned on her face.

“Oh! Little Ruby, Yeah she’s here, been here for a couple hours now. There’s rarely a week when she isn’t here.” said the young woman.

Myrtenaster smiled, “Would you mind telling me where she is?” she asked.

The young woman smiled back, twirling a lock of hair around one finger. “Sure! She’s in private workshop seven .”

“Thank you for your assistance, I’ll go see her now.” said Myrtenaster, placing a hand on her chest and giving a slight bow.

The young woman smile widened, “You’re welcome.” she replied.

Myrtenaster walked into the main workshop the young woman suddenly called out behind her.

“Oh yeah, recently Ruby’s been coming over with someone, a tall girl with long red and silver hair. Is she a relative of Ruby’s?” asked the woman.

“Myrtenaster turned around, putting forth her best poker face with a smile, “You could say that. Thank you for the information.” she said as she started walking, but suddenly stopped once more.

“By the way, is there a coffee machine around here?” she asked.

“It’s near the private workshops, next to the toilets.” the young woman giggled, “Ozpin practically a school mandate that there’s a coffee machine every few hundred feet.”

This time Myrtenaster’s smile came back and gave a nod as she finally made her way inside the workshop.

It didn’t take long for Myrtenaster to find private workshop seven, but not before stopping by the coffee machine to get Ruby some probably much needed coffee. She prepared it just the way Ruby liked it, one cream and five sugars.

Holding the coffee along with a glass of cool water and some biscuits on a tray in one hand. Checking the number on the doorway just to be sure, Myrtenaster rapped three times on the heavy wooden door and opened it.

She saw Ruby sitting at the work table headphones on, her head bobbing slightly as she listened to whatever music that was playing. There was a tall machine in front of her which made a clinking sound every time Ruby pulled a small lever on it.

A cursory glance around the room caught her by surprise, with Crescent Rose being nowhere in sight. With a smile on her face Myrtenaster walked towards Ruby and paced the tray of refreshments next to her.

It took a moment before Ruby saw the tray out of the corner of her eye and her gaze traced up to see Myrtenaster smiling at her. Grinning back, Ruby quickly took off her headphones and turned her rolling chair to face her.

“Hey Myrtenaster!” greeted Ruby. “What’cha doing here?” she asked.

“I came over to see if you required any assistance.” said Myrtenaster offering Ruby the mug of coffee, which she accepted.

Ruby took a sip of from the steaming cup and smiled, it was just perfect like always. “Thanks, Myrten.” said Ruby appreciatively.

Warmth swelled in Myrtenaster’s chest as she bowed with a tilt of her head, “You’re welcome.” Once she got a good look on the table, she saw rows upon rows of Dust rounds and a box of brand new bullets and several canisters of Dust. “May I ask what are you doing?” asked Myrtenaster.

“Oh! I’m reloading all my ammunition for Crescent Rose. I noticed that I was kinda running low, so I’m just making sure that I have enough.” answered Ruby.

“Is that so? I had expected that you were performing maintenance on Crescent Rose.” replied Myrtenaster.

“I already did her maintenance yesterday.” said Ruby.

“Then where is she?” asked Myrtenaster. “I would’ve thought that she would be here with you.”

“I dunno, actually.” said Ruby, her lips pouting in mild thoughtfulness, “She said she had something to do this morning.”

Myrtenaster’s eyes narrowed slightly, _Now what in the world would that nuisance be doing if it meant not hanging off Ruby?_ She then smiled as an idea occurred to her. _No matter, her loss is my gain, and whatever scheme she might think up I’ll deal with it later. But for now it’s better not to look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say._

“If that is the case, would you mind if I stayed here? My Mistress had requested to be left alone to her studies, so I am free until she requests for me.” said Myrtenaster.

“Okay!” said Ruby cheerily. “I’m normally by myself whenever I do this, having someone to talk to would be nice.”

The warmth that Myrtenaster had felt earlier grow once again. “I will gladly keep you company, Ruby.” said Myrtenaster smiling brightly.

Both Ruby and Myrtenaster stared into each other’s eyes. Ruby was captivated by Myrtenaster’s deep blue eyes, so similar to Weiss’ and yet, so different. They were much. . . warmer, in a way. Myrtenaster, on the other hand, was entranced by Ruby’s silver eyes, she felt as if she would fall into their depths. There was an innocent spark within them, and a strange gravity within them that you couldn’t help but be pulled towards her.

They both realized what they had been doing at the same moment and both their faces turned red and they averted each other’s gaze.

There was a moment of awkward silence as their thoughts reeled at what just happened. Myrtenaster recovered first and let out a small cough to clear her throat and break the tension in the air.

“So. . . would you care to explain how reloading works?” asked Myrtenaster.

Strangely enough that was enough to bring Ruby out of her embarrassed state and her eyes sparkled with childish enthusiasm.

“Sure!” she said excitedly, and she quickly swivelled her chair back to face the tall machine.

“So this thing right here is the reloading machine. The hoppers up there is where I put my primers, casings, and Dust.” Began Ruby.

And so started Ruby’s ramble about how the reloading machine worked, the steps for reloading her Dust rounds, what formulation of Dust went into them, and so on. Eventually Ruby had somehow shifted the topic to Nora and Ren’s relationship status, and after that moved on to her favorite cakes.

But despite all that, Myrtenaster hung on Ruby’s every word, nodding her head every so often, asking questions when she didn’t understand, or even bringing her own comments to the conversation.

Time seemed to fly for both girls, even as Ruby had finished reloading all her shells, both she and Myrtenaster continued their conversation. They would have continued like this for several more hours, that is, until Myrtenaster had an idea.

“Ruby. . .” she began.

“And then she punched him right out of the window! It was hilarious, hahaha!” laughed Ruby, then she realized that Myrtenaster had said something. “Yeah?” she asked.

“Would you mind. . . I mean. . . if it isn’t much trouble.” said Myrtenaster hesitantly.

“Do I mind what?” asked Ruby.

“Would you mind. . . doing some maintenance on me?” she asked, her face now beet read, her eyes a light magenta color.

Ruby tilted her head to one side like a confused puppy. “Do maintenance on you?” she repeated.

Myrtenaster nodded, her head bowed low, now avoiding as much eye contact as she could.

“Hasn’t Weiss done some maintenance on you already?” asked Ruby.

“She has,” began Myrtenaster, “but I feel like there might be something lodged inside my Dust exhaust port and a screw in my hammer mechanism might be a bit loose.” she explained, “I would have mentioned it to my Mistress, but she said that she was busy studying and I didn’t want to disturb her.”

A complete lie of course.

Ruby straightened her head with her mouth in an ‘o’ shape.

“I mean, if you don’t mind that is!” blurted out Myrtenaster, clutching her own arms nervously.

“Okay.” replied Ruby simply.

“If it isn’t then–“ started Myrtenaster, then stopped and asked confusedly, “come again?” 

“It’s okay.” said Ruby, “I don’t mind. I totally understand, it’d cause a lot of trouble if you end up jamming in a fight.”

Myrtenaster was slightly taken aback, her eyes wide and a light turquoise blue color. A lump seemed to form in her throat at the thought of Ruby actually going along with this.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “Well then, I’ll be in your hands, Ruby.” she said, quite glad that her voice wasn’t shaking all that much. This was going against her very principles, tricking Ruby like this. But it would be a very long time before she could get another chance like this.

“Yup!” said Ruby enthusiastically, “Let’s get started.”

“O–okay.” said Myrtenaster. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her original form, a moment later in a flash of light Myrtenaster the weapon floated in the air for a second. Ruby quickly and gently caught her before Myrtenaster could fall on the ground and placed her on the work table. Making space by clearing out her ammunition for Crescent Rose.

Ruby’s hands felt very warm in her weapon form, Myrtenaster guessed that it was due to not having her own body temperature as a weapon. Early on they had been asked what it felt like to be in their weapon forms, and each of them had a different answer. Myrtenaster, personally saw it as if she were floating in empty white space with a window to the world around her.

Ruby pulled out her tool box and opened it, showcasing a plethora of different tools. Most of them were specifically for Crescent Rose, but she had a number of other tools to tinker with other weapons.

Firstly she clicked open the lock which enclosed Myrtenaster’s revolver.

Within her inner landscape, Myrtenaster shuddered as Ruby did this, it almost felt like Ruby was popping the stiffness from her neck after a long day. It hurt a little bit at first, but not all that much, and afterwards her neck would feel loose and relaxed. If Myrtenaster had lips at the moment she would have smiled contentedly.

Next Ruby slid out her six Dust cartridges.

To Myrtenaster it felt as if Ruby was pulling those out from somewhere else entirely. Within her mindscape Myrtenaster gasped and groaned as each cartridge was removed. Good thing she didn’t have a mouth otherwise Ruby would’ve been able to hear her.

Once the Dust cartridges were removed and safely set aside, Ruby grabbed a wrench and slipped it between the revolver and its ratchet mechanism. Taking a long rubber strip, she carefully wrapped it around her revolver. Holding onto the wrench firmly and grasping the revolver, Ruby twisted it counterclockwise and the revolver was unscrewed from its housing.

What Myrtenaster felt on the other hand was as if the rubber strip was wrapped around her neck. The pressure of the strip along with Ruby’s grip sent an almost electric surge of pleasure throughout Myrtenaster’s whole body. Even though she didn’t even have a need for air in this state, the sensation was still painfully exciting.

With the revolver out of the way, Ruby gently placed it down to the side and lifted Myrtenaster up. Lining up the blade with the light above her, she looked up and into Myrtenaster’s Dust exhaust port. She looked into it as close as she could, but not finding anything lodged inside. Ruby gently blew down into the portal, making a low whistling noise. Ruby hummed curiously and rummaged through her tool kit and pulled out her cleaning rod. Placing a small piece of tissue on the end and sprayed on some lubricant. She then lined up the rod and pushed it through the portal in a slow measured pace until the rod went all the way through. She inspected the tissue on it, and found nothing on it.

“Myrtenaster, I don’t see anything, but I’ll do a couple more passes just to be sure.” said Ruby to Myrtenaster, tracing a finger gently along the length of Myrtenaster’s blade. Admiring the runes engraved on her, before continuing.

The moment Myrtenaster saw the cleaning rod, her, at the moment, metaphorical heart skipped a beat and she squeezed her thighs together in anticipation. As the rod lined up to her Dust portal, Myrtenaster swore her heart was beating at a million miles an hour. The moment the rod entered her portal in her mindscape, Myrtenaster screamed in ecstasy. Her back arched as she felt the rod passed into her, the sensation nearly causing her mind to go blank, but the whole time Ruby’s gentle touch made it all the more intense.

Once Ruby was satisfied with the Dust portal being clear, she then set her eyes on Myrtenaster’s handle. Ruby took a screwdriver and unscrewed the metal plate that housed the trigger and hammer mechanism. As she inspected it, she used a much smaller screwdriver to prod and test the tolerances of the springs and pins before checking all the screws ensuring that they were all snug. Once she was sure that everything looked like it was in place, Ruby took her time reassembling Myrtenaster, taking care with each part and admiring each one as she put them back into their proper place.

After the ordeal with the rod, the inspection of her internal trigger mechanism and reassembly felt like a deep tissue massage. It was soothing and relaxing, and allowed her to regain some semblance of decency before she would have to transform back.

“Okay, Myrtenaster I’m done.” said Ruby.

 _That was one heck of a maintenance session_ she thought, though a bit disappointed that it had all ended too soon. 

Myrtenaster concentrated and in another flash of light her human form reappeared and she sat on the desk. She stretched her arms over her head, pretending what he had experienced under Ruby’s dexterous hands never happened.

“I checked everything that you said was wrong, but I’m sorry I couldn’t find anything.” said Ruby apologetically.

Myrtenaster smiled and jumped off the table right in front of Ruby and took her hand.

“You don’t have to apologize. In fact it should be me who should be apologizing for asking such an unreasonable request. I guess that it as just my imagination.” She then paused for a moment then Myrtenaster said, “But despite all that, thank you for this” and Myrtenaster kissed the back of Ruby’s hand. Meaning that in more ways than one.

Ruby’s face suddenly turned bright red and averted her eyes embarrassedly, but did not pull her hand away.

That reaction in of itself almost relieved the weight in Myrtenaster’s chest, almost.

“I–it’s nothing, really. It was fun doing it.”

 _It was more fun than you will ever know._ thought Myrtenaster.

XXX

“We’re back!” greeted Yang loudly, kicking open the door to their room and was surprised to find the scene playing out in front of her.

Blake sat on her bed, hair disheveled with a few leaves and a twig poking out of it, a scowl on her face and arms crossed, grumbling to herself. Gambol Shroud was lying curled up underneath Blake’s blanket, her eyes peaking out from underneath the edge.

But what truly surprised her was Ember and Celica animatedly talking and showing off toys and drawings to a pair of twin boys around their age with slightly long black hair and a streak of green running through it, wrapped in a blanket because it seemed that they weren’t wearing anything underneath.

Ember and Celica stopped their antics and noticed that Yang had arrived and rushed towards her in a tackling hug yelling in unison,

“Mama Yang meet Storm Flower!”

Yang’s eyes widened at the two boys, standing in place while Ember and Celica both hung off her midsection. Taking a better look, oddly enough the two of them kinda look similar to Ren if he were a kid. The two of them shying away slightly. Seeing this, Yang softened her expression, the same one she used with Ember and Celica all the time. She detached the twins from herself, ruffled their hair affectionately and let them go back to playing with Storm Flower.

Yang then proceeded towards Blake’s bed, leaning over resting a hand on her knees for balance and pulled a twig out of Blake’s hair.

“So how was babysitting?” she asked teasingly.

Blake turned to face her glowering, staring bloody murder at Yang. “Horrible.” she said curtly and pointedly looked away from her partner.

Yang chuckled as she watched the two pairs of twins play together, a small smile on her face.

 **Author’s Notes:** Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long with the chapter, I’ve been super busy the past two months, even more so than before, so I had literally NO time to write. It doesn’t help that my muse won’t write anything unless it’s 2am onwards.

Anyway i hope you all enjoyed this long-ish chapter to make up for the two months and think of it as a early Christmas treat. If my muse is good to me then you guys might get an extra treat this month hopefully. So be on the lookout for that~

This chapter was a lot of fun to write despite my brain being fried from sleep deprivation, but it’s a small price to pay since I love writing this story. Anywayz that’s all I have to say for now, I hope to see you all again soon and remember

**Please Leave A Review!**


	15. RubyxCrescent Rose Non-canon Lemon extra

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

**Author’s Pre-chapter note: Hi everyone! This is the extra Christmas treat I told you all in chapter 14 especially for all you lemon readers. Yes, I know you’re out there and were probably hoping for something like this eventually. This also by the way is the first lemon I’ve ever written so hopefully I didn’t do a terrible job at it. By the way, this is NON-CANON to Ruby vs The Machines, just some porn without plot.**

**Obligatory tags: RubyxCrescent Rose, Futa, Oral, Vaginal**

Ruby sat hunched over a table, with Crescent Rose lying on top of it, fully extended.

Her tongue was peeking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on screwing on the last screw onto Crescent Rose’s new upgrade. Once the screw was nice and snug, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and stretched her back raising her arms over her head.

“Okay Crescent, tell me what it’s like.” said Ruby, stretching her arm across her torso as she slid back on the rolling chair.

As Ruby said this a flash of light emanated from her weapon and in its place sat a tall young woman with long hair that went from black to red, then faded to a silver shade, dressed in a tight fitting red tanktop and an open black and red chinese shirt with part of the shoulders cut out to reveal what looked to be tattoos of Ruby’s insignia on them, along with tight black pants and combat boots.

Crescent Rose uncrossed her legs and jumped off the table, looking over her entire body, turning around in place as she looked herself over.

She stopped to face Ruby, “Nothing really feels different.” said Crescent. “Everything seems to be in place.”

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back in her chair.

“Whew, that’s good.” said Ruby. “Still, I’m really sorry about the whole grenade launcher fiasco.”

They both shuddered at the memory of Crescent Rose getting practically a foot taller and all muscly like Magnhild.

“It’s fine, but I’m glad that this new barrel and bolt loader didn’t do anything _that_ drastic.” replied Crescent Rose. “And besides. . .” she said, as she slowly walked towards Ruby. “Remember the promise you made about what we’d do right after you put that new upgrade in me?” Crescent Rose walked around and behind Ruby, wrapping her arms around her owner’s shoulders as she whispered into her ear. “It’s been over a week since we last did it.” Crescent Rose traced the tip of her tongue along the edge of Ruby’s ear.

Ruby let out a small gasp, her cheeks grew flushed as Crescent Rose’s fingers traced up and down her sides teasingly. She could feel Crescent Rose’s breasts press against her back as she slowly moved her chest up and down, causing not only herself, but also Ruby to moan in response.

“I-I didn’t forget.” said Ruby breathily, as one of Crescent Rose’s hands slowly made its way from her side, to her belly, up right in the valley of her cleavage and along her neck.

Crescent Rose grinned, “Good.” as her hand shot up to grab Ruby’s chin and turned her head around to face her as she leaned forward to kiss Ruby.

As soon as their lips connected, Ruby felt sparks of electricity dance excitedly along her lips and lance down her body to just below her stomach. It wasn’t long before Ruby felt the insistent tongue of Crescent Rose gently moving across her lips asking for entry. Ruby gladly let the organ in, opening her mouth just slightly and let out a long drawn out moan as Crescent Rose’s tongue invaded the inside of her mouth. She could feel it poke at her own tongue, enticing it to join in on its dance. Ruby happily obliged and her tongue moved and danced along the inside of her mouth with Crescent Rose’s. Drool began to flow out of the corners of their mouths as their kiss intensified and the electrifying sparks in Ruby’s loins grew into a steady heat, the longer their lips were together the more unbearable it became.

Suddenly Crescent Rose pulled away, something which Ruby was grateful for as her lungs had begun to burn from lack of air. Ruby’s breaths were shallow and ragged, both from the kiss and the burning feeling between her thighs. But when Crescent Rose didn’t continue her ministrations, Ruby confusedly turned around.

“What’s wrong Crescent Rose?” she asked, turning around to face her weapon.

“Ruby. . . remember when I said that there was nothing wrong?” asked Crescent Rose.

“Yeah, . .” replied Ruby.

“Well i think I found out what changed.” said Crescent Rose, pointing down to her crotch.

Ruby’s eyes slid down Crescent Rose’s body and rested to where she was pointing at and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Lying flat along Crescent Rose’s thigh was a very obvious bulge that _wasn’t_ been there before.

“Is. . . that. . . what i think it is?” wondered Ruby aloud, her blush intensifying.

“I think it is.” replied Crescent Rose.

Ruby curiously extended a hand towards the bulge and brushed her fingers against it. Crescent Rose immediately reacted letting out a loud gasp followed by a moan. Ruby quickly pulled her hand back in surprise.

“I’m sorry!” apologized Ruby.

“Don’t touch it so suddenly.” said Crescent Rose meekly.

“Do you still want to continue?” asked Ruby.

Crescent Rose stood in silence at the question, staring down at her new appendage, then said, “I mean it just feels strange, not in a bad way, just,“ she paused, “different.”

Ruby smiled comfortingly, “Then let’s give it a try.” she said.

Ruby stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Crescent Rose, burying her face between the taller woman’s breasts, breathing in deeply her comforting scent. She then started to grind her body against Crescent Rose’s, causing her to gasp and squeak at the friction.

“Ruby, my pants are getting really tight.” muttered Crescent Rose before letting out another gasp as Ruby’s hand rested itself against one of her breasts and began to knead it gently.

Ruby looked up from her position in the valley of Crescent Rose’s chest and nodded. She slid down Crescent Rose’s body causing her to squirm until she was on her knees and she pulled down Crescent Rose’s pants.

Crescent Rose’s new member sprung out from its tight confines and bobbed slightly right at Ruby’s face. Now that she was facing it up close, Ruby noted that it was a bit bigger than she originally thought.

Crescent Rose’s breaths came in shallow pants, feeling relief as her cock was now free. Her blush deepening while Ruby inspected it.

This was the first time Ruby had ever seen one in real life. She had seen pictures of course, but this was utterly different than just watching a video. Glancing a look down, Ruby was surprised to find that Crescent Rose’s pussy was still there. Placing one hand on Crescent Rose’s hip, Ruby traced her fingers softly along Crescent Rose’s pussy, causing her to shudder involuntarily, and up the underside of her cock. As she did this a strangled gasp escaped from Crescent Rose’s lips. Ruby smiled to herself knowing that so far she was doing it right.

Growing a bit bolder, Ruby gently wrapped her fingers around Crescent Rose’s cock. It felt quite strange, it was hard yet yielding and very warm as she gave it a light squeeze. With that Crescent Rose suddenly jerked her hips forward at the sensation of Ruby’s soft hands wrapped around her cock.

“Try rubbing it.” suggested Crescent Rose in a shaky voice.

With a nod, Ruby complied and slowly moved her hand up and down, stroking the member.

The new sensations jolting within Crescent Rose’s body left her knees weak and shaky, moans of pleasure escaped her lips openly, “Yeah like that. . . ahh. . . keep going.” said Crescent Rose between moans as she grabbed her breasts and began to roughly knead them together.

Ruby continued her ministrations and she noticed a small bead of pre being to build up on the very tip of Crescent Rose’s cock. Curious about what it was, Ruby brought her face closer and extended her tongue giving it a quick lick. It tasted salty but a little sweet at the same time, almost like the first bite of a slated caramel.

Crescent Rose moan loudly the moment Ruby’s tongue made contact with her cock and she bucked her hips forward slightly. “Do that again.” begged Crescent Rose, “Keep licking it.”

Ruby spurred on by the taste and Crescent Rose’s words lunged forward and began licking the head of her weapon’s cock with fervour. Crescent Rose’s moans increased in frequency as she threw her head back “Yes! Keep going!” Ruby continued to lick all over the head of her cock while stroking the base, while trying to draw out more precum.

“Try sucking on it” suggested Crescent Rose suddenly. Without missing a beat Ruby took the head of Crescent Rose’s cock between her lips and began licking all over the head within her mouth.

Crescent Rose’s mind was going blank and she could feel a familiar yet strangely alien pressure build up just below her belly in her groin.

Ruby moaned as her actions awarded her with more pre leaking out from Crescent Rose’s cock, the salty-sweet musky flavor permeating her entire mouth. The vibrations from Ruby’s mouth sent electric tingles from her cock and up her spine which pushed Crescent Rose over the edge.

“I’m gonna cum!” she cried and Crescent Rose let out a series of moans and gasps as she released her breasts and grabbed onto Ruby’s hair at the sides of her head, making a few jerky thrusts into her owners mouth. Ropes of cum shot out of her cock, catching Ruby by surprise as the first spurt shot right to the back of her throat. Ruby gagged at the sudden invasion of her throat, unable to pull away as Crescent Rose clutched her hair, pressing Ruby’s face as much as she could over her cock. The next few spurts came with as much force as the first filling up Ruby’s mouth, dribbles of cum and spit leaking out of her mouth.

As Crescent Rose’s orgasm tapered off and her grip slackened, Ruby pulled herself off of the cock, coughing and spitting out most of the cum and let it drip to the floor.

Crescent Rose’s knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor, leaning back and resting on her arms as she gasped for air. Still coming down from her high it took her a while to notice Ruby coughing out her cum.

“Oh my gosh! Ruby I’m so sorry.” exclaimed Crescent Rose, leaning forward and rubbing her back.

“It’s okay.” said Ruby, “You just caught me by surprise that’s all.” The noticed the thick white cum that was still on her hand and began to lick it up. “It’s delicious by the way.”

Crescent Rose blushed at that, and watched voyeuristically as Ruby licked up and down her hand and suckled on her fingers, trying to get every last drop of cum. Watching this, Crescent Rose could feel her cock begin to ache once more.

Looking down at her lap, she saw that her cock was still hard and standing attention. Ruby too followed her gaze and saw that Crescent Rose was rearing to go and giggled.

“Energetic little guy.” commented Ruby as she gave it a few teasing strokes, making Crescent Rose shiver.

Ruby then stood up and hooking the hem of her skirt under her thumbs she shimmied out of her skirt and tossed it on top of Crescent Rose’s head. She then walked over to the table, leaning over it and raising her ass up and facing Crescent Rose.

“You want this?” asked Ruby, playfully wiggling her rear at the still shocked Crescent Rose.

Crescent Rose blinked twice before taking Ruby’s combat skirt off her head and crawled towards Ruby’s ass. Looking at it closely she could now see the small stain of moisture that began to form in Ruby’s panties. Today it was white with small cartoon strawberries printed all over it, the color darkened by Ruby’s stockings. Not even bothering to remove either articles of clothing Crescent Rose immediately buried her face between the cheeks of Ruby’s ass, taking a deep breath of the musky scent of Ruby’s arousal.

Ruby’s reaction was immediate, she moaned loudly as Crescent Rose shoved her face between her ass cheeks. Feeling her weapon’s lips dancing and suckling on the wetness of her panties and stockings making sure to savor every bit, that every drop wasn’t wasted. She could feel Crescent Rose’s tongue caressing her folds on the outside of the fabric, bringing a delectable friction to her folds. Crescent Rose’s tongue took long slow strokes all the way along her pussy, from her clit and all the way to her puckered taint.

Crescent Rose loved the way Ruby tasted, she always had a sweet taste to her juices, which was never a surprise considering her high sugar diet. As she kept licking, the smooth silky feel of Ruby’s stockings along her tongue made her crazy. But now it was time for a direct taste. Sliding her fingernails up Ruby’s thighs and then her ass, Crescent Rose slowly pulled down both Ruby’s panties and stockings to reveal her secret treasure. Ruby’s tiny pink lower lips greeted her with a strand of arousal still clinging to her panties.

Unable to hold back any longer, Crescent Rose practically dove right in, shoving her face between Ruby’s thighs and began licking at Ruby’s folds in earnest. With this Ruby’s moans increased and in pitch, letting out adorable squeaks and moans with every lick Crescent Rose made. She alternated between long slow strokes and short quick ones right over Ruby’s clit.

Rivulets of liquid arousal began to drip down Ruby’s legs as Crescent Rose did her magic. By now Ruby was openly moaning, her face resting over the worktable while her hands searched for something to grip as Crescent Rose’s tongue brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

Until suddenly Crescent Rose pulled back. Ruby, confused by the lack of licking, turned her head around to see Crescent Rose standing to her full height with her cock, still glistening with both her cum and Ruby’s spit standing tall.

“Ruby I wanna stick it in.” said Crescent Rose breathily, as she slowly stroked the length of her cock.

Ruby quickly understood what Crescent Rose wanted and smiled.

“Well what are you waiting for?” asked Ruby, as if it were the most obvious thing.

Crescent Rose took a step closer as she grabbed Ruby’s hips and rubbed her cock between Ruby’s cheeks, eliciting a moan from her owner. Ruby could feel the heat emanating from Crescent Rose’s cock and the idea of it going inside her was exciting.

Crescent Rose used one hand and lined up her cock to Ruby’s pussy lips, letting out a groan as the indescribable heat that was coming off Ruby’s pussy. Her mouth was one thing, but this was something else entirely. Then she pushed in.

Both Ruby and Crescent Rose moaned in unison as Crescent Rose’s cock slowly penetrated Ruby’s pussy.

Ruby could feel Crescent Rose’s cock stretching her inner walls. This was the first time she ever had something this big inside of her. Normally they only used their fingers and tongues, and maybe the occasional vibrator, but this was completely different. Not only could Ruby feel it’s sheer size, but every bump and vein on it as well as they intense heat that came from it. Ruby then let out a long drawn out moan of pleasure as Crescent Rose kept pushing more and more of her cock into her.

Crescent Rose also couldn’t believe what she was feeling when she finally entered Ruby. The first thing she felt was the absolute tightness that gripped onto her cock, it was completely different from Ruby’s blowjob from earlier. There was a warmth and a wetness that she could barely believe that she didn’t cum right then and there. Ruby’s walls squeezed on her cock rhythmically and relentlessly, it was almost unbearable.

Crescent Rose kept pushing in until she felt the contact of Ruby’s ass against her lap. She quickly collapsed on top of her owner, panting heavily.

“You’re so tight.” she hissed and let out another blissful moan as Ruby’s inner walls squeezed around her member once again.

“You’re so big.” panted Ruby, still feeling a bit overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness that Crescent Rose was giving her.

After taking a moment for both of them to adjust, Crescent Rose, whispered into Ruby’s ear, “Ruby, I’m gonna start moving.”

“Okay, just slowly at first.” answered Ruby.

With that Crescent Rose stood up, grabbing Ruby’s hips once again and slowly pulled her hips back once again making them both moan. Pulling out gave Crescent Rose a slight sense of relief, but at the same time gave her the urgent need to push back in. Ruby could feel the head of Crescent Rose’s cock scraping against her insides and sudden emptiness as she pulled out.

Crescent Rose then started thrusting into Ruby. It was such an intense experience, Ruby’s walls squeezed and clung to her cock as trying to keep it in for as long as possible. The feeling of Ruby’s pussy on her cock was indescribable and before long Crescent Rose’s thrusts began to increase. Ruby didn’t mind that in the least, moaning in ecstasy while Crescent Rose pounded her pussy. The workshop was soon filled with the sounds of their combined moans and the slap of skin as Crescent Rose thrust into Ruby harder and harder.

Ruby’s mind was going blank as Crescent Rose fucked her, bits of drool fell from her lips as she just laid there, loving the feeling of Crescent Rose’s cock in her pussy.

It didn’t take long before Crescent Rose felt the pressure building up behind her cock. and her thrusts became more and more erratic “Ruby, I’m gonna cum.”

Ruby herself couldn’t take much more, “Me too.” she said and then moaned as Crescent Rose thrust harder and harder into her with shorter thrusts.

“I’m cumming!” screamed Ruby as her vision went white, her cum spraying out of her pussy, drenching Crescent Rose’s hips.

Crescent Rose could feel Ruby cum as her inner walls spasmed and squeezed down on her cock, pushing her over the edge as well. She fell forward hugging Ruby tightly, pushing herself to the hilt and ropes of thick white cum sprayed into Ruby’s pussy, filling her up.

Ruby felt Crescent Rose’s own orgasm and she felt as if she came again when Crescent Rose’s hot cum was pumped into her.

They both stood like that as their orgasms tapered off and faded. With that they both collapsed in a heap, Crescent Rose’s cock popping out of Ruby’s pussy and her cum poured out of it.

With the last of her strength Ruby pushed off the table and collapsed into Crescent Rose and snuggled into her chest, the taller girl’s arms wrapping around her.

“That was amazing.” said Ruby after she had caught her breath.

“Yeah, it was.” replied Crescent Rose.

Ruby giggled, now looking down at her pussy and the white river that was spilling out of it. “Look at the mess you made.”

“Heh, it’s not my fault you feel so good.” said Crescent Rose, giving Ruby a quick peck on the lips.

“That’s true.” said Ruby, “I wonder what else we can do with your upgrades.” she said with a mischievous smile.

Crescent Rose merely grinned at the idea.

 **Author’s Notes:** Well that’s that! I hope you all enjoyed this little treat and my first official foray into erotic writing. I’ll do more if my muse wants to, but I won’t post all of them on this story for those who don’t want to read these little stories that my muse comes up with. Thank you all for reading this, I wish you all a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate and a Happy New Year! And remember

**Please Leave A Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 15

“OH MY GOSH THEY’RE SO ADORABLE!!!” Shouted Nora as she jumped off Magnhild’s shoulder and grabbed Storm and Flower into a crushing bear hug.

Nora and Magnhild had invaded Team RWBY’s room the moment Yang had gone across the hall to tell them that this time Ren’s weapons had appeared when Magnhild burst out of the door with Nora still perched on his shoulder and they bull-rushed into the other room. The rest of Team JNPR on the other hand came over at a more reasonable pace.

The twin boys faces turned a shade bluer, unable to resist against Nora’s grip around them.

“They look just like Ren when he was their age!” She exclaimed as she spun them around, the blankets covering them flapping madly. Gripping onto both of them with one arm she pulled out a small picture out of nowhere and showed it to everyone. Ren tried to hide his face at the whole exchange.

Everyone else within the room leaned closer to take and look and their eyes widened at what they saw.

In the photo it showed a picture of a younger Ren and Nora. Nora was smiling brightly while hugging Ren from behind while Ren, even as a child had his trademark nearly stoic expression. Surprisingly enough the twins looked exactly like Ren in the picture, save for the lock of pink replaced with green.

“Oh wow, they really do look identical.” commented Yang, “If I didn’t know any better they could be triplets.”

Nora eventually let go of the twins, much to their relief as they both took deep breaths of air. Ember and Celica both rubbed their backs helpfully.

Nora pinched their cheeks and said, “You two are so adorable I could just gobble you both up!”

This made the twin boy’s eyes widen and slipping out of her grip they both ran behind Ren, gripping to his pants nervously.

This quickly changed Nora’s expression from joyous glee to crestfallen.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” she said in a much quieter tone, trying to inch closer to the twins while looking as, well, as non-threatening as she could be with her forefinger besting on her bottom lip in a slight pout.

The two didn’t seem to believe her and hid behind Ren’s legs even more.

At this point Nora went from crestfallen to almost at the verge of tears.

Ren let out a sigh of exasperation and looked down gently at the two boys, placing a hand on each of their heads and patted them encouragingly.

“It’s okay, she’s not gonna hurt you.” said Ren then thought, _On purpose anyway._

Storm and Flower both glanced between each other and Ren, then a few at Nora. It took a little bit more prompting from Ren, but they eventually stepped forward towards Nora, but they both still had a hand gripped tightly onto Ren’s pants.

“Come on over to Mommy Nora.” said Nora in a more hushed voice. Sitting on her haunches so that they were eye level, trying her best not to scare them off again.

They both tilted their heads confusedly and asked in unison, “Mommy Nora?”

With those two words they had an immediate effect on Nora who squeed excitedly upon hearing those words. The twins flinched back and were about to hide behind Ren once more, but they were too slow. Nora had caught both of them in a more “normal” hug, wrapping her arms around them more gently. Storm and Flower were frozen in place seemingly afraid at what she was going to do next, shutting their eyes tightly.

A few seconds later, Storm and Flower apprehensively peeked out when nothing had happened and were surprised to feel Nora gently nuzzling their hair affectionately. They eventually wrapped their own arms around Nora and returned the hug, and Nora hummed appreciatively.

After almost a minute of surprising peace with Nora around, she eventually released the hug and said, “Am I still scary?”

The two boys shook their heads and even smiled brightly at Nora’s change in attitude.

Nora smiled back, “Then lets get you two dressed up.”

Ren raised and eyebrow, “Nora, I don’t think any of our clothes would fit them, we’ll have to go buy some in Vale.” he said.

A mischievous glint flashed from Nora’s eyes and said, “Oh don’t worry, I have these!” again, out of nowhere, suddenly pulled out two sets of clothes that had a similar style to Ren’s.

Ren’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped instantly recognizing the clothes, “Nora. . .” he began, “Why do you still have my clothes from when I was twelve. . .” he asked trailing off.

Nora’s mischievous grin suddenly dropped and she stammered out, “Uh no reason! I mean it’s not like I kept them just to remember how adorable you looked in them, not that at all!”

“Well that’s debatable.” muttered Yang, grinning amusedly.

“Look on the bright side! We don’t have to buy any new clothes!” continued Nora, trying to pull the conversation away from the fact that she still kept Ren’s old clothes.

“She does have a point.” commented Blake, “Not everyone has an heiress who’s willing to buy everything for them.”

“I would have to agree with Miss Belladonna on that.” added Magnhild, he then leaned down to get a closer look at the twins with a kind smile on his face, “But you two are certainly adorable. Elska.” nodding his head once.

Oddly enough the twins didn’t shy away from the giant of a man wearing a pink shirt with a big white heart in the center of his chest. His rippling physique clearly seen through the fabric as it strained to contain it.

“How are the both of you?” he asked.

“We’re fine, Magni.” they replied.

Suddenly a voice rang out from the door, “Hi guys! What’re you all doing here?”

Everyone turned to face the door to see Ruby and Myrtenaster standing at the doorway, both of them were carrying containers of bullets.

“Not much, sis. We just found out that Ren’s weapons turned human too.” answered Yang.

Ruby’s eyes widened as she leaned over to the side and spotted the twin boys in front of Magnhild, “Ooohh.”

“At this rate, the entire school might be overrun with weapons turning human.” said Blake. “We still have no idea of what’s causing it.”

“Maybe this is all just a simulation and nothing’s real; and what’s happening is just for the entertainment of hundreds of supreme beings. And this is all controlled by one of them.” interjected Nora suddenly.

All of their heads slowly turned to face the orange haired girl as she stared off blankly into space.

“What did you just say Nora?” slowly asked Pyrrha

Nora suddenly shook her head, snapping out of her daze and looked back at the rest of them, “Huh? What did i say?” she asked.

Ren let out a tired sigh, “It was nothing, Nora.” he said.

“Okay!” agreed Nora, as if nothing had happened.

“Well I think we’d better get back to our room, it’s kinda cramped in here.” commented Jaune.

As if just realizing it, the room was practically full with thirteen people inside of it.

“Yeah, I think that’d be for the best.” said Yang, picking up both twins and letting them sit in her arms.

As Team JNPR began to file out of the room, Storm and Flower jogged up to Ren, pulling at his pants of get his attention.

Ren looked down at the two young boys looking somewhat hesitant.

“Yes?” he asked gently.

“Can we play with Ember and Celica tomorrow?” asked Storm. “Please, Dad.” added Flower.

Upon hearing the word “Dad” Nora did a quick one-eighty and rushed back towards the three of them.

“Of course! They can come over to our room and you four can play tomorrow.” said Nora, then looked to Yang, “Right?”

Yang looked at the twins in her arms and they both nodded vigorously with smiles on their faces. Their enthusiasm was infectious and she smiled as well, “Yeah, we can make it a playdate.”

Storm and Flower both smiled at the affirmation of their request and they both grabbed onto each of Ren’s hands. Flower then took Nora by surprise as he reached out for her hand which Nora gladly took and the four of them stepped out of Team RWBY’s room. Looking like a happy family as they left.

Ruby and Myrtenaster stepped into the room, and Myrtenaster closed the door behind them.

“So how was your trip to Vale, Yang?” asked Ruby, placing the containers gently to the side to keep them out of the way.

“Meh, pretty boring, Sis.” replied Yang as she gave Celica a eskimo kiss making the girl giggle ticklishly. “Not a lot happening today.”

“That’s too bad.” said Ruby, then spotted Blake and let out a small gasp noting for the first time the state that Blake was in, “Blake! What happened to you?”

Blake scowled slightly as her glare drifted towards the twins in Yang’s arms and replied curtly, “Nothing happened.”

Ruby just stared eyes wide and lips pouted slightly at Blake, not exactly believing her. But decided not to ask any further as she scanned the room.

“Hey, where’s Crescent Rose?” she asked, noticing the absence of her weapon.

“I thought she was with you?” queried Yang, letting down the twins to let them resume their playing.

“No, she said she had something to do earlier.” replied Ruby.

“That’s weird.” commented Yang.

“With how clingy she normally is I’m surprised she hasn’t handcuffed herself to you yet.” added Blake.

“I think it’d be hard to kill Grimm if she was handcuffed to me.” wondered Ruby aloud. “But I wonder where she is. . .”

 

* * *

 

 

_This is absolutely perfect!_ thought Crescent Rose looking at herself in the mirror.

Crescent Rose stood in the middle of an empty locker room of the open showers, her clothes lay in a pile on a bench. She wasn’t naked though, Crescent Rose was wearing a light pink set of lingerie, intricate lace patterns sprawled all along her bra and panties. The bra, though fit comfortably, pushed up her breasts and made her cleavage more defined. Stitched to her bra was a _very_ see through nightie that ended just over her groin, not bothering to hide anything in the area. Around her waist was a lacy garter belt holding up her long stockings traveling up to her mid thigh. Lastly she wore a g-string, while the back was barely a thin strip of cloth that left nothing of her ass hidden, the front had the same matching lace design as her bra covering a bit more, but not by much.

She spun around in a small circle, trying to get a better look at herself from all angles. She giggled as she watched her breasts bounced slightly within their confines, and at the way her ass jiggled with every step she took.

“Ruby is going to be all over me when she sees me in this.” said Crescent Rose to herself, her voice reverberating slightly in the empty shower room.

She could imagine it now

_“Surprise, Ruby!” greeted Crescent Rose as Ruby had just entered the shower room. Her arms raised up excitedly, as she skipped a step towards her owner and creator, her full breasts bouncing within her bra straining to be released._

_Ruby’s eyes widened, her jaw dropped as her eyes traced up and down Crescent Rose’s body, a small drop of drool building up at the corner of her mouth. “Crescent Rose, you look incredible.” whispered Ruby in awe._

_Crescent Rose flipped some of her hair back and off her shoulder. “I do, don’t I?”_

_She sauntered over closer to Ruby, the other girl stood stock still her eyes glued to the swinging globes on Crescent Rose’s chest. Once Crescent Rose was barely a foot away from Ruby, she noticed the small drips of drool falling from the corner of Ruby’s mouth, her eyes still on Crescent Rose’s chest._

_Crescent Rose chuckled, “My eyes are up here, silly.” she said, placing a finger underneath Ruby’s chin to lift up her head to face her._

_Now that she was standing closer to Ruby, Crescent Rose noticed that Ruby’s face was flushed and that she was now breathing heavily. She could feel the hot puffs of air tingling across the skin of her neck._

_“Kiss me.” exhaled Ruby, as her breath grew ragged._

_Crescent Rose smiled and said, “For you? I’d do anything, Ruby.”_

“Squuuueeeeee!!!” squeed Crescent Rose, shaking her head from side to side trying to shake off her fantasy before she completely ruined her lingerie. “I can’t wait.” she muttered, a dreamy faraway look on her face.

But her good mood suddenly dissipated as a scowl creeped up on her face. “But there’s no way I can seduce Ruby with everyone in the way.” she said as she began to count off with her fingers each of her so-called rivals, “Ice Queen, Pointy Stick, and Wheels for Brains.”

She huffed at the thought of the three, “Well, Ice Queen and Pointy Stick aren’t that much of a threat, but it’s Bumblebee that’s the problem.” she said to herself.

Crescent Rose remembered when she and Bumblebee were alone together.

_“YOU WHAT?!” screamed Crescent Rose._

_Bumblebee leaned back and crossed her arms a smug grin on her face, “Didn’t you hear me the first time?” she asked sarcastically, “I stole Ruby’s first kiss.”_

_“Th-th-that’s not possible.” stuttered Crescent Rose, “She used to kiss me every night way before you arrived!”_

_“Well you know what they say, kisses with siblings and parents or on the cheeks don’t count. And apparently kisses before we got these bodies don’t count either.” said Bumblebee. “I just happened to grab it first in this form.”_

_“When did you–“ began Crescent Rose, but was cut off._

_“When did I do it?” finished Bumblebee for her, “I kissed her while we were in Ozpin’s office.” then the smug grin on her face grew into an all out smug smile, “She even told me herself it was her first kiss.”_

_Crescent Rose stood there, mouth agape, almost unable to respond to the other woman’s words._

_“You’d better start trying to keep up, Crescent Rose.” said Bumblebee, shifting the weight forwards to get to her feet and she turned towards the door, “Because if you don’t, Ruby’s gonna be mine.” she said before walking out of the room._

Crescent Rose’s face fumed at the memory. “Try to keep up she said, hah! With how much time Ruby spends on me there’s absolutely no way I can fall behind.” she thought aloud, “No matter what, I’m still her Sweetheart.”

* * *

 

Ruby hummed a cheery tune as she skipped over to her rocket locker. Tapping in her private code she opened up the locker. The moment the lock disengaged the locker door burst open and Crescent Rose jumped out enveloping Ruby in a hug.

“Ruby! I’ve been stuck in there in forever!” she cried jubilantly, while nuzzling her face into Ruby’s hair on the top of her head. “I don’t remember that locker being so small. Why don’t you just let me walk around like before?” she asked, her voice sounded hurt.

“I’m sorry, but you know, school policy and all that.” replied Ruby, her voice somewhat muffled in between Crescent Rose’s breasts. She then lifted her head away from the distracting globes, face slightly flushed at the position. Ruby had gotten a bit used to Crescent Rose’s. . . overly affectionate tendencies, but not by a lot. And looked up at Crescent Rose, “And it’s kinda hard to focus in class if you’re hanging off me all the time.”

It was true, though what Ruby had said was quite an understatement. For the first week or so, they all had allowed their weapons to stay in their human forms and accompany them to their classes, But it soon turned out that most of them were more of a hinderance than anything. It began with the twins whom would constantly fidget, running around the class and disturbing the other students. Yang had tried her best, but they decided that they would stay in their weapon forms during class hours since they refused to stay in the locker. Being children Ozpin had opted to give them an exception. Gambol Shroud wasn’t much of a problem since she generally stayed in her weapon form. Myrtenaster was, simply put, the most well behaved of the group. Polite, quiet, respected the professors and other students, and did not do anything untoward. The main problem lied with Crescent Rose and Bumblebee. . .

X

_Crescent Rose raised a hand to her mouth as she let out a large yawn._

_“And there I was, looking straight down the eyes of a Goliath. I had told my comrades to run ahead and that I shall hold the beast off while they get to safety. Once I was sure that–“ rambled Prof. Port, recounting another one of his tales._

_She was bored out of her mind._ And I thought leaning inside Ruby’s weapon locker was boring, but this is worse _. thought Crescent Rose._

_She looked over to her right and a small smile grew on her lips, But at least the company’s a whole lot better. she thought as she watched Ruby begin to doze off, her head resting on her hand bobbing back and forth ever so slightly._ It’d be a shame if Ruby fell asleep for the entire class and as her weapon I should make sure she listens.

_Crescent Rose shimmied on the bench to scooch closer to Ruby. Her small smile stretched into mischievous as she moved closer to Ruby._

I wonder what I should do.~

_Crescent Rose slipped off her left shoe, glad that the desks of the classroom covered student’s lower bodies entirely, and crossed her legs, left over right. Using her left, now shoeless foot, she slowly traced her foot lightly up and down Ruby’s calf. This caused and immediate, but small, reaction from the smaller girl. A smile begun to creep up on her face and a silent chuckle escaped her lips._

_Her mischievous smile grew into a full grin as applied slightly more pressure along Ruby’s calf. But this only elicited a marginal increase in reaction from Ruby. While adorable, Crescent Rose wasn’t satisfied with the results. Taking her foot away from Ruby’s leg._

_She gently pulled back Ruby’s hair and tucked it behind her ear, leaned in close and whispered, “Ruby, wake up.”_

_Ruby squirmed at the sensation of Crescent Rose’s breath on her ear, but Crescent Rose’s prompting didn’t do much more than that._

_“Ruby.” she whispered trying once more, “You’ve dozed off in class.”_

_Ruby mumbled something in her half asleep state, but Crescent Rose couldn’t make it out._

_“Ruby, if you don’t wake up I’m gonna have to tickle you.~” teased Crescent Rose while still whispering into Ruby’s ear._

_Ruby mumbled something once again, but this time Crescent Rose managed to catch of couple of words._

_“Mmmawake. . . jusss. . . five morr. . .”_

_Crescent Rose’s grin stretched to nearly lecherous._ Well I did warn her. _she thought._

_Crescent Rose then brought her hand down below the table and lifted up Ruby’s blouse, exposing her creamy white skin, much to her delight. Resting her hand on Ruby’s hip, Crescent Rose slowly caressed Ruby’s side up and down. Crescent Rose revelled in the warmth radiating off Ruby against her hand. Conversely Ruby unconsciously shivered at Crescent Rose’s not-so-warm hands, goosebumps raised up Ruby’s side as Crescent Rose kept up her ministrations._

_But despite all that, Ruby’s eyes didn’t even do so much as flutter. Crescent Rose couldn’t help but pout at her lack of reaction from the smaller redhead. But that didn’t deter her._

Looks like I gotta get serious. _Thought Crescent Rose._

_Taking away her hand from Ruby’s side, it began to slowly creep southward before resting right on Ruby’s knee. Crescent Rose started rubbing in small circles around Ruby’s knee before slowly inching her way up to approach Ruby’s_ Absolute Territory.

_Crescent Rose’s heart began to race as her palm moved back and forth inching millimeter by millimeter up Ruby’s leg. As she got even closer, Crescent Rose took a short breath and held it as her eyes widened as she nearly crossed the border to that tiny patch of skin before descending into the perilous depths of underneath Ruby’s skirt._

Almost. . . there. _thought Crescent Rose as her grin became a full fledged smile._

_And just before she reached the foretold promised land, she felt a sudden sting on her exploratory hand, making her cry out loudly in pain. Everyone turned their heads in Crescent Rose’s direction. The noise also jolted Ruby from her stupor._

_Crescent Rose could feel the eyes of everyone, save for Ruby who was looking around confusedly, in the room fixed onto her._

_“Is there something a matter, Miss Crescent Rose?” asked Prof. Port, raising an eyebrow, “If my class if boring you, you may leave. You aren’t obligated to stay like your wielder Miss Rose.”_

_With a bit of an awkward smile and equally awkward chuckle she replied, “Heheh, sorry about that everybody. I just stubbed my toe, that’s all.”_

_“Hm. . . if you’re sure.” said Prof. Port, “Now where was I? Ah yes!” as he continued his long winded story once again._

_It took Ruby’s brain a few seconds longer to process what exactly had happened and in a low whisper she quickly asked, “Are you okay? Where does it hurt?” then she tried ducking underneath the table to get a better look at Crescent Rose’s supposedly stubbed toe._

_“It’s nothing, I’m fine really, it just surprised me more than anything.” reassured Crescent Rose, not entirely against Ruby giving her a full body inspection, but now was neither the time nor place._

_“If you’re sure. . .” said Ruby, still slightly ducked under the desk looking back up at her with a slight pout.”_

God, she’s so beautiful, _thought Crescent Rose, “I’m completely fine.” she lied._

_Ruby looked at her for another second, then straightened back up, and did her best to attempt to stay awake until the real lesson started again._

_Once Ruby’s attention was away from her, Crescent Rose looked at her hand and the small red patch on it, then down at her feet where a sole pencil lay. Looking around she tried to find the source of the disruptive tool. At first she thought that she wouldn’t be abel to find the perpetrator, until she locked eyes with Myrtenaster. The grey haired girl’s eyes were blood red and had a serious expression on her face while she almost imperceptibly shook her head._

_Crescent Rose glared back at Bumblebee, almost hoping that pure willpower through her stare would somehow allow her to exact revenge on the other girl. Unfortunately nothing happened, and Crescent Rose simply looked away and tried to actually listen to Prof. Port’s story to help calm her fuming mood._

_Or at least bore it away._

X

That was only the beginning, and things somewhat escalated after that. But now all Crescent Rose cared about was spending more time with Ruby.

“So are we sparring today?” asked Crescent Rose.

“Yep!” affirmed Ruby, “I’m just picking you up before heading over to Prof. Goodwitch’s class.”

“Then let’s head over right now!” exclaimed Crescent Rose, picking up Ruby by the waist, tossing the smaller girl on her back and rushed out of the locker room.

“It’s been ages since you got called up for sparring.” she said, as she ran.

Crescent Rose dashed through the halls, deftly dodging the other students, all the while Ruby held on, arms wrapped around Crescent Rose’s neck grinning widely during the ride.

They reached the school’s official sparring arena within the main building of the campus. Arriving at the same time, Blake, Weiss, Myrtenaster, Bumblebee, Yang, Ember and Celica.

Crescent Rose’s eyes narrowed when she saw Bumblebee as she slowed to a halt in front of the rest of Team RWBY and company.

“Hey guys!” greeted Ruby then added, “Hi Bumblebee.” as she saw the taller blonde.

Crescent Rose was glad that Ruby couldn’t see her face, as she scowled at how Ruby singled out Bumblebee. But unbeknownst to her, with her focus entirely on said woman, Weiss and Myrtenaster had similar reactions of varying degrees a pout and a thinning of lips respectively.

“Hey Ruby.” replied Bumblebee.

Ruby hopped off Crescent Rose’s back, instinctively holding her hand as she stood next to her. “What are you doing here?” asked Ruby.

Bumblebee laced her fingers together and rested her hands behind her head, “Well you know it gets kinda boring in your room and when Yang picked up the twins I thought i’d tag along and watch a few fights.” replied Bumblebee with a smile.

“Oh sure!” said Ruby happily, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Weiss loudly cleared her throat before the conversation could run any longer, “Ahem. That’s great and all, but we need to get inside.” she said, pointing at the groups of other teams already walking inside where Prof. Goodwitch was already waiting for the students to enter the room.

“Yeah guys, I wanna knock some heads in today.” said Yang, her voice filled with anticipation.

“Let’s knock ‘em out!” added Ember and Celica gleefully together, bumping each other’s fists which let out red sparks.

Yang couldn’t help but smile proudly at the two of them.

They all stepped inside and took their seats in the raised bleachers looking over the sparring arena.

Glynda stood in the center, holding her tablet Scroll along her forearm. “Alright class, today we’ll be doing one-on-one sparring. I think it’s high time that we update the leaderboard as well.” said Glynda addressing the class as she tapped a few times on her tablet and a list of names popped up onto the large hologram above the arena.

Pyrrha was obviously ranked number one with zero losses to her name, followed closely by Yang and then Nora. Ruby herself was a little bit lower, but she was proud that she managed to maintain being within the top seven of their year.

“Instead of me selecting students, we will be having random pairings selected for today..” said Glynda.

A wave of groans and some cheers echoed in the arena.

Glynda didn’t so much as flinch at the mixed reactions her news gave the students, then continued, “This would be a good chance for someone in the lower rankings to face someone whom is ranked higher. It is a way to experience first hand when fighting against an opponent that is much more skilled than yourself, to evaluate the situation and make the appropriate decision. Once you have graduated from Beacon academy as full fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses, rarely, if ever, you will face someone of equal skill.” Lectured Glynda, “Now, I would like to remind you of the rules during sparring.” began Glynda as she then listed off the rules like always even though everyone had nearly memorized her entire rules speech by heart.

Once Glynda was done, she said “Now the first match will be. . .” she trailed off as she tapped her tablet once and the hologram above the arena began to cycle through the faces and names of the present students within the arena. Everyone kept their eyes on the giant screen wondering who will be up first.

Then the first picture slowed to a halt, and much to her surprise It was Ruby.

“The first sparring match will be Ruby Rose, against. . .” said Glynda.

_I wonder who I’ll be up against._ thought Ruby curiously when the next slot slowed to a crawl before stopping at another name.

“Pyrrha Nikos!” announced Glynda.

Ruby’s eyes widened at the name and her head snapped around to look over at her opponent.

“Whew, good luck sis. You’re gonna need it.” commented Yang once she saw Pyrrha’s name on the hologram.

Pyrrha didn’t seem to have paid much attention at the screen or Glynda’s voice as she was sitting on the bleachers meekly while Milo and Akouo were leaning against her on either side. Milo had his hand behind Pyrrha, gently stroking and running his fingers through her long hair. Akouo on the other hand rested her head on Pyrrha’s shoulder while her hand caressed up and down on the side of Pyrrha’s hip.

Ruby’s blush was as deep as Pyrrha’s at the overtly open display of affection that the two were unleashing upon their owner. As if she could feel Ruby’s eyes on her, Pyrrha looked up and looked directly at Ruby, her eyes almost pleading, _Please, help me._

Ruby’s own eyes relayed her reply, _I understand what you’re going through._

“Ruby. . .” began Weiss, snapping said redhead out of her mental communication with Pyrrha.

“Yeah, Weiss?”

“Just do your best.” said Weiss, wringing her hands and looking down, avoiding Ruby’s eyes.

Ruby blinked twice. She surprised at Weiss’ encouraging words that all she could say was, “Okay.”

Weiss suddenly looked up, right at Ruby, clenching her fists and holding them close to her chest, “What’s that supposed to mean? Okay? You’re facing up against Pyrrha!” exclaimed Weiss. “How can you be so casual about it? You’d better make sure you last longer than two minutes, you dolt! Hmph!”

A bare whisper of a smile lifted Ruby’s lips ever so slightly, _Now that’s the Weiss I know._ But before Ruby could say anything, Glynda spoke up.

“Miss Rose, Miss Nikos will you both please come down to the arena.” requested Glynda.

“Yes Prof. Goodwitch!” affirmed Ruby, “Let’s go, Crescent Rose.” said Ruby, grabbing onto Crescent Rose’s hand and headed to the stairs going down to the arena.

“Go kick some ass, Ruby!” cheered Bumblebee from where she sat.

The other redhead on the other hand seemed a bit too distracted to hear Glynda’s voice. Akouo’s eyes darted towards Glynda and she gave a long slow look up and down Glynda’s body. A salacious grin immediately formed upon her face as she gave the blonde professor a once over. She then turned her head, cupping her hand over her mouth and Pyrrha’s ear, and whispered something.

Pyrrha’s eyes widened in shock and pulled away from Akuou, unintentionally leaning into Milo. Her blush even darker now as she tried to hide her face with her hands.

“Miss Nikos, is there something a matter?” asked Glynda, raising an eyebrow at Pyrrha’s actions.

This time Glynda’s voice managed to actually grab Pyrrha’s attention as she peeked out between her fingers, taking a quick glance at Glynda, taking in her professor’s mature womanly form, and immediately avoiding her gaze.

“No-nothing’s wrong!” said Pyrrha, putting her hands down on her lap, still not looking directly at Glynda.

Glynda’s eyebrow raised a smidge higher at Pyrrha’s reply, “If that’s the case, would you please join Miss Rose down here in the arena.” she said.

“O-okay.” stuttered Pyrrha once more.

Milo and Akuou both looked at each other and both smiled at one another knowingly. In a flash both returned to their weapon forms with Pyrrha deftly catching them. She then stood up and walked down to the arena.

“Are you ready, Crescent Rose?” asked Ruby, stretching her arm across her chest.

“Are you kidding?” replied Crescent Rose, keeping an eye on Pyrrha as she walked to the other side of the arena with her head bowed slightly. “I was made to be ready.” she said confidently, shooting a grin at Ruby.

Ruby smiled back at the positive response. With a jump and flash of light Crescent Rose turned back into her weapon form, fully extended, spinning in the air to be caught by Ruby who spun Crescent Rose in front of her before driving Crescent Rose’s tip into the ground, the end of her barrel pointed right at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha stared at the ground for a moment before shaking her head back and forth to try and clear her mind all the thoughts that Akuou had planted in her head. She took a deep breath to steady her already rapidly beating heart.

_Nothing else matters. Push everything aside. Focus on the here and now._ thought Pyrrha.

With a slight nod, Pyrrha planted her feet into the ground, lifting up Akuou in front of her and raised Milo above Akuou, pointed right at Ruby.

Glynda gave both combatants a once over, and with a nod tapped her tablet and the hologram above them flashed with Ruby and Pyrrha’s faces, and below them Aura gauges.

“GoooOOoOOO!!! PYRRHA!!” Shouted Nora, whom had an excellent view of the arena while she sat on Magnhild’s shoulder.

“Huntresses, are you ready?” announced Glynda.

Ruby nodded, and so did Pyrrha.

“Let the match,” Glynda paused for a heartbeat, “Begin!”

Ruby was the first to react. In a flurry of rose petals she dashed right in front of Pyrrha, Crescent Rose, trailing behind her. Ruby stopped just short of Pyrrha, using her momentum to swing Crescent Rose right at Pyrrha behind Akuou.

Pyrrha reacted quickly to the assault, bringing Akuou to her side and angled Akuou upwards letting Crescent Rose slip off Akuou and swing past her. At the same time, Pyrrha spin Milo in her hand, quickly shifting his form from sword to rifle and aiming towards Ruby from the hip, pulled the trigger.

Ruby saw what was coming and pulled Crescent Rose’s trigger herself, using the force to jettison her body away from Pyrrha’s shot. Crescent Rose’s blade screeched loudly against Akuou as Ruby moved out of the way.

Taking advantage of Ruby’s retreat, quickly stuck Akuou to her back, and shouldered Milo, taking aim and firing round after round towards Ruby.

Ruby couldn’t move away fast enough to avoid the first shot, taking a shot right to the chest. She could feel the sudden pressure, cushioned by her Aura as she dashed to the side, circling Pyrrha while leaving a trail of Rose petals in her wake.

Pyrrha continued to fire towards Ruby, constantly adjusting her aim as Ruby sped around her, until

Ruby swung Crescent Rose behind her and fired a shot, propelling herself forward. Pyrrha used this to aim straight for her, but Ruby fired Crescent Rose again and again, zigzagging her way towards Pyrrha, Once she got close enough, Ruby fired once more and attempted to, what looked like, clothesline Pyrrha with Crescent Rose’s blade. Pyrrha immediately saw it coming shifting Milo back into a sword to parry Crescent Rose away.

At the last possible moment Ruby then twisted Crescent Rose, forcing her tip into the arena floor, missing Pyrrha by at least a foot. Using her momentum, Ruby turned and shifted her grip, swinging her whole body around to land a solid kick on Pyrrha’s back.

Fortunately Akuou was still strapped to her back and protected her from the blow for the most part. Pyrrha rolled forwards, keeping her body’s momentum under control and quickly turned around and charged towards Ruby, with Akuou in front of her.

Ruby jumped out of the way practically stood on her hands with her feet up in the air, but Crescent Rose was still firmly planted into the ground limiting her movement. Pyrrha pushed the advantage, spinning around and slashing Ruby across the torso. The force of Pyrrha’s attack pushed Ruby down to her back, but she managed to land on her feet, nearly bridging her back. She could see Pyrrha from her upside down vantage point, Oddly enough, Ruby could feel a slight pressure on her finger and she squeezed Crescent Rose’s trigger forcing her blade out of the ground. Using Crescent Rose’s spinning movement to right herself and block Pyrrha’s next flurry of strikes.

Ruby swung Crescent Rose at Pyrrha, but Pyrrha managed to block every single one of her swings, not to mention for every swing she made with Crescent Rose Pyrrha managed to slip in two or even three strikes towards Ruby. It was taking everything she had just to try and hold Pyrrha off. Up on the hologram Ruby’s Aura was slowly depleting with every attack.

Pyrrha on the other hand kept up her attacks continuously keeping the pressure on Ruby. But just because she held the advantage in close quarters combat, didn’t mean that Ruby also didn’t manage to nick her a few times.

It wasn’t until Pyrrha used Akuou to bash against Ruby, causing her to stumble backwards that Pyrrha quickly shifted Milo into a javelin and threw him at Ruby.

Ruby could once again feel that odd pressure, this time on her hands, and even as she stumbled back Crescent Rose managed to parry Milo away. When Ruby got her footing back, she shot herself towards Pyrrha, whom was only armed with Akuou, to attack.

Pyrrha deftly dodged or blocked most of Ruby’s swings with Crescent Rose as well as her shots. She then disengaged from Ruby and ran to retrieve Milo from the ground. Ruby ran after her, rose petals flying all around her and she continued to try and take swings at Pyrrha, and once more Ruby could feel this almost imperceptible pressure on her hands, as if there was a guiding hand helping her either avoid getting hit or to strike at Pyrrha.

The match lasted for a while longer, but the expected outcome eventually came and Ruby’s Aura gauge fell into the red. A buzzer rang out and Ruby’s face on the hologram darkened, while Pyrrha’s flashed.

“Miss Nikos has won the match.” announced Glynda. “A wonderful match, to the both of you.” said Glynda at both Ruby and Pyrrha.

“Thanks Prof. Goodwitch.” said Ruby, then she turned to Pyrrha smiling, “Great match Pyrrha, I’ll do my best to beat you next time.” She then glanced over at the hologram and saw that she was just a second away from two minutes.

Pyrrha smiled back at Ruby, “I’m sure you will.” encouraged Pyrrha. Suddenly a flash of light came from Milo and Akuou and they reappeared in their human forms, both giving Pyrrha a kiss on each cheek.

“Amazing as always, Mistress.” said Akuou.

“Yes absolutely splendid.” said Milo.

Glynda’s eyes narrowed, “I would like to remind you Miss Nikos that PDA is strictly off limits in my class.” she said.

Milo’s eyes widened with a mischievous gleam, “Oh really? Are you going to punish us?”

“We’ve been such naughty weapons.” purred Akuou.

Before the two of them could dig the hole they were putting themselves in any deeper Pyrrha, face red, grabbed both their wrists and gripped them tightly, causing the both of them to wince at the pain. “I think you should stay as weapons for the time being.” said Pyrrha in a hushed voice. Both Milo and Akuou nodded and in another flash of light they were weapons once more.

“I’m sorry Prof. Goodwitch.” apologized Pyrrha bowing her head slightly and walked back to her team.

Ruby followed Pyrrha’s example and made her way back to her team.

“Great fight Ruby!” applauded Bumblebee walking up to her, “I’m sorry that you lost.”

“Nah, don’t be.” said Ruby, brushing it off. “Pyrrha’s a really amazing fighter.”

“I guess so, but still you were amazing out there.” complimented Bumblebee.

With a flash of light Crescent Rose appeared once more and held Ruby close to her body. “Of course she was amazing, she was fighting with me obviously.”

Despite the blush on her face Ruby eventually connected the dots, and turned around to look up at Crescent Rose, “Were you helping me during the match?”

Crescent Rose looked away almost ashamedly, “Yeah, I was. And I’m sorry, you still lost.”

Ruby unclasped Crescent Rose’s hands from her shoulders, and turned around to give Crescent Rose a hug. “It’s okay, I wouldn’t have lasted as long as i would have if it weren’t for you. Thanks, Crescent Rose.”

Crescent Rose’s beamed and returned Ruby’s hug and they sat back to their original position.

Crescent Rose looked over at Bumblebee, who had a neutral expression on her face, and stuck her tongue out, _Who’s lagging behind now Wheels for Brains?_

“Oh yeah Weiss, sorry I couldn’t last two minutes against Pyrrha. I promise to do better next time!” said Ruby, just remembering what Weiss had said before her match.

“You dolt.” said Weiss, pouting slightly. “I wasn’t being serious, you know. . .” a small dusting of a blush on her cheeks. “The only thing I care about is that you did your best, and you did, that’s all that matters.”

Ruby beamed at Weiss, making the white haired Heiress’ blush slightly deeper.

* * *

Crescent Rose was bored.

She was lying down on Ruby’s bed, wearing her special lingerie, her entire body splayed out along the bed.

She had been planning this for days, making sure that each and every one of the other members of Team RWBY and their weapons would be out and Ruby would be the only one to return to the dorm room to see her gift waiting for her.

_What in the world is taking her so long. . ._ thought Crescent Rose.

She had been waiting for hours now, Ruby should have been here already.

Crescent Rose turned to lay on her belly, her eyes still glued to the door. She let out a sigh and jumped off the bed.

_I need another way to pass the time._

Crescent Rose had already tried taking a look at a few of Blake’s books, but they were too boring to get past the first chapter, something to do with a fiery haired innkeeper talking about demons and stuff. Even his name was weird Kvo-something.

Her ears pricked up when she heard the door knob jiggle, Crescent Rose’s heart skipped a beat, _She’s here!_

She couldn’t get up on the bed, it was too far away and Ruby’d already see her still before she could get ready. Crescent Rose then ran to the nearest wall, and leaned against it, arching her back and lifting up her chin with her arm above her head and her hand along her waist.

Crescent Rose saw the door swing open and said in a low sultry voice said, “Mhmm, I’ve been waiting for you.”

The person, or to be more accurate, “persons” standing at the doorway were redheads, but not the one she was expecting.

“Ooh, what’s this?” said Milo.

“Crescent Rose, I didn’t expect you to be so bold. Not that I’m complaining mind you.” said Akuou, licking her lips at Crescent Rose’s attire, or lack thereof.

Crescent Rose’s face went from come-hither to a dirty scowl in a flash and she stomped towards the door.

“Now, Cressy that’s not a very sexy look, but if you don’t mind we’d be more than willing to replace it with–“ said Milo, but was sharply cut off when Crescent Rose slammed the door in their faces.

“Great, now I’m not in the mood. . .” grumbled Crescent Rose, walking to the closet to retrieve her clothes, Beginning to formulate her next plan to keep Ruby to herself.

Author’s Notes: Hey everyone! Happy Valentines day! My treat to all my single readers out there, but that doesn’t mean taken readers can’t enjoy it as well. I myself an once again single for valentines so I thought what better way to give a treat to all my wonderful readers. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know I’m posting it on valentines and it’s not a valentines themed chapter, but oh well.

Anyway sorry for the delay, the holidays got a bit hectic and even the start of the new semester got me.

Thanks again to Yokai for beta-reading this, she’s still both amazing and supportive of this story and i hope you guys can support her stories as well. They are wonderful works. Also remember!

Please Leave A Review!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 16

Weiss stood with her back to a bookshelf in the library. She had been standing there for some time now, but she wasn’t looking for a book.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of tickets. She brought them up to her face and stared at them intently. They both had printed on them “Admit One” it was a ticket to Vale’s most premier amusement park Fairy Tale Land.

Weiss let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the bookshelf, letting her hand holding the tickets fall to her side.

These past several weeks had made it quite apparent that the weapons, true to their word, were not playing around. There had been countless, though thankfully unsuccessful, attempts to garner Ruby’s affection. This was the only time that Weiss was grateful for Ruby’s aloofness when it comes to romantic advances.

That is why Weiss stood here in the library with a pair of tickets in hand and a few shelves down was Ruby sitting at a table going over her homework. She had to thank the weapons, though she would never actually say it, for the very much needed wake up call and profess her love to her partner and team leader. . . Well, okay, Weiss had yet to profess anything yet. If she was going to do this, she she would be doing it by the books. A true Schnee always approached an unfamiliar situation with a plan with confidence and unyielding determination. However, standing here in the library, looking at the young girl whom captured her heart, made her stomach twist in a knot and she felt a bit nauseous and all she wanted to do was flee, but even she couldn't do that.

Sure, the Schee's always came prepared, but she was allowed to be a nervous wreck about this. . . right?

Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, currently a Huntress in training will be asking Ruby Rose out on a date.

But there was one small problem with that.

Weiss had absolutely no idea how to actually go on a date.

All things considered it made perfect sense, with her childhood and early teen life mainly consisting of her studies, being traipsed around like some exotic trinket, and never actually given the eventual circumstance much thought. It was no wonder that she was entirely lost on the subject of courtship and romance.

Good thing she had some help.

X

_“Oh Hikari! What are you doing?! Don’t you know that he doesn’t love you! He’ll betray you the first chance he gets.” Exclaimed Winter as she rolled around on her bed, clutching a book to her chest._

_Rolling back on her belly and propped up on her elbows and continued reading. Winter lied on her bed in her personal room in the barracks of the Atlasian army, thoroughly enjoying what little down time she had. Penny’s sudden curiosity of the topic of romance had still shaken her somewhat, but now in the privacy of her room she could relish in her most guilty of pleasures._

_Just as Winter reached the part of the book she had been anticipating the most, a sudden beep rang out from her nightstand. Winter let out a frustrated groan as she laid the book down and picked up her Scroll._

_“Whomever is calling better have a damn good reason. I’m on leave damn it.” muttered Winter as she brought her Scroll up to her face. Her eyes widened at the contact name._

_“Weiss. . .?” wondered Winter aloud as she sat up, making herself look more presentable and tapped the answer symbol with her thumb, letting the video call through._

_“Hello Weiss, this is an unexpected surprise.” said Winter as her little sister’s face appeared on the screen._

_“Good evening, Winter.” replied Weiss, “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”_

_“No, you haven’t.” assured Winter, “So what’s the reason for this call? You don’t usually call me unless it’s important.”_

_Winter could easily see that Weiss was troubled by the, more so than usual, reserved expression on her face. Could it be a problem with their Father? Or something else. . ._

_“Can’t I just call my older sister just to see how she’s doing?” said Weiss, dodging the question._

_Winter raised an eyebrow at Weiss’ answer. “Weiss, I know you better than that, and besides that is a very flimsy excuse. Now out with it.” she said, in a reassuring voice, trying to coax the real reason as to why she called._

_“Well. . . actually I was. . . kind of hoping for some. . . advice.” said Weiss hesitantly._

_Winter’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Well this must be serious if Weiss came to her for advice. Normally her little sister would stubbornly do things her own way whenever she could and never asks for advice preferring to figure things out on her own._

_“Of course dear sister, what is it about?” asked Winter, now curious herself as to what Weiss needed her advice on._

_“I was hoping that you could give me some advice on. . .” Weiss trailed off, mumbling the last word that Winter couldn’t hear it._

_“Don’t mumble Weiss.” chastised Winter, “You know that I do not like mumbling. Please repeat that, and say it clearly.”_

_Weiss looked away nervously, her eyes darting every which way except towards Winter. She then took a deep breath and said, “I was hoping that you could give me advice on.” Weiss hesitated once again._

_“Advice on?” prompted Winter, her interest piquing._

_Weiss looked up, surrendering and said, “Advice on dating.”_

_At the last word, Winter immediately froze up, dropping her Scroll on the bed._

_“Winter? Winter?! Is something wrong? Winter!” called out Weiss, panic filling her voice, as all she saw on her end was Winter’s scroll suddenly falling and darkness._

Why? Why is Weiss asking for dating advice from me?! _thought Winter despairingly ,_ Why is it that everyone is suddenly asking me for romantic advice!

_Winter took a few quick breaths to calm herself, she needed to maintain the strong supportive sister role that she kept for Weiss for so long, and picked up her Scroll bringing it up again to her face._

Maybe I just misheard her. _thought Winter hopefully,_ Maybe she needs advice on something else entirely.

_“I apologize, sister. My hand must have slipped.” said Winter quickly making up an excuse. “What was it again, you wanted my advice on?”_

_She could see Weiss breathe a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her chest. “That’s good, I thought for a moment there that something happened to you.”_

Something did happen to me! You nearly gave me a heart attack! _thought Winter._

_“But I’m serious, I really need your advice on dating.” said Weiss, her face taking up a pinkish hue._

_Winter nearly dropped her Scroll again, her hopes shattered at Weiss’ clarification._

_“And why would you ask me for advice on dating?” asked Winter, almost smiling at the cute little pout that Weiss was making, but even that wasn’t enough to quell the unease within her._

_“Well it’s because you’re beautiful, and intelligent, a high ranking officer, not to mention one of the best Huntresses that I’ve ever seen.” rambled Weiss, listing off many of Winter’s qualities. “You obviously have countless suitors clambering at your door.”_

Why is it that everyone assumes that I have such a love life?! _screamed Winter in her head._

_“And. . . I’m none of those things.” finished Weiss._

_Those words snapped Winter back into attention, Weiss’ misconceptions about her aside, she couldn’t let her little sister talk herself down like that!_

_“Weiss.” began Winter, her voice stern. “You shouldn’t say that about yourself. You are a Schnee, you too are beautiful, intelligent, and given time I’m sure that you will be a renowned Huntress as well.” she said encouragingly. “And I am sure that any boy that catches your eye would be very lucky indeed._

_“So, who’s the lucky guy?” asked Winter._

_Weiss averted her gaze from her Scroll once more and her blush deepened even more._

_“It isn’t. . . a boy.” answered Weiss hesitantly._

_This piece of news nearly shocked her as much as Weiss asking her for romantic advice, but not by much._

_“A girl?” asked Winter._

_By now Weiss’ face was completely pink and she nodded._

_“This. . . is definitely a surprise, but no matter whom you find attractive Little Sister I still love you.” said Winter reassuringly._

_Weiss let out a sigh of relief at Winter’s words and smiled, “Thank you Winter. That means a lot.”_

_“Just don’t let Father know.” reminded Winter darkly._

_“I know.” replied Weiss, thinking of how their father react to her sexual preference. She was the SDC heiress, and thus eventually would need to produce her own “heir”._

_Before the silence could send their thoughts into depressing territory, Winter spoke up once more._

_“So I must ask, who’s the lucky girl?” she asked with a small smirk. Using this chance to get back at her sister a little. “She must be very special if she caught your eye. Do I know her?”_

_“It’s my partner here at Beacon, Ruby Rose.” answered Weiss, feeling much more open to talk now, and her face was slowly returning its normal color._

_Winter’s mouth made a small o-shape, “Oh, the red-headed girl whom entered Beacon two years early. The one you’ve told me so much about in your letters?”_

_“Yes, the very same one.” replied Weiss, a small smile crept on her face._

_A ponderous look appeared on Winter’s face. Thinking back on it, she should have seen the signs by how much her sister talked about her partner._

_“So do you have any advice for me?” asked Weiss._

_Now this was the part that Winter was dreading, actually giving the advice._

_“What kind of advice, Weiss?” replied Winter, trying her best not to let her voice shake._

_“I was hoping that you could give me a few suggestions for a date.” said Weiss._

_Winter cocked her head to the side slightly, “By the looks of things, it seems that you’ve been attracted to her for some time. Why are you only asking her out on a date now?”_

_To Winter’s surprise a sour look came upon her sister’s face, “There are others that have been trying to take her for themselves.” said Weiss bitterly._

Ooh, it seems that little Weiss is the jealous type. _thought Winter gleefully,_ Wait a minute. . . are? Others?

_“Are you saying that she has more than one suitor?” asked Winter curiously._

_“Yes.” spat Weiss, the bitter tone harsher than before. “Three others in fact.”_

Oh my gosh! This is just like in my novels! _squeed Winter internally,_ Weiss you’re so lucky! I wish I could read everything about it! I wonder what kind of story it would be?

_“She must be very special indeed.” commented Winter, “Not only did she catch your eye, but three others as well.”_

_“So will you help me?” asked Weiss, her eyes shining hopefully._

Drat, I completely forgot that I’m supposed to be giving her advice on what to do on a date. _thought Winter, chastising herself. The thought of her sister actually living out one of her novels made her forget that she was supposed to help her come up with a date. But oddly enough, it eased her worries somewhat knowing that. In fact it actually made her giddy at the idea._

_“Have you told her how you feel yet?” asked Winter, trying to get more details._

_Weiss’ blush returned in full force as she sputtered, “N-not yet. I-I don’t think I’m ready to tell her yet. . .”_

_“Hm. . .” hummed Winter, then her eyes brightened up as an idea struck her._

Don’t you worry little sister, I’ll make sure you capture Ruby’s heart! What kind of older sister would I be if I didn’t cheer her on in this war of love, _thought Winter excitedly._

X

Now we were back to Weiss standing in the library with two tickets in hand.

_Alright Weiss, you can do this. Just follow Winter’s instructions to the letter._

The first step was easy, acquiring the tickets. With her allowance, it was trivial to get premium all you can ride, all day passes.

Step two was the problem. Actually asking Ruby out.

“Ruby, would you like to accompany me to Fairy Tale Land tomorrow, just the two of us?” whispered Weiss underneath her breath, rehearsing the lines she had decided on earlier while she was practicing in the dorm in front of the mirror. She had probably repeated those words hundreds times by now. They sounded so familiar and so natural, almost comforting like a prayer.

This was it, now or never. If she didn’t go through with it now she’d never be able to do it.

Weiss squared up her shoulders and walked out of the rows of bookshelves from where she stood as she made a beeline right towards Ruby.

As she made her way towards Ruby, Weiss couldn’t help but smile seeing Ruby’s cute expression with the tip of her tongue sticking out as she tried to make sense of the book in front of her. Suddenly, Ruby looked up from her book and saw Weiss coming towards her. She smiled warmly and waved at her partner.

“Hey Weiss!” called out Ruby, in a hushed voice once Weiss came within earshot.

This was it, it’s finally time. She had to do it now. “Ruby,” began Weiss.

“You got here just in time!” said Ruby, cutting Weiss off, taking her aback slightly. “I got a question about–“

“Ruby. . .” began Weiss once more.

“the attack on Mistral’s docks.–“

“Ruby uh. . .”

“This book says that a Leviathan attacked the city, but–“

“Ruby–“ tried Weiss again, attempting to get a word in edgewise, her brows knitting together.

“this one says that it was a Kraken instead. So–“ continued Ruby, still rambling on.

 _That’s it!_ thought Weiss, _Ruby if you don’t let me talk I swear to god. . ._

“I’m not sure which one to use.” said Ruby.

“RUBY ROSE!” shouted Weiss, unable to hold back any longer. “I’m trying to tell you something important!”

With that Ruby suddenly shrunk back at Weiss’s sudden outburst. Not only that, but several other students looked up from their own tables and stared at both of them.

Quickly returning to her senses, Weiss looked around feeling the angry glares of everyone else around her. This time it was Weiss’ turn to shrink back, her face turned, if it was even possible, even paler before going red with embarrassment. Weiss quickly sat down next to Ruby, head bowed low, trying to avoid the gazes of the other students within the library.

There was several moments of awkward silence between Ruby and Weiss, while everyone else settled back to mind their own business.

“Weiss. . .” began Ruby tentatively, “are you okay?” she asked, her tone apologetic.

But it seemed that Weiss had other things on her mind, _I can’t believe I did that! Shouting in the library?!!_

Seemingly given no response, Ruby gingerly poked Weiss’ shoulder, “Weiss?” tried Ruby once more.

This seemed to have gotten Weiss’ attention.

“Yes Ruby?” asked Weiss in return, in a meek voice, as if compensating for her shout just a while ago. The blush on her face receded somewhat, but was still plainly obvious.

“You wanted to tell me something?” asked Ruby, leaning in closer, just to be able to hear Weiss’ voice.

It’s no use, after that outburst, all of Weiss’ courage to ask Ruby drained away. There was absolutely no way for her to do it now. Weiss clenched her fists, crumpling the tickets in her hand slightly in frustration.

The soft crinkling sound caught Ruby’s ears in the quiet library. She looked down at Weiss’ hands and saw the tickets.

“What are those?” asked Ruby curiously.

Before Weiss could manage to hide them in her pocket, Ruby leaned across Weiss’ lap quickly grabbing both tickets from Weiss’ hand.

Using her thumbs Ruby smoothed out the creases and read the words written on them. Weiss on the other hand was frozen in place, both from Ruby laying across her lap right in the middle of the library as well as from just the implications of the position that they were in at this very moment. She had fantasized of this moment, as well as several others, but she never expected it to happen like this.

Ruby’s eyes widened as she finished reading the tickets, it took all her willpower to not squee in excitement.

Ruby practically leapt off Weiss’ lap and back into her own chair.

“You have All Day Passes to Fairy Tale Land!” said Ruby excitedly in a hushed tone, literally bouncing in her chair.

Ruby’s enthusiastic reaction to the tickets stunned Weiss and it was all she could do to nod her head.

“Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!” gushed Ruby. “How’d you manage to get these?!”

It took Weiss a moment to form her thoughts before replying.

“I received them for free by an acquaintance of my Father’s.” said Weiss, silently thanking Winter, whom had planned for this and had given her sister an apt excuse.

“Can we go? Can we go? Can we go? Pleeeaaase!” begged Ruby, raising her hands to the bottom of her chin, imitating a cat right down to the wide glistening eyes with the added effect of a puppy dog pout.

Weiss’ heart nearly skipped several beats at the sight of Ruby’s expression.

 _Come on Weiss, you need to stay cool. . ._ thought Weiss.

Looking away as an awkward smile creeped up on her face and she scratched her cheek nervously, “We-well I only received two of them, and i-it would be a shame to let them go to waste.” stuttered out Weiss. “I-I guess we could go, just the t-t-two of us. . .”

“YES!!” Shouted Ruby, jumping out of her chair with a huge smile on her face as she hugged Weiss, letting out a constant stream of “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” But it only lasted for a few seconds before Ruby remembered where she was, quickly letting go of Weiss, covering her mouth and sat back down. 

This little outburst was so typical of Ruby that Weiss couldn’t help but smile fondly at her childish antics, not even the hug fazed her in the slightest.

Weiss stood up from the chair, the smile still on her face, “So, this weekend?” asked Weiss, picking up the tickets.

Ruby nodded her head, her hands still clasped on her mouth.

 _So adorable._ thought Weiss, “Alright, I look forward to it.” she said and began to walk away.

But after a couple steps, Weiss suddenly remembered, “Also, Ruby.” turning her head, speaking over her shoulder just loud enough for Ruby to hear. “It was a Kraken by the way. There are very specific differences.”

Ruby slowly removed her hands from her mouth and said “Thanks Weiss.” a small smile on her lips.

Nodding in response, Weiss left the library, as quickly as she could without raising any suspicion. Once she was outside though. . .

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” exclaimed Weiss gleefully, jumping up and down on the spot

 _I did it! I asked Ruby out on a date!_ Weiss thought joyously.

Her actions caused some of the other students to glance her way. But Weiss didn’t pay them any mind she was just so happy as she skipped back to her room.

She couldn’t wait for that weekend.

 **Author’s Notes:** Hey guys! Sorry for the extra delay. There I lost my internet for a good long while and a new hobby got me a bit away from writing. But I’m back and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Yokai was a huge help with this, as always I can’t express how much her help means to me. I know it’s a lot shorter than recent chapters, but don’t worry the next one will be a juicy one! A date in a amusement park? I’m sure you all can’t wait to see what happens~

Anyways, again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was quite fun to write and I would love to hear your thoughts on it, and don’t forget

**Please Leave A Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 17

The week passed both quickly and slowly for Weiss. Classes seemed to drone slowly on, and yet the weekend came before she even realized it. This was the first time in a long time that Weiss anticipated for something so excitedly. Considering the last time was when Winter said that she would arrive in time for her 8th birthday.

Though the week couldn’t pass by quickly enough once everyone else got wind that she and Ruby would be going to Fairy Tale Land, together.

“You can’t be serious!” exclaimed Crescent Rose looking at both Weiss and Ruby incredulously, “I’m coming along!”

“Mistress, I must also object to this.” said Myrtenaster.

“Yeah, why is it that just the two of you are going?” asked Bumblebee. “It’s not fair.”

Ruby wilted a little under the barrage of cries of dissent, but Weiss stood firm.

“In what way is it unfair?” asked Weiss in response.

“The fact that just the two of you are going to an amusement park by yourselves, without any of us!” replied Crescent Rose. “You can just get more tickets so all of us can go!”

“Well I’ll have you know that I received these tickets for free.” lied Weiss, “and I’m not spending my allowance for any of you after buying each of you an entire wardrobe.”

“But we wouldn’t require tickets if we are in our weapon forms.” reasoned Myrtenaster.

Ruby grimaced at those words and said, “Sorry Myrtenaster, but Fairy Tale Land doesn’t allow weapons in its park, they have to be surrendered at security before entering.” remembering back when they were kids with their Uncle Qrow and he willingly, albeit reluctantly, surrendered his scythe to security just so he wouldn’t ruin his nieces’ day in the park.

“That and you can’t get on any of the rides without the little wristband thingy they put on you at the entrance.” added Yang, who was showing Ember and Celica how to write their names. “I mean I’d love to go with these little guys too, but those tickets are expensive and even with the kiddie discount I’d lose all my savings.”

With this new information all the weapons that voiced their protests deflated at this new information.

Weiss on the other hand smiled smugly at her first victory.

“But I’m surprised that you’re taking Ruby to Fairy Tale Land, Weiss.” commented Blake, peeking over her book, a small mischievous grin on her lips.

Weiss sputtered at this, “We-well it would be a waste to throw these tickets away and why wouldn’t I invite Ruby, she’s my partner.”

“Mmhmm” hummed Blake. She gave Weiss a brief once over. “riiight.” drawled Blake, giving Weiss a wink before going back to her book.

Ruby walked up to Crescent Rose and gave her a quick hug, Ruby then moved on to hug Bumblebee, and then to Myrtenaster. This sudden action caught them all by surprise and when Ruby stepped back, she clasped her hands behind her back and started to fidget around slightly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry you guys can’t come with us, but maybe next time we can all go together! Right Weiss?” asked Ruby, looking for confirmation from her partner.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” replied Weiss nonchalantly.

But while Weiss appeared indifferent and answered calmly, her thoughts were a different matter entirely.

 _It’s not like it would matter. The next time we go, Ruby will be_ my _girlfriend!_ thought Weiss.

XXX

The weekend of the long awaited “date” of Weiss and Ruby finally arrived.

Weiss laid on her bed sound asleep, it was no surprise though as the night before she thought the night before that she would get a wink of sleep with anticipation for the following day. She would lay stock still, but her eyes just wouldn’t droop down into the warm embrace of sleep, even checking her Scroll every so often to see the time. But before she even realized it, Weiss had finally fell asleep. But not for long.

“Weiss! Weiss!” Wake up!” shouted Ruby excitedly, bouncing up and down on Weiss’ bed.

“Nguh. . .” groaned Weiss still half asleep. “Ruby?” she asked.

“Come on Weiss! I wanna get to Fairy Tale Land when it opens before the lines get super long!”

“What time is it?” asked Weiss, her eyes still glued somewhat with sand and the bright morning light.

“It’s already eight o’clock!” answered Ruby, still bouncing on Weiss’ bed. “I wanna catch the opening parade!” said Ruby, finally getting off Weiss’ bed rushing out the door. “I’ll wait for you outside the dorm, okay!” said Ruby lastly peaking head through the doorway before slamming it shut in a puff of rose petals.

Weiss blearily sat up in her bed, rubbing the sand out of her eyes while her mind slowly processed what had just happened and what that day meant.

Her eyes shot wide open and she jumped out of the bed and dashed into their bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She nearly tripped over the lip of the shower and with her semblance forced both knobs of the shower to their maximum. The sudden rush of icy water jolted both her mind and body awake. Weiss grabbed her bottle of shampoo, squirting a large amount on her hand, not even bothering to measure and lathered it into her hair. She then grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth while the shower washed the shampoo from her hair. Halfway through brushing she began to frantically soap herself all along her body as quickly as she could and once she thought it was enough she finished brushing her teeth and let the shower do the rest.

Grabbing a towel from the shelf in the bathroom and wrapping it around herself, Weiss rushed out before even the steam from her bath got out into the room. With a flick of her wrist, she used her semblance to summon a glyph in front of her and as she walked through it forcibly dried herself off by repelling all the water off her body as she rushed to her closet. Leaving a small puddle of water behind her.

It was incredibly fortunate that Winter had suggested that she be the one to pick her clothes for the date and had it sent over. When Winter asked what she was going to wear Weiss had told her that she’s wear her usual outfit. Unexpectedly enough for Weiss, Winter let out a small outburst, chastising her little sister about the importance of wearing something nice and appropriate for her date. She had then demanded that Weiss go over her entire wardrobe so that Winter could see what was available. After some time it was apparent that Weiss didn’t have anything that was tempting, seductive, playful, or even just a general sense of attraction. It was at that point that Winter fervently insisted that she pick out and send Weiss a set of clothes for her to wear and she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Within two days of their initial call, Winter’s package of clothes had arrived.

Weiss had waited dubiously at first, but in the end she trusted her older sister’s judgement. But that wasn’t enough to prepare herself for what Winter had sent her.

After putting on her underwear she took another long look at the clothes that Winter had sent. For her top was a frilly button up flounce shirt with a simple jabot collar and slightly frilled sleeves, it began as a light blue from her collar and shoulders which faded to a creamy white to her waist. For her bottom, it was a pair of sky blue skinny jeans, a white plaited belt, and a pair of casual wedge heels similar to her usual ones, but were low cut and much more comfortable.

But clothes weren’t the only thing that Winter had sent her. Inside the package box were two notes, one was specific instructions of how she should wear the clothes. The other was an entire day plan for her date at Fairy Tale Land, which included a specific order of the rides, what to buy and eat, and other details that the note insisted that she memorize.

With her petite frame, it wasn’t difficult for her to put on the skinny jeans, which hugged snugly against her legs, and she tucked in her shirt before buttoning them up. Weiss quickly tied her hair up in her usual off-center ponytail and looked in the mirror to give herself a once over, straightening her shirt and sleeves before nodding in approval and she briskly rushed out of their room.

Weiss, in her rush, passed Blake in the hallway and nearly stumbled when Blake said in a teasing tone, “Have a good time on your date, Weiss.” punctuating her comment with a wink.

Weiss’ face flushed slightly, but didn’t say anything as she made her way towards the entrance of the dorm.

Taking a look at her wristwatch Weiss wondered how long she had made Ruby wait, knowing that her partner wasn’t the most patient person in the world, and was surprised to see that she had gotten ready at a record twenty minutes. Looking back up to see the open archway that was the entrance to their dorm, the bright morning sunlight streaming in, she spotted the silhouette of Ruby standing outside.

“Hey Weiss!” greeted Ruby gaily, “That was quick.” she commented.

A slight flush dusted Weiss’ cheeks in embarrassment as she said, “I’m really sorry for making you wait, Ru–“ and she suddenly stopped in her tracks, mouth agape and eyes wide when Ruby walked out of the light and into her view.

Ruby was wearing a light pink strawberry print mori sleeveless mini dress that reached down to her knees. The dress had a high waistline that ruffled cutely, hugging snugly to Ruby’s waist with a similarly pink bow tied behind her back. On her head she wore a white sunhat which also had a pink bow and on her feet were a pair of simple pink ballet flats.

Ruby tilted her head to one side confused, “Weiss? You okay?” she asked.

Weiss couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was as if Ruby had stepped out of one of her dreams. The way the sunlight made her skin glow and a slow breeze made her dress flutter ever so slightly. She had always thought of Ruby as being both beautiful and adorable, but this. . . this was just too much.

Her face now cherry red, Weiss quickly walked past Ruby, trying her best to appear as normal as she could. “Come on Ruby. We should get going or we’ll miss the airship.”

Ruby just stood there, still confused slightly at Weiss’ odd and sudden change of mood. Which seemed to be occurring more often lately, and that worried Ruby slightly.

Weiss, still walking ahead, couldn’t hear Ruby’s footsteps behind her stopped and turned around to face Ruby, “You still want to catch that parade, right?” she asked in a soft tone, trying her best to sound as if she didn’t really care.

Those words allayed Ruby’s worries for the moment and she jogged to catch up to Weiss, “Yeah, let’s get going.” she said, smiling.

XXX

“Weiss! Weiss!” Yelled out Ruby kneeling on the seats of the airship, looking out the window. “We’re here!”

Weiss turned around in her seat to look over her shoulder and at that moment a beep sounded off on the intercom and a young woman’s voice announced,

“ **Good Morning dear passengers! If you look out the window to your left we are now circling Fairy Tale Land! _Where Dreams Come To Life TM_. We will be docking in a few minutes so please be sure to return to your seats for your safety.**”

Weiss had thought that she was totally prepared for her foray into Fairy Tale Land with Ruby. She had done extensive research with the materials that Winter had sent over to her. What were the main attractions of the park, where the best food was, parade and Play schedules, and so much more.

She thought she was prepared.

She was completely wrong.

The aerial view that she airship provided a full view of the entire park, and it was enormous! The entire park looked like it was two miles across!

 _How in the world are we going to explore the entire park in a day?!_ thought Weiss in a panic.

“Oh wow! They have a bunch of new rides! I can’t wait!” squealed Ruby excitedly.

Weiss didn’t have the mind to respond to Ruby’s words, as the slight feeling of dread began to settle in.

But before it could fully happen, suddenly her Scroll rang in her pocket. Taking it out, she was surprised to see a message from Winter. It read,

**_Weiss, remember this is supposed to be a date that the BOTH of you should enjoy. Don’t worry too much about the little problems and just enjoy your date ;)_ **

After reading the message, Weiss gritted her teeth, took a deep breath and shook off the negative thoughts that had begun to form in her mind. After a moment Weiss was able to clear her thoughts and relax once more. Glad for Winter’s well timed message, otherwise she’d be as tight as a wound up spring the whole date and Ruby would surely catch on to her dour mood.

 _That’s right, this is mine and Ruby’s date, and there’s no one here to ruin that._ Thought Weiss, then she looked down at her Scroll once more to read the message from Winter, _Thank you, Winter._

As the airship landed into Fairy Tale Land’s docking station, Weiss’ mind was clear of any negative thoughts as she smiled warmly, watching Ruby excitedly run back and forth in anticipation. It was sometimes easy to forget that Ruby was two years younger than herself. There were times where she seemed much more mature than she seemed, and then there were times where she’d be unbelievably childish. But despite all that Weiss had fallen for the redheaded girl.

Ruby was already standing at the doors of the airship, hopping from one foot to another excitedly, and said. “Come on Weiss! We’re finally here!”

Weiss smiled back at Ruby’s endearing behaviour and stood up from her seat. With it being just the two of then, and not accompanied by the rest of their team, Weiss didn’t feel the slightest bit of embarrassment. Right now they can just be two girls out on a date.

_Our Date._

Weiss’ smile grew just a hair as those thoughts filled her mind. as she walked up to Ruby. “Don’t be in such a hurry, Ruby. It’s not like Fairy Tale Land’s going anywhere, you dolt.” she said teasingly.

Ruby’s anticipatory movements slowed somewhat as Weiss stood next to her. “But it’s been years since I last came here.” replied Ruby, “And back then I was too short to get on any of the really fun rides.” her restless movements stopped entirely as Ruby pouted, thinking back of how she wasn’t able to get onto any of the rollercoasters.

 _She’s so adorable when she pouts like that_. Thought Weiss, unable to help it. coupled with her sunhat and dress it was doubly so.

At that moment the doors to the airship opened, revealing Fairy Tale Land.

Weiss’ jaw couldn’t help but drop as she saw in awe at the sheer scale and size of the theme park. While this was just the entrance behind it she could see the top part of the giant castle that was the park’s trademark. It wasn’t as tall as Ozpin’s tower back in Beacon, but it was fairly close, but what it lacked in height was easily made up for in size. Just like a dream castle straight out of a fairy tale, not very surprising since the place was called “Fairy Tale Land”.

 _Why in the world would they build a place as huge as this where real-estate is at a huge premium?_ thought Weiss.

But she couldn’t dwell on her thoughts for long as Ruby suddenly grabbed her hand and with a giddy smile said, “Come on Weiss! Fairy Tale Land awaits!” and with that Ruby pulled Weiss along, out of the airship.

With Ruby pulling her along, they made it quickly to the main entrance of Fairy Tale Land. Weiss presented their Premium All Day Unlimited Rides Pass; then taking special care so that Ruby wouldn’t see, presented her Scroll for another special package to their already Exclusive passes. Winter had assured her that this was the best way to subtly bring the mood of the date to a more romantic direction.

The woman at the entrance smiled a knowing look after scanning their tickets as well as Weiss’ scroll. She then asked for them to present their wrists and she took out two golden bands and locked them on their wrists.

“Enjoy your day at Fairy Tale Land!” said the woman cheerfully as she opened the gate to let Ruby and Weiss enter the park.

They both pass through the threshold of the gate and walked into the tunnel that served as the main entrance, surrounded by other groups of people who came to enjoy the park as well. There were quite a lot of people so Weiss couldn’t see much ahead of her. But as they made their way through the tunnel, Ruby suddenly asked.

“Hey Weiss, I forgot to ask, but have you ever been to Fairy Tale Land before?”

Weiss was slightly startled by the question, but answered anyway, “No, I haven’t. I only arrived here at Vale when I enrolled to Beacon.” she then paused and added almost absentmindedly, “I’ve never been to _any_ amusement park at all.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, “Really?!” she exclaimed in surprise, “I thought that you’d be able to go to any amusement park you’d want when you were a kid.”

Weiss averted her eyes almost ashamedly, “Even though my family is extremely wealthy, that doesn’t really mean I got to do whatever I wanted.”

“You mean you’ve never been to a amusement park, like ever?” asked Ruby, almost unable to believe it. Weiss almost sadly shook her head in reply.

This sudden revelation as well as some more insight into Weiss’ past struck a chord within Ruby. Her eyes were filled with resolve as she stopped walking and clasped Weiss’ hands into her own, catching her off guard, as she pulled her in closer.

This unexpected reaction from Ruby caused Weiss’ heart to skip a beat as Ruby’s face got intimately close to hers.

“Weiss, as your best friend and your partner I will make sure that your first time visiting Fairy Tale Land will be the best time you’ll ever have!”

Weiss’ face turned pink in embarrassment by Ruby’s proclamation, as she stared back into Ruby’s eyes. She could see the honest and innocent determination within them and a small smile creeped up on her lips.

“Thank you, Ruby.” said Weiss, feeling blessed that this young woman was her partner and the same person she had fallen for.

A wide grin split Ruby’s features, still holing Weiss’ hand, began to walking and lead the way forward once more.

They made their way through the tunnel and as they exited, Weiss gasped as Fairy Tale Land was presented to them in all its glory.

The entire park was a bustle of people, music filled the air intermingling with the din on conversation and laughter of both adult and children alike. Weiss could see throngs of mascots, performers, and magicians entertaining various groups of people as they made their way to the next ride. She could see happy families, groups of friends, and even a few couples here and there all with big smiles on their faces as they walked through the park.

The huge gate that greeted them at the entrance did very well to surprise the guests to the full scale of the entire park. Above the heads of the crowds, Weiss could see the towering rides that the amusement park was famous for. A multitude of rollercoasters, an assortment of thrill rides, fairy tale themed rides, the gigantic ferris wheel, and lastly dwarfing all the other rides and buildings within the park, the central castle.

“So Weiss what ride do you wanna go on first?” asked Ruby, her already wide grin growing even larger as she saw Weiss’ face of surprise.

Coming back to her senses, Weiss replied, “Let’s walk around for a bit, I’m not sure what to ride yet.” lying through her teeth. In fact She and Winter had already planned what specific rides she and Ruby would go on, and she didn’t want Ruby to catch on that she had the entire day planned out.

 **Author’s Notes:** Well. . . I’m really sorry for the extra extra long delay with this chapter. I’ve been a bit busy, been playing quite a lot of pool the past few months as well as joining in the local tournaments apart from studying. And I know I promised a juicy chapter, but it’s gonna get pretty long and even more delayed if I kept going, so this looked like a good spot to stop for now. So this is just part one of the date, we’ll see what happens next time in the full date! And remember

**Please Leave A Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

Chapter 18

 _I regret every decision I have made up ’til now._ thought Weiss.

“RUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!” Screamed Weiss, as her entire world spun in a blur of color and rose petals.

“WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!” Screamed Ruby in response.

Weiss gripped the edges of the teacup they rode in, her hair whipping outwards by the sheer force they spun in. She could feel her blood rushing to her head and her cheeks being pulled back.

“Ruby I said don’t go faster!” Weiss tried to shout, but the wind seemed to blow her voice way as Ruby replied shouting,

“Let’s go faster!” 

With her hands floating above the center wheel and faster than the eye could see gripped the wheel and sent their teacup spinning even faster than before.

Weiss’ head was thrown back, all she could see was a kaleidoscope of blurred images and shapes as her vision spun and spun, almost seeming to never stop. The pleasant joyful music that accompanied the ride that sounded distorted in her ears seemed to grow more and more muted as each second passed. The edges of her vision grew darker and darker as the music seemed even more distant, until darkness overtook her.

X

White noise.

That was all that filled her ears. A low hum of distant sounds that intermingled and blended together, slowly began to grow closer. The white noise grew louder and louder, but clearer and more distinct. Darkness still filled her vision, but now she could hear the murmur of dozens of people mixed with the distant pleasant sounds of music.

At this moment Weiss could feel a soft touch on her head, and she realized that she was lying down. She was lying on a hard surface, but her head seemed to rest on something very warm and soft.

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Ruby’s concerned face looking over her, and she realized that Ruby was softly caressing her head; not only that, but her head was resting on Ruby’s lap!

“Weiss!” exclaimed Ruby, seeing her partner finally awake, “Are you okay?”

“What happened?” asked Weiss blearily.

With that, Ruby stopped stroking Weiss’ head and blushed deeply, clasping her hands together in embarrassment, “Well. . . you sorta passed out during our ride in the spinning teacups.” began Ruby, “It was sorta kinda my fault, I’mreallysorryaboutthat!”

Weiss slowly remembered what had happened, Ruby spinning their teacup to almost impossible speeds, a blur of color, then nothing.

“How long was I out?” asked Weiss, lifting her head up slightly but not even bothering to try and sit up Ruby’s lap was so soft.

“Umm. . .” hummed Ruby, taking a quick glance at her watch, “Barely ten minutes.”

Weiss relaxed and let her head rest back onto Ruby’s lap, “That’s good.” she said, then thought _I’d hate myself for ruining this date by being passed out for most of it._ as she closed her eyes.

“Uhh, Weiss?” asked Ruby curiously.

“I’m still a bit dizzy, just let me lie here for a while.” responded Weiss, and she closed her eyes.

“Oh, okay.” said Ruby quietly.

After a moment, Weiss peeked one of her eyes open looking back up at Ruby, who looked back at her confusedly. She then closed her eye again, her face coloring slightly. “I didn’t say you had to stop. . .” she said quietly then added, “you dolt.”

It took a few seconds for Ruby to realize what Weiss meant and a bright smile bloomed on her face. “Mhmm!” she hummed in affirmation and resumed to gently stroke Weiss’ head.

A small smile creeped up the edges of Weiss’ mouth and she let out a deep breath, savoring the moment.

XXX

“Feeling better now, Weiss?” asked Ruby, as they made their way through Fairy Tale Land.

“Yes, I’m quite alright.” replied Weiss, she then turned to face Ruby, “But I don’t think we should get into any more spinning rides.”

Ruby pouted like an apologetic puppy.

“I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re thinking.” said Weiss trying to allay Ruby’s fears.

 _Well everything that has happened aside, we’re still on schedule._ thought Weiss, _it should be around here somewhere. . ._

“Hey Ruby, what kind of ride is that?” asked Weiss, pointing ahead of them hoping that her hunch was correct.

“Huh?” responded Ruby, her eyes tracing to where Weiss was pointing, then her eyes lit up in excitement, “Ooh! Those are bumper cars! I haven’t ridden one in forever!”

 _Looks like I was right._ thought Weiss, watching the ride start up. There were mostly people around their age and younger riding what looked like small cartoony cars. She watched as the ride started and in the large rink-like area the cars began to move and like the name suggests they started bumping into each other.

Weiss didn’t really understand why or how anyone could enjoy such a ride, but she had to stick to the plan.

Weiss actually hesitated for a moment, why in the world would Winter suggest such a ride during their date? Most of the other rides and activities in Winter’s plan were simple and self explanatory or were listed down right to the finest detail, but here and there were a few things that Weiss didn’t particularly understand. When she asked Winter about them, she stubbornly withheld any hints about what she was supposed to do exactly.

She was then snapped from her thoughts as Ruby, whom she didn’t notice was already gone from her side had already lined up at the entrance of the bumper car ride jumping up and down while waving at Weiss and shouting excitedly,

“Come on Weiss! We can get on the next group if we hurry up!”

Weiss smiled and shook her head amusedly and made her way to the line with Ruby. Well if Ruby enjoys it, then how bad could it be?

X

It didn’t take too long for their turn to come up. Ruby skipped excitedly ahead of Weiss, grabbing the nearest empty car, hopping in and strapping herself secure.

Weiss took the other one right next to Ruby’s and strapped herself down as well. Looking down she saw that there were only two pedals, which were clearly labeled “Brake” and “Gas” respectively. She stepped on each pedal experimentally even turning the steering wheel a bit. Glancing on the side, Weiss could see a diagram that showed that if she wanted to go in reverse all she needed to do was turn the steering wheel all the way in either direction.

They waited for a few moments for the other people to get settled in to their own little cars, and after a chime and a few quick safety reminders on the loudspeaker the ride’s music began to play and the cars glowed and came to life and the chaos began.

Ruby slammed her foot on the gas and zoomed right away into the fray laughing maniacally as her car jerked from side to side from glancing blows from the other cars.

Weiss in contrast gently stepped down on the gas as her own car went by its leisurely pace, steering clear of most other cars. She still wondered, what was the appeal of this ride? As she narrowly avoided Ruby’s car while shouting “Hi Weiss!!” as she whizzed by.

Weiss chuckled to herself as she watched Ruby enjoy herself as she crashed into a group of cars that somehow got stuck together. Then suddenly her car jerked to a stop causing her head to whiplash forwards, thankfully her seatbelt prevented her from slamming headfirst into the steering wheel. She looked up to to see a dark skinned girl, around Ruby’s age, maybe younger with light brown hair grinning widely.

Weiss was just about to shout at the younger girl to watch where she was going, but then remembered, _that’s the whole point of this ride._ She thought.

But just as Weiss was about to let the incident drop the girl stuck her tongue out at her mockingly as she hurriedly spun her steering wheel to back off and zip away.

Weiss just sat there, dumbfounded, her face completely blank for just a moment. It was then she grit her teeth as she finally snapped, “Nobody does that to a Schnee and gets away with it.” she muttered under her breath. Weiss slammed her foot down on the gas and chased after the girl.

Rushing into the fray, now that Weiss wasn’t keeping to the sides and actively trying to avoid the other cars, she was assaulted by other random drivers within the chaos. But despite all that she ignored everything else, her eyes locked onto that girl that always seemed to be just out of reach. Every time just as Weiss was ready to ram her car into the other girl’s she would suddenly get cut off by another one, allowing the girl to slip from her grasp to go terrorize another driver.

There was quite a bit of collateral damage in the ride throughout Weiss’ rampage, not that anyone really minded or noticed. Well save for two girls. Weiss had actually bumped into Ruby’s car a couple of times in her single minded charge to the young girl, but hadn’t realized that she had in fact collided with Ruby.

Ruby didn’t mind, actually she was quite happy seeing Weiss actually enjoy the bumper cars. At least that’s what she thought.

The young girl that had induced Weiss into her self indignant road rage, it didn’t take long for her to notice Weiss’ vendetta and happily played along in a game of cat and mouse with Weiss, having the time of her life.

As time went on the young girl actually thought that she’d be able to have the ride end without Weiss manage to exact her vengeance. That was until she got stuck. She had been too focused on keeping Weiss on her tail that she didn’t realize that she was headed into an incoming group of other cars just as they were all crash together. Before she knew it her car was pinned between three other cars and no matter how she frantically turned her steering wheel to try and get into reverse her car refused to budge.

It was at that moment she knew, she messed up.

Weiss on the other hand saw her opportunity as she quickly turned her car around and made a beeline straight for the cluster of cars, right were the younger girl got stuck. An almost sadistic grin on her face as she saw the younger girl’s eyes widen in surprise as she drew closer and closer.

Twenty feet.

Fifteen feet.

Ten feet.

Five.

Just as Weiss’ car was a couple of feet away, there was a ringing of a bell as well as the music of the ride stopped playing. The ride had ended. But despite that Weiss’ car still had plenty of momentum as she rammed her car into the younger girl’s car, breaking it free from the cluster.

Despite the ride being over, Weiss still held onto her car’s steering wheel in a tight grip with a big satisfied grin on her face.

“I finally got you.” said Weiss, surprised that she was breathing heavily and that a drop of sweat fell from her brow.

The younger girl laughed as she removed her seatbelt from the car and hopped out of it, scratching the back of her head feigning embarrassment.

“You got me good there.” she admitted, “But I had a lot of fun, thanks miss!” as she skipped off towards what Weiss assumed was her family.

Weiss took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she let go of her grip on the steering wheel and removed her own seatbelt.

 _It’s just a silly ride, why in the world did I get so worked up about it?_ she thought to herself as she got out of her car and walked to catch up with Ruby who was already halfway to the exit.

“Hey Weiss! I saw that last crash you made and it was awesome!” said Ruby as Weiss stepped in next to her and they both walked towards the exit of the bumper cars.

“Well. . .” Weiss blushed, slightly embarrassed at how out of control she had gotten. “It definitely was. . .” she replied.

“So did you have fun?” asked Ruby, her usual wide grin still on her face.

This question gave Weiss pause, but as she thought back on it. Though her mind was almost clouded with indignant fury, there was still some satisfaction with finally getting even with the young girl. There was nothing personal about it, it was just all fun and games.

“You know what, Ruby? I actually did.” answered Weiss with a smile.

XXX

Weiss’ face was as blank as a sheet of paper, and very nearly as white, while her head tilted upwards slowly, her feet quivering in her shoes.

Right in front of the pair was Fairy Tale Land’s premier and largest rollercoaster.

The Nevermore.

“Weiss come on let’s ride this one!!” shouted Ruby invitingly, pointing at said rollercoaster.

Weiss could hear the distant screams of terror or exhilaration or even both in the distance as she watched the rollercoaster’s car zoom past at mind boggling speeds.

 _It looked so much smaller in the pictures_. Weiss thought as she tried swallowing the lump that began to form in her throat. _And from the air._

The starting hill looked like it was five hundred feet tall! And from where they stood, she could see at least three loops, let alone how many twists, turns, drops, and corkscrews there were in between.

It was. . . intimidating to say the least.

Weiss felt like she was walking through molasses as she and Ruby made their way towards the behemoth of steel and speed.

“Oh my gosh it still looks as awesome as ever! I can’t believe that I’m finally gonna be able to ride it!” squealed Ruby excitedly. “Let’s hurry up Weiss, the lines are always suuuper long.” added Ruby as she took Weiss’ hand and pulled her forward towards the long line.

And just like that Weiss’ fate was sealed.

X

Ruby had been right, the line to the rollercoaster was extremely long and it was nearly an hour when their section of the line was ready to get into their seats.

The entire time that they stood in line, Weiss’ heart seemed to pound harder and harder in her chest. Surprisingly not from her close proximity to Ruby in the crowded line, but with anxiety and apprehension towards the towering structure that they were willfully walking closer to.

 _I can’t believe what was going through Winter’s head suggesting this!_ was one of the many thoughts of regret that strolled through Weiss’ head with each step they took closer to the end of the line.

_The whole thing is just insane! Why would anyone come up with something like it? Let alone want to ride it!_

But nothing provided her solace as they finally reached the front of the line.

In contrast Ruby was bubbling with excitement. The last time she had gone to Fairy Tale Land with Yang and her dad, she wasn’t able to ride The Nevermore just being an inch shy of being too short. Yang on the other hand was tall enough to ride, so she was allowed to go on the ride by herself while Ruby stood back with their dad and watched enviously as she saw the car Yang rode fly past over their heads. But not this time. This time she made sure she was tall enough, she didn’t drink all that milk for nothing!

When the group ahead of Ruby and Weiss entered the gate, they were first checked out by the ride’s assistant, who was dressed in a long black hooded cloak with some gauntly makeup, giving off a grim reaper theme. He gestured to Ruby to step next to the little height scale with a sign that said in bold letters, “Must Be THIS Tall to Ride”. Ruby walked right up to it, a wide confident grin on her face as she put her back to the scale, and to no surprise she was just tall enough to get a approving nod from the park employee.

Weiss herself didn’t need to step up next to the scale, with a quick look from the employee she was clearly tall enough, so he let them pass through the gate and onto the boarding platform.

Ruby had a wide grin on her face as she excitedly skipped across the boarding platform and hopped in to the first empty cart she found with Weiss dragging her feet right behind her as she almost hesitantly sat in the seat next to Ruby’s.

The ride, true to its name, was designed to look like a Nevermore in flight. The rails of the rollercoaster were painted black and the carts themselves, though sleek and aerodynamic, had the face mask of a Nevermore on the front car the other cars were moulded and painted to look like the Nevermore’s feathers. Each cart carried four people, two in the front and two in the back. Ruby and Weiss managed to get the front seats in the very first cart.

They both sat in silence as they waited for the rest of the carts to be filled. Both girls were shaking in their seats, but for completely different reasons. Ruby shook in barely contained excitement, while Weiss pretty much shook in terror.

Once the ride was full, the rollercoaster’s over-the-shoulder restraints hissed and were slowly lowered over its riders securing them in place. Weiss did her best to put up a brave face, but despite that she still appeared stiff and uncomfortable.

A loud beep sounded from the ride’s loudspeakers and a neutral recording of a voice played, “ **Please keep your arms and legs within the ride at all times and ensure that your belongings are secure. Thank you and Enjoy your ride.** ”

With that, a loud hiss could be heard as the rollercoaster’s train lurched forward slightly. The pulley chain beneath the train clicked ominously as it carried the train of cars forward slowly and deliberately up the starting hill.

Weiss sat stiffly, gripping her restraints so tightly that her knuckles were stark white, as they slowly got higher and higher. She could feel her weight shift to her back as they tilted upwards and their angle of ascent got steeper and steeper. Her heart was pounding deafeningly in her ears now as they got closer and closer to the top.

Soon enough they reached the crest of the starting hill when the train stopped, it was so high that she could practically see the entire park from their vantage point; the only places that were higher were the top of Fairy Tale Land castle and the ferris wheel. Weiss vehemently refused to look down, at this point she could actually feel her knees shaking. It was odd, she had faced down extremely dangerous Grimm in truly life and death situations without a drop of fear. But this? A amusement park ride that ensured their safety had her quivering in her shoes.

Just was she was ready to bow her head in resignation and hope that the ride will end quickly, Weiss felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face towards Ruby, but as she did she felt a poke on her cheek. This surprising sensation snapped her out of her resigned state, almost making her forget where she was.

“Hey Weiss.” said Ruby simply a soft smile on her face. “You don’t have’ta be so tense.” she giggled.

Weiss’ brows furrowed as she pouted, “I wasn’t being teEEEEEEEEEENNNNNSSSSEEEEE!!!!!” just as she was about to finish her sentence, the train tipped forwards and sent them plummeting downwards at high speeds.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” screamed Ruby alongside Weiss.

Weiss snapped her face forward pushing her head back against her seat, she felt almost weightless, the wind blowing through her hair and screaming in her ears. Almost as suddenly as the fall started they were suddenly leveled off, and the feeling of weightlessness was replaced with feeling a number of times heavier.

The world around Weiss spun in a blur of colors and the sounds of terrified and excited screams.

She almost couldn’t tell which was up and down anymore. One moment she would glance up to see the ground and then blue skies the next.

Left.

Right.

Up.

Down.

Loops.

Spins.

These were all things and more that Weiss both saw and felt as the rollercoaster sped along its tracks. But despite her initial fear and shock of the first drop, Weiss quickly found herself enjoying the plethora of sensations as her body was whipped from side to side and the alternating feelings of weightlessness and pressure.

A huge grin split her face for nearly the entire duration of the ride, that she was almost disappointed when the rollercoaster slowed as they finally returned to the boarding platform. It was only at that moment that Weiss realized that she was breathing heavily while her heart raced. It was the most exhilarating experience she had ever had in her life.

“Ruby, you were right it was as incredible as it looked.” said Weiss once she finally caught her breath, taking a look at her date as their restraints were lifted off their shoulders.

But she was shocked to see Ruby staring off into space with a blank expression on her face, her arms wrapped around herself as she was muttering something indistinctly.

Weiss’ elation evaporated in an instant as she saw Ruby in such a state. “Ruby are you okay?!” asked Weiss worriedly, grabbing Ruby’s shoulder’s to take a closer look at her partner.

There didn’t seem to be anything physically wrong with her, if a little bit pale. Once Weiss was close enough she could better hear what Ruby was muttering.

“And this Rose, never wilting, still is sitting, still is sitting

On the cushion seat of the coaster just above the hellish tracks;

    And her eyes have all the seeming of a Grimm’s that is dreaming,

    And the sunlight o’er her streaming throws her shadow on the floor;

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

            Shan’t ever ride—The Nevermore!”

Weiss let out a sigh and helped Ruby out of their cart and while guiding her headed towards The Nevermore’s exit. This time it was Ruby dragging her feet as they left. Weiss managed to find an empty bench nearby and sat Ruby down before taking a seat herself.

It took a little while before Ruby got out of her traumatized stupor, but once she did she gave Weiss an embarrassed smile.

“I guess I wasn’t able to handle it like I thought I could.” said Ruby sheepishly.

“You dolt.” replied Weiss, “It’s your own fault for thinking like that.”

“Yeah. . . I guess so.” said Ruby, and before she could do anything else Weiss pulled her down so that Ruby’s head rested on her lap.

Surprised by this, Ruby turned her head to look up at Weiss who was pointed looking away.

“You still look a bit pale, I think you should take a break for now.” said Weiss in a attempt of a flippant tone.

Ruby smiled, “Thanks Weiss, I knew you cared.”

A blush erupted on Weiss’ face as she looked away in an attempt to hide her face from Ruby.

“You dolt.”

Ruby giggled as she settled into Weiss’ lap.

 **Author’s Notes:** Hey everyone. I’m sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Vet school’s been driving me like a slave the past several months so I didn’t really have much time to write. So again I apologize. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, part three is up next so I hope you’re all looking forward to that. And remember

**Please Leave A Review!**


End file.
